Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Harry não tem escolha, chegou a hora e juntamente com seus amigos, ele vai em busca das Horcruxes.
1. As lágrimas videntes

**Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.**

**Resumo: **Harry não tem escolha, chegou a hora e juntamente com seus amigos, ele vai em busca das Horcruxes!

**Capítulo 01.**

**As lágrimas videntes.**

Era uma noite incomum, exceto pelas toneladas de água que despencavam do céu sobre os terrenos verdes das colinas. Fazia um frio de rachar que denunciava que pouco menos de uma semana estaria nevando ao redor daqueles terrenos.

A tempestade deixava escondida entre as águas um lugar mágico, onde havia um enorme castelo com milhares de janelas espalhadas por ele todo, mas de todas elas, apenas duas havia sinal de vida. A claridade vinha das duas janelas mais altas da torre do castelo. E nesse mesmo cômodo encontravam-se quatro amigos impacientes, com um ar tão agradável quanto à tempestade que caía colidindo contra as vidraças do castelo como se desejassem invadir o local.

Era uma sala considerada ampla, porém vazia, com exceção das quatro pessoas, cinco assentos, que por lógica um deveria estar vazio, mas não, havia um chapéu muito negro, normal, de bico fino ocupando todo o volume do banquinho de três pernas.

- Acho que Hogwarts está praticamente pronta! – comentou Rowena olhando com admiração o lugar em sua volta, os archotes todos bem encaixados em pontos estratégicos da sala para que ficasse tão iluminada como se uma lâmpada gigantesca estivesse acesa (ainda que naquela época lâmpadas ainda não tinham sido inventadas) – Está tudo muito bonito, não acham? Só falta decorarmos aqui com alguns quadros... E...

Embora tivesse perguntado com educação, as pessoas ali presentes não pareciam animadas em responder, principalmente o rapaz de cabelos negros, olhos muito verdes, e a pele clara, tinha um rosto fino, e quando grunhia levemente o nariz, sua língua automaticamente dava uma passeada pelos seus lábios quase roxos, lembrando de leve uma serpente.

- Sabe, seria legal se vocês prestassem atenção no que eu estou falando – comentou Rowena para si mesma – Não creio que a atenção desse tal chapéu seja mais importante do que eu tenho a dizer.

- Não é um chapéu qualquer, Rowena, é o Chapéu Seletor, que selecionará os alunos! – explicou Godric como fosse a vigésima vez.

A princípio estavam os quatro reunidos em volta do chapéu pontudo, em busca de alguma solução para que pudessem transformá-lo em algum tipo de animação que viria a calhar mais tarde assim que os estudantes chegassem ao castelo para serem divididos entre suas respectivas, chamadas Casas, por questões óbvias (já que abrigariam os alunos recebidos no castelo), porém, Rowena já tinha perdido a paciência (mesmo não sendo uma de suas características) mas estava demais de empolgada pela celebração da escola que estava pensando em fundar juntamente com os outros três amigos. Ao todo, quatro amigos, completamente diferentes.

Começando por Godric, tinha o cabelo da mesma cor de uma cenoura, seus olhos eram castanhos, possuía sardas no rosto branco, e logo abaixo, em volta dos lábios havia pêlos ruivos composto por uma mistura de bigode com cavanhaque. Lembrava claramente um leão quando o vento resolvia brincar com o seu cabelo. Não só fisicamente diferente, mas vinha de uma família muito poderosa da Europa, e por mais que seus antecedentes não tenham sido bruxos, os seus pais eram (e considerados puros), mas a verdade é que não pertenciam inteiramente ao sangue puro, mesmo porque o sangue de pessoas não pertencentes ao mundo mágico estava no seu sangue por mínimo que seja.

Já Salazar, era totalmente o oposto, sua família era composta por bruxos de sangue puro, sequer admitiam pessoas que sofreram miscigenação, isso em seu mundo era considerado algo desumano, desleal, não seria aceito de hipótese ao longo das futuras gerações de sua família. Salazar era uma pessoa fria, amarga e sem paciência, porém suas qualidades eram opostas, era amigo legal como ninguém. Um homem de astúcia, como diria o seu pai orgulhosamente.

Helga era uma garota delicada, a única mulher casada do quarteto, tinha uma filha com pouco menos de dois anos que era cuidada pelo marido (não mágico). Seus pais eram inteiramente mágicos, seu pai era um _vidente _poderoso da cidade onde morava, lia as mãos das pessoas, e tudo mais (Helga tinha doado um pouco disso do pai), e sua mãe era costureira e passara toda a vida ensinando a filha a costurar divinamente. Seus cabelos eram loiros e enrolados, chegavam até a cintura. Seus olhos eram iguais aos de Godric, castanhos, e o tom chegava a ser o mesmo. Sincera, justa, e legal. Rowena, sua melhor amiga podia dizer isso com toda garantia.

Rowena, além de companheira, possuía uma voz meiga, e tinha sonhos desde criança: voar. Logo um novo sonho se apoderou da mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança, e esse seu novo sonho era: Passar adiante tudo o que aprendera. Seus feitiços que seu pai ensinava no quintal de casa, as poções que sua mãe passava horas na cozinha mostrando à garota. Sentia que queria ser pai e mãe de muitas crianças ao mesmo tempo.

Foram com critério aos animais que as casas receberam seus símbolos, embora os seus nomes fossem devido aos sobrenomes: Grifinória (Leão, pelos cabelos de Godric despenteados ficarem parecendo com uma juba), Sonserina (Cobra, pelo excesso de visitas que sua língua fazia aos lábios, dando uma característica animalesca), Lufa-Lufa (Texugo, por desde pequena lamentar pela morte de seu Texugo), e Corvinal (Águia, afinal, sempre fora o sonho de Rowena voar, por que não uma águia como símbolo de seus sonhos sendo realizados?).

Estavam ali, os quatro, reunidos, pensando que talvez pudesse existir algum feitiço que fizesse um chapéu criar vida. Qual seria?

Em um canto da sala, estavam esquecidos os malões dos fundadores em um canto, isolados, tinham acabado de voltar de suas casas há pouco menos de algumas semanas. Rowena lançou um olhar ao seu malão e perguntou aos demais.

- O que vocês trouxeram?

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas Helga corou levemente e sorriu mesmo sem responder.

- Ah! Qual é? Me falem...

- É que... Sabe... Como aqui seria a sala do diretor – disse Helga normalmente – Pensei que... Que... Talvez eu pudesse... – ela agachou até o malão, revirou algumas peças de roupa, e puxou um cobertor dobrado certamente dez vezes mais volumoso que o normal.

- O que você guarda aí dentro? – perguntou Rowena curiosa.

Helga desembrulhou alguma coisa que parecia ser pesada e _era_. Parecia mais com um formato de troféu, dourado, grande e pesado, e de fato, _era_!

- O que isso faz exatamente?

- Isso tem poderes que você jamais imagina! Papai era mago, meio vidente, sabe? – explicou Helga – E quando papai morreu, automaticamente seus poderes foram trancados dentro dessa taça!

- Isso quer dizer alguma coisa? – perguntou Rowena coçando o queixo – Porque se sim, podemos quebrá-la agora mesmo, nossa! Eu ia amar ser vidente, descobrir o futuro e...

Para sua decepção Helga não estava tendo a mesma idéia, olhava com uma cara de poucos amigos, tratou de embrulhar logo a taça e pôs de volta na mochila.

- Não, Rowena! Pertence aos meus pais, e não é assim que deve ser usada! Tem toda uma profecia a ser cumprida! Papai disse que um garoto aos 17 anos terá acesso a ela, e à partir de então, coisas inimagináveis acontecerão!

Rowena olhou séria para a amiga e concordou.

- Uau! Eu li vários livros sobre profecias e tudo mais, são interessantíssimos e...

- Outra vez não! – cortou Godric brincando, deixando Salazar sozinho olhando fixo para o chapéu – Falando em objetos para enfeitar a diretoria, eu também trouxe uma coisa... Er... Bem...

Godric não foi na direção de seu malão, e sim de sua mochila, de dentro dela tirou uma bainha duas vezes maior do que a mochila, mas provavelmente a magia havia interferido no volume da mochila.

- Isso é uma espada?

- Tecnicamente, sim! Foi eu mesmo quem a criei! – orgulhou-se diante dos olhos brilhantes de Rowena.

- Mas... Mas elas precisam de materiais encontrados somente na Espanha! Eu li uma vez que... – ela parou abruptamente de falar ao ver a cara de "peixe-morto" que ele fez – Certo! De qualquer forma, é muito bonita.

- Obrigado! – disse sacudindo os ombros e voltando a guardar na mochila – E você, não pensou em trazer nada?

As bochechas de Rowena pinicaram levemente.

- Eu... Eu... Estive pensando em fazer uma biblioteca por aqui, com vários livros sobre Hogwarts... E tudo mais!

- Corta essa! – comentou Salazar sentado ainda onde estava – Eu não vou perder meu tempo escrevendo nada.

Espantados pela primeira vez que Salazar falava em dias, eles viraram a cabeça na direção do moreno.

- E você, o que trouxe?

- Não tenho tempo para essas besteiras! – comentou ranhoso.

Godric arregalou as sobrancelhas, e Rowena cochichou de leve em seu ouvido.

- Podíamos pendurar aquele _medalhão_ horroroso que ele usa! – disse ironicamente.

Helga afastou, sabendo que devia deixar os dois conversando a sós. Desde quando conhecera os amigos soube que eles formavam um par mais do que perfeito, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde acabariam juntos!

- Sabe de uma coisa? – disse Helga tímida querendo quebrar a tensão do silêncio algum tempo depois – Eu não vejo a hora disso tudo começar, sei lá, vai ser tudo muito legal...

- Bagunçar com a molecada! – apoiou Godric rindo recebendo os olhares de censura das duas amigas.

- Quando minha filha completar onze anos vai poder entrar na escola! – disse Helga animada porém o silêncio desabou novamente entre os amigos, e Salazar tinha levantado do banquinho cujo estava sentado – Algum problema, Sonserina? – desafiou ela sabendo o que viria.

- Sua filha não é digna de entrar para essa escola de magia! - disse sério.

Godric congelou no lugar só de imaginar o que o amigo diria se soubesse que esse "digno" também classificava o ruivo.

- Por que, Salazar? Só porque o meu marido não é mágico? – Helga empinou o nariz mostrando que não estava disposta a perder essa batalha por nada no mundo, ainda mais porque incluía sua filha, o que mais amava em todo o mundo.

- Ela é trouxa! – gritou Salazar cerrando os punhos, e Godric precisou levantar sabendo que sua paciência não demoraria a se gastar.

- Trouxa não é termo correto! – corrigiu Rowena chegando ao lado da amiga – É não-mágico! Já lhe falamos sobre isso, Salazar!

Salazar bufou e se pudesse, fogos sairiam por seu nariz.

- Isso é nojento! – gritou com a voz ecoando por toda a sala – É inteiramente ridículo!

- Você acha que os poderes de uma família mágica são melhores do que qualquer outra pessoa, isso é nojento! Você acha que pode mais do que tudo só por ser ofidioglota!

Salazar avançou sobre a mulher, derrubando o banquinho do chapéu, e Godric segurou o amigo pelas duas mãos.

- V-você... V-vai... S-se... A-arrepender p-por i-isso! – dizia pausando entre as palavras, respirando fundo.

- Ela tem razão! – concordou Rowena apertando a mão da amiga como consolo – Você não pode impedir que outras pessoas aprendam magia!

Salazar lançou um olhar penetrante na direção de Rowena que calou-se imediatamente, contudo o silêncio não veio.

- Vocês todos estão cegos!

- Não é verdade, Salazar – concordou Godric em suas costas, segurando suas mãos – Elas duas têm meu apoio enquanto a isso! Os trouxas também tem direito a aprendizagem bruxa!

- Elas eu não posso, mas você... – Salazar puxou as duas mãos com força e virou-se tão depressa para virar um soco em Godric que caiu de costas no chão.

- Amantes trouxas!

Helga tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e via Godric caído, sentia o coração espremer de pena no peito, mesmo que um dia chegasse a defender seus amigos com as mesmas garras, ou até mais.

- Com tantos lugares _secretos_ pelo castelo, por que você não vai brincar com as suas cobrinhas, Salazar? – desafiou Helga fora de controle.

Salazar respirou fundo e voltou na direção das duas.

- Eu juro que vocês vão pagar muito caro por isso! – e saiu da sala batendo a porta com toda a força que podia.

Godric ainda estava jogado no chão, com a cara levemente vermelha no lugar da pancada, as duas ajoelharam ao lado do garoto.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntaram dando uma mão para ele se levantar.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu... Eu... Preciso falar com ele! – disse ficando de pé – Ele... Ele não vai deixar isso barato! – Godric largou as duas para trás e saiu correndo seguindo os passos de Salazar.

Helga apenas ficou encarando a bagunça que a sala estava, mesmo não tendo outros móveis em vista, apenas os banquinhos jogados como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali. Ela foi até o chapéu, tirando-o do chão.

- O nosso sonho foi destruído!

Rowena agarrou a amiga pelos ombros e fez um carinho de leve.

- Não, não foi Helga, tudo já foi construído! Ele teria que enfrentar nós três para destruir tudo o que fizemos...

Helga concordou sabendo que era improvável que ele destruísse o castelo todo, mas não era impossível.

- Não podemos construir o Chapéu Seletor sem ajuda de Salazar. Não podemos ensinar aos estudantes sem ajuda de Salazar!

- Daremos um jeito! Você sabe que sempre foi assim... Ele se zanga, sai para espairecer e volta algumas horas depois!

Helga negou com a cabeça.

- Dessa vez vai ser diferente! Eu senti nos olhos dele!

- Salazar vai aceitar isso com o tempo, só precisamos esperar! – disse calmamente Rowena.

Rowena tirou o chapéu remendado das mãos de Helga.

- Ótimo trabalho, só que parece bem mais velho do que era... – riu.

Helga deu os ombros como se não se importasse com o objeto.

- Nunca fui boa em costurar, apenas tentei ajudar...

- Não se preocupe, desde que ele fale, gesticule e selecione, vai ser de uma grande serventia!

Helga riu da amiga.

- Obrigada, Rowena!

- De nada, Helga! Agora só precisamos pensar em uma frase para...

E as lágrimas de Helga deslizaram pelo rosto, molhando a _aba_ do chapéu todo remendado. E antes mesmo que manchasse o tecido, aconteceu algo absolutamente extraordinário, uma luz ofuscante saiu e explodiu na direção das duas.

O chapéu se mexeu no lugar, e as duas saltaram para trás assustadas.

- O que é isso? – berrou Rowena parada de medo no lugar.

- Papai me disse alguma coisa sobre isso – disse Helga lembrando vagamente – Ele... Disse... Que... A ESPADA DE GODRIC!

Helga correu até a mochila do amigo atirada no chão, tirou a espada, e apontou na direção da luz que saía do chapéu.

- VAMOS, ACERTE-O! – gritou Rowena com medo. Imediatamente Helga atravessou a espada de lado no meio do objeto, mas para a sua surpresa, a espada sumiu misteriosamente de suas mãos, como se tivesse sido _sugada_ pelo chapéu.

- _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_! – aconselhou o mesmo mexendo uma dobra que parecia ser sua boca.

- O que?! – exclamou a filha do vidente assustada – E a espada? Godric vai me matar!

- Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido? – cortou Rowena para ver se tinha entendido direito.

- Exatamente! – disse o chapéu orgulhoso.

E foi assim... Que começou a história do Chapéu Seletor!


	2. A televisão transfigurada

**Capítulo 02. **

**A televisão transfigurada. **

Era mais uma daquelas noites inocentes e calorentas, por mais normal que as estrelas continuassem piscar normalmente no céu azul, o mundo não estava tão seguro quanto elas, ou talvez nem mesmo elas estivessem a salvo.

Luzes coloridas surgiam do menor quarto daquela casa, número 04, da rua dos Alfeneiros, era definitivamente um mistério para os vizinhos o que acontecia lá mas ninguém se atrevia a perguntar, para última das dúvidas, aquilo era apenas fogos de artifícios dentro do quarto de um garoto anormal que sempre vivera em St. Brutus Para Casos Irrecuperáveis.

Mal eles sabiam que dentro daquele quarto havia um garoto próximo dos dezessete anos, realizado dos mais diversos feitiços do mundo bruxo, sequer suspeitavam disso porque os seus tios trouxas nunca deixaram que isso transparecesse, já que tinham horror a qualquer objeto mágico ou derivação da palavra magia.

Harry, embora não tivesse 17 anos, estava praticando magia em seu quarto, das mais diversas delas, era apenas um treinamento para quando sua jornada fosse começar e sabia que dessa vez não passaria sem reencontrar Voldemort de uma vez por todas. Voldemort era o seu pior inimigo desde quando nascera, ele tinha acabado com a vida de seus pais, apenas Harry sobreviveu, e até então era perseguido por ele, torturando seus amigos e todos que estivessem ao seu redor. E precisava acabar com isso, nem que custasse a própria vida pela paz dos amigos. Já não era uma questão de arrepiar matar ou viver, era uma questão de necessidade.

- _Expelliarmus! – _desarmava seus adversários imaginários, acertando as paredes e elas acabavam ficando pretas.

- Você vai derrubar a nossa casa, moleque infernal! – gritou o tio Valter durante uma das primeiras noites, mas bastou para que Harry o fizesse vomitar lesmas, e não houve mais questionamento. Sua tia Petúnia não passara por despercebida, ganhara sobrancelhas muito espessas durante um dia desses, e mal conseguia cortar de tão grossas que estavam, tampando a sua visão. Duda mesmo que tivesse sido aconselhado pelos pais a não passar nem perto do quarto do "anormal" também não ficara sem o seu presente, tinha encompridado um pouquinho mais, só que agora não conseguia passar pela porta da cozinha e muito menos pela porta da sala, era algum tipo de feitiço que o impedia de sair da casa número 04.

Claro que diversas vezes tio Valter pensou em chamar a polícia, ou até mesmo abandonar a casa com medo dos riscos que a família estava correndo, mas não podia abandonar tudo simplesmente assim, Petúnia parecia temerosa sobre esse assunto, e dizia que os dias do garoto estavam contados na casa.

Agora como os feitiços não estavam rendendo centenas de pergaminhos de expulsão para o Ministério da Magia, nem mesmo Harry sabia, mas desde que Hogwarts fechara, sabia que se fosse expulso, não faria muita diferença. Hogwarts era a escola de magia cuja o garoto havia cursado durante os últimos seis longos anos com seus dois melhores amigos: Rony e Hermione.

Apesar dos diversos feitiços, Harry não se importara em receber a polícia três vezes por semana na casa dos Dursleys (chamada pelos vizinhos, obviamente), mas a vergonha era tanta, que o tio Valter parecia explodir a cada vez que a campainha tocava durante à noite. Petúnia chorava todas às manhãs por lamentar tanta humilhação e não cansava de repetir que abrigar Harry tinha sido a pior decisão de toda sua vida.

Já passava algum tempo desde que Harry tinha deixado a escola de magia para trás, lá deixando o seu coração junto, e isso doeu tanto quanto a morte do último diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, cujo tinha passado tanto tempo com Harry nos últimos meses que os dois praticamente tinham adotado um relacionamento de irmão para irmão.

Tinha chorado mesmo depois do velório do velho amigo, não se cansava de culpar e arremessar objetos contra a parede, sabendo que era loucura, mas estava farto de tudo aquilo, estava farto de todos pagarem pelo que Harry construíra, mas não deixou de se divertir ao saber que os Dursleys estavam se revezando para dormir no armário sob as escadas durante à noite, já que estavam com medo até de atravessarem o corredor para irem ao seus dormitórios (tendo que passar pelo quarto de Harry).

Era uma espécie de justiça, Harry sofrera tudo o que podia com os tios, e agora estava mais do que na hora de vê-los se dando mal, ou não partiria feliz (ao menos por partes).

Gina. Harry não a esquecera um minuto, e só de lembrar de uma certa ruivinha pulando em sua direção com os cabelos de cenoura pulando, já lhe dava um maldito aperto pelo peito, mas ao mesmo tempo era um aperto que o fortalecia, mal se agüentando para partir logo à jornada em busca das Horcruxes. Por enquanto decidira que não podia continuar namorando com Gina, caso Voldemort soubesse isso colocaria em risco o seu coração, e se isso _realmente_ acontecesse, ele se entregaria de uma vez. Não suportaria sobreviver sem Gina Weasley. Não mesmo.

Mal podia esperar ficar com Gina, derrotar Voldemort, abraçá-la e beijá-la quantas vezes pudesse, sem medo de que alguma coisa acontecesse, enfim, estaria tudo terminado, Harry e Gina se casariam, teriam filhos e...

E esses pensamentos o chocavam fortemente, seu futuro era _uma_ incógnita. Nunca teria certeza se sobreviveria ao bruxo mais temido do século, e aos seus dez comparsas. E caso isso acontecesse ileso, Harry poderia considerar-se uma das pessoas mais sortudas do mundo. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia...

- Dim Dom! – escutou o barulho vindo da porta. E não demorou mais de um segundo para escutar um barulho de porcelanas se quebrando na cozinha. E tia Petúnia às lágrimas foi atender a porta.

Harry abaixou a varinha para poder escutar melhor a conversa que vinha do hall, porém, uma voz melosa invadiu os seus ouvidos, e ele quase deixou-se cair de joelhos no carpete do quarto. E não era uma voz, eram duas. Sem sombras de dúvidas: Lupin e Hermione.

- Srta. Petúnia Dursley, será que poderíamos?

- Sinceramente... Não! – disse em alto e bom som.

- Mas, senhora, precisamos falar urgente com Harry! – disse Lupin calmamente e ainda educado, como se fosse adiantar.

- Nós... Nós viemos buscá-lo! – cortou uma voz que até agora não tinha se manifestado. Era a voz de Hermione.

- Ah! – exclamou a tia – Podem entrar desde que estejam limpos!

A porta fechou depois de um clique, e o tio Valter já estava na sala no meio da algazarra toda, falando sem parar algumas coisas desconexas. Harry achou que fosse a hora de aparecer e desceu correndo para a sala.

Ao parar em cima da escadaria, pode avistar os olhos de Hermione em sua direção, despreocupada da briga em que Valter, Petúnia e Lupin confrontavam verbalmente, e Harry sorriu ao ver que ela estava ali diante, sã e salva.

Saltou alguns degraus e eles trocaram um abraço bem aperto diante dos tios, Duda apenas olhava da cozinha com curiosidade, porém sua gordura não deixava com que mudasse de cômodo.

- Harry!

- Hermione!

Lupin estendeu a mão a Harry, ele apertou com força, feliz por vê-lo.

- Vocês vieram mesmo!

- Claro que vimos, você tem que participar estar presente nesse casamento!

Valter e Petúnia se entreolharam assustados.

- E-ele vai casar? – perguntaram apontando o dedo para o sobrinho.

- Er... Vou! – disse rapidamente antes que Lupin ou Hermione respondessem. E os dois prenderam a respiração.

Os tios deram um passo para trás.

- Q-quem se a-atreveria, moleque?

Hermione sorriu, e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Desculpa, eu serei a Sra. Potter! – disse Hermione séria, mas Harry sabia que no íntimo ela estava se concentrando para não rir.

Os tios recuaram ainda mais assustados como se ela tivesse algum tipo de gripe contagiosa.

- Vocês nem ao menos tem 18 anos!

- No mundo dos bruxos não precisa, Sr. Dursley! – disse Lupin piscando discretamente para Harry, afinal, ele _era_ um maroto.

Harry prendeu a respiração para não rir da brincadeira, Hermione percebeu e puxou o garoto pela manga.

- Vamos arrumar suas coisas!

- Ér? Vamos? – perguntou sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele iria embora dali?

Harry bateu a porta assim que passou, e Hermione explodiu em risadas tentando abafar a boca com as duas mãos.

- H-Harry! Eu quase que não agüentei!

Ele parou com as duas mãos no joelho e rindo, tomando fôlego.

- Foi muito boa essa, você foi uma boa atriz!

- Obrigada - disse ela olhando em sua volta e parando de rir – O que aconteceu exatamente aqui?

Harry encolheu os ombros sem jeito.

- É o quarto de um homem! Você terá que se acostumar...

- Ahm... É por isso que eu não vou casar nunca! – reclamou ela juntando os recortes de jornais espalhados por toda a escrivaninha.

- Nem com o Rony? – atreveu-se Harry tentando parecer divertido.

- Ora! Não! – ela acertou-lhe com os jornais na altura da cabeça – E... Harry, você anda lendo esses jornais?

Ele deixou os ombros caírem mais uma vez.

- Não se tem muito o que fazer por aqui!

Hermione concordou, amassou-os e os queimou.

- Tanta besteira... Scrimgeour dando entrevistas dizendo que você anda faltando um parafuso! Ridículo, tecnicamente, ridículo! Ele não deveria ficar se preocupando com essas besteiras! Ora, essa... – Hermione estava tão revoltada que suas mãos estavam brancas de tanto apertar a Firebolt.

- Ahm... Er... Respira Hermione! – brincou Harry rindo da amiga, ela ficou desconcertada e deu uma risadinha.

Eles começaram a dobrar as roupas com rapidez enquanto Hermione detalhava tudo o que estava acontecendo, ao menos, o pouco que sabia.

- Eu não fui para a Toca, eu fiquei em casa, curtindo os meus pais um pouco, sabe, nunca se pode saber se o fim está próximo...

- Nós vamos sobreviver a esse percurso! – disse Harry encorajando-a – Mas sinceramente, não quero que vocês se metam com isso. Você. E o Rony!

- Harry! – exclamou ofendida – Nós somos seus amigos! Nós queremos te ajudar!

Harry negou a cabeça limpando a gaiola de Edwiges.

- Se vocês forem, a Gina com certeza vai querer ir também, e...

- A Gina tem chorado bastante! – cortou Hermione – Não por isso! É mais pelo fato de vocês terem terminado. Ela não queria isso! E ela está tentando ser compreensiva, é sério!

Harry abaixou a cabeça, era difícil falar sobre isso, encarou seus sapatos com o estômago levemente embrulhado.

- Eu... Eu também não quero isso!

Hermione foi até o garoto, e apertou seus ombros.

- Eu garanto que vai dar tudo certo... Eu prometo! Vocês vão superar isso! Você vai ser muito feliz depois com essa garota.

Harry ergueu o pescoço e seus olhos encontraram com os marejados de Hermione, e dois se envolveram em um abraço forte.

- Obrigado por ser minha amiga! – agradeceu ele – Obrigado por tudo... Você sempre esteve lá quando eu precisei... Foi durante a busca da pedra Filosofal, da Câmara Secreta, do Salgueiro, das tarefas do Torneio, no Ministério da Magia, na busca do Príncipe... E, obrigado!

Ela estava passando as mãos nos olhos, mesmo abraçada com Harry.

- Harry, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer, isso tudo foi feito com prazer, eu sempre gostei de te ajudar! É para isso que servem os amigos!

E se separaram, ela começou a limpar as lágrimas com os dedos.

- Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar. Você vai levar a Firebolt? – perguntou a garota lançando um olhar em direção à vassoura apoiada na porta.

- Claro! – concordou animado – Pode chegar a ser útil, não?

Hermione apoiou e amarrou a vassoura ao malão de Harry, e ele o travou.

- Pega a Edwiges pra mim?

- Claro! – disse a garota indo até a gaiola e acariciando de leve a coruja branca que beliscou sua mão com delicadeza.

- Afinal de contas, para aonde estamos indo? – perguntou Harry por cima do ombro enquanto descia as escadas.

- Ah! Não te contei? Desculpa, Harry! Mas... Eu fiquei encarregada de levar você até a Toca, são e salvo! – e seu tom de voz mudou para um modo mais irônico – Portanto Sr. Potter, trate de me obedecer!

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Por que eles dariam_ tamanha_ missão a você?

Hermione soltou um olhar de censura em tom de brincadeira, e fez bico também.

- Ora, Sr. Potter, cuidado, eu ainda posso mudar de lado!

Harry riu, lançando um último olhar ao quarto, à cama, ao guarda roupa. Mesmo que tivesse odiado passar grande parte de suas férias ali, sabia que nunca mais voltaria, nunca mais reveria esse cenário.

- E o Lupin, vai aonde? – questionou por cima do ombro, tentando não admitir que sentiria falta daquele quarto.

- Hm... Essa é a parte chata da história – ela disse fechando a porta do quarto assim que saíram e os gritos de tio Valter se destacaram – Como o seu aniversário é daqui algumas horas... Er... Provavelmente teremos que evacuar a casa!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE NOS FIZERAM, TEREMOS AINDA QUE ABADONAR A NOSSA CASA COM TODOS OS NOSSOS PERTENCES? – ouviu-se tio Valter gritando lá debaixo.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, com um sentimento pequeno de piedade no peito.

- Voldemort pretende invadir aqui? Certamente é muito tolo de pensar que eu ficaria aqui mesmo depois que completasse 17 anos, não é mesmo?

- Mas com toda certeza serão os comensais que farão esse serviço para ele!

Harry estudou a escada da casa.

- É estranho imaginar que dentro de duas horas a Belatriz pode estar passando por aqui!

Hermione apertou o ombro direito do amigo com bastante força em forma de consolo.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você, mesmo que você cada canto desse lugar tenha o seu ódio acompanhado... Mas chegou a hora, Harry, nós precisamos embarcar nessa jornada!

Harry concordou apenas com a cabeça e continuou descendo, deixando a garota para trás, aproximando ainda mais da cara vermelha de tio Valter e tia Petúnia.

- E o que faremos com Dudoquinha que nem ao menos passa pela porta?

- Lhe dirá entrar em uma lareira! – informou Harry ironicamente.

- Por que os senhores não vão logo arrumar suas malas? – ajudou Lupin – Depois a gente pensa no que fazer com o garoto! Não vamos abandoná-lo!

Eles concordaram e subiram as escadarias para fazer as malas, deixando os três sozinhos no hall.

- Vamos de lareira? – perguntou Harry curiosamente.

- Não com a dos Dursleys, porque obviamente o Scrimgeour deve estar de olho nela, até mesmo os Comensais, é muito arriscado!

- Como então?

- Ah! A Sra. Figg – respondeu Hermione – Ela é uma senhora muito simpática que gosta de gatos e mora aqui perto!

- Eu a conheço – informou Harry – E... Por que vocês não fizeram isso antes?

- Questão de segurança! – Lupin encaixou as duas mãos no bolso e ficou admirando os quadros da casa – Você sabe... Dumbledore faria absolutamente o que estamos fazendo agora!

O estômago de Harry deu uma guinada, e suas pernas amoleceram.

- Er... São quase dez horas! Vou ajudar o seu primo, Harry! – e Hermione partiu para a cozinha deixando os dois a sós.

- Eu sei que é difícil para você aceitar isso, Harry, mas você sempre pode contar com a gente! E desculpa mas... É meio difícil a gente controlar tudo isso sem o Dumbledore, mas a gente faz o possível, se é que você me entende.

Harry não respondeu, estava um pouco furioso no fundo. Durante toda as férias de verão tinha sido ignorado pelos amigos, recebia poucas cartas escritas em códigos mas não havia notícias interessantes, de modo que ele estava inteiramente fora de todos os assuntos sobre o que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo.

- E como andam administrando a Ordem?

Lupin pigarreou com uma das mãos fechada sobre a boca, ouvindo os gritos de Hermione vindo da cozinha, mas não eram gritos de socorro, e sim que estava tentando ajudar Duda voltar ao normal.

- Primeiramente tivemos que eleger um novo administrador, no caso, a professora McGonagall! – e pigarreou novamente – E as nossas reuniões foram transferidas de lugar outra vez, por causa de Severo!

O estômago de Harry deu uma guinada ainda pior do que à vez anterior, ficou vermelho só de ouvir o nome do ex-professor, que por sinal, era um grande traidor.

- Ninguém acreditava em mim sobre Snape! – grunhiu fechando as duas mãos com força, sentindo um gato lutar às unhadas contra o seu estômago, de raiva.

- Se Dumbledore confiava nele, ninguém mais protestaria, Harry! – ele percebeu que Harry tinha virado o rosto, não queria encarar seus olhos por algum motivo – Todos nós tivemos nossas dúvidas sobre ele!

- Acho que agora é meio tarde para discutirmos sobre isso, não é? – resmungou ironicamente olhando as luzes nas casas próximas piscarem.

Lupin suspirou e permaneceu calado, respeitaria a decisão do garoto por estar sendo irritantemente mimado.

- Ótimo! Agora vou ver como estão saindo seus tios, precisamos sair em poucos minutos! – e partiu para as escadarias acima.

Assim que Lupin sumiu pelo corredor escuro do andar de cima, Harry achou que fosse melhor ver como Hermione estava se saindo com o seu primo, quando alguém tocou a campainha.

- DIM DOM!

Harry parou, um pouco assustado, diante da porta. Hermione apareceu às pressas, guardando a varinha no meio das vestes.

- Harry! Não! – gritou ela antes que o garoto avançasse para abrir a porta, de qualquer forma, pelo seu grito, havia denunciado a presença de alguém na casa. E Harry não teve outra opção a não ser arriscar, pelo menos, uma olhada pelo olho mágico da porta.

- Não, tudo bem, são os policiais! – avisou girando a maçaneta.

Hermione passou as costas da mão sobre a testa, retirando um pouco do suor que tinha adquirido ao salvar Duda que subia às escadas correndo, desesperado, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado.

- Boa noite, somos agentes policiais, e queremos saber o que, de fato, anda acontecendo na segunda janela da casa!

Harry meneou a cabeça e fazendo gestos com a mão de que não significava nada. Hermione empurrou o garoto para o lado, indicando que não precisava dar desculpas e que ela tinha tudo planejado.

- Ah! Desculpa, senhores, é que meu irmão anda meio atento, sabe... – e ela aumentou o tom de voz bruscamente – ELE ANDA ASSISTINDO TELEVISÃO NO QUARTO DO SEGUNDO ANDAR! NÃO É NADA DO QUE A SENHORA ESTÁ PENSANDO, DONA POLICIAL! NEM PRECISAVA TER VINDO ATÉ AQUI SE INCOMODAR! – era como se ela quisesse que alguém ouvisse...

"Óbvio!" pensou Harry "Ela estava fazendo isso para que Lupin ouvisse e conjurasse uma televisão em seu quarto".

- Teremos que investigar! – disse as duas mulheres saltando para os andares de cima sem mesmo pedir licença.

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares assustados, sem saber o que fazer.

- Talvez seja melhor não fazer isso! – gritou Hermione – O nosso cachorro está solto!

As duas puxaram suas respectivas armas na mesma hora e tornaram a subir. Hermione aproximou de Harry e murmurou.

- Precisamos tirá-las urgentemente daqui, em menos de meia hora essa casa vai ser invadida por Comensais, Harry!

- Eu sei... Eu sei... Vamos! – e puxou Hermione pela manga em direção ao segundo andar da casa. Ouviram uma voz vinda do quarto.

- Ah! De fato, é realmente esquisito, essa _televisão_ nunca esteve aqui antes! – falou uma delas no quarto – É a quinta vez que eu visito essa casa!

Harry gratificando Lupin de elogios em sua mente, ao adentrar no quarto tomou um susto tão grande quanto Hermione, ambos paralisaram diante da porta, sem saber o que dizer.

De fato a televisão estava lá, acompanhada por duas policias e uma terceira pessoa. Porém, essa terceira pessoa não era Lupin, tampouco alguém que Harry julgasse ser bruxo.

Era Tia Petúnia!

E os ponteiros se arrastando...


	3. Alfeneiros aos ares

**Capítulo 03.**

**Alfeneiros aos ares.**

- Tia... Tia... Petúnia... A... Senhora... Não... – Harry não tinha voz, gaguejava e seu queixo tremia, Hermione estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos quanto o garoto.

- Exatamente, eu estava assistindo televisão, algum problema? – perguntou às policiais agindo naturalmente, mesmo que a palidez em sua face denunciava que alguma coisa não estava certa.

Elas negaram com a cabeça, incrédulas. Sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada, e tentando decifrar o porquê dos garotos tão duros e vidrados à porta.

- Petúnia! – chamou Lupin surgindo no meio da multidão e deparando com as policiais – Ah, olá, noite! – acenou discretamente e a outra mão coçando a cabeça.

Nenhuma das duas respondeu, apenas continuaram virando o pescoço entre as diferentes faces do lugar.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou uma delas franzindo tanto a testa que parecia estar completamente cega tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

- Normal, por quê? – questionou Petúnia, mais branca ainda, mas não deixando transparecer qualquer dúvida de que ela havia transfigurado aquela televisão.

- Ora, deixa de bobagens! – intrometeu Lupin – Venham, garotos... Vamos descer, temos algo muito importante a fazer! – ele puxou os dois meninos para a fora que sussurravam pelas costas sobre o acontecimento.

Lupin prensou os dois contra a parede do hall e disse bem baixinho.

- Nós falaremos de Petúnia mais tarde, agora vão e não saiam de lá! Faltam vinte minutos para a meia noite!

Hermione prendeu o ar, sacudindo a cabeça.

- M-mas e você? E os Dursleys?

- Podem levar Duda com vocês, eu levo os pais do garoto assim que distrair aquelas duas!

- Podemos... Roubar o carro delas para chamar atenção! – disse Harry olhando pela janela por cima do ombro.

- Não estamos aqui para brincadeira, Harry! – grunhiu Lupin ficando vermelho de raiva e impaciência – Nós precisamos ir agora mesmo!

- Mas... Eu quero ajudar!

- Certo, ajude não atrapalhando! – Lupin soltou as mãos do colarinho dos dois e subiu as escadas, sumindo na escuridão, ambos nunca tinham visto Lupin tão zangado, com quem quer que seja.

Duda praticamente rolou do andar de cima, carregando, no mínimo, três malas em cada uma das mãos, e com algumas roupas presas fora das malas.

- Pronto, Duda? – perguntou Hermione puxando a varinha e pegando a gaiola da Edwiges.

- Nós vamos aparatar? – perguntou Harry franzindo o cenho, ainda não estava pronto para tanto.

- Não... Só vou fazer um campo magnético para ficarmos protegidos, pelo menos até a casa da Sra. Figg!

Harry assentiu e não disse mais nada, agarrou-se aos seus objetos com toda a força que podia enquanto Hermione executava com as mãos um feitiço muitíssimo poderoso, de modo que uma bola não tão invisível foi saindo de suas mãos, era uma mistura de amarelo com azul, e foi crescendo à medida que eles foram saindo pela porta da casa.

Já no jardim, ao lado do carro, a bola ficou tão grande que chegava a caber os três folgadamente, e começaram a andar depressa pelas ruas escuras, sem iluminação alguma, exceto pelo campo magnético criado por Hermione.

- Os vizinhos podem nos ver!

- Problema deles, a sua vida é mais importante agora, Harry! – disse enquanto atravessava o asfalto das ruas para aproximar da casa da idosa.

Eles atravessaram o gramado um tanto gasto da casa número 07, e chegaram até a porta, Hermione bateu os nós dos dedos com força.

- Sra. Figg, somos nós!

Um pedaço do cortinado afastou-se da janela por ajuda de uma mão, um rostinho fino apareceu por ele, e dois olhos bem atentos, sem sombra de dúvidas aquela pele branca e como se estivesse amarrotada, era de Arabella Figg.

- Respondam uma pergunta por favor... Qual foi o presente que você mais gostou em toda sua vida?

Hermione não deixou um segundo sequer de espaço para responder à pergunta, foi imediatamente a resposta.

- O presente de aniversário do ano retrasado, dado por Vítor Krum!

Harry olhou esquisitamente para a amiga, ela nunca deixara seus sentimentos tão expostos como vinha fazendo ultimamente.

- O que ele te deu? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah... Algumas coisas! – corou ela de leve, mas um barulho vindo da porta os interrompeu.

- Certamente que está correta, minha querida, pode entrar! – a Sra. Figg afastou a porta dos olhos deles e por trás dela apareceu, com alguns gatos ronronando aos seus pés – Sejam bem vindo os três, mesmo que o terceiro de vocês não mereça tanto!

Os três nem limparam os pés no tapete ao lado de fora, e já invadiram a casa da mulher, acompanhados pelos gatos que se reuniram em volta, prestes a atacá-los caso fizesse algum mal à dona.

Hermione sacudiu a varinha e o campo todo em volta sumiu, deixando os três livres e folgados.

- Aquilo que você acabou de fazer realmente protege?

- De alguns feitiços sim! – explicou Hermione guardando a varinha na cintura – E então, Sra. Figg, como andam as coisas?

- Bem, obrigada, e com vocês? Demoraram um bocado...

Duda afastou-se deles, indo apoiar-se até uma poltrona já que estava fatigado de tanto cansaço, nunca se exercitara tanto, e o medo que estava passando o deixava transtornado.

- Chegaram visitas na casa dos meus tios – detalhou Harry dando uma olhada pela sacada deparando com a escuridão das ruas, e algumas luzes ainda acesas na casa de número 04 – Parece que eles não estão tendo muito sucesso, não é?

Hermione espiou por cima do ombro e concordou com a cabeça.

- Só nos resta rezar para que Lupin venha a tempo!

A Sra. Figg segurava um terço nas mãos.

- Merlin está do nosso lado!

Enquanto Duda estava sentado no sofá preocupado, Harry e Hermione ficaram parados conversando com a Sra. Figg sobre tudo o que acontecera nos últimos minutos.

- Mas isso é tão óbvio, como você não sabe, Harry?

- Mas, Sra. Figg, ela sempre odiou magia, como ela...

- Não seja tolo, garoto! Odiar magia não significa que ela não seja bruxa!

Harry e Hermione arregalaram os olhos, estupefatos no lugar, Duda que também estava ouvindo a conversa, veio mancando na direção dos três.

- Calma aí, eu ouvi direito?

- Sim, seu saco de banhas! Sua mãe é uma bruxa formada em Hogwarts!

Ele pareceu perder o ritmo da respiração, e caiu sentado no chão, de olhos e boca abertos.

- Isso não é possível! – murmurou Harry pensativo – C-como pode?

A sra. Figg sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo para começar a história.

- A vida inteira dela foi dedicada a uma pessoa... Exclusivamente a uma pessoa, desde quando ela iniciou Hogwarts!

Harry fez uma careta, Hermione apenas sacudiu os ombros compreensiva.

- Desde que ela chegou em Hogwarts, apaixonou-se por alguém dois anos mais velho do que ela própria!

- Ahm... Não seria o meu pai, certo? – perguntou Harry meio abobado com tudo o que acontecera.

- Definitivamente, não! – respondeu tranqüilizando o garoto o mais depressa possível, assim Duda também pode respirar ainda mais aliviado – Porém, esse garoto era um tanto conhecido, assim como o seu pai!

- Er... Sirius? Sirius Black? – seu coração comprimiu de dor.

- Deixe-me terminar a história, menino atrevido! – ela sacudiu a cabeça retomando ar – Petúnia Evan Dursley foi apaixonada por ninguém menos que... Severo Snape!

Harry e Hermione petrificaram no lugar, atordoados, sem palavras. Já para Duda o nome de Severo Snape não parecia ser tão chocante, porém era, porque sempre imaginou que seus pais tinham se conhecido, vivido, casado, e sem interrupção de ninguém!

- C-como pode? – perguntou Hermione ligeiramente enjoada – Ele... Ele é perverso!

- Isso! – a Sra. Figg apontou o indicador bem em direção ao seu nariz – Por esse exato motivo que eles terminaram o namoro!

- C-como assim, terminaram o namoro? Eles chegaram a... – antes que Hermione terminasse a pergunta, ela tapou a própria boca com as duas mãos – Não pode ser!

A Sra. Figg concordou calmamente, como se a história que tivesse ouvido fosse algo naturalmente normal.

- Eles namoraram durante épocas até que com a ajuda de Tiago e Lílian, eles terminaram tudo, na véspera do casamento.

A boca de Hermione estava tão escancarada quanto a de Harry e Duda.

- Eles chegaram a ficar noivos?

- Muito bem observado, garotinha inteligente! E ela o deixou no altar.

- E... Por que meus pais impediram que eles se casassem?

- Lílian mostrou a Petúnia que Severo era um seguidor de Voldemort!

- E... Petúnia não sabia disso?

- Não! Ela era cega de amor!

- E como meu pai e minha mãe se casaram? – perguntou Duda agachado ao chão.

A Sra. Figg deu uma risadinha discreta.

- Lembro-me como se fosse ontem... Quando a poção Amortentia começou a ser usada... Valter se encantou imediatamente por Petúnia, e ela estava grávida em menos de uma semana!

Duda continuou indiferente sentado na parede.

- Isso quer dizer o que?

- Que ela usou a poção do amor! – explicou Harry meio zangado por cima do ombro, sem olhar diretamente para o primo.

Duda remexeu inquieto, ganhando um tom azulado na face.

- Valter, inteiramente trouxa, precisava de uma esposa bonita e dedicada para que cuidasse de sua casa, e já que ia ser nomeado um dos chefes de sua fábrica de brocas, precisava alguém assim, como Petúnia, portanto, foi tanto ponto positivo para o seu tio Valter, como para sua tia Petúnia que se livrou de Severo rapidamente! Digamos que no começo foi um casamento arranjado, para ambos!

- Snape nunca mais a procurou? – perguntou Hermione incrivelmente chocada.

- Digamos que sim, claro! Ele estava interessado em Petúnia de alguma forma, e a raptou semanas depois, mesmo grávida e ameaçou matá-la caso Tiago e Lílian não se entregassem!

- Mas...

- Petúnia quase perdeu o bebê, e desde então, passou a odiar qualquer coisa que se relacionasse à magia! Escondendo seus segredos de todos, inclusive de tio Valter! E felizmente, ou infelizmente, não sei, Duda, seu bebê, sobreviveu, e é por isso que se encontra nesse estado de obesidade! – e apontou para o garoto – Ela passou a tratá-lo como se fosse o maior tesouro de toda sua vida!

Harry e Hermione continuaram respirando fundo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Valter nunca soube dessa história? – perguntou Hermione sabendo que Harry não tinha coragem de levantar o olhar que estava na direção dos sapatos.

- Não! Mas acredite... Agora, ela o ama como ninguém!

- E como a senhora soube disso tudo?

- Alvo Dumbledore!

- Não é querendo ser grossa, mas... Por que ele confiaria um segredo tão grandioso à senhora?

A sra. Figg sorriu meio debilmente.

- Dumbledore contou algumas coisas a mim na véspera de sua morte!

- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Harry – Ele... Ele esteve ocupado o ano passado inteiro, viajando de Hogwarts, e tudo mais!

- E adivinha por onde ele andava? Diversas vezes veio me contar muitos segredos sobre você, Harry! Era como se ele tivesse previsto sua própria morte!

Harry arregalou os olhos, e seu coração começou a bater mais forte, Hermione sabia que devia fazer alguma coisa para parar a conversa ou tudo tomaria um rumo fora do normal, Duda estava em um canto simplesmente quieto demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione resolveu consultar o relógio no pulso.

- Harry, faltam dois minutos para meia noite!

Harry pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, ergueu o pescoço em direção à casa e viu, Lupin arrastando os dois para fora da casa.

- Eles estão saindo!

- Mas... E as policiais?

Lupin fez o mesmo campo magnético que Hermione, e passou os dois braços pelos ombros de Valter e Petúnia, começando a correr pelas ruas, abandonando a casa.

- Finalmente! – aliviou-se Duda tirando suor da testa, preocupado.

Eles carregavam o máximo de bagagem possível.

- Harry! Um minuto!

O trio chegou até a casa da Sra. Figg que abriu imediatamente sem fazer qualquer pergunta.

Tio Valter caiu sobre o tapete da Sra. Figg, Petúnia sentou em um dos gatos provocando um estardalhaço enorme de miado, além de ganhar alguns arranhões, Lupin fechou a porta com força e trancou com um feitiço.

- Dez segundos... – respirou aliviado caindo de joelhos no chão.

- E as mulheres, digo, as policiais...

Lupin negou com a cabeça.

- Eu fiz o que pode... Elas não acreditaram em mim!

Hermione olhou por cima do ombro.

- Três... Dois... Um!

Harry gritou o mais alto que podia, não por vontade, mas sim porque sentia sua cabeça rachar de dor, sua cicatriz estava em brasa, e seus dois joelhos estavam arrastando ao chão. Estava cego de dor.

- Har...! – ia gritando Hermione desesperada quando o chão tremeu levemente.

Seria um terremoto?

Inacreditavelmente, o chão começou a tremer, e houve um barulho de explosão que assustou a todos, milhares de pedras foram arremessadas com muita pressão para todos os lados, estraçalhando janelas de casas e carros, inclusive da Sra. Figg.

Hermione sentiu um vento de pedras atingir suas costas e jogou-se na direção de Harry para evitar que recebessem uma delas na cabeça, sentindo mesmo assim muitas outras acertando sua própria cabeça e costas. Cortinas de fumaças se estenderam do chão por alguns centímetros.

- Cof, cof! – tossia enquanto Harry ainda gritava de dor embaixo da garota.

Hermione ajoelhou-se para depois ficar de pé, e viu entre a fumaça, várias tochas de fogo e muita fumaça na direção da casa.

E a casa número 04, da Rua dos Alfeneiros, não estava mais lá!

**N/A: **_Tosquices à parte... Hehehe, fim do capítulo 03!_

_Ê Ê Ê E, ganhei uma reviews, vivaaaaaa XD_

**Vanii: **_Obrigadãooooooo por ter deixado uma reviews, fico muito feliz, nem sei como agradecer. Obrigado mesmo e volte sempre. Aí está a ação que você pediu. Beijos. Fui. _


	4. O espelho

**Capítulo 04. **

**O espelho. **

A cortina de poeira que havia se levantando ainda estava zanzando pelos ares da casa, acompanhada de várias fuligens, e embaixo localizavam-se pedaços de tijolos e vidros espalhados por todo canto.

Hermione sentindo-se imunda de sujeira, apoiou as mãos no chão, recebendo alguns cortes apesar de que não pareciam fazer efeitos, ela estava muito preocupada com o seu parceiro ao lado, que gemia com as duas mãos na testa.

- Cof... Cof... Harry? Você está bem? – ela estava ajoelhada ao lado do garoto que ainda rodava no mesmo lugar, encolhido.

- Dói muito! – reclamou cobrindo uma cicatriz em sua testa, herança de Voldemort.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Isso deve-se ao fato de que é o seu aniversário! E que agora você é maior de idade!

Hermione estendeu a mão e puxou Harry com toda a força que ainda tinha, fazendo o garoto ficar de pé.

- A dor está passando... – disse algum tempo depois – Perai, o que aconteceu com a casa dos meus tios Dursleys?

- Ah! – Hermione engoliu em seco dando uma última olhada no lugar em que não havia mais nada e acrescentou preocupada – Acho que os Comensais tinham programado tudo! E Harry, acho que vai demorar poucos minutos para que estejam aqui... Nós precisamos ir embora, agora!

Harry concordou e olhou ao seu redor vendo as pessoas caídas no chão.

- A minha casa! – gemeu Petúnia sendo ajudada por Hermione com um feitiço.

- O meu carro! – gritou tio Valter ainda mais vermelho do que nunca – Tudo por sua culpa!

Hermione lançou um olhar preocupado com a reação do tio.

- O senhor não tocará em Harry! – gritou Lupin apontando a varinha diretamente para a cara bigoduda de seu tio. Ele recuou no mesmo instante, menos contente ainda.

- Esse garoto apareceu para destruir as nossas vidas! – gritou Petúnia fora de si – Ele acabou com a nossa família!

Harry negou com a cabeça, ainda com uma sensação de raiva dominando-o.

- SABE DE UMA COISA? EU NÃO DEVERIA TER SALVADO VOCÊS! DEVIA TER DEIXADO QUE MORRESSEM LÁ!

Lupin olhou preocupado para Harry, ainda com a varinha apontada para tio Valter.

- Sra Dursley... Lembre-se da última! – Lupin disse sério olhando atentamente para Petúnia que ficou ainda mais horrorizada e só faltou cair no choro.

Harry e Hermione olharam misteriosamente para o ex-professor.

- Corram! Corram! Os dois! – berrou Lupin – Eu mandarei a Sra. Figg para o St. Mungus e cuidarei do resto!

Harry e Hermione apressaram para pegar seus pertences espalhados no meio das pedras, estava tudo uma perfeita bagunça, como se a própria casa da Sra. Figg tivesse explodido.

- Mas... Mas... – Harry ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a história de Petúnia, e não queria partir.

- V-vamos H-Harry! – gritou Hermione puxando o garoto pelo braço para dentro da lareira – Não há mais tempo!

Harry mal encaixou-se na lareira quando Hermione jogou o pó em sua direção gritando com muita clareza.

- A' TOCA!

Harry fechou os olhos e a boca o máximo que podia, não queria receber a sensação de cinzas invadindo seus orifícios.

A sensação não fora muito diferente da explosão que tinha acabado de vivenciar no momento anterior, foi arremessado com força contra o chão da Toca e sentiu seus pertences serem jogados também, raspando o óculos no chão e abrindo um corte na orelha até a sobrancelha.

- Harry, querido! – a voz da Sra. Weasley surgiu de não muito distante, e de repente duas mãos ergueram o rosto sangrento de Harry do chão – O que aconteceu com você, querido?

Rony estava ao seu lado, olhando assustado para o garoto, parecia ainda mais visto do chão, e Gui logo atrás, ambos com expressões preocupadas.

- Sra. Weasley! – exclamou com prazer dando um sorriso de leve – Cadê a Hermione?

E não teve nem tempo de responder, imediatamente houve um barulho ampliado de madeira creditando surgiu pelas suas costas, tudo indicando que Hermione acabara de chegar.

- Harry! – o barulho de dois ossos colidindo contra o chão deu a perceber que Hermione tinha se jogado de joelhos na direção do garoto – Você está bem?

- Vocês estão sujos! Por Merlin, o que vocês andaram aprontando? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley preocupada – Ronald, vá buscar o kit de primeiros socorros na despensa! Gui, ajude-me a levantar Harry do chão!

Gui terminou de virar Harry, passou seus braços pelo pescoço e pernas do garoto atirado ao chão, com gotas de sangues deslizando pelo seu rosto e deixando marcas pelo chão, levando-o até o sofá.

Hermione mais do que depressa pegou o óculos de Harry atirado ao chão, arrumou-os e correu até o garoto.

- Fica calmo, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Por Merlin, Hermione, você pode nos contar o que aconteceu? – ela estava exaltada.

Hermione que até agora estava sem dizer nada, engoliu em seco e respondeu.

- Foi só uma pequena explosão, Sra. Weasley... E acredito que Harry tenha perdido o controle na lareira!

- Céus, espero que não tenha sido grave! – desejou a mulher sentando nos sofá, ao lado das pernas de Harry, enquanto Rony corria na direção dela para entregar uma bolsinha branca com uma cruz vermelha de zíper.

Hermione mordeu o lábio lentamente, com os olhos iluminados por água, apertando o óculos de Harry nas mãos.

- Foi minha culpa, Sra. Weasley... E-eu demorei demais! E-eu... Não soube conduzir Harry... Eu deveria ter vindo pra cá imediatamente mas não... Eu fiquei conversando com a Sra. Figg... Esperando o professor Lupin, e...

Rony abraçou Hermione meio constrangido e fazendo de leve uma carícia no cocuruto de sua cabeça.

- Não se sinta culpada, querida! Garanto que fez o melhor que pode e eu reconheço isso! – acalmou a Sra. Weasley mesmo sentada passando algodão no rosto de Harry, limpando o corte – De verdade, querida, não se sinta culpada!

Hermione porém não parou de soluçar no ombro de Rony, com as duas mãos enfiadas no rosto.

- Minha primeira missão... E eu falho desse jeito! Eu... Eu sou tão estúpida!

- Ei... Você não é estúpida! – disse Rony com a voz baixa e fininha bem ao lado de seu ouvido – Vai ficar tudo bem, ele está aqui são e salvo, não está? Não era isso que importava!

- Talvez não inteiro, mas... Está vivo sim! – brincou Gui rindo, em seguida recebeu um olhar de reprovação de sua mãe.

Rony prometeu ajudar Hermione a levar as bagagens para cima, e ela foi limpando as lágrimas, na verdade, estavam em busca de privacidade, onde Rony poderia abraçá-la com mais calma.

Algum tempo depois, a Sra. Weasley já tinha colocando bandagens no rosto de Harry e encaixou seus olhos de vidro sabendo que mais tarde o garoto acordaria, seria bom descansar depois de tudo que tinha passado, e foi preparar um lanche a fim de que ele fosse acordar faminto.

- Oh, Deus-pai! Está tão mais pálido desde a última vez que eu o vi. Também, com toda a preocupação que o coitadinho carrega – murmurou para si mesma balançando a cabeça – É uma pena...

E tomou rumo para a cozinha enxugando as mãos em um pano branco que jogaria fora.

- H-Hermione? – gemeu ele algum tempo depois ronronando no sofá.

- Ele acordou, mamãe! – gritou Gui que esteve ali o tempo todo com um livro cobrindo o seu rosto – Eae, Harry, como está?

Ele sentou na mesma hora, piscando os olhos várias vezes para ver se estava enxergando direito.

- Bem, obrigado? – era uma pergunta, não um agradecimento. Ele estudou lentamente os móveis ao seu redor e tomou um susto quando sua respiração foi abafada por um abraço bem macio vindo da Sra. Weasley.

- Querido, feliz aniversário. E então, como está?

- Er... Bem, obrigado! – respondeu meio sufocado entendendo onde é que estava – Cadê a Hermione? E o Rony?

- Subiram para conversar melhor... Mas não se preocupe querido, ela está muito bem, agora venha, preparei algo que tenho certeza que você irá gostar, tem todos os tipos de nutrientes que você anda precisando e...

Harry saltou do sofá não escutando muito bem o que a Sra. Weasley estava falando, saltou alguns degraus acima chegando até o andar de cima da Toca, atravessou duas portas até chegar ao quarto de Rony, onde provavelmente os dois deviam estar e adentrou o quarto mesmo estando de porta aberta.

- Ah! Você está ai! – respirou aliviado ao ver Hermione usando outra roupa e com os cabelos molhados, estava intacta, e acariciava Edwiges sentada em sua perna, enquanto Rony estava atirado na cama, acariciando Pichi – Tudo bem com você?

Hermione ficou de pé e Edwiges voou para o parapeito da janela, magoada.

- Harry! Feliz aniversário! E que bom que você está bem! – ela abraçou o garoto com força – Sinto muito mesmo...

- Obrigado! E você... Está tudo bem mesmo?

Ela concordou afastando para Rony poder abraçá-lo.

- Então, cara? Parabéns, muitas felicidades! – parou para soltá-lo do abraço apertado - Que susto que você deu na gente... Mas está tudo jóia?

Harry concordou sorrindo para o amigo, e quando percebeu a animação de Rony, o seu coração deu uma batida mais forte em seu peito. Gina apareceria a _qualquer _momento.

- E... Como você está, Rony?

- Tirando meus ouvidos inchados de tanto ouvir sermão de Gui, acho que estou bem! – e mostrou os seus dentes.

- E a Gina? Cadê ela? – perguntou tentando não parecer interesseiro.

- Er... Na verdade ela não está aqui na Toca! – Rony falou tentando ser cuidadoso, dando os ombros e voltando a sentar na cama para acariciar Pichi que saltava animada pela cama – Ela está com papai no Largo Grimmauld!

- O que ela estaria fazendo lá? – perguntou curioso e preocupado.

Rony trocou um olhar apreensivo com Hermione, pelo visto ela já estava sabendo do que se passava.

- São vários motivos na verdade, ela quis aprender mais sobre a Ordem, inclusive, permitiram a entrada dela, de Neville e Luna! E, ela e o papai estão lá desde sexta passada!

Harry sentiu-se indiferente, de alguma forma. Era um absurdo que Gina não estivesse ali para recebê-lo, em pleno aniversário.

- E quando ela chega?

- Provavelmente ela virá hoje, assim que amanhecer! – informou Rony olhando no relógio.

Harry ruborizou, Hermione captou a mensagem que o moreno estava preste a ter um ataque de ciúme, levantou depressa do chão e cortou o assunto.

- São quase duas da manhã, vamos dormir!

- Não, não vamos dormir! Rony, por que Gina não me avisou que estava no Largo Grimmauld com Neville?

- A Luna também está lá! – acrescentou Hermione rapidamente – E eles todos são amigos!

Harry respirou fundo para não acabar xingando a sua melhor amiga, e recusou de ser tocado por ela.

- Me solta, eu não quero ir dormir agora! – resmungou zangado fazendo a garota se afastar, meio receosa – E então, Rony, por que ela não me avisou?

Rony franziu a testa.

- Qual é, Harry? Ela não está lá por causa dele, se é isso que você está insinuando!

- Isso não responde a minha questão! – respondeu entre os dentes.

- Harry! A Gina tem o direito de saber o que está acontecendo na Ordem, não tem? – interferiu Hermione calmamente – Ela tem todo o direito de dar assistência ao Neville e a Luna! Eles são amigos...

- A questão é que Neville é apaixonado por Gina, e todos nós sabemos disso!

Hermione franziu a testa, desviando os olhos para o teto, como se não soubesse de nada.

- Que história é essa dele gostar da minha irmã? – perguntou Rony vendo que Hermione estava escondendo alguma coisa – Desde quando...

- Desde quando Neville a convidou para o Baile de Inverno! – retrucou Harry nervoso – Desde sempre, Rony! Ou você acha que Neville no ano retrasado defendeu Gina das garras de Umbridge porque simplesmente tinham uma amizade colorida?

- Gina nunca me contou... – ia dizendo Rony ficando de pé.

- É óbvio que ela não contaria isso a você! É um segredo entre garotas! – defendeu Hermione – E se não se vocês não se importam, eu vou é dormir. Porque esse ataque de ciúme está sendo ridículo, Harry! Ridículo! – após terminar o sermão, Hermione virou as costas e deixou o quarto para trás.

Harry encarou Rony por mais alguns minutos, e quando o silêncio começou a se tornar incômodo, o moreno tomou iniciativa.

- Desculpa, Rony... Eu não quis insinuar nada!

- Tudo bem, entendo a sua preocupação... Mas acho melhor esfriar a cabeça e dormir! Boa noite! – disse apagando a luz com a varinha, e sumindo na escuridão.

Harry continuou parado por algum tempo, de pé, com os pensamentos rodando pela cabeça até se deitar morrendo de vergonha de voltar à sala e deparar com a Sra. Weasley oferecendo os sanduíches que prometera.

"_- Você decididamente não deve se meter no nosso relacionamento, Harry! – gritou uma voz no fundo._

_Harry virou-se lentamente e lá estava, Gina usando o vestido branco de casamento, e ao seu lado, todo engravatado, Neville Longbottom. _

_- Eu não tive culpa se você terminou comigo! Agora vou casar no lugar do Gui e da Fleur! _

_Neville deu os ombros como se a culpa não fosse dele. _

_- Ei, Neville! Você deveria estar no meu lugar! – berrou Harry sentindo os pulmões arderem em chama – Você deveria ter sido o Eleito! _

_- E-eu o que? – perguntou Neville incrédulo._

_- Sim! Você deveria estar no meu lugar... Com uma cicatriz ridícula na testa, e não eu! Eu deveria estar com Gina, ouviu? Com Gina!_

_- Não se preocupe, Harry... Você ainda pode casar com o Draco! _

_- Mas... Cadê... Ah! Ela está ali! – disse vendo o Rony e a Hermione, McClagan e Luna, de mãos dadas – Nãooo!" _

- Puff! – resmungou ao se desequilibrar e quase cair da cama, por sorte foi mais rápido e agarrou no colchão como se fosse um gato.

"Isso já é obsessão!" murmurou uma voz chata em sua cabeça.

Notou que sua boca estava seca, e tentou passar a língua para umedecer os lábios, mas estava tão seca quanto às demais partes da boca.

Desceu para a cozinha, pé ante pé, decidido a tomar um gole de água e não fazer barulho algum, porém, o mínimo de barulho que fez ao descer a escada foi o suficiente para Bichento posicionar em sua frente, com os pelos eriçados.

- Sai Bichento. Xô! – tentou espantar o gato com as mãos.

- Harry? – disse uma voz.

E ele notou que do outro lado da sala, estava Hermione sentada entre as almofadas jogadas no chão, sendo aquecida por uma lareira com uma pequena chama, e parar variar, um livro jazia entre suas pernas.

- O que você está fazendo acordado em uma hora dessas?

- E-eu só estava com sede! – disse cochichando, passando o estômago pela barriga lembrando que não havia comido nada durante as últimas várias horas.

Hermione sorriu muito forçado em resposta, e ele pode ver o sorriso cheio de dentes brancos da garota na lareira, com algumas partes do rosto com sombras formadas pelas curvas do rosto.

Harry revirou os olhos para Bichento que grunhia em seus pés como se fosse atacá-lo, e como Harry não queria chutar o animal, deu meia volta e foi na direção dos armários pegar um copo e enchê-lo de água, passando pela mesa com alguns sanduíches enrolados por guardanapo, sentiu uma pontada de remorso ao lembrar que a Sra. Weasley o tratava como filho. Pediria desculpas assim que amanhecesse, e decidiu que não devia recusar aqueles deliciosos pães recheados com hambúrgueres. E puxando o prato com o copo de água, foi se juntar à Hermione ao tapete.

- Er... Desculpa por hoje!

Ela sacudiu os ombros, como se não desse importância, e distraidamente continuou a observar o livro.

- Imagina... Eu não me importo – disse num tom de voz que se importava sim.

- Olha, é sério... Eu confio em Gina, e...

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Será que você poderia num instante não falar sobre isso? É que é meio enjoativo, desculpa, Harry! Mas é verdade... Eu sei que você passou um mês trancado com aqueles seus tios decididamente abomináveis, mas... Eu não mereço, de fato, ficar ouvindo suas lamentações por Gina estar com Neville!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, aborrecido com a amiga.

- É sério... Eu... Eu estou passando por problemas! – comentou angelicalmente, ela.

Um outro sentimento de culpa dominou Harry. Ele era do tipo de amigo que sempre procurava ajuda quando precisava, mas alguma vez ele tinha oferecido apoio a Hermione?

- Ah! Desculpa... Mas, você quer desabafar? – o garoto perguntou a amiga.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça desviando o olhar para as páginas do livro.

- Não, obrigada. Isso é coisa minha, eu realmente não sinto à vontade para falar sobre isso tão já!

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Não, tudo bem, quando quiser me procurar, estarei sempre disponível, você sabe. Somos amigos. Você é como uma irmã pra mim!

Ela deu novamente aquele sorriso que as pessoas costumavam dar em velório para dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Obrigada, Harry! – e voltou a atenção para o livro.

Um silêncio incômodo passou por eles na sala, como um vento e pairou, deixando o ambiente desagradável.

- Ahm... Harry... Não me leve a mal, mas você pretende contar a Gina sobre a profecia?

Harry mordeu o lábio com força, pensativo enquanto limpava as mãos após terminar de comer o pão e beber toda a água.

- Juro que não sei, Hermione, não tinha pensado sobre isso!

Hermione continuou a concordar com a cabeça, virando as páginas do livro, interessada somente nas figuras.

- Já temos muitos problemas, não precisamos de mais um! – simplesmente, explicou.

- Ah! Desculpa ser honesta demais com você, Harry, mas acho que isso não é uma justificativa convincente, juro mesmo. Eu, se fosse a sua namorada, adoraria saber tudo sobre você, inclusive os seus maiores segredos, seja eles coloridos ou temerosos, e não te perdoaria se escondesse alguém coisa de mim.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Mas você sabe tudo sobre mim, tudo mesmo!

Ela fechou o livro, concordando, e finalmente olhando na direção dos seus olhos.

- Eu disse, caso eu fosse sua namorada... E como **não** sou, você tem a livre opção de me contar o que quiser, você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, e olhou para os sapatos com o coração meio apertado.

- Claro que eu sei, e é por isso que eu confio minha vida plenamente em você, você também sabe muito bem disso. Mas eu prefiro que Gina não saiba, ok? Vai ser melhor para nós dois, é uma questão de sofrer menos...

Hermione deu os ombros e ela começou acariciar Bichento que havia acabado de roçar em seu joelho.

- Tudo bem, não está aqui quem falou... Mas não se esqueça que...

- Hermione! Eu sei que os seus conselhos são os melhores do mundo, mas você realmente não entende o que é passar o que eu estou passando com a Gina, é complicado, difícil e diferente mas eu não quero estragar isso! Porque estou vivendo s _melhores_ dias da minha vida com ela. Entendeu?! E por não querer estragar isso que eu vou ocultar esse segredo dela! Você só vai entender isso quando gostar de alguém _de verdade_... – ele levantou-se meio chateado, depositou o prato e o copo na mesa, sem dizer mais nada e subiu correndo para os andares acima.

Hermione apenas mordeu o lábio, ofendida, engoliu o choro enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos pêlos macios de Bichento e murmurou para si mesma.

- Claro que eu entendo, Harry...

Harry acordou no dia seguinte com uma sensação de que o mundo estava acabando, primeiro, tinha ignorado completamente a Sra. Weasley e Gui no andar debaixo assim que chegou da casa dos Dursleys (por um segundo se divertiu ao imaginar a tia Petúnia horrorizada com a sujeira da casa), logo em seguida, praticamente teve uma crise de ciúmes por causa de Gina, Rony acabou se ofendendo, e quase discutiram feio. Como se não bastasse, encontrou Hermione na sala, e fez questão de sentar com a amiga afim de ter uma conversa agradável, porém saiu tudo exatamente ao contrário, acabou indo dormir zangado com a amiga e praticamente ofendera-a.

Mas uma coisa o animava, em outros pensamentos até o amedontrava, já que era o seu décimo sétimo aniversário, e felizmente, tinha sobrevivido até ali, com direito a alguns sacrifícios mas estava são e salvo, com maiores direitos aos créditos, que eram os seus pais.

Ao trocar de roupa, sentiu uma leve dor na cabeça, na direção da cicatriz, como ela havia doido muito na noite anterior, ele não estranhou que estivesse ainda dando algumas fisgadas de dor, até porque tinha melhorado muito, já que achou que fosse morrer de dor.

Vestiu algumas roupas leves e soltas, preparando um discurso para justificar o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mesmo sabendo que a Sra. Weasley nem ia se importar se dissesse uma mentira deslavada como se ele estivesse querendo observar um cometa no céu, visto do quarto do Rony, que passaria exatamente aquele horário, em todo caso, achou convincente dizer que estava preocupadíssimo com os amigos, porque tivera pesadelos com eles durante o desmaio, e foi ver se eles realmente estavam bem.

- Tudo bem, meu anjo, não se preocupe! Agora sente-se, e aprecie os pães que eu fiz esta manhã, especialmente a você!

Harry quase se matou de tanta vergonha, mesmo depois do que fizera, ela ainda o tratava como se fosse seu filho, e tirou do forno pães bem inchados particularmente gostosos, e uma aparência divina, mal podia esperar para prová-lo.

- Rony queria roubar alguns pedaços, mas eu não deixei!

Ele compreendeu o porquê havia alguns pães sem a massa fofa por dentro.

- Cadê o Rony ou a Hermione, já acordaram?

A Sra. Weasley que tinha voltado a lavar as louças, enquanto Harry estava partindo o bolo, disse que eles tinham ido a uma cidade próxima buscar alguns enfeites do casamento de Gui, que tinham ido de carro é claro, e que voltariam logo.

Após se alimentar de diversos pães, o garoto subiu ao quarto para colocar roupas melhores já que sabia que as visitas chegariam brevemente (incluindo Gina, em especial), e ao revirar o malão, notou que alguma coisa estava errada...

- Ei! – disse puxando o espelho que Sirius o presenteara há alguns anos, logo após o seu falecimento. Era o espelho de comunicação, como ousava chamar. Estava rachado!

- Oh, não... – comentou tristemente ao lembrar do baque que o malão tinha enfrentado na noite passada com a viagem do pó de flu – _Reparo! _– enfeitiçou o espelho, e ele magicamente voltou a ser como era antes, a ter uma superfície lisa.

- Ham? Quem está aí? Harry? – ouviu-se uma voz vinda da direção do espelho.

Harry quase jogou o espelho na parede de susto, mas acabou caindo sentado na cama, ainda com o objeto, seguro, nas mãos.

- Lupin? – perguntou curiosamente vendo a imagem do professor aparecer, os cabelos caindo em sua direção.

- Deixe-me ajeitar! – disse Lupin parecendo pagar o espelho com as mãos e erguer na direção do rosto – E então, feliz aniversário! Como estão as coisas?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça de um lado a outro com o coração ainda palpitando. Por um segundo achara que pudesse ter sido Sirius.

- Er... As coisas estão normais. Eae, como está?

- Tirando o fato de sua tia Petúnia ter enlouquecido por dormir em um quarto empoeirado e ter berrado tanto quanto à Sra. Black, está tudo bem! Ah! O Asafugaz parece não gostar muito do seu primo, tivemos que dar alguns pontos na altura dos ombros dele, foi bicado, sabe...

Harry não deixou de rir ao saber do tipo de tortura que os tios estavam passando no Largo Grimmauld.

- E tio Valter?

- Ele acha um absurdo fotos e quadros mexerem, tendo algumas brigas aos berros com a Sra. Black, mas isso não vem ao caso!

- A Sra. Figg, ficará bem?

- Ainda está internada!

- E... Gina? – Harry estava pensando em perguntar dela desde o começo, mas não tivera coragem o suficiente ao saber que tipo de resposta receberia.

- Gina acordou faz pouco tempo, mas ela já saiu com a Luna e o Neville!

Harry perdeu a vontade de conversar com o amigo, sacudiu os ombros.

- Tudo bem! Mas... O que é que você está fazendo no quarto de Sirius? Quer dizer... Deduzo que aí seja o quarto dele!

Lupin deu uma olhada por cima dos ombros.

- O quarto de Sirius é um lugar interessante, Harry! Muitas recordações! – Lupin engoliu em seco e seu olhar ficou um pouco triste.

- Recordações? Er... Isso inclui meus pais?

- Na verdade estou procurando uma coisa... – houve um barulho de gritos no fundo, e Lupin mais uma vez olhou por cima do ombro - Desculpa, Harry! Depois a gente termina nossa conversa, o seu primo deve estar sendo bicado novamente! Estou ouvindo os gritos daqui, até mais! – Lupin pareceu virar a face do espelho em direção à cama, pois imediatamente ficou tudo escuro.

Harry ficou com raiva, juntando o fato que já estava aborrecido com Gina por ficar na cola de Neville, agora estava o dobro.

- Harry! – exclamou uma voz vinda da porta.

Harry virou-se automaticamente e Rony estava acompanhando Hermione, ambos com os olhos arregalados ao verem o garoto com o espelho na mão.

- O que é que você está fazendo, exatamente? – perguntou Hermione apreensiva.

Eles aproximaram com cautela com medo do amigo não explodir, outra vez. Porém, ele sacudiu a cabeça dizendo que não era nada e guardou o espelho dentro do malão.

- Ah... Vamos descer, temos uma surpresa!

Harry deduziu mais ou menos o que seria, provavelmente um bolo gigante no meio da mesa e pessoas em volta cantando parabéns.

"Legal!" pensou desanimado, já que não tinha muita vontade de estar acompanhado nesses momentos.

Hermione praticamente puxou o garoto em sua direção enquanto descia as escadas circulatórias da Toca, com Rony logo atrás.

Ao pousar os pés no andar debaixo, a porta da cozinha se escancarou, e por ela entrou Gina sorridente, carregando um pequeno bolo nas mãos, muito mais colorido do que com aparência apetitosa. E o número 17 aceso.

- Parabéns a você. Nessa data querida... – cantavam as demais vozes, entrando Neville, Luna e o Sr. Weasley, batendo palmas.

Toda a raiva que Harry sentia por Gina tinha se esvaído em um piscar de olhos, e um segundo depois estava abraçando ela como se a não tivesse visto em meses, um perfume delicioso de rosas invadia suas narinas agora, mas beijou o seu rosto na frente de todo mundo após soltar-se do abraço, e virou na direção dos demais para cumprimentar.

- Neville! Luna! Sr. Weasley!

Após muitas comemorações, de assoprar as velas, Harry ficou conversando com os demais sobre diversos assuntos agradáveis, enquanto Gina cortava um pedaço generoso a ele, e o entregou.

- Hm... Muito bom! – disse se deliciando, sentindo ligeiramente um calor correr pelo corpo.

Perguntou por Fleur que estava na casa dos pais arrumando tudo para que o casamento fosse perfeito (não que o casório fosse ser lá), todavia, ainda tinham muitas coisas a serem feitas.

- Muito bom! – agradeceu devolvendo o bolo com uma vontade incontrolável de beijar Gina ali mesmo, e agora ao vê-la, parecia dez vezes com maior vontade.

Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado para a fatia de bolo de Harry, e para Gina no mesmo instante. Alguma coisa estava errada?

Perguntou de Fred e Jorge que estavam no Beco Diagonal cumprindo seus dignos deveres – ênfase ao digno, mas, nem era toda mãe que ficava satisfeita com os produtos daquela loja -.

- Mas as coisas mudaram muito – avisou Gina lambendo a colher do brigadeiro que tinha ficado – Sabe, agora com tudo o que está acontecendo, eles quase não venderam muita coisa. Tiveram que jogar muitos produtos fora, sabe... Alguns vencidos ,outros com o feitiço acabado! Mas o lucro supera os prejuízos!

Harry concordou, feliz ao saber que tudo, por enquanto, estava correndo bem. Não muito, porém, bem!

Após algumas corujas parabenizando Harry, com alguns presentes de Hagrid, e todo o pessoal da Ordem, o garoto sentiu-se cansado e pediu licença para tirar um cochilo, todos concordaram à mesa. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam aparando a grama com as varinhas do lado de fora da casa.

Harry subiu as escadas e dirigiu para o quarto, fechando a porta ao passar, e quando foi fechar a janela apreciou a Sra. Weasley ralhando com o Sr. Weasley por estar espionando através do binóculos, um avião, bem longe.

- Harry! – alguém disse através da porta que abriu sem fazer um ruído sequer.

- Ah! Gina! – arriscou sabendo que seria ela.

Ela tinha fechado a porta, e ergueu a cabeça encarando Harry bem em seus olhos.

- A gente pode conversar?

- Se for sobre o nosso relacionamento...

- Não. Não é disso! – cortou ela imediatamente corando de leve – É sobre o fato de eu e Neville termos ficado sozinho no Largo. Quero que saiba que eu não gosto dele, e que o que eu sentia por você há alguns meses, ainda continua firme e forte! – e corou mais ainda ao dizer isso.

Harry sentiu o coração disparar ao ouvir essas palavras da boca da ruiva, alguma coisa o empurrava pelas costas para que fosse abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas outro lado da sua mente disse que não deveria fazer.

- Se o Rony ou a Hermione te contou isso...

- A Hermione sabia? – perguntou Gina arregalando os olhos – Ela sabia? – pelo visto Hermione havia guardado segredo.

- Ah, não! – cortou Harry imediatamente.

- E você ainda a defende? – Gina mudou o tom da face para vermelho novamente, mas não era bem de vergonha, e sim de raiva – O que vocês... Andaram conversando?

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou fundo, segurando a ruiva pelos ombros.

- Eu juro que não aconteceu nada... E quero que entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas, Gina Weasley. Eu amo você, e não Hermione, afinal, ela é uma irmã para mim! – e deu um selinho em seus lábios – E irmãos não ficam juntos!

Gina abaixou a cabeça concordando.

- E tem outra coisa... Que eu gostaria que soubesse...

Harry ficou espantado ao saber que a conversa ainda não tinha chegado ao final.

- Pois então... Diga!

Ela pareceu indecisa se prosseguia ou não, riscou o pé em círculo no chão do quarto.

- Pode dizer...

Gina ergueu os olhos na direção do garoto, e segurou suas mãos com firmeza.

- Não que eu queira preocupá-lo, mas... Eu vivenciei um momento de sua mãe!

- O que? Como assim, Gina? – perguntou Harry perdendo a voz.

- É... No quarto de Sirius, bem... Tem uma penseira! E eu vi tudo, Harry... – seus olhos encheram de lágrimas – Eu não queria... Foi sem querer... Tudo tão rápido... – as lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto – Mas foi horrível como os seus pais morreram!

Harry perdeu o sentido das pernas, porém Gina envolveu seus braços na cintura do rapaz e o abraçou com toda a força que podia.

- Eu te amo, Harry! – ela parecia sentir muita pena dele. Muita pena mesmo.

**N/A: **_Oieeee. Tão gostando da fanfic? Hehehe, espero que sim, deixem reviews, please!_

**Lolixx: **_Oiiiiiii, tudo sussa e você? Claroooo que eu vou continuar escrevendo a fanfic, enquanto tiver leitores como você, deixando reviews assim, é lógico que eu vou continuar. Hehehehe. Obrigadão por ter deixado uma review, não sabe o quanto me fez feliz, ganhei o dia, vivaaaaaa. Obrigado, beijão, tenha um bom dia também. _


	5. Feitiço sortudo

**Capítulo 05. **

**Feitiço sortudo. **

Harry terminou de abotoar a sua camisa olhando-se pelo reflexo do espelho, quando alguém bateu os nós dos dedos na porta.

- Pode entrar! – disse dando uma checada em seu visual.

A porta rangeu levemente com o rosto de Gina aparecendo.

- Já terminou?

Harry ficou de boca aberta ao ver os cabelos de Gina amarrados em um coque, com apenas duas mechas ruivas enroladas caindo, uma de cada lado.

- Gi-na... Você está... Linda!

Ela sorriu envergonhada e fechou a porta ao passar.

- Obrigada! Você também está muito gato! – disse ela aproximando, usava um vestido vermelho que deslizava pelo corpo e estava preso apenas por uma única tira, que passava pelo seu pescoço em uma espécie de frente única, mas era um vestido cheio de babados nos pés. Valeu a pena ela ter começado a trabalhar cedo.

Harry riu sem graça e virou o rosto porque não queria manchar os seus lábios com batom.

- E... Então, tudo pronto?

- A Fleur parece que perdeu o buquê! – Gina deu risada – Não precisamos contar que está escondido atrás do sofá.

Harry e Gina apertaram as mãos e sussurraram de leve, aos ouvidos.

- Eu te amo! – ela disse.

Harry passou os braços e apertou a garota contra o corpo, sentindo o seu perfume de flores invadir suas narinas, fazendo ele viajar para um lugar distante, algum tipo de paraíso.

- Onde estão os convidados?

- Chegou todo mundo já... Inclusive a tia Muriel já encheu o Rony de beijos.

- Falando em Rony... Por onde anda a Hermione?

- Ah! – ela jogou de leve a cabeça para o lado, deixando uma das mechas cair por trás do ombro – Ela está matando a saudade do Vítor! Como amigos, claro...

- Vítor está ai embaixo?

Gina concordou com a cabeça.

- Fred e Jorge estão ainda no quarto, demorando mais do que não sei o que... Parecem garotas!

Harry riu, imaginando o que eles poderiam estar preparando.

- Os fogos ficaram por conta deles! Não quero estar perto quando isso acontecer...

- Vamos – Gina entrelaçou os dedos aos de Harry e puxou para fora, porém ele não deu nem um passo – Ué, vamos?

Harry ficou parado, encarando-a, sem saber por onde começar.

- É que... Eu não quero deixar isso explícito!

- Harry, de novo não...

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Pode ir, eu desço depois!

- Isso é ridículo, você parece um retardado que me trata como se fosse uma donzela em perigo! – e bateu a porta com força ao passar que fez as vidraças sacudirem.

Harry sentiu um peso forte no estômago, mas não havia o que fazer, tinha que ser assim se quisesse que Gina sobrevivesse a toda essa guerra.

Harry lançou uma olhada ao jardim e viu dezenas de cadeiras espalhadas por todo o jardim com a grama bem aparada. Havia um degrau que provavelmente era o altar com uma mesa quadrangular e uma toalha branca estendida, com um arco muito florido, onde Gui e Fleur desfilariam para subir ao altar.

Ao passar de alguns minutos, Harry desceu meio sem jeito, ao deparar com a sala lotada de gente conversando, ficou feliz que estivesse assim, a fim de que ninguém o observasse o tempo todo.

- Oi, Harry! – disse alguém em suas costas.

- Luna! – cumprimentou vendo a garota com o cabelo bagunçado preso em várias presilhas de modo que ela parecia ainda mais avoada.

- Como vai a vida? – perguntou alegremente.

- Ah! Bem na medida do possível... E você?

- Tirando o fato de que alguns marshmallows me agarraram durante o verão – ela apontou para o tornozelo.

- Uma pena – comentou embora não achasse que fosse verdade – De qualquer forma, cadê os demais?

- Estão ali – disse apontando para um grupo de pessoas – O Neville foi o primeiro a chegar...

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- E onde está a Gina?

- Com o Neville! – disse naturalmente olhando na direção de Rony que conversava com a tia Muriel sobre o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts.

Atravessando a multidão, Harry encontrou Vitor e Hermione em um canto conversando, o rapaz vestia a mesma roupa do Baile de Inverno, e a garota a sua frente estava usando um vestido branco muito bonito, tinha uma tiara florida na cabeça, jogando os cachinhos para trás. Era simples, porém muito bonito.

- Vítor! – exclamou indo na direção dos dois.

- Rérry! – espantou-se ao ver o garoto e passou o copo de vinho para a mão esquerda, para cumprimentar Harry.

- Vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo?

- Amanhã mesmo vou embora.

- Eu pedi para que ele ficasse mais algum tempo... – intrometeu Hermione sem deixar de sorrir – Mas ele não quer.

- Na verdade, Ermionini, eu vou jogar contra a Itália!

Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer mais perguntas sobre a vida do rapaz, Molly Weasley entrou pela cozinha usando um vestido florido e muito redondo em volta do corpo, bateu palmas com força para chamar a atenção e gritou.

- Todos para o jardim! – gritou ainda batendo as palmas, fazendo uma massa de pessoas se deslocarem por uma única porta, causando congestionamento.

Harry foi um dos últimos, indo ao lado de Hermione que contava detalhes sobre a vida de Krum, mas ele não prestava muita atenção, buscava Gina com os olhares, e de fato, ela conversava risonhamente com Neville, isso não o produziu muito efeito, conforme já esperava que ela estivesse fazendo.

- E... Sabe, ele insistiu que eu fosse conhecer o apartamento dele na Bulgária, mas... Você sabe, eu não posso! – dizia ela olhando para Harry – Harry? Harry! Você está me ouvindo?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para espantar os devaneios e piscou fortemente.

- Desculpa! Eu... Eu não estava escutando...

- Eu sabia! – reclamou desmanchando o sorriso – Vem... Vamos sentir ali!

Harry e Hermione juntaram-se ao casais de amigo para sentarem juntos durante a cerimônia.

- A Sra. Weasley está passando mal de tanto chorar! – informou Hermione trêmula – Cadê os noivos?

Algum tempo depois de conversa, Harry reviu vários familiares dos Weasleys, todos muito ruivos e usando roupas simples de galã. O pessoal da Ordem estava lá também, acenavam discretamente para Harry assim que passavam para pegar os seus lugares, Lupin e Tonks estavam de mãos dadas, cochichando e trocando risadinhas.

Ao passar de uma hora, e em que todos estavam acomodados em suas respectivas cadeiras, todos muito confortáveis para assistirem ao casamento, começou a tocar uma música aos fundos, e Gui apareceu através do arco.

- Olha lá, é ele! – avisou Hermione ficando de pé.

Todos foram se levantando, automaticamente, e viraram para ver Gui, vestindo um terno muito bonito, de braços dados com a Sra. Weasley que ainda derramava lágrimas.

- Ele está tão lindo! – gemeu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos também.

O cabelo do rapaz estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, e seu nariz começava a ficar pontiagudo, dando uma feição de lupino ao rapaz.

Assim que chegou ao altar, a Sra. Weasley deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz às lágrimas e saiu para se juntar ao Sr. Weasley.

- Ta nã nã – iniciou-se a marcha nupcial.

- É ela! – gemeu Gina olhando para trás, assim como todo mundo.

E lá estava ela, muito mais alta do que o normal. Com os cabelos loiros, enrolados na ponta, usando um véu que acompanhava-os, o vestido de noiva era branco e caia perfeitamente bem em seu corpo magro, ainda mais apertado na cintura, onde havia um laço. Ela segurava nas mãos um buquê vermelho de rosas e sorria, também com lágrimas nos olhos, acompanhada por um homem de cabelos brancos, olhos claros e muito bonito também.

- Ela... Ela... Está tão linda! – exclamou Rony de leve, babando.

- Rony, não! – gritou Gina para Rony que saltou as cadeiras e correu na direção de Fleur. E não foi o único, outros garotos também saltaram na direção da garota, como se estivessem obcecados.

Outros dois garotos (provavelmente primos de Rony) fizeram o mesmo, mas não chegaram até a noiva pois foram detidos por outras pessoas, mas Rony não, ele correu até a noiva e simplesmente ajoelhou aos seus pés.

- Casa comigo, por favor... Casa comigo! – gritou para todos. Harry admirou-se muito que ele não estivesse vermelho.

- Ele está sob efeito das veelas! – gritou Gina saindo das cadeiras para acudir o irmão.

Ela o puxou pelas mãos com força, tirando do caminho de Fleur enquanto as pessoas rachavam de dar risada.

- Rony! Rony! Acorda! – gritava Gina estapeando o rosto do irmão para que acordasse.

- Vamos! Continuem a cerimônia! – berrava a Sra. Weasley vermelha e assim continuou, ainda com as pessoas rindo.

- Vou ajudá-lo, deve ter deixado algum fungo mágico invadir os seus ouvidos, e ficou assim, meio obcecado.

E desatou a pular entre as cadeiras na direção de Rony.

- Não sei o porquê, mas eu não caio nos efeitos de veela! – riu Harry sacudindo os ombros.

Hermione sorriu dando os ombros, e jogando os cabelos lisos para trás.

- Talvez algum dia você descubra!

O casamento prosseguiu de modo normal depois disso, exceto que quando o padre perguntou aos demais se havia algum problema em eles se casarem, que falasse agora ou para sempre, foi nessa mesma hora que os outros dois garotos gritaram "Sim! Nós temos!", por sorte o padre levou em consideração que ela era uma garota especial e não se abalou. Rony estava sentado no fundo, sob os cuidados de Luna, e não dissera absolutamente NADA a respeito do comentário do padre.

- E o noivo pode beijar a noiva! – disse o padre antes dos dois se aproximarem e beijarem diante dos aplausos dos demais.

Gina que se aproximava, deu uma risadinha de lado ao Harry e sentou ao lado de Neville, Hermione batia palmas com lágrimas nos olhos.

O casamento terminou assim que os dois passaram pelo arco e os demais começaram a sair.

- Foi lindo, não foi? – perguntou Hermione excitada limpando as lágrimas no rosto.

- O nosso casamento vai ser assim, né Harry? – perguntou Gina fazendo voz manhosa lançando um olhar tímido na direção dele.

- Claro. Cadê o Vitor, Hermione? – perguntou Harry procurando o rapaz por cima dos ombros.

- Não sei, deve estar com os gêmeos! – disse olhando por cima das cabeças tentando avistar o rapaz – Vou procurá-lo! – e ela sumiu na multidão, ele sentiu que não devia ter perguntado, não queria que a amiga se incomodasse.

Eles foram até um lugar reservado por mesas e um banquete, todo coberto, onde seria a festa de casamento, as pessoas ocuparam os lugares.

Rony e Luna chegaram mais tarde, o garoto estava corado de vergonha, provavelmente já soubera da história inteira e de todo o mico que havia pagado.

- Boa noite! – resmungou sem olhar nos olhos de todo mundo.

- O efeito já passou? – perguntou Hermione rindo e mordendo uma azeitona.

- Já... Luna ajudou!

- Não foi tão difícil quanto narrar um jogo de quadribol! – comentou satisfeita colocando o cabelo bagunçado atrás da orelha.

- Agora vão começar os fogos! – anunciou Gina olhando no relógio de um rapaz próximo à mesa – São dez horas!

Eles olharam para o céu escuro e diversos flashes coloridos iluminaram a noite, com muitas cores.

- Tem uma surpresa! – gemeu Gina rindo.

E no céu se formaram letras de amarelo: Gui e Fleuma.

Harry e os demais da mesa caíram na gargalhada.

- ARRE! ESSES DOIS, EU WOU MATÁ-ROS! – berrou Fleur agarrando a ponta do vestido para não arrastar no gramado, vermelha de raiva.

Depois abriu-se o banquete e a música foi lançada ao ar, muitos casais se formaram para dançar. Rony passou metade do tempo com a tia Muriel ensinando o garoto a valsar como se ela fosse experiente no assunto, Hermione ria da mesa até ser convidada pelo Vítor que animou a vontade de Harry de dançar com Gina, já Luna acabou valsando com Neville.

- Rony... Coitado! – gemeu Hermione algum tempo depois se servindo de bebida enquanto Gina conversava com os pais.

- Primeiro a Fleur... Agora a tia Muriel! – riu Harry – Realmente, ótimo! Deve estar adorando a festa... E você?

- Eu? Eu o que? – perguntou ela sacudindo a cabeça de seus devaneios.

- Você está gostando da festa?

- Ah... – ela mordeu o lábio levemente lançando um olhar na direção de Krum, como se tivesse pensando em uma resposta – Claro...

- Ahm... Você... Você e o Krum... Estão pensando em voltar? – perguntou Harry meio receoso em fazer perguntas a respeito de sentimentos com a garota.

Hermione corou de leve.

- Ahm... Se ele quiser!

Harry corou de leve, talvez fosse efeito da bebida, mas sentia que não devia perguntar mais nada sobre isso, não levava jeito.

- Ah... Legal!

- Quer uma bebida? – ofereceu Hermione erguendo o drinque dela no ar.

- Não, Gina já me trouxe um – disse puxando da mesa e tomando a última golada - Acho que vou ao banheiro! – repentinamente, disse.

Harry deu as costas à Hermione e avistou Neville perto da porta da cozinha, e o garoto seguia Gina com os olhares, ela estava entrando na casa, e o garoto foi atrás da namorada – embora nunca tivesse pensado nessa palavra para definir a relação dela com ele.

- Gina! Gina! Aonde é que você vai?

Ela sorriu por cima dos ombros.

- Estava procurando você... Não te achei!

- Aqui estou... Vim atrás de você! – e mostrou uma risada.

Ela o abraçou com força.

- Queria que isso tudo fosse pra gente!

Harry apertou-a contra o corpo.

- E um dia vai ser... Eu prometo! Venha... Vamos buscar um pouco de privacidade.

Harry e Gina subiram de mãos dadas para o andar de cima, foram para o quarto do garoto e fecharam a porta assim que entraram. Não demoraram a beijar porque a sede da vontade era muito maior.

- Harry... Eu... Eu... Acho... – ela gemeu quando era prensada pelo garoto na parede.

- Não diga nada, vamos aproveitar o momento – disse ele beijando-a com toda vontade que tinha.

- Harry! – disse ela enquanto ele deslizava os lábios pelo seu pescoço.

- Ahm? – perguntou parecendo não muito interessado.

Gina correu para a cama e sentou.

- Estou um pouco zonza... Não quero dizer isso a você assim!

- Ahm? Como assim?

Ela esfregou os olhos com força e disse.

- Eu quero... Ficar com você para todo o sempre!

Harry piscou forte.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, Gina! E...

- Você vai viajar, ficar meses fora... A gente precisa... Eu quero uma garantia de que você me ama!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu te amo! – era um completo absurdo que ela não achasse isso.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas você vai estar o tempo todo do lado da Hermione, e eu não quero... Eu não quero – ela abaixou os olhos.

Harry caminhou até ela depressa e levantou o seu queixo.

- Não pense besteira... Não vou trair você com ela! Nunca! Ela gosta do Vítor! Eles estão quase juntos novamente!

- E... Eu sei mas... Eu acho que... Que a gente precisa garantir o nosso futuro! O nosso namoro!

Gina pegou a varinha dela, atirada em cima da cama e apontou na direção da lareira, acendendo o fogo.

- Eu te amo, Harry! E custe o que custar, nós vamos passar o resto das nossas vidas juntos! – ela o beijou carinhosamente, sem pressa alguma. E suas mãos automaticamente deslizaram pelo terno do rapaz que caíram às costas com um barulho seco ao colidirem ao tapete.

- Eu... Eu também te amo, Gina! – e suas mãos deslizaram para o nó que estava no pescoço da garota, e elas automaticamente desfizeram o nó, consequentemente não havia mais onde o vestido pendurar na garota, e levemente deslizou em direção ao chão.

**N/A: **_Estranho o Harry ter tomado um gole de drinque e de repente sentir uma vontade incontrolável de fazer amor com Gina? Ahaha, não na minha fanfic, babys! _

**N/A 2: **_Estranho o Harry não ser afetado por veela depois da ajudinha básica da Hermione – no quarto ano em Hogwarts? E o Rony ainda ser afetado? Porém, depois que a Luna o ajuda com os "marshmallows" o efeito some? Estranho? Hehehe! _

**N/A 3: **_Estranho o Harry ter uma louca vontade de dançar ao ver Hermione se esfregando em Krum? Hehehe! _

**N/A 4: **_To contando todos os Spoilers, sorry! – Dudu faz uma cara de anjo – Desculpa, mas eu estou colocando as entrelinhas para caso ninguém tenha reparado na IMPORTÂNCIA dos SHIPPERS nesse capítulo, ok? _

**Gabriel: **_Hahaha, desculpaaaa se melequei de HG, mas é sempre preciso explicar o shipper HG antes de acontecer HH, né? Valeu pela review, abraços._

**Nessa: **_A Hermione já está sofrendo desde o primeiro ano, mas... Ela se faz de durona, é bem o estilo dela. E a Gina está tendo meio que um ciúmes da Hermione, porque o Harry só conta as coisas pra ela, entende? Bom, aguarde, e a fanfic promete sim, beijos. Até mais._

**Angélica: **_Ah, que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz mesmo em saber, você não imagina o quanto. Obrigadão, grande beijos, e espero te ver sempre. Até mais._

**Lolixx: **_Eu estava esperando a sua review, né? Como eu podia postar o capítulo 05, sem a review da Lolixx sobre o capítulo 04? Hehehe, beijos, obrigadão, volte sempre. _

**N/A 5: **_Reviews, vocês são o orgulho do papai. Obrigado a todos que estão comentando, e que estão lendo, beijos e voltem sempre. _

**N/A 6: **_Um trechinho do próximo capítulo..._

"- Gui e Fleur foram para a França! – comentaram.

- Parece que o Krum e a Hermione voltaram!

Harry engasgou devolvendo o pão em cima do prato, por sorte, ninguém percebeu.

- É... Eu ouvi da boca da própria!

- E... O Rony... Eles não... Saíram na porrada?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ele correu para os braços da Luna!

- E-Eles ficaram? – perguntou Harry abobado."


	6. Orb

**Capítulo 06.**

**A Orb. **

- O que aconteceu com o Rony? – perguntou Harry aos cochichos para Gina em volta da mesa do café da manhã. O ruivo estava vermelho em fúria, tinha derramado metade do suco na jarra, deixando algumas facas voarem pelo ar, e sujar toda a roupa de geléia, sem muita coragem de encarar alguém da mesa, embora ninguém repasse nisso pois estavam comentando todos os detalhes do casamento.

- Gui e Fleur foram para a França! – comentaram.

- Parece que o Krum e a Hermione voltaram!

Harry engasgou devolvendo o pão em cima do prato, por sorte, ninguém percebeu.

- É... Eu ouvi da boca da própria!

- E... O Rony... Eles não... Saíram na porrada?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ele correu para os braços da Luna!

- E-Eles ficaram? – perguntou Harry abobado.

- Tudo indica que sim! – concordou Gina passando manteiga no pão para Harry.

Algum tempo mais tarde, Harry ficou sabendo de novidades mais quentes como o discurso que não deu certo dos padrinhos, Lupin e Tonks, porque a mulher tropeçou e para não cair, puxou a toalha da mesa ("Aquelle Tonks ssó deu bafõess" reclamou Fleur), e outras novidades de novos casais, só que Harry não deu tanta atenção quanto Gina, ele estava em algum lugar perdido no mundo da lua pensando somente no que havia ocorrido durante as últimas horas.

- Bom dia! – exclamou Hermione vindo na direção deles puxando Krum pelas mãos – Como estão? – ela sorria radiante.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou Harry de volta.

- Estão todos comentando! – cochichou Gina na rodinha.

Hermione riu e deu um selinho em Vítor, Harry só teve tempo de ver Rony revirando os olhos para outro lado da parede, e Harry, no fundo, concordou com os sentimentos – ou ressentimentos - do amigo.

No final do dia, após muita festança, as pessoas começaram a pegar suas malas indo embora, a lareira não foi o meio de transporte mais utilizado, e sim a movimentação das varinhas, gritando "Aparatar". Harry e Rony estavam perto de um lago, bem longe da casa dos Weasleys, conversando.

- Você acha que a Hermione fez aquilo para se vingar? – perguntou Rony ao Harry com uma expressão de desgosto.

- Não sei, pode ter sido. Afinal, elas são mulheres. Quem as entende?

Rony arremessou uma pedra em direção ao lago.

- Mas eu não deixei barato...

- Ficou com a Luna! – completou Harry – Não acho legal você brincar com os sentimentos dela, e você sabe que ela gosta de você!

Rony corou por todo o rosto.

- Eu não tenho culpa se ela gosta!

- Ela é nossa amiga, Rony! E...

- Você não é ninguém para ficar julgando com quem eu devo ou não ficar! – retrucou Rony rapidamente, meio furioso – E se quer saber de uma coisa... Eu gostei de ficar com ela... Não foi algo normal, como eu diria... Mas, foi bom!

Harry apertou os olhos, por causa dos raios de sol que rebatiam em seu rosto.

- Você gostou?

Rony concordou, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- Se você gostou... Não tem o porquê continuar brigando com Hermione!

Harry apenas olhou para o gramado bem aparado, quando Gina e Hermione aproximaram, a última tinha lágrimas nos olhos por despedir de Vítor.

- Como estão? – perguntou Hermione com as duas mãos colocadas nos bolsos de trás da jeans.

- O Krum já foi? – perguntou Rony não contorcendo mais o rosto como fazia no café da manhã.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, espreitando os olhos na direção de Harry e dele, como se adivinhasse a conversa dos dois.

- Ei... Harry! – Hermione aproximou-se do garoto, ficando frente a frente – Acho que está chegando a hora... Nós precisamos conversar!

Harry olhou para a amiga, e ficou feliz por dentro ao saber que ela estava preocupada em ajudar o amigo.

- Eu... Não quero que vocês vão, de verdade!

Rony sacudiu a cabeça, em desaprovação.

- Isso é ridículo, cara! Na boa...

- Mas tantas pessoas inocentes morreram por minha causa, eu não quero colocar a vida de nenhum de vocês em risco!

Hermione apertou as mãos nos ombros de Harry, ficando frente a frente.

- Nós somos amigos, e é bem isso que os amigos fazem!

Harry sentiu os olhos marejarem de lágrimas.

- Eu admiro vocês demais, galera... Vocês podiam muito bem cair fora dessa, podiam ter... Simplesmente deixado eu partir sozinho nessa, mas não, vocês insistem em enfrentar o perigo comigo.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, também com lágrimas.

- Desde quando eu entrei naquela cabine e soube que você era Harry James Potter, eu simplesmente não quis que nada mudasse na minha vida, eu sabia dos perigos que ia passar, sabia de tudo isso, e não vou ser covarde a tal ponto de desistir.

Rony aproximou e deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Harry.

- Vocês sempre souberam da minha história, e mesmo assim... Não desistiram, vocês podiam ter me ignorado, nunca mais olhado na minha cara... Mas não!

- Não vamos deixar você bater as botas, cara! Nem que isso custe as nossas vidas!

Harry estendeu os braços, puxando os dois para um forte abraço, Gina continuou parada, observando a cena.

- Eu... Eu... Quero participar disso! – e abraçou todos eles num único abraço bem apertado.

- Eu nunca tive família, mas... Merlin compensou vocês! Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo!

Quando o relógio atingiu o horário do jantar, o trio estava sentado no sofá da sala ouvindo a Sra. Weasley reclamar de Fleur durante o casamento.

- Ela simplesmente não se deu ao trabalho de agachar... – dizia a Sra. Weasley a todo momento.

Assim que Gina saiu do banho no andar de cima, Harry percebeu pelo cheiro de flores que atingiu a sala.

- Já volto! - disse a Hermione querendo resolver de uma vez por todas alguns assuntos que estavam martelando sua mente.

Bateu os nós dos dedos na porta, e ouviu uma resposta.

- Quem é?

- Eu, Harry!

- Ah... Espera um pouco! – e ouviu ela ofegando, provavelmente tentando encaixar a roupa no corpo às pressas e em seguida berrou.

- Pode entrar!

Assim que Harry fechou a porta, Gina o abraçou pelas costas e deu um beijo em sua nuca, fazendo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem.

- Eu... Eu amei a noite passada!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu não vou esquecer! – comentou o garoto que ainda tinha os pensamentos da Penseira de Sirius na cabeça – Mas agora preciso falar de um assunto muito sério com você.

- O que é?

Harry puxou Gina para sentar na cama, e ficou acariciando suas mãos.

- Eu... Não quero que você vá!

Gina revirou o rosto incrédula, decidida a não olhar mais nos olhos de Harry.

- Isso é idiotice!

- Não, não é idiotice, eu quero proteger você!

Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Isso não é proteger, é me ofender! Você fala isso como se eu fosse uma criança... É desse jeito que você me enxerga, Harry? Como uma criança?

- Gina, não! – cortou imediatamente – Você sabe muito bem que não é assim, e eu me preocupo com você!

A porta se rompeu da parede sólida e o rosto de Hermione apareceu, vermelho, entre o vão da porta.

- Ah! Desculpa... Eu não... Eu não... – ela estava sem graça – Eu não sabia!

Harry não acreditou que fosse verdade, pois tinha avisado que voltaria logo.

- Não, pode ficar... Acho que melhor do que ninguém para ajudar a convencer a Gina a ficar!

Hermione fechou a porta com cuidado e se aproximou do casal.

- Harry... Isso é patético, eu ficaria ofendida no lugar de Gina – Gina olhou para Harry com um ar de "Até ela me apóia" – Todavia... – e Hermione mudou a expressão fazendo Gina ficar parada no lugar – Se o Harry quer assim, é uma decisão dele e não devemos interferir! – e Harry começou a se sentir culpado por Gina não saber da profecia.

- Não... Não é bem assim! – gritou Gina levantando da cama e afastando das mãos de Harry – Isso não é justo! – e saiu batendo a porta com força, tremendo a vidraça do quarto.

Hermione deixou o olhar cair na direção de Harry.

- Você não quer que ela vá para o Largo Grimmauld...

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder com um olhar totalmente vago, sem direção.

- Eu não quero que ela se envolva nisso!

- E sobre a profecia, você não vai contar a ela?

Harry revirou um olhar cortante na direção de Hermione.

- Hoje, não!

O dia seguinte não foi tão bom quanto o anterior, já que Gina recusava-se terminantemente a sair do quarto, fosse por Harry, ou qualquer outra pessoa, e isso atrapalhava os planos do garoto que pretendia ir para o Largo Grimmauld naquele mesmo dia resolver alguns assuntos que estavam guardados no quarto de Sirius.

- Ela não vai sair do quarto – disse Hermione descendo a xícara de chá dos lábios – Eu sinto muito, Harry!

Harry desviou o olhar para o prato, chateado.

- Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer aqui, acho que agora nós precisamos ir! As malas estão prontas?

- Sim! – uma resposta vinda de Hermione.

- Não! – uma reposta vinda de Rony.

- Sim ou não? – perguntou Harry sério.

- Mais ou menos! – responderam juntos e riram.

- Ótimo. Vamos sair hoje, por volta das oito horas!

O resto do dia não melhorou muito, Gina não olhou nos olhos do rapaz, de fato, e sempre que cruzava no corredor com Harry, ela fazia questão de voltar ao quarto, e fingir que não ouvia absolutamente nada do que ele estava tentando lhe dizer.

- Gina, chegou a hora, e eu preciso ir – disse Harry parado na porta do quarto – Não importa o quanto você esteja chateada comigo mas não vai mudar em absolutamente nada! Eu só quero que saiba que eu te amo e de modo algum isso vai mudar enquanto eu estiver fora!

Gina estava chorando abraçada com o travesseiro, continuou sem dizer nada. Harry caminhou na escuridão até ela e beijou sua testa.

- Fique bem!

E deixou a garota no meio da escuridão, chorando com o travesseiro no colo, sentindo o coração sem vida bater contra o peito, sua vontade era de se juntar a ela e chorar, mas havia assuntos importantíssimos a tratar e não tinha tempo sobrando. Quem sabe depois da Guerra...

- Preparados? – perguntou Harry juntando o malão com os demais garotos em volta da lareira. O pessoal da Ordem (Moody, Tonks e Lupin) estavam bem atrás, esperando pelos garotos.

- Oh, queridos, tão cedo... E vocês já... – ela debulhou em lágrimas passando os braços pelo pescoço dos três jovens, apertando com força – Tão jovens... E com um destino tão forte a seguir... Não se metam em encrenca, por favor... E... – ela passou os olhos vermelhos em cada um – Não desafiem Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Pode deixa, Sra. Weasley – disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Prometemos ficar bem, e vamos festejar o fim disso aqui na Toca!

- E... Não deixem de comer, vocês precisam de energia! – aconselhou entre os soluços, limpando o rosto no avental.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, mamãe! – prometeu Rony abraçando ela com força – Eu juro!

- E... Obrigado, Sra. Weasley! Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou me lembrar da senhora como uma mãe! – e Harry abraçou ela com força.

Hermione foi a próxima.

- Obrigada mesmo, Sra. Weasley, por tudo! – e assim que soltou do abraço os três se reuniram em volta de Moody.

- Então, vamos? – e tirou a varinha do bolso apontando para um objeto próximo da Sra. Weasley, e o trouxe para a rodinha – _Portus! _

- Quando eu contar até três, rapazes! – gritou Tonks – Um... Dois... Três!

Todos eles seguraram firmemente os objetos nas mãos, e com a outra apertaram o vaso da Sra. Weasley, com muita força, e veio o puxão no umbigo...

O trio caiu de costas ao chão, enquanto a gaiola de Edwiges rolou para debaixo da mesa, já os aurores estavam em pé, parados, com os olhos vidrados em alguma coisa atrás deles.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntou Harry apoiando nos joelhos para se levantar e limpando-se da sujeira.

- Acho que sim! – respondeu uma voz familiar que Harry achou que não devia estar ouvindo.

Era Gina parada com uma das mãos agarradas na alça da mochila, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- V-você! – disse Harry quase aos berros – Você não deveria ter vindo!

- Não adianta, Harry! Não adianta você ficar me escondendo, querendo me guardar para sempre em uma gaiola! Isso é uma guerra e não um jogo de quadribol! Se Voldemort quiser me matar, não é porque estou trancada no meu quarto, de castigo, que ele não vai conseguir!

- Acho que devíamos ter embarco em outra hora! – comentou Tonks puxando os aurores para fora da sala. Rony e Hermione também os acompanharam.

Harry fitou Gina com uma certa fúria percorrendo pelo corpo, e passou por ela como se ela fizesse parte da decoração.

- Acho que está na hora de você aceitar os fatos, Harry! Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo!

- Você vai se tornar o alvo principal de Voldemort, será que não entende?

- Não importa, não importa que morra, Harry! Desde que seja por você!

Harry sentiu que havia tocado lá no fundo.

- Mas eu me importo! Eu não quero perder você! – berrou de braços abertos – Acho que está na hora de você entender de uma vez por todas que eu não quero você nessa Guerra!

- Ah! Claro... Você-Sabe-Quem pensa igualmente, "Não vou matar Gina Weasley porque Harry Potter não quer que ela participe da Guerra". Não faz diferença, Harry!

- Não quero expô-la ao perigo, Gina...

- E você acha que só porque eu sou a sua namorada que Voldemort vai querer me matar? – disse ela cruzando os braços observando-o, duramente.

- Mas é claro, foi assim com meus pais, Cedrico, Sirius e Dumb... – começou a listar.

Harry explicava pela milésima vez a mesma situação e sua opinião nunca mudava.

- Bom você está certo! – o tom de voz era cínico - Está tudo acabado! Eu não quero mais!

- O que? – gritou ele quase histericamente.

- Pronto não somos mais namorados! – ela explicou com simplicidade – O que quer dizer que, agora, estou segura, certo? – o tom de ironia em sua voz foi acompanhada por um ergueu de sobrancelhas – Você está sendo patético! – e virou as costas jogando os cabelos para longe dos ombros.

- Gina. Gina. Espera! – gritou Harry pegando-a pelo ombro – Eu não quero terminar desse jeito!

- Mas eu quero! – disse ela desvencilhando das mãos de Harry – E pode deixar que eu vou voltar para o meu quarto e ficar trancada como uma donzela em perigo, do jeitinho que você quer! – e subiu as escadarias do andar de cima com rapidez.

Harry suspirou fundo, parado no lugar, tentando entender o quanto tudo aquilo era horrível. Não acreditava que tudo isso estava acontecendo.

Rony e Hermione aproximaram para ajudar o rapaz a subir até o quarto, onde o colocariam de molho.

Não se precisa comentar como foi o restante do dia, pior? Impossível. O silêncio reinava naquela casa, simplesmente ninguém estava disposto a conversa sobre nada, e o que ainda era pior, reviver as lembranças de Sirius em cada canto daquele lugar, mas infelizmente não havia alternativa.

Harry aproveitou enquanto todos estavam almoçando e correu para a última porta do corredor do terceiro andar, sabia mais do que ninguém que aquele quarto era de seu padrinho falecido, Sirius Black. Sabia que doeria como nunca rever os objetos dele, mas precisava descobrir alguma coisa na Penseira que Gina havia comentado.

Girou a maçaneta em formato redondo mas a porta não abriu, não estava emperrada e sim fortemente trancada, algum feitiço muito poderoso que nem mesmo os Alorromorras de Harry foram o suficiente.

- Droga! _BOMBARDA MÁXIMA_! – gritou para a porta fazendo um barulhão, correu para dentro do quarto sabendo que não haveria tempo para descobrir muitas coisas porque em breve minutos o pessoal da Ordem estaria ali para investigar o barulho.

Harry encontrou em cima de um armário, uma bacia feita de pedra com um liquido visco por dentro e não pensou duas vezes, mergulhou de cabeça.

O cenário não mudou muito, de escuro foi ainda para um lugar ainda mais escuro. Estava de frente a um portão de ferro, e no fundo havia um casarão de dois andares, com uma árvore de galhos secos na frente.

- Ei... Almofadinhas! - chamou uma voz reconhecida até mesmo nos dias atuais. Era Lupin.

Eles eram tão jovens que era esquisito vê-los daquela forma, não estava acostumado.

- Aluado... Os boatos são verdadeiros! – disse segurando o portão com as duas mãos e tentando a qualquer custo empurrá-los – O portão não se abre...

Lupin jogou rajadas de feitiços na direção, mas nada aconteceu, continuava intacto como antes.

- Você acredita que talvez Voldemort esteja ai dentro?

Harry correu para aproximar, afinal, era só uma lembrança, provavelmente ele conseguiria atravessar e...

- BAM! – bateu de frente com o muro, não conseguia mesmo.

- Por qual outra razão não estamos conseguindo entrar? – respondeu Sirius vermelho de raiva – Precisamos de ajuda... Precisamos urgentemente do pessoal da ORB!

- Eu vou atrás de Pedro! – gritou Sirius aparatando.

- Eu vou procurar Severo! – gritou Lupin aparatando também.

E tudo ficou muito escuro. E ele sentiu os pés girarem no chão, já não estava mais dentro da Penseira, e sim foi jogado contra um chão fofo. Estava na cama de Sirius.

- Harry! – ouviu-se a voz de Lupin.

- O que é ORB? E... Pettigrew e Snape fazem parte da ORB?

Lupin olhou por cima do ombro e viu toda a turma da Ordem dentro do quarto.

- Pessoal, eu preciso falar a sós com Harry!

Todos abaixaram a cabeça e começaram a se retirar.

- Rony! Hermione! Podem ficar! – gritou Harry sentando na cama. Os dois olharam por cima do ombro e ficaram parados, deixando o restante sair.

- _Reparo! _– gritou o professor na direção da porta que ficou nova, até melhor do que antes – Aproximem-se, rapazes! – chamou os dois.

Hermione segurava Bichento com firmeza no colo, sentou na beiradinha da cama ao lado de Harry enquanto Rony ficou de pé com as mãos no bolso.

- ORB, é uma Organização, fundada por Lílian Potter!

- Ahm... E isso quer dizer o que?

- Organização de Rebeldes Bobos! – zombou Lupin – Apelidado pelo seu pai, claro! Mas na real... Não tinha um nome, era apenas um grupo de seguidores que estavam ao lado de sua mãe.

- Como um exército? – perguntou Hermione curiosa – Assim como Voldemort está fazendo?

- Isso! Um exército, assim como vocês também fizeram! A Armada de Dumbledore! – e eles exclamaram, surpresos – Lílian escolhia entre os melhores amigos para treinarem! Pedro e Severo faziam parte já que eram poderosos!

- Ah!

- Lílian fez assim como você, Harry, escondeu-se na Sala Precisa, chamou em cerca de dez pessoas. Sirius e Tiago também pertenceram a essa elite, e isso aconteceu no último ano.

- Por que minha mãe não o chamou antes?

- Porque os dois eram muito metidos! Lílian detestava o seu pai... E quando chegou o sétimo ano, último ano de treinamento e tudo mais... Ela teve que chamá-los porque de fato eram os melhores alunos de Hogwarts! Foi aí que começaram a se conhecerem melhor!

Harry vidrou os olhos na direção da parede.

- Minha mãe fez um exército! ORB!

- Exatamente! Eu, Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, Severo, os Lovegoods, e Longbottons participaram!

- Ahm, espera um pouco. Estamos falando dos pais de Luna?

- Concreto!

Hermione apertou Bichento inquieto nos braços.

- E qual era o objetivo de vocês? Combater Voldemort?

- Parabéns, Hermione! Você adivinhou o que eu ia dizer, Lílian tinha uma certeza tendência à matéria de Adivinhação, e previu que um dia confrontaria contra Voldemort!

Harry ficou de boca aberta. Sua mãe, boa em Adivinhação? Não era em Poções?

- Mas... Slughorn disse que...

- Quem prevê as coisas pode prever ingredientes de Poções, não? – respondeu Lupin – Assim como também pode adivinhar o feitiço que a espera... Destacando-se em Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, também! Lílian era boa em tudo, não tanto quanto Tiago!

- E... As pessoas sabiam da ORB? – perguntou Harry.

- Algumas só. Era melhor manter em segredo!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, Hermione parecia em outro planeta com os seus pensamentos.

- E o que eu acabei de ver... Na Penseira... Era Godric Hallows?

Lupin aproximou de Harry.

- Você... Você... Viu o que, especificamente?

Harry respirou fundo tentando se preparar para a verdade. E começando a raciocinar cada vez mais como Sirius e Lupin foram desleais com seus pais.

- Você e Sirius fugiram na noite em que meus pais morreram!

- Nós não fugimos, nós fomos buscar ajuda!

- Vocês podiam ter ficado para ajudar! – Harry sentiu que estava começando a perder o controle – Vocês podiam ter ficado para morrer! Mas fugiram!

- Nós teríamos ficado se ajudasse em alguma coisa, Harry! Mas não havia absolutamente nada a fazer!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, decidido.

- Vamos embora, Rony, Hermione. Vamos embora daqui agora!

**Notas do Autor: **_O segredo de Lílian está a um passo a ser desvendado, mas eu garanto que isso não acontecerá tão cedo na fanfic. Hehehe. Porque a intenção é manter vocês em contato com ela, e que vocês não parem de lê-la. Acho que o segredo é revelado no capítulo 14, não tenho certeza, ainda estou escrevendo. _

_Aqui nesse capítulo vemos o fim do namoro oficialmente de Harry e Gina. Fim. Broke up! Daqui para frente começamos a ter uma reviravolta... A reviravolta que eu sempre esperei nos livros, mas que não aconteceu... Beijosssss. _

**Gabriel: **_Em breve o Harry descobrirá tudo sobre a Gina, e quando eu digo breve, é muito em breve mesmo! A verdade está batendo na porta logo, hehehe, espero que você passe aqui para comentar sobre os capítulos. Abraços._

**Morena: **_Hahaha, que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz em sabe, lisonjeado demais. Obrigado. Beijos._

**Lolixx: **_Você voltouuuuuuuuuuu! Hahaha, fico feliz em saber que você ta gostando e vindo aqui para deixar reviews, se for sempre assim, terá sempre capítulos novos também. Beijos e te vejo em breve, hein? _

**Nessa: **_Entãooooo, se eu te contar que a Hermione já sabe da poção você vai acreditar? Hehehe, éee, ela sabe desde há muito mais tempo do que você imaginaaaa, e isso tudo vai ser revelado na fanfic, tudo tem um sentido, eu garanto. Continue lendo e verá cenas HH, embora as cenas HH que eu coloquei tenham sido melhores do que um beijo HH, eu achoooo, hehehe. Tadinha da Gina, mas... Todos terão os seus caminhos encaixados. Beijosssss. _

**Jane: **_Obrigadãooo por deixar uma review na minha fanfic, e pelos elogios também. Hehehe, e espero não desapontá-la no final, de verdade. Beijãooooo. Até. _


	7. Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 07.**

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.**

- Você não acha que está sendo um pouco infantil, Harry? – perguntou Hermione cautelosa agarrada ao Bichento enquanto seguia às pressas os passos de Harry, ao lado de Rony que parecia mudo.

- Não, não acho, e se você tiver alguma coisa contra, pode ficar lá no quarto com ele! – resmungou aborrecido.

- Não seja grosso! – devolveu ela – E se quer saber de uma coisa? Eu fico! – e parou de andar, isso foi visível que já que não havia mais barulhos de passos pelo corredor. Rony mesmo caminhando deu uma olhada por cima do ombro e ao mesmo tempo focou Harry.

- Ei! Sem brigas! – disse parando de andar também, consequentemente, Harry acabou parando para saber o que é que estava acontecendo.

- Vocês vão ficar discutindo enquanto o mundo lá fora está morrendo? – perguntou alterando o tom de voz.

- Não, Harry, não é isso... Eu só acho que não adianta a gente ficar andando de um lugar, isso só coloca nós mesmo em perigo!

- Tudo bem se você quiser ficar, eu vou!

- Vai aonde, Harry? Não temos muita opção! – disse Hermione e Harry no mesmo instante viu Rony concordando com a cabeça.

- Hogwarts! – murmurou observando o tapete negro estendido pelo corredor – Nós vamos para ele. Agora mesmo!

- Harry... Não! – disse Hermione séria – Por favor, vamos ficar? Lupin pode nos ajudar, ele conhece encantamentos que nem nos melhores livros de Hogwarts...

- Não é não, Hermione! – cortou rapidamente entre os dentes – Eu sei que nós precisamos de treinamento, eu preciso! – corrigiu rapidamente – Mas eu não estou disposto a aceitar a ajuda de Lupin!

Ela aproximou cautelosa.

- Tudo bem, se você quer assim, nós vamos! Eu prometi que seguiria você até o final, não importa onde você fosse!

Harry sentiu um calor percorrer pelo corpo dominando até mesmo a raiva que sentia de Lupin.

- Obrigado, Mione. Agora vamos! – disse virando as costas decidido a não respeitar o calor que dominava o seu corpo, sabia que Gina não gostaria disso se soubesse.

- Encontro com vocês daqui uns minutos na sala de estar. Vamos como?

- Aparatando mesmo – sugeriu Rony que até agora estava parado, começou a seguir Harry em direção ao quarto onde iam pegar seus respectivos malões.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto aos socos, correu para pegar o malão.

- Eu preciso que você me faça um favor, Rony!

- Ah... Pode mandar, cára – disse o ruivo com a voz falhando.

- Eu quero que peça a Gina que cuide de Edwiges!

- Ah, tudo bem! Só não acho legal vocês ficarem desse jeito... – disse dando os ombros largos e saindo do quarto.

Harry estava guardando as meias que tinha deixado em cima da cama antes de tomar banho, ao empilha-las no malão, umas delas saiu rolando e caiu no chão, o rapaz agachou para apanhá-la debaixo da cama, quando sentiu os dedos roçarem não somente no chão mas também em um objeto que era tinha uma elevação, passou os dedos por baixo e trouxe juntamente com as meias.

Desceu os olhos para a sua mão, segurando uma plaqueta pesada, de ferro.

- Não mexa nisso! – rosnou alguma coisa.

- Monstro! – reclamou Harry após tomar um susto – O que você está fazendo embaixo da minha cama?

- Não te interessa! – e foi na direção de Harry apanhar de volta sua plaqueta – Me devolve!

- Onde é que você arranjou isso? – perguntou olhando o verso que estava escrito alguma coisa em outra língua.

- Isso pertence a minha família, vamos, devolva-me!

- Eu sou o seu mestre, e não quero devolver – disse Harry levantando do chão enquanto o elfo batia a cabeça contra o pé da cabeça.

- Isso é desgastante... O que a minha senhora diria? Servir a um mestiço nojento...

Alguém entrou pela porta, fechando-a, na esperança de ver Gina, Harry virou o pescoço por cima do ombro, mas não era.

- Harry, você não entendeu direito! – Lupin parecia preocupado – A minha intenção é ajudar vocês...

- Lupin, cara, eu sei que não havia como você fazer nada, mas ao menos... Vocês deviam ter ficado... – disse meio rápido colocando a plaqueta dentro do malão.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não adiantaria em nada, nós morreríamos juntos, sem fazer nada. No que mudaria? Morreríamos os dois! Eu fui buscar a ajuda de Severo...

- Você sabia que ele estava do outro lado!

- Naquele mesmo dia Severo mudou de lado!

- E você acreditou? – retrucou Harry incrédulo, cerrando os olhos – E você foi idiota a tal ponto?

- ME RESPEITA! – gritou alto o homem, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, parecendo mais nervoso do que o normal.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, não ia dizer mais nada também.

- Os seus pais provavelmente apoiariam as nossas decisões, e Dumbledore também!

Harry continuava respirando fundo tentando manter a calma.

- Tudo bem, desculpa! Eu fui injusto com você!

Lupin sorriu olhando para a nuca de Harry.

- Vem cá e me dá um abraço!

Harry virou-se e correu na direção de Lupin o abraçando com toda a força que podia, no momento, ele era o seu pai.

- Desculpa mesmo... Eu perdi o controle!

- Tudo bem, não fico feliz em saber que você andou bisbilhotando as coisas do Almofadinhas, mas garanto que isso com toda certeza lhe serviu como ajuda.

Harry afastou encaixando os óculos no rosto.

- Sim, preciso montar a minha ORB, assim como a minha mãe fez!

Lupin concordou com a cabeça.

- E claro que você vai precisar de ajuda, e espero que eu possa servir em alguma coisa!

- Venha para Hogwarts conosco!

- Como? – perguntou Lupin franzindo a testa – Deixar a Ordem nesse exato momento e viajar para Hogwarts com você?

- Exatamente! – disse Harry trancando as travas da mala em cima da cama, de costas para o professor – E você vai poder me treinar!

- Mas, Harry, eu não posso simplesmente deixar a Ordem assim. As coisas não são tão fáceis!

- Então não vou poder contar com a sua ajuda, até mais! – disse pegando o malão em cima da cama e caminhando até a porta – Nós vemos em breve!

- Ei... Espera!

Hermione agarrada ao Bichento e ao seu malão adentrou no quarto, assustada, berrando tão alto que seus pulmões pareciam arder.

- HARRY! INVADIRAM A ORDEM! INVADIRAM A ORDEM! SEVERO ESTAVA LIDERANDO O GRUPO, NÓS PRECISAMOS FUGIR!

Lupin imediatamente puxou a varinha.

- Aparatem para Hogwarts e se cuidem, crianças! – gritou Lupin vazando desembestado pelo corredor.

- Cadê o Rony? Nós não podemos ir sem ele! – falou Harry preocupado – Ele... Ele está no andar debaixo, foi falar com a... GINA!

- Nós precisamos tirá-la daqui também! – gritou Hermione eufórica pegando Harry pelo punho.

Harry e Hermione desceram as escadarias para o andar debaixo como um tiro, atravessaram o corredor escutando gritos vindo da sala de estar, esforçando-se o máximo para não descerem até lá.

- Eu... Eu vou! – disse Harry voltando pelo corredor.

- Não! Você não vai! – gritou Hermione puxando a varinha da cintura e apontando para as costas dele – _Levicorpus! _

Em um segundo Harry já estava de ponta cabeça, respeitando a lei da gravidade o malão e os óculos do rapaz caíram.

- Você não vai, nós temos que fugir!

- Ora, ora quem está aqui! – disse uma voz rouca vindo do fim do corredor de um comensal desconhecido – A amiguinha do Potter e o próprio!

Como Harry estava pendurado por uma perna só, de ponta cabeça, no ar, a varinha que estava em sua cintura deslizou pelo seu corpo e caiu diretamente em sua mão.

_- ESTUPEFAÇA! – _gritou ainda de ponta cabeça, o feitiço saiu de sua varinha como sairia se tivesse feito em pé, normalmente, e atingiu o Comensal em cheio no peito jogando-o contra a parede da casa, fazendo um buraco.

- E... Ele atravessou? – perguntou Harry assustado pela conseqüência de um simples feitiço como Estupefaça.

- _Finite Incantatem! _– murmurou Hermione apontando para Harry que caiu de quatro no chão – É normal nos momentos de fúria que nossos feitiços sejam de tais potencias, embora eu nunca tenha lido algo parecido... Ainda mais com um estupefaça, mas, vamos! – apressou ela ajudando Harry a ficar de pé – Nós precisamos tirar Rony e Gina o mais depressa possível!

Harry saiu pegando os seus objetos com a ajuda de Hermione e eles entraram pelo quarto de Gina onde depararam com Rony de olhos arregalados.

- A Gina fugiu!

- O que? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Só tinha um bilhete quando cheguei – o garoto estendeu o bilhete na direção dos dois.

- M-mas...

- Nos preocupamos com ela depois! – alertou Hermione puxando a varinha – Rony, pronto para aparatar?

- Ei... Ei, eu não vou enquanto não achar Gina! E se ela estiver...

- Ela deve estar bem, Gina não é tão indefesa como você a julga, Harry! – gritou Hermione preocupada – E se não formos logo, eles vão entrar aqui e pegar você!

- Eu não ligo! – gritou sentindo as veias saltarem de raiva em seu pescoço – Eu vou atrás dela – e correu na direção da porta, porém Rony o segurou pelo braço.

- Gina conhece a azaração do Bicho Papão melhor do que ninguém!

- E isso não é suficiente, ou acha que Voldemort vai ser derrotado assim? – grunhiu com os olhos quase vermelhos de fúria.

- Você é a pessoa de maior importância em todo o mundo trouxa e bruxo – informou Rony como se ele não soubesse.

- Você é a nossa única esperança, Harry! – disse Hermione meigamente – Não podemos perder você.

E a mistura de uma sensação calorosa e repetida há pouco misturou-se com a fúria e a preocupação.

- Estou ouvindo vozes! – surgiu uma conversa entre dois comensais.

_- Colloportus! – _gritou Hermione apontando na direção da porta para ganhar tempo – RONY, PEGUE O SEU MALÃO. HARRY, SEGURA EM MIM!

Os pedidos de Hermione se tornaram uma ordem, Rony saltou na direção do malão como um leão, já Harry grudou no braço de Hermione sentindo um formigamento pelo braço e ouviu-se outros dois barulhos de feitiços.

_- BOMBARADA! – _gritou alguém lá fora.

_- APARATAR! – _berraram em uma seqüência combinada, fundindo as vozes de Rony e Hermione no quarto.

Após roçar os braços em paredes lisas, enfiando-se em um tubinho, Harry foi expelido caindo dentro de um lugar escuro, onde não podia enxergar um palmo à frente.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou na escuridão.

- _Lumus! – _murmurou Hermione acendendo uma luz – Estamos no Cabeça de Javali! Onde é que será que Rony aparatou?

- Provavelmente deve ter ido para o Três Vassouras!

- Ah, Harry... Pode soltar o meu braço – disse Hermione na escuridão meio embaraçada.

- Ah... Ok... Desculpa... – resmungou meio embaraçado também soltando braço da amiga – E o que faremos agora?

- Vamos até o castelo esperar Rony chegar, é o único jeito!

- Tem alguma idéia de como vamos sair daqui? Está tudo fechado! – avaliou Harry olhando para cada canto.

- Talvez tenhamos que usar alguns feitiços, é simples – ela disse apontando a varinha para a porta do bar, desfazendo alguns feitiços.

O barulho de correntes roçando ecoou pelo lugar, e logo após o cadeado cair fazendo um baque assustador no lugar, eles ouviram passos e gemidos do dono do lugar.

- Quem está aí? – resmungou Aberforth, Harry reconheceu a sua voz de imediato.

- Não se preocupe, sr. Dumbledore, somos nós, somos do bem!

- E o que fazem aqui? – resmungou acendendo a varinha na altura do peito iluminando o seu rosto enrugado e seus cabelos grisalhos enrolados.

- Estamos a caminho de Hogwarts, desculpa... Acabei aparatando aqui, e...

- Isso é invasão de privacidade! – resmungou.

- Sinceramente, desculpa... – pediu Hermione educadamente.

- Vou chamar a polícia! – disse alto acenando com a varinha – Vocês não vão escapar seus Comensais da Morte sujos!

- Eu não queria fazer isso – disse Harry puxando a varinha também e apontando para o homem – _Incarcerous! – _e o amarrou – Você vai ficar bem seguro aqui!

Ele se sacudiu jogando o corpo contra a parede, já a varinha estava no chão e suas mãos muito bem amarradas ao lado do corpo, ele se debatia como se alguma coisa fosse resolver.

- Seus... Seus pestinhas! Eu vou chamar o Ministério!

- Não faça alarde! Ou nós chamaremos a atenção de outras pessoas! – pediu Harry – Por favor... Eu desamarro o senhor, e...

- Não! – berrou ainda se sacudindo de um lado para o outro – Me soltem! Me soltem agora!

Hermione apertou o braço de Harry devagar.

- Vamos... Precisamos encontrar o Rony!

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e saiu carregando o malão.

- Desculpa, senhor Dumbledore, tentamos evitar – e saiu do ambiente.

Harry e Hermione ganharam as ruas de Hogsmeade sob a capa de invisibilidade, eles acharam que seria melhor assim, sem serem vistos e atravessarem toda a cidade que estava completamente vazia, as cortinas das casas corridas, e nenhum sinal de vida.

- As pessoas estão assustadas com a guerra! – gemeu Hermione arrepiada só de pensar – Ninguém mais está trabalhando na cidade, provavelmente foram buscar segurança em cidades maiores, e mais afastadas de Hogwarts, agora que o castelo é o alvo de Voldemort.

Eles passaram a estrada tortuosa que levava em direção ao castelo, discutindo sobre a possibilidade de Rony estar bem.

- Ele deve ter aparatado em algum ambiente fechado também, provavelmente – cogitou Hermione – Ahm... Harry, você está branco, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estou preocupado, só isso!

Hermione assentiu, ela também estava, não sabia o que ia acontecer com o pessoal que tinha ficado na Ordem.

- Você está pronto para abrirmos uma ORB?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- É como se fosse a AD, só que dessa vez eu serei o aluno!

- Você vai passar por exames pesados! – disse Hermione cautelosa.

- É, vou – concordou com o olhar longe.

Eles chegaram até os portões de Hogwarts e pararam bem em frente.

- E como passaremos pela segurança?

- Não tenho idéia – comentou Harry olhando fixamente para os portões.

Após alguns encantamentos e algumas senhas, Harry e Hermione passaram pelo portão de Hogwarts, ainda assim duas pessoas se materializaram na frente deles.

- Quem são vocês? E o que fazem aqui?

- Sou Harry Potter e essa é minha melhor amiga – Hermione sorriu para ele – Hermione Granger, viemos buscar segurança em Hogwarts.

- Não saiam do lugar até que a entrada de vocês seja autorizada, caso contrário, sofrerão danos permanentes!

Harry e Hermione não ousaram a ir adiante, continuaram parados, não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para enormes grandes em formato de círculo se transformarem em volta deles.

- Estamos sendo capturados em uma gaiola – gemeu Hermione apertando Harry com força pelo braço.

- Isso faz parte da segurança – comentou Harry espremendo os olhos – Eu acho – acrescentou não tendo muita certeza.

O cenário em volta deles se modificou completamente, de onde podiam ver o gramado e a Floresta Negra, tudo se transformou em dezenas de prateleiras com livros e alguns espaços de parede de pedra entre as estantes.

- Estamos no escritório de Dumbledore! – comentou Harry assim que a gaiola sumiu em volta deles.

- Oh! Graças a Deus estão bem! – alguém gritou aliviando-se.

Harry e Hermione viraram para encarar Minerva McGonagall que vinha do fundo do escritório com a mão direita no peito.

- Que susto que nos deram rapazes! – afirmou ela abraçando os dois, bem preocupada, coisa que nunca demonstrara anteriormente – Centenas de Patronos foram enviados anunciando que vocês tinham desaparecido!

Harry sentiu um forte aperto no peito ao olhar em sua volta, estava de volta a Hogwarts depois de algum tempo achar que isso nunca aconteceria.

- Não se preocupe, professora, estamos bem! – aliviou Harry sorrindo para ela como se nada tivesse acontecido – A senhora viu o Rony?

Ela olhou para os dois, desconfiada.

- O amigo ruivo de vocês?

- É. Ele não passou por aqui? – perguntou Hermione preocupada consultando o relógio – Mas já faz mais de uma hora que nós...

- Senhora – disse os bonequinhos se materializando novamente na sala – Alguém tentou invadir a segurança.

- Um garoto ruivo!

- Rony! – gemeram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- O Salgueiro Lutador está uma fera, senhora, é bom correr!

McGonagall negou terminantemente que os dois descessem para o jardim do castelo porque daria bandeira se houvesse algum comensal bisbilhotando da Floresta, ou lá do céu, então, a própria desceu as pressas para ajudar o amigo, deixando os dois sozinhos no escritório.

- Vamos para a Sala Comunal, vamos esperar lá! – sugeriu Hermione pegando o malão e caminhando juntamente com Harry.

Para a surpresa dos dois ao chegarem lá, o lugar não estava completamente vazio, e sim havia algumas pessoas circulando, alguns alunos conhecidos da Grifinória, embora fossem pouquíssimos.

- Olha, Hogwarts reabriu! – comentou Harry.

- Ouvi o professor Moody dizer que só abriu para aqueles que realmente precisaram dela, não queria que todos soubessem – explicou Hermione entrando e sendo observada pelos alunos, assustados.

- Tudo bem, somos nós – explicou Harry aos gritos – E não vamos atacar ninguém! – gritou em voz alta, mas ao ouvir a palavra "atacar" as crianças fizeram o maior berreiro e se esconderam dentro do dormitório.

No primeiro momento Harry achou que Hermione fosse brigar com ele, assim como vivia fazendo quando Rony aprontava com a molecada, porém, a reação da amiga o surpreendeu.

- Viu o que você fez? – ralhou Hermione tentando controlar o riso – Espantou a garotada!

- Ah! Elas espantaram com a minha feiúra... – disse sem jeito dando os ombros.

- Você não é feio, Harry! – disse Hermione séria, terminando de rir, ele esticou as duas sobrancelhas – É sério! Como eu disse no ano passado, você nunca esteve tão atraente. Popular, quadribol... E essas coisas mais!

Harry sorriu, com as bochechas pinicando.

- Ah, obrigado então! Er... Vou levar as minhas coisas para o dormitório e...

- Eu também – avisou tirando a mala do chão.

Eles fizeram caminhos opostos, cada qual com o seu dormitório, e o garoto ficou espantado ao entrar lá, continuava exatamente da mesma forma que havia deixado o lugar, estava bem mais limpo devido à falta de estudantes, porém, estava limpo e com todas as camas bem arrumadas como se ainda esperassem algum estudante, o coração de Harry deu uma pulsada de saudade, misturada com felicidade.

Jogou-se na cama, sentindo que alguma coisa em sua vida estava certa, pelo menos uma entre tantas coisas erradas e mesmo sabendo que o futuro era incerto, tentou pesquisa mentalmente para saber qual era o motivo de que estava se sentindo bem, realizado, alguma coisa boa que estivesse acontecido.

Definitivamente não era sobre sua ex-namorada Gina... Muito menos assuntos da Ordem... Talvez fosse a sua chegada no castelo, mas não tinha muita certeza se era sobre isso... Alguma coisa relacionada a ORB?... Ou quem sabe Lupin? Não, não, ele não conseguia se lembrar ao certo, continuou revirando na cama, sentindo as pálpebras irem fechando... Fechando... E...

_- Ele escapou, Mestre! – sibilou uma voz com um tom de súplica._

_- COMO VOCÊS DEIXARAM ELE ESCAPAR? – berrou uma voz rouca ecoando pela sala e apontou a varinha no fundo para alguma lugar, quebrando alguns objetos – A cada dia que passa eu fico menos contente com o resultado dos meus seguidores, são todos um bando de BURROS E COVARDES! _

_- Desculpa, Milorde, eu sinto muito que o plano não tenha dado certo! _

_- Ao menos alguém morreu? – perguntou furioso._

_- Quase... _

_- QUASE NÃO É MATAR ALGUÉM! – berrou virando um tapa na cara de uns dos comensais que foi parar de costas no chão. _

_- Milorde, usamos a maldição Cruciatus no lobisomem! Ele sofreu muito..._

_- Qual é o estado dele? – perguntou o homem de olhos vermelhos com os braços estendidos._

_- Ele está inconsciente! Deve ter ido parar no St. Mungus! _

_- Mais alguém? Alguma novidade? – perguntou ainda não satisfeito, berrando fumaça pelos buracos feitos abaixo dos olhos onde devia possuir um nariz._

_- Sim, Milorde, atacamos também dois trouxas! _

_- Que trouxas? _

_- Acho que são os tios de Harry Potter! _

_- Excelente! – comemorou Voldemort passando a língua nos lábios – Que tipo de estrago fizeram?_

_- Creio que a ex-namoradinha de Severo Snape – comentou Dolovh lançando um olhar satisfeito ao homem carrancudo em um canto – Não enxergará nunca mais! _

_- E o gordão? _

_- Havia dois, senhor. O mais novo conseguiu fugir, porém, o pai foi atacado também, teve sérios danos, e nunca mais voltará a se lembrar de nada! _

_- Alguma notícia de Harry Potter? – perguntou Voldemort ficando um pouco mais contente._

_- Antes de Said Wolfgang ser morto, ele disse ter visto o garoto e a amiguinha dele andando pelos corredores do lugar, mas não sobreviveu para contar a história! _

_- Eles devem ter fugido, são maiores de idade e já sabem aparatar! – resmungou raivoso quebrando alguns vasos diante da lareira. _

_- Com certeza, Milorde – concordaram o restante dos comensais. _

_- E temos uma novidade também! _

_Voldemort voltou na direção de um deles e o encarou com firmeza nos olhos. _

_- Fizemos uma captura! _

_- Quem foi dessa vez? – perguntou respirando fundo de ódio. _

_- Uma garotinha ruiva saindo pela porta dos fundos do Largo Grimmauld! – e dois comensais trouxeram da escuridão uma garota de cabelos de fogo, amarrada em uma corda na altura dos ombros e descia até a cintura, não havia como se livrar, estava com os cabelos espalhados no rosto e suor escorria por todo o corpo, os dentes tremiam de raiva e ela encarava todos naquela sala com uma espécie de nojo. As veias do pescoço latejavam e o seu rosto estava vermelho em fúria. _

_- Podemos brincar com esta, Milorde? – perguntou Belatriz deslizando sua mão cheia de unhas compridas pelos cabelos sedosos e ruivos da garota. _

_- Ainda não até termos tudo o que precisamos! – e deu uma risada maléfica que ecoou pelo cômodo._

Harry saltou da cama assustado, com o rosto cheio de suor, os óculos caídos em sua cintura, sem saber o que dizer.

- Gina!

**Notas do Autor: **_voz do carinha dos jogos mortais _

_- GINA WEASLEY, VAMOS JOGAR UM JOGO? risada maléfica_

_Agora é hora de torturar ela xDDDDDDD. Beijos povo, amei as reviews. Quero mais! _

**Nessa: **_Hauhauha, calmaaaaaaaa migaaaa, logo logo acontece (o meu logo logo é bem perto) xD. Beijossssssssss_

**Lolixx: **_HAuhauauha, é crime sim, e ela fez, mas tem uma explicação séria a isso, você verá em breve. Beijos. Até mais! _

**Haylinhu: **_HAhuahuauha, obrigado pelos elogiosssssss, adorei. E acho que talvez o Krum volte no velório de alguém, hehehehe. Do Potter quem sabe, xD. Beijos._

**Jane: **_Hahaha, a reviravolta já ta acontecendooooooo, espero que você esteja pegando as entrelinhas. Beijos._

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

"- S-sonhando com Voldemort? – gemeu ela assustada até mesmo com a pronuncia do nome – Mas, o nosso ex-diretor, Dumbledore, tinha deixado bem claro que...

- A questão é que as teses se encaixam! – disse Harry cortando-a – Eu e a Gina brigamos feio, e ela sumiu do Largo Grimmauld, dizendo que tinha fugido, inclusive deixou um bilhete, e no mesmo dia o Largo foi invadido por Comensais que viram a Gina saindo da casa, e... Ela foi capturada! Inclusive a Ordem foi invadida, de fato!

Minerva tinha a boca aberta, mexeu a varinha produzindo uma luz meio liquida e viscosa no ar, deixando-os em silêncio após algum tempo.

- Vocês têm realmente certeza do que estão dizendo? – perguntou apoiando as duas mãos à mesa, após ter produzido um patrono.

- Eu vi tudo, senhora! – resmungou Harry cansado de ter que falar sobre isso – E eu faria de tudo para salvar a minha namorada!

- Ex! – lembrou Hermione ao seu lado."


	8. Em essência dividida

**Capítulo 08. **

**Em essência dividida. **

- Eae cara, por onde andaram? – perguntou o super rosca, digo, Rony abrindo a porta do quarto.

No meio da escuridão, a porta se abriu trazendo a luminosidade dos cômodos de fora, marcando o chão do quarto com uma penumbra, no meio da porta encontrava-se Rony usando uma tipóia e o braço parecia estar machucado.

- Cara... Desculpa... Pensei que você estivesse acordado... – resmungou Rony sem graça – Cara, você está bem?

- Super ros... Rony! Feche a porta! – disse Harry sem se preocupar em limpar o suor.

- Ei... Cara, o que, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rony fechando a porta com força e vindo na direção de Harry, tropeçando nos próprios pés já que eles eram demasiado grandes, dando a aparência de um palhaço de circo.

- Eu... O Voldemort... Que por sinal sabe ler as entrelinhas... Digo... Quer dizer, eu estive novamente invadindo a mente dele... E...

- Você não deveria ter feito isso! – resmungou Rony como se tivesse preocupado como o amigo (assim também como aconteceu no quarto ano na véspera do Torneio Tribruxo).

- Eu sei! – cortou Harry apressado, precisando de água urgentemente, pois sua boca se encontrava seca, tão seca que uma bola parecia estar entalada na garganta – Aliás, eu vi a Mary Sue... Quer dizer, a Gina!

Rony arregalou os olhos de modo que quase saltaram de seu rosto, combinando assim com o seu nariz meio gigante.

- Ai, cuidado! Você quase acertou o nariz na minha cara! – resmungou Harry virando o rosto para não ser acertado – Aliás, a Mary Sue, ops, a Gina, ela estava nas mãos dos Comensais!

- M-mas... Mas... V-Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Rony andando em círculo em volta de sua cama.

- Claro, era ela certeza, e por sinal, como todo mundo no mundo potteriano, os comensais também estavam apaixonados por ela, achando ela super gata!

- Cara... Eu não posso acreditar! – gemeu Rony preocupado começando a soar também – Nós devemos avisar a Hermione, não é mesmo? Eu sei que o quarto é dela, e ela vai me espancar se eu entrar, mas... Cada vez que ela me xinga, ou a gente briga, eu me apaixono mais! Aliás, isso é tão... Tão romântico.

- Vamos! – decidiu Harry mesmo não esquecendo de tomar água, precisava comunicar a amiga urgentemente o ocorrido.

Harry e Rony correram aos pulos até o quarto feminino do quinto ano (mesmo Rony chegando primeiro por ter as pernas mais compridas do que o resto do corpo – aliás, ele era meio desproporcional assim como o tamanho dos pés).

- Não, não, eu sei um feitiço mais fácil – lembrou Harry parando no meio do Salão Comunal.

- Qual? – perguntou Rony curioso.

- _Accio Hermione_! – murmurou alto e Hermione de repente despencou da sacada, lá de cima do quarto feminino.

- Ei! – guinchou chateada no chão – O que aconteceu? – perguntou assustada.

- Foi o Rony! – acusou Harry.

- Ah, é? – disse ela piscando freneticamente – Não faz assim não, desse jeito eu me apaixono! – gemeu ela levantando-se do lugar.

- Hermione, aconteceu algo muito sério – disse Harry e Rony trocando alguns olhares assustados antes de falar com a garota.

- Vamos, diga. AI RONY! Você me acertou com o nariz de novo! Cuidado quando for virar o pescoço! – reclamou Hermione massageando a cabeça com um galo prestes a crescer – Aliás, o que aconteceu, Harry?

- Ele é H²! - disse rindo, mas corrigiu depressa – Brincadeira, na verdade, eu... Sem querer... Sonhei... Na mente de Voldemort!

- Você não devia ter feito isso! – ralhou Hermione preocupada com Harry (como sempre, né? Coisa que a Gina Sue não faz muito).

- Foi sem querer, em todo caso, a Gina foi capturada!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça tentando entender melhor tudo o que se passava.

- A Gina foi capturada pelos comensais da morte? E por isso que a Sede da Ordem da Fênix foi invadida? Eles a viram saindo?

- Exato, e agora todos eles estão apaixonados por ela – emendou Rony – É normal, não é? E Harry, não fique com ciúmes, eu sei que você é musculoso e tudo mais, mas... Você não pode ir lá e simplesmente chegar dando porrada em todo mundo.

- Eu sei... E eu não vou fazer isso, aconteceu o mesmo com... – ele engoliu em seco – Com o Sirius! – Tudo isso por quê? Porque ele não tinha ouvido Hermione como sempre devia fazer, afinal, ela era como uma mãe para ele, sem ela, ele não teria sobrevivido.

- Mas... Como vamos saber se é verdade? Não vamos sair de Hogwarts agora, não é mesmo? – disse Hermione cochichando com os dois, e Rony apenas concordava quieto, claro, ele era sempre o inútil do trio e só prestava para fazer piadas inúteis e infantis nas horas impróprias.

- Claro, aparatamos em Hogwarts tão bem quanto elfos! – retrucou o patetão.

"Estava demorando para fazer outra piadinha" pensou Harry olhando para o inútil, ops, olhando para o Rony.

- Vamos avisar McGonagall? – sugeriu Hermione mais preocupada do que o próprio Harry (claro, ela era a sua consciência, praticamente).

- Não sei se devemos colocar a vida dela em risco! Podíamos tentar conversar com Lupin ou Tonks...

Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram defronte à lareira, pensativos.

- A culpa foi minha! – gritou Harry dando um soco na poltrona.

- Não, Harry, eu não quero que você se culpe por uma atitude rebelde da Gina! – aconselhou Hermione apertando a mão firme de Harry contra o sofá, não deixando de observar um olhar reprimido de Rony – E eu não vou apoiar a atitude de Gina, Rony!

- Ela é a minha irmã! – resmungou crispando os lábios – E se o Harry tivesse deixado ela vir... Ela não ter feito isso!

- E agora é a culpa minha? – perguntou Harry virando o rosto na direção dele – Agora tudo é minha culpa?

- Você é tão idiota, Rony! Você não pode defender a sua irmã como se a culpa fosse inteiramente do Harry! Se ela quis sair de casa, o problema foi dela!

Rony levantou do sofá, ainda com o braço à altura do peito.

- Aproveitando da fragilidade do Harry só porque ele terminou com a Gina! – disse em alto e bom som querendo dizer em outras palavras que Hermione estava tentando se jogar para cima de Harry.

- Isso... Isso é mentira! – berrou ela chateada levantando do sofá e ficando de frente a ele, corando loucamente – Você sabe muito bem de quem eu gosto... E...

Rony remexeu a expressão facial de um jeito meio asqueroso.

- Eu não acredito nas suas palavras, Hermione! Você deixou de ser a mesma para mim desde quando eu soube que beijou o Vítor Krum! – e Rony virou as costas deixando Hermione ofegante para trás – E podem deixar, eu vou atrás da minha irmã!

- Rony, não! – gritaram Harry e Hermione juntos de pé, lado a lado – Nós vamos pensar em uma solução juntos!

- Fiquem aí pensando enquanto a minha irmã está morrendo! – berrou empurrando o quadro da mulher Gorda, a essa altura do campeonato todos os estudantes já deveriam estar acordados.

- Rony tem razão, precisamos ir atrás da Gina! – falou Harry admirando pela voz grossa que estava adquirindo com o passar dos anos.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e os dois desataram a correr tentando alcançar o ruivo que saia descontrolado pelos corredores descendo as escadarias na direção da sala dos diretores.

- Minerva ainda deve estar acordada! – resmungou Rony ainda na frente, nos corredores – Ela me deixou na enfermaria há pouco menos de uma hora!

Harry e Hermione alcançaram o garoto quando ele batia na porta da diretoria com força.

- O-o que aconteceu? Mas Sr. Weasley, eu já não o levei na enfermaria? – perguntou McGonagall parada à porta, assustada.

Rony não esperou resposta, adentrou ao escritório às pressas, deixando a professora boba, parada à porta.

- Sr. Weasley, eu não dei o direito de...

- A minha irmã foi seqüestrada! – disse Rony com a voz alterada.

Harry e Hermione apressaram a entrar para tomar conta do amigo antes que saísse berrando com Minerva.

- Sr. Weasley, eu não sei como chegou a essa conclusão, mas... – ela dizia apressadamente com as duas mãos apertadas no peito.

- Harry andou sonhando novamente! – disse Hermione depressa quase juntando todas as palavras em uma única – Aquela história toda de...

- S-sonhando com Voldemort? – gemeu ela assustada até mesmo com a pronuncia do nome – Mas, o nosso ex-diretor, Dumbledore, tinha deixado bem claro que...

- A questão é que as teses se encaixam! – disse Harry cortando-a – Eu e a Gina brigamos feio, e ela sumiu do Largo Grimmauld, dizendo que tinha fugido, inclusive deixou um bilhete, e no mesmo dia o Largo foi invadido por Comensais que viram a Gina saindo da casa, e... Ela foi capturada! Inclusive a Ordem foi invadida, de fato!

Minerva tinha a boca aberta, mexeu a varinha produzindo uma luz meio liquida e viscosa no ar, deixando-os em silêncio após algum tempo.

- Vocês têm realmente certeza do que estão dizendo? – perguntou apoiando as duas mãos à mesa, após ter produzido um patrono.

- Eu vi tudo, senhora! – resmungou Harry cansado de ter que falar sobre isso – E eu faria de tudo para salvar a minha namorada!

- Ex! – lembrou Hermione ao seu lado.

- É... Ex! – corrigiu depressa – Não importa! Eu... Eu não posso deixá-la assim, nas mãos dos Comensais!

Minerva concordou produzindo mais um patrono no ar.

- Será que poderia ir mais rápido? – perguntou Harry já perdendo a paciência – É a vida da minha namorada que está em jogo!

- Sr. Potter, receio que tenha que esperar ao menos que queira que a cena do Ministério se repita! – disse arrogantemente fazendo Harry se calar no mesmo instante.

Logo um morcego em formato de patrono adentrou a janela indo parar na direção de Minerva, trocando algumas palavras com ela, mentalmente.

- Ótimo. Vocês podem ir – eles gemeram no lugar – Menos o Sr. Potter.

- Por que? – perguntou incrédulo – EU NÃO QUERO! EU _PRECISO_ SALVAR A GINA!

- Sr. Potter, não me falte com respeito!

Hermione apertou o braço de Harry com força, ela tinha toda razão, Harry não estava aborrecido por bobeira, todavia precisava se controlar ou seria expulso da sala pela própria professora, afinal, estavam no castelo dela.

- Tudo bem, Sr. Potter, você irá sob a capa de invisibilidade, somente nessa condição!

_- Accio capa de invisibilidade! _– murmurou apontando a varinha para a janela, sem outra alternativa sabendo que não convenceria a diretora facilmente.

Dito e feito, a capa voou até a sua mão aberta no ar.

- Ótimo! – comentou a professora arrumando os óclinhos no rosto – Perfeito! – e apontou a varinha para uma chaleira – _Portus!_

O objeto se mexeu no mesmo lugar dando alguns pulos e parou após soltar um brilho verde ofuscante e voltar à cor normal.

- Prontos?

- Certo! – disseram os três aproximando com as mãos estendidas e as varinhas entre elas.

- Harry! Capa! – exigiu Minerva.

- Ok. Ok – resmungou jogando a capa para o alto e deixando-a cair sobre ele, tirando o garoto do cenário.

- Um... Dois... – antes que a professora terminasse de dizer, os garotos foram puxados para dentro de um tubo através de um anzol que fincou no umbigo de cada um, em seguida foram girando até baterem o pé firme em um chão escuro, em um lugar assombrado.

- Tudo certo com vocês? – perguntou a voz de Rony.

- Tudo jóia! – responderam todos em lugares diferentes e afastados.

- Onde estamos, senhora... Er... Diretora? – perguntou Hermione não muito habituada a chamá-la de diretora já que estava há pouco tempo no cargo.

- Bem vindo a uma casa mal assombrada! – comentou Harry sem deixar Minerva responder.

- Uma casa bem assombrada, você quis dizer – corrigiu Rony.

Harry prendeu a respiração, sentindo que alguma coisa poderia dar certo em estarem ali, olhou para os amigos parados e ofegantes, pensando em que momento ficaria a sós com eles para comentar sobre isso, ou falassem sem que Minerva ouvisse. Queria falar sobre as Horcruxes com os seus amigos!

- Nós... Nós temos que esperar a ação dos aurores!

- Você os avisou? – perguntou Harry embaixo da capa.

- Claro, Sr. Potter! Eu não faria isso sozinha, e eles concordaram... De fato, a Sra. Weasley não tinha aparecido, de qualquer forma, o Largo foi abandonado, se ela chegasse, provavelmente não ia encontrar ninguém!

Harry concordou com a cabeça com um aperto enorme no peito, já devia ser de manhãzinha, seu estômago roncava de fome e ainda não saciara a sua sede.

- _Vera Verto! – _disse apontando para uma cobra morta ao chão - _Aguementi! – _criou água no pote, para tomar.

- Esse lugar é muito sinistro, senhora – comentou Rony escarlate – Não acha que deveríamos... Recuar?

- Não estamos precisamente na Casa dos Riddles – informou ela – Estamos em um vilarejo próximo.

Harry olhou para a taça que segurava nas mãos, e mesmo que estivesse na escuridão, estudou lentamente o lugar.

- Eu acho que sei onde estamos! – gemeu sentindo um calafrio percorrer a espinha – Estamos na Casa dos Gaunts!

Hermione parou estática no lugar, como se estivesse petrificada.

- Oh, não! – gemeu assustada.

- Isso é mais perigoso do que eu imaginava – sussurrou Rony – Posso entrar em pânico?

A professora McGonagall embora não demonstrasse muita reação, estava assustada e começou a estudar a parede do lugar com as mãos.

- Como disse Dumbledore, as paredes são feitas de visgo-do-diabo!

- Meio esquisito, não acham?

- Antes fosse só esquisito – comentou Rony mordendo o lábio, recuando, não tivera boas experiências com visgo-do-diabo.

Hermione aproximou-se da sala para estudar melhor o ambiente, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade que a amiga tinha se afastado da professora, e a puxou para dentro da capa.

- Shi! – murmurou tampando a boca dela com as mãos – Eu preciso falar com você!

- Sobre o que? – perguntou ela meio constrangida.

- Acho que provavelmente deve ter alguma Horcrux escondida aqui!

- Isso seria um absurdo! – exclamou Hermione sacudindo a cabeça – É um lugar muito óbvio, até mesmo Dumbledore teria achado!

- Por isso, é muito óbvio, e por ser tão óbvio que deve...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça levemente para não sair da capa, mesmo que saísse não faria muita diferença já que estava tudo muito escuro.

- Aqui foi onde tinha o Medalhão de Slytherin, poderia muito bem ter continuado aqui, não é?

- Mas você disse que aquela senhora lá levou... E... Voldemort tinha matado ela para pegar os dois pertences, e...

- E onde mais teria outra Horcrux?

Hermione pareceu entender o raciocínio.

- Ele pode ter traduzido de volta, é claro! Mas é como eu disse, é óbvio demais!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, finalmente contente pela amiga estar entendendo o plano.

- Ótimo, só preciso que tire Minerva daqui, o resto deixa que eu faço!

- Pode deixar, eu o farei! – disse ela saindo da capa.

E assim que saiu, houve um grito assustado do Rony que deparou com Hermione no meio da escuridão.

- Ei! O que você e o Harry estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Rony meio desconfiado.

Hermione não deu ouvidos, foi na direção de Minerva e começou a conversar com ela, coisa que Harry e nem Rony puderam escutar direito.

- Os aurores estão chegando! – avisou Hermione escutando Cracks, de fato, Harry também tinha ouvido.

- Ou não – disse Harry naturalmente empunhando a varinha.

- Isso, Harry, otimista! – ironizou Rony puxando a varinha também.

Teve alguns barulhos de passos e Harry começou a ficar assustado, talvez não fosse mesmo os aurores.

- É sempre o que eu digo galera! – resmungou alguém abrindo a porta que rangia acompanhado de um barulho "toque-toque" que deveria ser uma espécie de bastão – Vigilância constante!

- Professor Moody! – gemeu Hermione contente em saber que estava por perto.

- Não sei quanto a professor, mas Moody... – disse sem rir – Vamos galerinha, vamos procurar a jovem Weasley!

Minerva, Rony e Hermione correram na direção da porta para se juntarem aos demais aurores.

- Cadê o...

- Está escondido! – gemeu Minerva arrepiada só de pensar – Ou deve estar, do jeito que combinamos, você sabe! Não é seguro falarmos dele!

- É, é, não é aconselhável dizer onde ele está! – concordou Moody cortando-a e continuando com o seu toque-toque.

Harry sabendo que Hermione sabia do plano, mesmo porque a cada passo ela olhava para trás para ver o que acontecia, o garoto ficou para trás, coberto pela capa, pensando em revirar a casa em busca de alguma pista, ou alguma Horcrux.

Não havia muito o que procurar, eram apenas três cômodos, Harry decidiu que era melhor começar pela cozinha, revirou-a inteirinha sem que fizesse barulho, e isso não foi muito possível, ele até ficou com medo de que isso trouxesse pistas a alguém que estivesse rondando.

- Estou sozinho aqui! – pensou sentindo o coração parar.

E passou algum tempo revirando os objetos pensando o que poderia estar acontecendo com os seus melhores amigos, e quanto mais rápido fosse, melhor seria porque chegaria a tempo de ajudar na batalha.

- _Accio, accio, accio! _– dizia apontando para cada cômodo ouvindo um barulho chocar contra a parede.

- Ham! – gritou assustado apontando na direção da janela sabendo que tinha ouvido alguma coisa vir de fora.

Algum tempo depois em silêncio, Harry soube que esse barulho não era de absolutamente ninguém, resolveu testar novamente o Feitiço Convocatório que trouxe ainda mais barulhos idênticos aos de antes.

- Isso só pode significar uma coisa... A Horcrux está aqui! – disse a si mesmo arrepiando os pêlos até mesmo da nuca.

Tinha que pensar tudo muito rápido, pegar a Horcrux e fugir, porque chamaria muita atenção, e... Ele só teria tempo de pegar a Horcrux, e correr. Só!

_- Lumus Máxima! _– sussurrou apontando para a casa inteira, sabia que isso ia resolver o problema do visgo-do-diabo em volta dele, produzindo um enorme estampido que o garoto sabia que essa luz chamaria a atenção de qualquer pessoa que estivesse na redondeza da floresta escura, e por isso que tinha o tempo cronometrado.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – resmungou soltando novamente feitiços convocatórios descobrindo que o barulho não estava mais abafando, porém a Horcrux continuava a bater contra algum objeto, qualquer que fosse...

Harry rolou os olhos pela casa inteira e viu que a poltrona feita de retalhos devia esconder alguma coisa, já que o barulho parecia vir de dentro.

_- Accio poltrona! _– ao fazer isso, a poltrona moveu de lugar, indo na direção de Harry, assim deixando livre um espaço de alguns metros quadrados, o garoto foi averiguar para ver ra a casa inteira, sabia que is, e correr. ria muita atençora.. estar acontecendo com os seus melhores amigos, e quanto mais rpse havia algum indício e lá havia uma janelinha com uma argola dourada.

- Um... Um alçapão! – gemeu puxando com força a argola imaginando que agora uma grande quantidade de Comensais estaria vindo na direção – _Accio poltrona! _– disse novamente fechando a tampa do alçapão ao passar em tempo da poltrona voltar a ficar em cima da portinhola.

- Ufa! – gemeu ficando feliz por estar embaixo, escondido no alçapão, o que levaria mais algumas horas para os comensais acharem-no, ainda mais com a poltrona tampando o lugar.

- _Lumus! _– murmurou na escuridão, agora mostrando uma escadinha de madeira muito velha que parecia prestes a desmoronar, Harry teve medo de que ela rangesse, e continuou descendo vagarosamente. E deixou a capa deslizar pelo seu corpo enquanto isso, fazia muito calor ali embaixo.

Era um porão. Não havia bagunça, não havia nada na verdade, apenas um medalhão flutuando à altura de Harry. Ele parou na frente, estudando o objeto, pensando se deveria ou não passar os dedos por aquela bola gigantesca, assim como tinha visto na Penseira, sem tirar e nem por mais nada.

Harry pensando ainda se deveria arriscar ou não, agiu por impulso e agarrou o medalhão no ar. Nada aconteceu, estava muito gelado, apenas isso.

- Eu tenho certeza que tem alguém aqui! – disse uma voz lá em cima e Harry sentiu ficar estático. Congelou até mesmo os olhos no teto. Não havia como sair a não ser enfrentar todo mundo.

Harry sem capa aproveitou para guardar o medalhão no bolso e continuar a erguer a varinha, tinha sido tudo muito fácil até ali, pegar o medalhão e tudo mais. Mesmo que fosse o último lugar a procurar, seria tão tolo em esconder ali, tão tolo... Harry mal acreditava.

Houve um barulho em cima que fez o coração de Harry congelar, eles estavam arrastando a poltrona, sentiu a argola ser puxada e...

Era agora ou nunca!

_- ESTUPEFAÇA! – _berrou Harry atingindo de cheio o rosto de um homem, em seguida surgiu outro também que recebeu outro feitiço de Harry indo parar longe.

O garoto só teve tempo de agarrar a sua Horcrux e subir as escadarias velhas, antes que... A escada de madeira partiu ao meio, fazendo o pé de Harry afundar, até na altura do joelho.

- Ai... Meu pé! – guinchou Harry sentindo a madeira penetrar de leve em sua batata da perna, as madeiras da escadaria deveriam ter ferido o garoto ou algo do tipo.

- Olha, acharam o Potter, corram! – gritou um Comensal aproximando com o rosto coberto pelo capuz.

Harry sentia que estava fraco, porém ainda tinha sua varinha e como pudesse ia se defender, não importa quem o desafiasse.

E lá estava Rabicho, o mesmo que estava no labirinto, Harry desejou como nunca desafiá-lo, vingar a morte de seu amigo Cedrico, mas... Não tinha forças o suficiente.

_- Estup... Estupefaça! – _guinchava com algumas faíscas que saiam da varinha.

- Otário – riu Rabicho puxando a mão de ferro do bolso e apontando a varinha na direção de Harry – Faça o melhor que puder, como... _CRUCIO!_

Harry se contorceu de dor, tentando de algum jeito escapar dali, a perna já não conseguia se mexer, como se tivesse perdido o movimento dela, e a cada vez que mexia a cintura, sentia que piorava a situação.

- FILHO DA... – gemeu.

_- ESTUPEFAÇA! _– berrou alguém lá fora, Harry pensou que estivesse perdido, nem teve tempo de raciocinar, só sentiu um ventinho e Rabicho foi jogado em sua direção, rolando escada abaixo, ajudando a terminar de quebrar, o que foi um alívio para a perna do garoto, molhada em sangue.

Harry caiu com as nádegas ainda duras no chão, gemia de dor, e sua perna esguichava sangue como nunca, ainda tinha um pedaço de madeira preso, pensou que se tirasse, ia ajudar em muito, e... A dor foi agonizante, as lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e ele achou que estava perdendo os sentidos, para ajudar a Horcrux estava remexendo inquieta em seu bolso.

- HARRY! HARRY! – gritou alguém lá em cima sendo capturado por algum comensal, ou coisa parecido, estava desesperado, a voz parecia ser de...

- Sr. Weasley... – gemeu sem muita voz.

- HARRY! – e houve um barulho de uma pessoa caindo ao chão, com certeza era o mesmo sendo jogado devido a um Crucio. O Sr. Weasley não merecia isso, definitivamente não, era o último aliado de Dumbledore que deveria receber um.

- Ok, Harry, está tudo bem – disse uma voz tranqüilizando-o, parecia ser Tonks – Eu estou aqui... Agora vamos voltar! – ela sacudiu a varinha e puxou a sua mão, Harry sentiu tudo rodando, só teve tempo de agarrar a capa com força, e...

Estava atirado ao chão, em alguma enfermaria.

- Estamos no St. Mungus, fique tranqüilo, eu vou chamar alguém! – e ela saiu correndo batendo a porta.

Harry cego de dor, desceu as mãos para dentro das vestes apertando a Horcrux contra o corpo, para a sua felicidade ainda estava ali.

- Harry, você está bem? – era Hermione ao seu lado, apertando o seu braço com força, tinha acabado de aparatar devido ao CRAQUE bem distante.

- Hermione... Eu preciso que você leve isso – disse ele apontando para o bolso que mexia como se houvesse algum tipo de um rato inquieto dentro.

Hermione enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o medalhão com as duas mãos, olhando para os lados se não tinha ninguém.

- Por favor... Cuide disso como se fosse seu!

- Tudo bem, Harry, tudo vem, garanto que vou cuidar disso! Fica tranqüilo, eu já volto! – e fez outro CRAQUE.

Tonks apareceu trazendo alguns medibruxos e Harry só teve tempo de ouvir a porta fechando.

Quando acordou algumas horas depois, já era quase de noite outra vez, mas para sua felicidade a enfermaria não estava com ninguém que não quisesse conversar.

- Hermione! – murmurou ele abrindo os olhos.

- Aqui, os seus óculos! – disse ela encaixando em seu rosto, delicadamente e com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Obrigado – sorriu ele sentando sentindo a perna estar imobilizada – O que aconteceu?

Hermione ficou meio sem jeito de explicar.

- Uma das estacas quase fez você perder o movimento da sua perna, mas está tudo bem se você usar gesso durante algum tempo e...

- E sobre aquilo? Onde está?

Hermione suspirou olhando por cima do ombro. A porta abriu e Rony parou olhando para os dois cochichando bem de perto como se houvesse alguma coisa errada.

- Ei... Harry acordou, tudo bem, cara? – perguntou aproximando meio que afastando Hermione da maca – Você dormiu pra caramba e... Por que estão me olhando assim?

- Soube da Horcrux?

- Hermione me contou meio por cima! Então, você achou mesmo? Foi tão difícil assim?

- Foi nada – e abreviou a história pela metade – Enfim, como está Gina?

- Eh... Er... Bem... – Rony e Hermione trocaram uma olhada rápida e Harry sentiu o estômago congelar.

– Não... Não vão me dizer que...

- Não achamos ela em lugar algum! Acho que ela deve estar longe do vilarejo dos Riddles, Harry!

Ele perdeu a vontade de continuar sentado, deixou-se ser afundado no travesseiro, o coração parecia estar descompassado.

- Pelo menos temos alguns reféns conosco – alegrou Hermione colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Harry sentiu o estômago dar uma guinada – Adivinha só. Malfoy e Rabicho estão com a gente!

Harry só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos na direção da garota.

- Jura? O Malfoy pai?

- Não, não, o loiro oxigenado filho – comentou Rony – De qualquer forma será legal, vamos poder treinar feitiços imperdoáveis em alguém!

- São feitiços imperdoáveis, Rony! Não se pode treinar em ninguém! – explicou Hermione levemente zangada.

- E por que eles podem?

- Porque eles não são como nós! Do lado do bem! – acrescentou depressa para explicar o "nós".

- E... Nós não estamos preocupados com isso, estamos Harry? Queremos vence, isso sim!

- Mas isso é contra a lei! – ralhou ela incrédula – A professora McGonagall não iria permitir um absurdo desses!

- Não importa! – cortou Harry voltando a se sentar – Desde que eu vença assim, eu treinarei sim! Preciso aprender a lidar com coisas piores ou vou acabar morrendo, qual vocês preferem?

Rony deu uma olhada na direção da Hermione do tipo "Tomou?" e ela finalmente tinha ficado de boca fechada.

O dia seguinte chegou muito rápido, Harry até recebeu alta e foi levado novamente para o castelo na companhia de alguns aurores, mas antes disso o rapaz passou para visitar Lupin que estava na enfermaria. E Rony acabou ficando por lá também já que o seu pai tinha sofrido um grave ataque de Crucio, merecia cuidados especiais, Harry não pode vê-lo já que seu caso era um pouco mais delicado.

- Vou descansar – murmurou Harry para a diretora McGonagall.

E com ajuda das muletas, Harry acompanhado de Hermione caminhava pela escuridão do castelo na direção da Sala Comunal, deparando no finalzinho do corredor com um poltergeist, Pirraça, que continuava a zombar dos dois como se eles fossem malucos.

- Você disse que Voldemort não ia matar Gina até que obtivesse certas informações, certo? – perguntou Hermione recapitulando.

- Certo.

- E pelo que eu sei, ela não obtém muitas informações, certo?

- Certo. Ela não sabe de nada, eu não contei nada a ela, você sabe!

- Ótimo – disse Hermione pensativa franzindo a testa ligeiramente – Eu acho que ela pode ser de alguma forma valiosa ao Voldemort! Como se tivesse alguma ligação ou até mesmo outros tipos de informações...

- Como se ela pudesse trazê-lo a mim?

Hermione riu da ingenuidade do amigo.

- Ela nunca faria isso, mas eu quero dizer que... Provavelmente Voldemort vai tentar extrair informações que ela sequer possui! Ela nem sabe onde você está nesse exato momento! Até ontem, todos pensavam que você estava em Godric Hallow, mas...

- Peraí... Me explica de novo um negócio – pediu Harry sendo ajudado por Hermione a subir um degrau em direção à sala comunal – Como assim a Gina pode ser útil de alguma forma valiosa ao Voldemort sendo que você mesma disse que ela não sabe nada? Você disse alguma coisa sobre alguma ligação ou informações... C-como assim?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, rindo de si mesma.

- Besteira, andei pensando demais... É claro que Gina não tem absolutamente nada a dizer!

- Vamos, diga! – pediu Harry erguendo o pescoço de Hermione pelo queixo, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Hermione desviou o olhar na direção da lareira novamente, sem encarar Harry, parecendo não muito decidida a dizer o que estava prestes a dizer.

- Não sei se é o momento, Harry. E eu não quero bancar a amiga falsa...

Harry respirou fundo, soltando o ar vagarosamente.

- As suas informações podem ser importantes, Hermione! Você sabe disso... Enquanto mais você guardar isso para você, é pior. Assim como você fez durante a Câmara Secreta, saiu correndo deixando eu e o Rony, curiosos, para trás, se soubéssemos antes que era um Basilisco e...

- São segredos da Gina, Harry! – cortou Hermione com os olhos úmidos – Eu realmente não quero trai-la! Ao mesmo tempo, não acho justo o que ela fez!

Harry franziu o cenho.

- A Gina não gosta de mim, é isso?

Hermione negou com a cabeça rapidamente, ainda virando o olhar para longe do garoto.

- As suas informações podem ser valiosas, Hermione! – repetiu o garoto tentando persuadi-la.

- A Gina, Harry... Ela não foi inteiramente honesta com você durante o ano passado! – disse Hermione depressa aumentando as lágrimas nos olhos – Eu gosto muito dela, ela foi a minha melhor amiga e tudo mais... Mas, eu realmente não acho correto o que ela fez, e esconder isso de você me deixa ainda pior!

Ele revirou os olhos, incrédulo.

- C-Como assim ela não foi h-honesta?

- Ela usou a Poção Amortentia, Harry!

- Estamos falando da mesma poção? – perguntou Harry incrédulo, arregalando os olhos – Você tem certeza?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, voltando a encarar Harry com firmeza.

- Ela me contou tudo sobre a Poção do Amor, na verdade, a Sra.Weasley durante o terceiro ano disse exatamente como prepará-la, bem no café da manhã, no Beco Diagonal.

- No caldeirão furado? – perguntou Harry depressa – É me lembro disso...

- E... Ela comprou também do Fred e Jorge, ela fez com que as poções entrassem em Hogwarts sem serem vasculhadas, e...

- Por isso você sabia de tudo! – disse Harry meio atordoado como se tivesse tomado um balaço – Por isso que... – e a ficha pareceu estar caindo.

Harry teve que sentar para absorver a notícia por inteira.

- A Gina... Ela... Ela...

- Ela amava você como ninguém! Ela amava de verdade, Harry!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Mas não é possível isso, eu juro que não...

- Ela chorou por você quando soube da Cho, e na mesma semana ela acabou saindo e se apaixonado por Miguel Corner de alguma forma, mas... Como se ela colocado novamente o cérebro para funcionar, e ela estava gostando de você outra vez!

Harry suspirou fundo, magoado, ferido, pisoteado, como se o seu coração tivesse sido cruelmente comprimido. Tinha sido traído pela pessoa que menos esperava.

- Eu não esperava isso dela, eu juro...

- Isso não é um absurdo, Harry! A Sra. Weasley mesmo conquistou o Sr. Weasley dessa forma, não foi errado! Ela pensou que fosse igual que ia ficar tudo bem, afinal, você aprendeu a gostar dela mesmo sem a Poção, não foi mesmo?

Harry suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair bem atrás da poltrona, deixando absolutamente claro que ele era apaixonadíssimo por Gina.

- É complicado, eu sei... Mas vai ficar tudo bem, vocês vão ficar juntos, vocês se gostam de verdade, e... Ela me contou que vocês tiveram a primeira vez...

- Agora faz sentido o bolo, a vontade incontrolável de ficar com ela durante as refeições... Após tomar um drinque que ela trouxe no casamento, e nós termos feito...

Hermione apenas deu os ombros como se não tivesse interessada nos detalhes.

- Eu sinto muito, Harry, muito mesmo! Mas você não é o primeiro e nem o último a tomar a Poção do Amor da história de Hogwarts!

_Continua..._

**Próximo capítulo... **

"_- SEGURA O RATO, RONY! – berrou Hermione com o máximo de força que podia – É O RABICHO. SEGURA! _

_Ela estava encolhida no chão, derrotada, Harry deixou a vassoura cair de suas mãos e correu na direção da amiga para socorrê-la._

_- Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou preocupado levantando a garota pelo braço. _

_- Harry... – disse ofegante – Aquele... É o Rabicho!"_

**Notas do Autor: **_O próximo capítulo está imperdível. E para você lê-lo o que deve fazer? DEIXAR MUITAS E MUITAS REVIEWS! _

_Quanto mais reviews, MAIS RÁPIDO O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!_

_E gente, não fiquem com raiva da Gina (risos ao quadrado), eu sei que vocês amam ela, mas... Ela não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando! Vocês ainda vão admirar a Gina! Não tanto quanto a Hermione, mas eu garanto que vocês vão entender melhor sobre a história da Gina, é muito mais triste do que vocês pensam... Aguardem!_

**Jennifer: **_Nhaaaaaaaa, fico contente em saber que você gosto, aqui tem mais! Beijos!_

**Nessa G. Potter: **_A briga dele e do Lupin só foi uma forma de mostrar que agora estes tem uma relação de pai e filho. Assim como Harry e Sirius. Agora é Lupin quem é o "pai" de Harry. Saca? É ele quem vai estar lá sempre que o Harry precisar de alguém... O Lupin e a Hermione, claro! Enquanto a Gina... Bem, bem, bem... Ela vai voltar abalando a relação HH! Aguarde os próximos capítulos, eles estão melhores, eu garanto! Beijos._

**Lolixx: **_Aqui acaba as entrelinhas da Poção do Amor! Hermione COMPROVOU o que a Gina SEMPRE FEZ! Nosssssssa Lolix, você demorou pra comentar dessa vez hein? Eu fiquei esperando o seu comentário só para postar o novo capítulo, xD. Mesmo assim ta valendo. Adorei. Beijão, até os próximos._

**Edilmamorais: **_Seja bem vinda fã novaaaaa! Eu quero muitas reviews, viu? Muitas! Muitas! Muitas! Quanto mais, melhor! Beijãoooo!_

**Jane: **_Ê ê ê... A Jane passou para deixar uma review! Viva, fico muito contente em lê-la! Volte mais vezesss, e fico feliz em saber que você compreende as entrelinhas. Parabénsssssss, é de leitores assim que eu amo! Beijos!_


	9. A decisão de Rabicho

**Capítulo 09. **

**A decisão de Rabicho. **

Harry dormiu não muito bem durante a noite toda devido ao cansaço, entenda-se por dormir não muito bem: Teve terríveis pesadelos que envolviam Miguel Corner e Gina se agarrando diante da escola inteira, Hermione simplesmente chegava e consolava dizendo que ele não era o único a tomar a Poção do Amor, que Neville também tinha sido encantado por Gina, afim de passar ciúmes em Harry.

Passar o tempo com Hermione dentro ou fora da biblioteca era um dos momentos preferidos de Harry, a companhia da garota fazia com que ele esquecesse um pouco de Gina, e mesmo que eles não falassem muito sobre isso, a garota parecia ter acesso aos seus pensamentos, de algum jeito misterioso. Harry agradecia que Rony não estivesse por perto e mesmo se estivesse teria certeza que Hermione não tocaria nesse assunto.

- Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas isso acontece com tantos casais, é normal alguns rapazes aceitarem numa boa!

- Não acho que forçar alguém gostar de outra pessoa deve ser aceito numa boa – reclamou Harry no café da manhã rodeado por pouquíssimos alunos da Grifinória – Chega a ser ridículo!

- Mas você gosta dela, e é isso o que importa! – explicou Hermione simplesmente – Vocês nasceram para ficar juntos!

Harry negou com a cabeça, desviando os olhos da amiga.

- Se ela fez isso é porque gosta de você, Harry!

- Eu... Eu podia estar com outra pessoa nesse exato momento – resmungou voltando a encarar Hermione que ficou estática no banco.

- Ah! Mas... Mas a Cho, ela... Ela já estava saindo com outro, e...

- Cho não era a única garota desse castelo! – falou Harry depressa – Existem outras garotas que eu poderia ter me apaixonado se não fosse pela indigna poção de Gina!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça voltando a tomar o seu café da manhã.

- Tudo bem se você pensa assim, mas acho legal mudar de assunto agora que Rony está vindo na nossa direção!

- O-o que? – perguntou Harry assustando e saltando da mesa.

Rony aproximou dos dois com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Ei... Não precisam levantar para me receber, não sou Ministro da Magia – falou ironicamente – Ainda – acrescentou sorridente.

- Então, Rony, como vai? – perguntou Hermione educadamente.

- Ah! Bem, papai já está bem melhor, até mesmo que Lupin – comentou animado juntando-se aos dois no café da manhã – Mas... Mas parece que vocês não andam bem, certo?

- Não é nada – resmungou Harry mexendo na comida com o garfo – Hoje começam os treinos da ORB.

Hermione jogou os cabelos por cima dos ombros, delicadamente, olhando para Harry meio preocupada.

- Vai ser divertido praticar feitiços novos, vamos estar prontos para tudo, já imaginaram?

- Vai ser divertido controlar o Malfoy! – imaginou Rony – Podemos fazer dele o nosso elfo doméstico!

- Não sonha, Rony! – cortou Hermione achando um absurdo as idéias do amigo – Não vamos usar feitiço Imperius em brincadeiras, pode trazer danos terríveis.

- Eu sei, eu sei, só foi uma hipótese – resmungou dando os ombros – Vamos comer que faz séculos que eu não sei o que é almoçar decentemente – e correu para se servir de algumas frituras.

Harry, Rony e Hermione compareceram ao escritório de Minerva logo depois do café da manhã, e ela indicou que os dois começassem com a ajuda do professor de Feitiços, que nesse caso seria o professor Flitiwinck, alguma mistura de anão com duende, era muito baixinho mas não interferia absolutamente em nada em seu potencial.

- Olá professor! – cumprimentaram os três entrando no escritório dele após baterem – Creio que a diretora Minerva já tenha vindo falar com o senhor – explicou Hermione com receio de aproximar da escrivaninha dele, estava coberta de papéis e algumas penas, era tudo muito bagunçado.

- Sim, Srta. Granger, claro, claro, ela explicou tudo direitinho, podem ficar à vontade – murmurou ele puxando a varinha das vestes e conjurando algumas cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha – Podemos começar por feitiços simples.

Harry concordou com um aceno e o professor iniciou as lições.

No começo entenda-se que era fácil, e que esse fácil equivale a feitiços aprendidos no quinto e sexto ano em Hogwarts, tais como: Inverter objetos de lugares em apenas alguns segundos; Fazer alguns objetos darem cambalhotas, quanto mais melhor; Outros exercícios eram empilhar alguns objetos aos outros – isso era uma prova de equilíbrio -; entre outras tarefas que só Hermione estava sendo bem sucedida.

- É simples se você mover a varinha com um pouco mais de força – explicou Hermione para o Harry enquanto fazia um sofá inteiro trocar de lugar com um espelho enorme em apenas um piscar de olhos.

- Eu estou fazendo isso! – ralhou Rony com a própria varinha.

- No seu caso não é força e sim um pouco mais de vontade! – explicou Hermione enraivecida – Se você ao menos prestasse atenção quando o professor falasse...

- Não é minha culpa se você é a mais inteligente daqui! – defendeu-se Rony – Nós estamos aqui na oportunidade de aprendizado!

O professor Flitiwinck que tinha ido dar uma vigiada no castelo voltou com as mãos no bolso.

- Não briguem, meninos, não briguem, eu farei com que cada um de vocês saião daqui excelentes!

Rony mostrou a língua para a Hermione quando o professor virou as costas para ensinar com clareza o movimento de um feitiço ao Harry.

Os treinamentos faziam com que os garotos se exaltassem com maior facilidade, passaram mais de horas trancados na sala de Feitiços recebendo ordens do professor Flitiwinck, e no final do dia, as dicas eram passada aos garotos aos gritos, não importava se estavam acertando ou não. E começaram a piorar ainda mais depois que Harry teve o gesso tirado da perna machucada.

- MAIS RÁPIDO! DESSA FORMA ATÉ MESMO UMA LESMA VAI DERROTÁ-LO! – apelou o professor tão nervoso como nunca tinham visto.

Raios, feitiços e mais feitiços eram lançados das varinhas cruzando de um lado para o outro da sala, e com pouco tempo eles já começavam a se cansar, Hermione era a primeira a pendurar as duas mãos sob os joelhos e ofegar.

- Desc... Desculpa! Eu... Eu... Estou cansada! Água! Água! – murmurou com o suor descendo de baldes por ela.

Após pausas de cinco minutos eles retornavam com mais força e convicção, aos berros do professor eles conseguiam cada vez mais produzirem feitiços que jamais imaginavam um dia que fossem fazer.

Harry passava os dedos suados pela borracha da varinha, segurando com força e apontando para alguns móveis, berrando feitiços e fazendo com que eles se organizassem rapidamente como se estivesse decorando uma casa.

- Pronto, por hoje é só Potter! – elogiou o professor dando algumas palmadinhas em suas coxas, era o máximo que alcançava.

- Obrigado, professor! – ofegou respirando durante as silabas – Fico feliz em saber que estou progredindo.

- E muito! – concordou o professor girando a varinha no ar.

Hermione parou na porta, voltando o olhar para o professor.

- Será que poderíamos conversar um pouco, professor?

- Claro – concordou ele naturalmente.

Harry e Rony pararam na porta e resolveram aproximar para ouvir melhor o que a garota tinha a perguntar.

- Eu... Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre o feitiço Fidelus! O Feitiço do Segredo!

Flitiwinck concordou com um aceno e começou a explicar detalhadamente enquanto fazia levitar algumas taças de volta à prateleira.

- O feitiço não é muito complexo, mas envolve três pessoas, no mínimo! Uma para executar, claro!

- Então, só duas pessoas participam do segredo?

- Basicamente sim, por exemplo, se você quisesse esconder o senhor Harry em você, poderia, normalmente, assim o seu amigo Rony executaria um Fidelus, e Harry seria engolido por você, em algum órgão, como por exemplo, o coração, ou alguma coisa do tipo, entendeu?

Harry sentiu um balaço na direção da cabeça e não teve muita certeza se tinha coragem de encarar Hermione nesse momento.

- É como se o Harry fosse sugado para dentro do meu corpo e trancado lá? – perguntou Hermione curiosamente, suas bochechas estavam levemente pinicadas de vermelho e o professor concordou.

- Ainda assim, o segredo seria guardado para sempre, a pessoa ficaria escondida dentro de você, inconsciente, e só volta à vida depois de ser retirada.

- Ah... Interessantíssimo! – disse Hermione alegre – Obrigada, professor.

Os três subiram para tomar um bom banho e jantar, reuniram-se em frente à lareira algum tempo depois, os três cansadíssimos depois de uma semana exaustiva como aquela.

- Estou pegando o jeito – comentou Rony fazendo uma das cadeiras da Sala Comunal rodopiar facilmente – Eu juro que não era assim no ano passado!

- Flitiwinck é um ótimo professor – elogiou Hermione acariciando Bichento – Acho que vamos passar para outra matéria, segunda feira, não acham?

- Acho que agora é a vez de Transfiguração – comentou Rony dando os ombros – Parece importante, não acham?

- Essencial – comentou Hermione sacudindo os ombros – É ótimo para nos escondermos dos inimigos!

Harry remexeu inquieto em sua poltrona.

- Eu não vi o Hagrid durante a semana inteira! – comentou por comentar – Acho que nem ao menos sabe que a gente está no castelo.

- Poucos sabem – disse Hermione olhando de Harry para Rony que tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa – Ou nós já teríamos o castelo invadido novamente! Hogwarts não é mais segura!

Harry murchou os ombros, Hermione levantou com Bichento no colo.

- Boa noite, garotos!

- Você já vai dormir? – perguntou Rony fazendo uma expressão bizarra – Quer dizer... Você não está mais no primeiro ano, pode ficar acordada até mais tarde, e...

- Não é isso – disse Hermione jogando novamente os cabelos para trás dos ombros como ultimamente adquirira esse costume – Tenho que ler alguns livros importantes sobre... Sobre, ah! Horcruxes! – sussurrou na última palavra para que ninguém ouvisse.

- Falando nisso... – Harry virou os olhos na direção da garota – O medalhão ainda está com você, né?

Ela concordou afirmativamente.

- É óbvio, Harry, ele está bem protegido!

- Chama o seu dormitório de bem protegido? – zombou Rony.

- Algum lugar mais seguro do que uma escada que vira corredor à medida que algum invasor tenta subir? – devolveu Hermione com as mãos na cintura deixando Bichento saltar de seus braços para o tapete.

Rony corou nas pontas das orelhas, e seu rosto cheio de sardas brilhou.

- Você tem alguma idéia de como destruí-lo? – perguntou Harry fingindo não ouvir as trocas de fiapos que os dois estavam fazendo.

- Vagamente! – respondeu depressa – Mas acho que vamos precisar da espada que está na diretoria! Sabe, para perfurar a alma de uma vez!

Rony remexeu-se no sofá sentindo um arrepio.

- Deve ser difícil.

- Nem tanto – consolou Hermione – Podemos fazer isso amanhã se o Harry quiser!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem!

- Ok, boa noite para vocês, garotos, vou dar uma relida em Hogwarts, uma história!

- Achei que tivesse decorado o livro – comentou Rony naturalmente, mas ela ignorou.

O frio do dia seguinte anunciava que o verão estava quase para terminar e que Setembro estava batendo na porta, o que provavelmente traria a Hogwarts uma pequena leva de alunos desabrigados.

Harry, Rony e Hermione encontraram-se no Salão aquele dia e quando desceram para tomar café já repararam que o castelo estava esperando os alunos chegarem de viagem. Os professores tiraram o dia para vigiar os corredores, principalmente a entrada do castelo. O Chapéu Seletor inclusive tinha ganhado o seu espaço desde cedo no Salão Principal.

- Vocês não sabem o que eu descobri! – comentou a garota sentando ao lado dos dois no café da manhã, puxando as vestes para mais perto.

- Teremos que contracenar uma cena dramática na qual eu pergunto "Nossa, Hermione-do-céu, o que é de tão importante assim?" ou você vai dizer logo? – perguntou Rony trazendo uma cara feia de Hermione e fazendo ela se curvar na direção dos dois.

- A Helga era filha de pais videntes!

- Ah! Isso explica tudo! – ironizou Rony.

- Não, eu acho que já entendi aonde Hermione quer chegar – comentou Harry – Isso tudo indica que Sibila tem algum parentesco com Helga?

- Antes fosse – disse Hermione com ar de quem sabia tudo e eles estavam boiando – Então... Vocês acham que isso possa ter alguma ligação pelo fato do Chapéu Seletor dizer aquelas coisas todas?

- Ah, não sei, será que o espírito agourento de Helga ainda vive no Chapéu, ou alguma coisa do tipo? – perguntou Rony seriamente.

- Não acho que seria isso! – disse Hermione olhando por cima de algumas cabeças só para dar mais uma olhada no Chapéu – Mas acredito que ele guarde mais segredos do que imaginamos!

- Simples, vamos perguntar a ele! – sugeriu Rony simplesmente.

- É, uma boa opção – concordou Harry terminando de comer e limpar os lábios.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros e terminou de tomar o suco, já Rony estava na metade mas foi obrigado a abandonar o café da manhã reclamando do desperdício e passando a mão no estômago.

- Ei... Oi! – cumprimentou Harry aproximando do Chapéu – Tudo bem?

- Olá, sr. Potter, ainda com minhocas na cabeça?

- Não, dessa vez não sou eu... E... – ele olhou por cima do ombro – E nenhum de meus amigos. Na verdade, queremos perguntar uma coisa a você!

- Pois não?

- É sobre Helga... E... É verdade que ela tinha mesmo tendência a ser vidente?

O Chapéu Seletor pareceu por um momento ficar estático, como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Certamente Helga tinha um dom de vidência, senhores! O seu pai era um grande mago... Mas isso foi há centenas de anos atrás, qual é o motivo?

- Ah! O professor Bins, você sabe como é – inventou Hermione de repente com uma risadinha meiga – Pediu uma lição de casa com todos os detalhes!

Harry, Rony e Hermione se despediram do Chapéu e saíram para conversar em particular quando eles estavam a sós.

- Vamos descer na hora do jantar para ver qual será o discurso dele este ano, provavelmente a mesma ladainha dos anos seguintes de que a união faz a força, e blá blá blá – disse Harry enquanto subiam as escadas, encontrando com Bichento vindo na direção deles.

- Ei bonitão! – brincou Hermione pegando ele nos braços, mas ele parecia agitado, arranhando os braços da garota como nunca havia feito antes – O que você tem? – perguntou ao gato que obviamente não respondeu, apenas continuou agitado em seus braços querendo de alguma forma escapulir.

Passaram pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, chegando na sala bem quentinha quando sentiram um fedor esquisito, algum cheiro relacionado a esgoto, Bichento saltou das mãos de Hermione e correu na direção do dormitório.

- Não é possível – reclamou Hermione torcendo o nariz e ignorando Bichento desesperado – Os elfos trabalham duro para deixar o castelo limpo! Ah... O que o meu dormitório está fazendo aberto, eu... Eu não...

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam assustados, o rapaz sentiu o coração gelar dentro do peito, havia demorado tanto tempo para achar uma Horcrux, e agora...

- Corre, Hermione, corre! – gritou Harry para a garota.

Hermione chegou ao dormitório com a maior rapidez do mundo, como se aparatasse, Harry e Rony não ficaram parados, correram para buscar suas respectivas vassouras para de alguma forma chegarem ao dormitório feminino.

- AHHHHHH! – berrou Hermione de lá de dentro.

Harry fixou-se em sua vassoura e ganhou altura subindo na direção do quarto, quando houve um lampejo de lá de dentro e ele achou que tivesse iniciado algum tipo de batalha, acelerando a vassoura na direção do quarto, quase colidindo contra a face de Hermione que se jogou no chão para não ter a cabeça arrancada.

- SEGURA O RATO, RONY! – berrou Hermione com o máximo de força que podia – É O RABICHO. SEGURA!

Ela estava encolhida no chão, derrotada, Harry deixou a vassoura cair de suas mãos e correu na direção da amiga para socorrê-la.

- Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou preocupado levantando a garota pelo braço.

- Harry... – disse ofegante – Aquele... É o Rabicho!

Harry imediatamente soltou os braços de Hermione e correu na direção da escadaria que acabou virando um escorregador.

- AH! PEGUEI! – berrou Rony contente segurando Perebas entre as mãos que guinchava feito um porco.

Harry assim que caiu de bunda no chão do Salão já ficou de pé e correu na direção de Rony.

- Não deixe que ele escape!

Hermione apareceu preocupada logo em seguida, estava meio machucada.

- Ele... Ele tentou roubar a Horcrux! – gemeu Hermione tentando não pensar nessa hipótese – Será que ele sabe de tudo?

- Não sei, mas enquanto isso, será melhor que ele não escape! – ameaçou Harry puxando a varinha das vestes e apontando para o rato – Ouviu bem? Seu assassino de uma figa... – as mãos de Harry vibravam como nunca de ódio.

- Vamos levá-lo até a diretora McGonagall, ela saberá o que fazer! – sugeriu Hermione – Enquanto isso eu ficarei no quarto, tomando conta do que é meu!

- Não, não acho melhor levarmos ele até a diretoria – intrometeu Harry com as sobrancelhas franzidas de raiva – Dessa vez ele não merece uma segunda chance – e apertou a varinha com força na direção dele.

- Não! Não, Harry! – cortou Hermione segurando o braço do amigo com força tentando mirar em outra direção – Não faça isso! Você não é um assassino!

- ELE MATOU OS MEUS PAIS, HERMIONE! – berrou Harry tão nervoso que cuspia.

- Harry, eu sei... Mas Rabicho tem informações que precisamos – disse ela meigamente tentando acalmar o garoto, de um jeito que só ela conseguia fazer.

Harry respirou fundo e abaixou o braço.

- Tudo bem! Agora... Vamos levá-lo para um lugar seguro!

Hermione apenas subiu ao quarto para arrumar toda a bagunça enquanto os dois rapazes ficaram cuidando do rato já que ela estava lá em cima, e assim que estava tudo pronto (a Horcrux bem escondida novamente), eles desceram para uma sala particular, escolheram a Torre de Astronomia, trancando a porta com poderosos feitiços para que ninguém pudesse sair tão cedo.

- Vamos... Transforme essa bola de pêlos em um ser desprezível! – ordenou Harry para Rony que lutava em manter o rato quieto nas mãos.

Foi precisa uma ajudinha de Hermione para que o rato tomasse forma de um homem gordo, com roupas surradas e rasgadas.

- Aqui estamos novamente! – cumprimentou Harry erguendo as sobrancelhas dando uma expressão psicopata.

- Não, não me façam nada, eu juro... Eu juro que serei bonzinho... – gemeu o homem caindo de joelhos aos pés dos garotos que apontavam a varinha para a sua cabeça com poucos cabelos.

- De onde é que você escapou? – perguntou Hermione séria ignorando os gemidos do homem atirado aos seus pés, ela simplesmente olhava com nojo.

- Eu... Eu estive trancado... Com o Sr. Malfoy, na... Na sala... Na sala de necessidades!

- Ele quer dizer a Sala Precisa! – corrigiu Rony.

- Isso, garoto esperto, muito esperto – gemeu Rabicho apontando o dedo médio na direção dele, já que faltava o indicador de sua mão direita – Vocês todos são muito inteligentes...

- Como você escapou? – perguntou Hermione olhando para o rapaz de quatro apontando a varinha com firmeza em sua direção.

- Foi... Foi muito simples... Tive ajuda!

Os três se entreolharam assustados.

- Quem o ajudou?

- N-Não p-posso d-dizer – murmurou com a cabeça encostada ao chão.

- Ah! Seu maldito... – gemeu Harry apontando a varinha com força na direção das costelas dele, rangeu os dentes e sussurrou – CRUCI...

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Hermione de repente desarmando Harry.

Harry viu a varinha sendo jogada contra a parede com força, e ele foi arrastado para trás também, deu uma bela olhada na direção de Hermione como se ela tivesse feito a maior burrada do mundo.

- Harry, você não pode fazer isso, eu sei que você tem raiva dele, mas não pode! – dizia Hermione desesperada.

- EU NÃO PEDI A SUA OPINIÃO! – berrou Harry tão nervoso quanto antes, adquirindo uma cor avermelhada no rosto.

- Não seja tapado! Hermione tem toda razão – concordou Rony lançando olhares na direção dos dois.

Rabicho aproveitou a distração dos garotos e voou na direção de Hermione, jogando-a de costas para o chão e ao mesmo tempo prensando sua varinha com uma de suas mãos.

- _Everte Statum! _– gritou Rony sendo rápido e fazendo Rabicho voar no ar, indo bater em algumas prateleiras.

- Ai! – gemeu Hermione atirada no chão, rolando para os lados apertando o braço direito com força – Ai... Está doendo!

- Acho que ela quebrou o braço – murmurou Harry indo até a amiga e ajoelhando – Ei... Está tudo bem com você?

Rony tinha uma expressão mais séria e apontava a varinha para o encolhido Rabicho em um canto da sala, este tremia também mas era de medo.

- Sabe de uma coisa, estou perdendo a paciência com você!

Harry levantou o rosto, capturou sua varinha mais do que depressa e correu na direção do amigo ruivo.

- Realmente, se você não tem informações valiosas a dar, nós podemos descartá-lo, agora não tem mais Hermione para te salvar!

- Por favor, não façam isso, não façam... – gemia ele.

- Tem certeza que não tem nenhuma informação a dar? – perguntou Harry cutucando a varinha entre suas costas.

- Eu... Eu... Eu não!

- Avada... – murmurou Rony com chantagem.

- NÃO! Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu conto! – gritou alto cortando a fala dos dois – Eu posso contar... Eu posso ser de grande serventia.

- Começando a contar quem foi que tirou você da Sala Precisa.

- Foi... Foi o Severo... Severo Snape!

- Maldito! – gritou Harry apertando a varinha com ainda mais força – Ele está andando pelo castelo nesse exato momento?

- Talvez... Ele esteja torturando... Minerva McGonagall!

Harry sentiu o seu redor a imagem congelar, talvez fosse mesmo verdade, talvez a diretora até estivesse morta...

- Cuida da Hermione! Eu vou atrás do Snape! – gritou Rony indo em direção à porta.

Harry continuou apontando a varinha para Rabicho.

- E onde está o Malfoy? Digo, o Draco!

- Ele... Ele continua se escondendo... Severo está escondendo-o do Milorde!

- Por que? – perguntou Harry achando estranho, ignorando os gemidos de Hermione.

- Porque Severo fez um voto perpétuo com Narcisa! Ele prometeu terminar a jornada de Draco e não deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ele! Milorde quer matar o Sr. Malfoy por não ter terminado a tarefa dada a ele!

- A tarefa de matar Dumbledore?

- Exatamente – concordou Rabicho – Agora Snape está escondendo-o aqui no castelo mesmo! Ele sabia muitas passagens secretas... E...

- O castelo está sendo protegido por segredos, encantamentos!

- Desconfio de que alguma forma Severo saiba de todos os truques – informou Rabicho.

- Snape... Snape é bom! – gemeu Hermione caída no chão, rolando.

Harry revirou os olhos, achando um completo absurdo o que a amiga estava falando.

- Creio que essas informações sejam inúteis, continuo preferindo descartar você!

- Não, não, garoto Potter, o seu pai com um coração nobre daqueles não ia querer que o seu filho fosse um assassino, tenha misericórdia!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça para os lados.

- Você fala isso como se realmente tivesse se importado com os meus pais!

- E me importo, senhor, importo mesmo... Eu mantenho segredos que nem mesmo o grande Harry Potter sonha!

Harry arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração parar.

- O que você tem a dizer? É alguma coisa sobre os meus pais.

- Certamente que sim, senhor. Eu conheci os seus pais, e sem de um segredo que somente Lord Voldemort também!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça girando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Diga, diga o que você tem a dizer!

Rabicho ajoelhou na direção de Harry sussurrando.

- O corpo de Lílian está dentro de você, senhor! O corpo de Lílian está escondido em seus olhos!

- Isso é um completo absurdo! – gritou Harry escandaloso – Isso é mentira!

- Não, senhor Potter, não é mentira!

- É MENTIRA SIM! – gritou Harry dando um soco em uma luneta que rodopiou até bater a lente contra a parede e transformar-se em cacos de vidro.

- Conta mais... – gemeu Hermione no chão como se tivesse tendo um acesso de convulsão.

"Agüente firme, Hermione, por favor!" pensou Harry apertando as mãos com força "Estou prestes a descobrir as informações que eu sempre quis desde que me entendo por gente".

- A senhora Lovegood, poupou a morte de Harry Potter!

- O que ela tem haver com toda essa história? – perguntou Harry achando que talvez estivesse enlouquecendo. Como era possível que sua mãe estivesse escondida sob os seus olhos?

- Ela... Ela foi uma bruxa muito poderosa! Ela inventou o Avada Kedavra!

- A mãe da Luna... – sussurrou Hermione.

- A sra. Lovegood inventou o Avada Kedavra? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

- Sim, ela era experiente em inventar feitiços, era uma bruxa poderosíssima. E contou tudo ao Tom Riddle como fazer!

Harry estava achando aquilo um completo absurdo, porém fazia sentido.

- Ela não sabia que Tom Riddle seria tão mal! Não sabia que Tom Riddle ia usar o Avada contra sua melhor amiga, Lílian Potter.

- A melhor amiga da minha mãe era a sra. Lovegood?

- Era! – concordou Rabicho encolhido – Eram muito amigas!

- Vamos, fala mais alguma coisa! Isso não é o fim da história! – gritou Harry chutando o traseiro de Rabicho.

- Foi nessa noite que Giullla Lovegood descobriu que Tom Riddle pretendia matar os Potters! Ela só teve tempo de avisar o namorado que estava indo para a Casa dos Potters, e...

- O namorado dessa tal de Giulla Lovegood é o pai de Luna?

- Não. Na época, era o Remo!

Harry sentiu o ar perderem os pulmões e Hermione deu uma tossida de espanto no chão também.

- Remo e Giulla eram namorados quando tudo aconteceu... Giulla correu para a casa dos Potters naquela noite... Ela vivenciou a morte dos Potters!

- Isso quer dizer que a Giulla estava na casa quando Voldemort também estava?

- Exatamente! – concordou Rabicho – Eu vivenciei praticamente tudo, e...

- Ei, Harry! Harry! – gritou Rony com a varinha nas mãos, ofegante – Era mentira desse... Desse filho da mãe! O Snape não está no castelo! – gritou ameaçando a ter os pulmões saltando pela boca, e apoiou as mãos no joelho para recuperar fôlego – Por vida das dúvidas, eu passei na Sala Precisa e encontrei com esse mala aqui – Rony voltou a sumir na porta e puxou Draco desmaiado entre os braços, nunca tinha estado tão magro, os olhos roxos, o cabelo branco sujo como nunca, e as vestes rasgadas – É mentira... Rabicho escapou sozinho!

Harry arregalou os olhos indo na direção de Rony.

- Os alunos de Hogwarts também chegaram, vieram poucos, bem poucos...

Nesse mesmo momento, aproveitando a distração dos rapazes, Rabicho se transfigurou em um rato e passou pelas pernas dos dois, descendo as escadarias para fugir.

- NÃO. ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO! – gritou Harry apontando para Rabicho, mas era tarde demais.

Para a sorte de Harry, Bichento vinha na direção deles, passou pelas pernas e parou de frente ao rato dando uma rosnada, com os pelos do corpo todos arrepiados.

- Bichento, pega! – gritou Harry.

Rabicho sem pensar duas vezes deu uma espécie de cavalinho-de-pau e voltou saltando os degraus na direção dos garotos, no primeiro momento Harry pensou em capturá-lo de volta, mas precisava fechar a porta no mesmo instante depois que Bichento passasse.

- Fecha a porta! – berrou Rony pegando Hermione no colo.

Bichento porém não parou de perseguir o rato, correu em sua direção, fazendo o bicho saltar na mureta que dava uma bela visão ao jardim, se caísse, era morta na certa pois iria despencar os sete andares de Hogwarts, assim cairia no jardim. Bichento não deixou por menos, continuou a arrepiar os pêlos e rosnar, o rato pareceu por um momento indeciso entre ficar ali ou pular, por fim se transformou na forma humana, e infelizmente não conseguiu manter o equilibro na mureta para contar as histórias a Harry.

- Rabicho, Harry... Ele caiu! – gritou Rony segurando Hermione no colo – Ele _morreu_!

Harry sentiu que a verdadeira história sobre a morte de sua mãe tinha acabado de se perder por toda a eternidade.

**Notas do Autor: **_Ao fim de mais um capítulo... _

_Eu não sei o que dizer, só que eu acho que o Rabicho merecia mais destaque no livro 07, afinal. Ele não era tão tão tão importante assim?O próprio Dumbledore tinha falado, num era? _

**Notas do Autor 2: **_- - - Para quem não sabe como deixar um comentário (review) – _

_Primeiro: É normal as pessoas não saberem comentar nas fanfics desse site (fanfiction) eu também não sabia até esses dias atrás. Enfim. __Primeiro passo__: Desce toda a barrinha de rolagem do canto direito da tela._

_Segundo passo: __Olha no canto esquerdo, bem embaixo, onde tem uma plaquinha roxa, escrita assim: __**SUBMIT REVIEW. **__Clique em __**GO! **__E deixe sua review (seu comentário) para mim! Thank you! _

**Jennifer: **_HAuhauha, eu preciso escrever que ele ainda gosta da Gina, né? Não dá pra pular de HarryGina para HarryHermione sem explicações, espero que você me compreendaaa! Pleaseeeeeeee! Beijão, até a próxima. _

**Nessa G. Potter: **_HAuhauha, gosto do começo do capítulo anterior da minha fanfic? Hauhau, é que eu tava com raiva do livro e sem querer descontei na fanfic, sorry! Mas mesmo assim, calmaaaaa, tudo ao seu tempo... Logo logo a Gina é uma qualquer pro Harry, e claro... Ele não vai mais perder a cabeça por ela... Afinal, ela é passado! Beijãooooo, até a próxima._

**Karla: **_Você não sabia como deixar reviews? Ahhhh, tudo bem, relaxa, eu também não sabia até ontem... Relax! Ficooooo super feliz em saber que minha fanfic se encaixa exatamente em suas preferências. Fico super feliz mesmo em saber que tu tá gostando tambémmm! E vou amar suas reviews, mais, mais, e maissssss! Hehehe, e pode deixar que não vai ser tão ruim quanto o livro. Beijãooooo. Até mais._

**Lolixx: **_HAuuhahuau, fim ao Rabichooooo! Pagou a sua dívida e foi-se dormir para sempreeeee, gosto? Coitadinhoooo, né? Dá até dó... Ele se rastejou até a morte, e no fim, acabou morrendo, literalmente. E amigaaaaaaa, volta rápidooooo, eu gosto demais das suas reviews. Beijãooooo. _

**Jane: **_HAuhuha, fica assim nãoooo, a Gina ainda vai ser legalzinha, você vai ver, ela não é tãoooooo tãoooooo má assim, hehehe... Vamos dar mais uma chance pra ela, né? Todo mundo merece uma décima sétima chance, hehehehe! BEijoooooo, até mais!_

_**Próximo Capítulo... **_

_- Eu... Eu e ela ficamos uma vez, não andamos saindo._

_- Dá na mesma! _

_- Não, não dá na mesma! _

_- Dá sim. Vocês se beijaram do mesmo jeito! – disse Hermione levemente alterada._

_- Se você chama aquilo de beijo... – resmungou meio vermelho._

_Harry parou com os olhos arregalados._

_- Vocês não se beijaram? _

_**Continua... **_


	10. A herança

**Capítulo 10.**

**A herança. **

- Dumbledore sempre disse que um dia eu me orgulharia por ter salvado Rabicho – comentou Harry olhando a floresta sumindo no horizonte – Dumbledore sabia das coisas, como se previsse o futuro...

- Harry? Me ajuda aqui com a Hermione! – gemeu Rony passando a cabeça por debaixo de um dos braços da Hermione.

- Claro! – exclamou Harry voltando ao estado normal correndo na direção da amiga – Não podemos deixar Malfoy – e gritou alguns feitiços na direção do loiro desmaiado.

Os cinco – contando com o gato Bichento – desceram para a Ala Hospitalar, Hermione foi hospitalizada imediatamente, já Draco foi meio que deixado de lado devido ao preconceito da enfermeira.

- Não vou descer para o jantar – disse Harry lançando um olhar para as macas – Vou tomar conta para que Draco não fuja!

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e virou as costas para descer.

- E vê se decora todas as palavras que o Chapéu disser! – falou Harry por cima do ombro – Pode ser importante! Leva um pergaminho, se for necessário.

- Claro! – comentou Rony por cima do ombro – Depois do jantar eu passo aqui!

Harry passou a maior parte do tempo sentado em um sofá próximo ouvindo as banalidades de uma enfermeira indignada com a Guerra que andava acontecendo.

- Potter! – exclamou a diretora McGonagall aproximando do garoto – O Sr. Weasley me contou tudo o que houve...

- Sim, professora – murmurou Harry inquieto – Lupin é o único sobrevivente dos marotos!

McGonagall sacudiu a cabeça, abraçou Harry com força e voltou a sair dizendo que precisava urgentemente retirar o corpo de Rabicho enquanto houvesse tempo.

Não seria correto deixar Harry passar a noite ali com Hermione, mas devidas as circunstâncias da guerra, Madame Pomfrey foi obrigada a deixar o rapaz ficar de vigília. Após descansar no sofá e tomar um bom copo de leite quente, ouviu-se barulhos de lençóis se mexendo em uma maca, os olhos de Harry abriram preguiçosamente, vendo Hermione na maca agitada.

- Ei... Harry? – chamou ela erguendo a cabeça cheia de cabelos bagunçados – Eu estou viva?

Harry riu e correu em sua direção.

- Claro que está! – ela estava com um dos braços enfaixados – Acho que você bateu a cabeça e perdeu um pouco da consciência.

- Fato! – concordou ela voltando a descansar a cabeça no travesseiro – Eu não estou muito bem.

Harry estudava Hermione ao lado da maca contando as ocorrências daquele dia, mas não chegou a terminar o seu diálogo pois as portas da enfermaria foram abertas com um leve estalido e muitos alunos entraram como se tivessem invadindo o lugar.

- Papoula! Papoula! – berrou Minerva tropeçando nas vestes ao adentrar na enfermaria aos gritos.

Os estudantes não pareciam sequer capazes de querer ferir alguém ou fazer algum tipo de revolta, invadir ou quebrar qualquer coisa, eles estavam feridos, rasgados, sujos e até mesmo arranhados.

- O que houve? – perguntou Harry olhando por cima do ombro.

- Sai já daqui! – disse Hermione empurrando de leve Harry para o lado.

- Por que?

- Você não deveria ser visto. Se Voldemort souber que você está aqui, os alunos não estarão mais em segurança!

Harry concordou com um aceno e aproveitou a distração dos alunos por estarem indignados entre si, contando histórias aterrorizantes, o moreno esgueirou-se por baixo das macas e saiu pela porta da enfermaria, indo ao encontro de Rony que mexia os braços deliberadamente tortos, carregava um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Harry! Você... Você não sabe o que aconteceu!

- Os alunos foram atacados?

- É – concordou ao juntar-se com Harry e tomarem outro rumo para o Salão Comunal – O Expresso Hogwarts foi atacado pelos comensais! Claro, só alguns compartimentos...

- Tinha uma dúzia deles na enfermaria – explicou Harry – Até que veio bastante gente.

- Eles vieram porque os pais ainda acreditavam em Dumbledore e que Hogwarts fosse segura! Outros vieram por falta de familiares para morar! Adivinha só, Neville e Luna também estão aí.

- Sério? – perguntou-se espantado.

- Sim! Eles perguntaram sobre você e eu disse que não tinha visto desde Londres! As pessoas pensam que eu também voltei a Hogwarts, bando de retardados!

Harry andava pelos corredores processando as fofocas que Rony lhe contava.

- E o que o Chapéu Seletor disse dessa vez?

Rony desenrolou o pergaminho que tinha em mãos mostrando a sua letra bem garranchada, havia algumas anotações do tipo:

"_A união não é a solução de todos._

_Hogwarts não é segura, a menos que confiem em Dumbledore. _

_Vocês podem vencer._

_Vocês precisam se juntar. _

_O Ministério continuará interferindo em Hogwarts. _

_Os erros do passado tão distante podem ser compreendidos para que não serem repetidos no futuro tão próximo._

_As lições foram dadas basta aprender com elas._

_Brigas podem ocasionar destruição, guerras, mortes..." _

- Ele falou um monte de coisas, mas não tive tempo de anotar tudo!

- Parece bastante interessante, ele andou falando bastante em união. E que a desunião provoca desentendimentos, blá blá blá. É, sem novidades – disse vasculhando o verso do bilhete e encontrando-o em branco.

- Ah! E tem outra coisa também – disse Rony puxando o braço de Harry para que parasse de caminhar – O Hagrid me procurou depois de enterrar o corpo de Rabicho!

- O que ele queria?

- Disse que seria melhor se você se escondesse de todos aqui em Hogwarts, e por outro lado, eu concordo com ele, sabe. Por questão de segurança dos pirralhos!

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vou aproveitar que os estudantes estão jantando, vou subir e transferir meus objetos para a Sala Precisa!

Harry nunca pensara o quanto a Sala Precisa fora útil em toda sua vida, e muito mais do que conseguia imaginar, agora ela estava servindo de quarto a ele, e tão luxuoso que nem tinha tempo de aproveitar todos os entretenimentos, como diversos jogos, pôsteres, comidas e outros mais, sem contar a cama enorme que provavelmente caberia dois Hagrids deitados folgadamente.

A semana que passou foi cheia de turbulência, Harry era obrigado a ficar escondido sob a capa de invisibilidade independentemente do calor infernal que fazia durante as tardes. Hermione foi liberada tão cedo com o braço curado que Harry achou que Madame Pomfrey tinha feito milagres, já Rony parecia decidido a não encontrar com Luna de hipótese alguma, e sempre quando acontecia ele roubava um espaço debaixo da capa.

Os horários de treino foram aumentando à medida que o tempo ia passando, já tinham completado o curso de Feitiços, passando agora a trabalharem em Transfiguração com feitiços jamais vistos que faziam transformações que até mesmo Hermione se surpreendera por nunca ter achado sequer em livros.

- Tudo leva a crer que realmente Snape não tem nada haver com a fuga de Rabicho – comentou Hermione após ouvir pela décima vez a história que aconteceu entre Harry e Pettigrew.

- Ele é um gordo seboso! – comentou Rony transformando sua arara facilmente em uma cama de casal com dossel enfeitado com margaridas azuis – Ele ainda por cima escapou deixando o seu comparsa para trás, o Malfoy.

- São tulipas, Rony, e não margaridas! Preste atenção! – corrigiu Hermione tirando a cama de vista – E são lilás, não azuis!

- E... Será que Malfoy está mesmo fingindo estar doente? – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros – Sei lá, ele sempre foi meio falso! Pode ser um meio de continuar em Hogwarts, seguro...

- Acho que deveríamos conversar com ele, e ver se ele passa para o nosso lado, definitivamente – sugeriu Hermione transformando de volta sua estante com livros de Poções em um chimpanzé.

- Ah! Claro, poderíamos convencer a passar do nosso lado dando a eles pirulitos da Zonk's! – comentou Rony ironicamente.

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Pelo menos do nosso lado, ele vai estar em segurança!

- Sabe o que eu acho, de verdade? – opinou Harry – Que nós deveríamos trancar esse mauricinho em um lugar onde ninguém pudesse desconfiar!

Os olhos pensativos de Hermione giraram na direção de Rony.

- Na minha casa, nem vem! – comentou tirando o dele da reta.

- Na minha quem sabe...

- Ah! Seus pais provavelmente não vão gostar de sustentar um porco fedido que nem o Malfoy!

A idéia de Hermione foi tão brilhante que trouxe resultados, Minerva concordou terminantemente e se tudo corresse bem ele seria transportado na próxima segunda-feira, ou seja, quando terminasse o curso de Transfiguração.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados na cama de Harry na Sala Precisa, apreciando cachos de uvas, falando sobre alguns planos.

- Eu queria mesmo saber sobre a morte da minha mãe! – disse Harry espremendo as uvas nas mãos ao pensar sobre isso – Será que Rabicho disse mesmo a verdade?

- Sobre Lupin e Giulla terem namorado? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a testa – Acho que é possível!

- Acho possível Luna ser filha dos dois, isso sim! – zombou Rony rindo – Aliás, ele é Aluado, e...

- Não acho justo você falar mal de uma garota cuja você andou saindo! – comentou Hermione achando ridícula a atitude do amigo.

Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto às uvas roxas que segurava.

- Eu... Eu e ela ficamos uma vez, não andamos saindo.

- Dá na mesma!

- Não, não dá na mesma!

- Dá sim. Vocês se beijaram do mesmo jeito! – disse Hermione levemente alterada.

- Se você chama aquilo de beijo... – resmungou meio vermelho.

Harry parou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vocês não se beijaram?

Rony negou com a cabeça, com as orelhas quase roxas.

- Eu... Eu e ela fomos para baixo de uma macieira, e... Bem... Ela tem alergia à maçãs, e... Andou espirrando, eu acabei me assustando e... – corou ainda mais, parecendo que ia pegar fogo – E... Minha mão acabou pegando um pouco abaixo da cintura dela, e...

- Recebeu um tapa? – Hermione segurou a boca com as duas mãos para não rir.

- Além do tapa, um chute no meio das canelas!

Harry não conseguiu segurar e deixou a risada escapar pelo nariz.

- Desculpa...

- Isso, ria! Ria bastante!

- Isso foi o fim? – perguntou Harry se descontrolando de rir.

- Na verdade, não... Ela me puxou pelos cabelos quando eu comecei a correr de volta para a festa, e...

- E...? – perguntou Hermione querendo continuação.

- Ora, eu não sei porque estou falando sobre isso a vocês! – comentou voltando a ter a cor normal na face – É um assunto intimo!

- Por isso vocês têm se evitado! – justificou Hermione juntando os fatos voltando a ficar um pouco mais sossegada.

Harry olhou para os dois pensando quando é que eles iam refletir e aceitarem que um gosta do outro. Sempre tinha sido assim, desde o dia em que eles se conheceram, brigavam, e quando faziam as pazes só faltavam se beijar de felicidade, e assim iam tocando a vida. Sabendo que se isso acontecesse logo, Harry ficaria deslocado da turma, e achou melhor que Hermione continuasse sem se declarar para Rony para que não perdesse seus companheiros de viagem.

- Soube que Slughorn foi escolhido como Chefe da Casa Sonserina, professor de Poções oficial de Hogwarts, e pelo que me parece, o professor novo de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas será um parente do McClagan.

- Quem vai ser professor de Transfiguração agora que Minerva é diretora?

- Tonks ficou encarregada, mesmo estando fisicamente abalada pelo fato de Lupin estar inconsciente no St. Mungus!

- Hm... E quem vai ser professor Chefe da Grifinória?

- Madame Hooch! – explicou Rony.

O dia seguinte trouxe novidades aos estudantes do castelo, não havia mais ninguém na enfermaria, exceto um loiro que ainda permanecia inconsciente, que Rony o julgava de loiro oxigenado, especificamente, Draco Malfoy.

E na mesma noite desse dia, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam passando pelos corredores – Harry sob a capa, lógico -, quando ouviram um grito vindo do segundo andar.

- A Murtinha apaixonada está fugindo! A Murtinha apaixonada está fugindo!

- Que história é essa? – perguntou Harry embaixo da capa fazendo Rony e Hermione pararem de andar, assustados pelo garoto quase ter se denunciado.

- A história é a seguinte, seu ruivinho intrometido, é que a apaixonadinha da Murta está fugindo com o seu namoradinho! – pelo visto Pirraça achava que Rony estava interessado na fofoca.

- Quem é o namorado dela? – perguntou Harry novamente.

Pirraça virou os olhos para Hermione suspeitando que ela tivesse perguntado já que Harry estava por baixo da capa.

- Voz grossa a sua querida! – comentou ironicamente fazendo Rony rir e ela amarrar a cara, provavelmente ele pensava que Hermione tinha a voz de Harry – Em todo caso, o namoradinho dela é o loirinho sonserino, Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Rony e Hermione desataram a correr pelo castelo, um "Accio Mapa" trouxe o pergaminho mágico, pertencido a Fred e Jorge antigamente, até as mãos de Harry.

- É mania de querer se suicidar, ou ele só está querendo imitar Rabicho? – perguntou Rony estudando o pontinho verde que indicava Draco na Torre de Astronomia, com Murta-Que-Geme ao seu lado.

- Vassoura! – respondeu Hermione inteligentemente.

- Corre! – gritou Harry voltando a correr que nem uma bala pelas escadas acima.

Ao chegar na Torre de Astronomia, a resposta dada por Hermione foi exatamente a qual ele previra, Draco estava inventando juras de amor a Murta para que largasse de seu pé e não contasse a ninguém sobre a fuga.

- Tarde demais! – gritou Harry empunhando a varinha, tirando a capa do corpo.

- _Petrificus Totalus! _– Hermione tinha sido mais rápida, congelando o garoto.

- Seus assassinos! – gritou Murta incrédula – Vocês são um bando de curiosos, esquisitos!

- Nós? Esquisitos? – riu Rony estudando Murta – Se enxerga! Ops, você não tem espelho! Desculpa te magoar! – com toda certeza tinha falado de propósito para que a fantasma sumisse do seu caminho.

- Seu... Seu sem-sentimentos, ahhhhhhhhhhh! – e atirou-se lá de cima dando uma guinada no ar, sumindo de vista.

- Ora, Malfoy, seria interessante você ter o mesmo fim que Rabicho e Dumbledore, seria interessante você morrer assim como o nosso ex-diretor.

- Não façam isso, por favor! – gemeu no chão – Eu tenho as respostas para os seus problemas, Potter!

Harry arregalou as sobrancelhas.

- Não acredita nesse mentiroso! – gritou Rony apontando a varinha para o peito dele.

- Não sei as respostas, mas eu sei como encontrá-las! Eu ouvi toda a conversa entre vocês e Rabicho naquela noite, eu fingi estar desmaiado...

- Escroto de uma figa! – xingou Rony.

- A única pessoa que pode responder tudo é Lupin, e ele está inconsciente no hospital! – falou Hermione rapidamente.

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Eu... Meu pai quem deixou Lupin daquela maneira, e da mesma forma que ele fez, eu posso tirá-la!

- Está disposto a mudar de lado, hein? – murmurou Hermione cutucando a varinha no peito dele.

- Eu sempre estive do lado de vocês! – gemeu Draco no chão com medo de algum novo soco dela.

- Rony. Hermione. Quero que vocês dois fiquem aqui no castelo, eu vou ao St. Mungus conversar com Lupin, se tudo der certo, volto amanhã!

- Okay – disseram os dois em concordância – Vamos ficar.

- _Accio vassoura_! – adiantou Rony apontando a varinha para a porta.

- Não vou de vassoura pelo mesmo motivo do feitiço que você fez! – explicou Harry – Accio poderá nos trazer de volta! Ou até nos capturar!

Hermione riu sacudindo a cabeça.

- Você não está pensando em ir com Trestálios, não é mesmo?

Harry riu da esperteza da amiga.

- Não estou disposto a me cortar. _Expecto Patronum! _– um veado galopante em formato de luz foi materializado na frente de todos, sumindo entre as escadas.

- Voltaremos em breve, galera! – saudou Harry pegando Draco pela cintura e atirando-se da torre – EU ACHO! – berrou caindo pelo ar.

Uma ave vermelha rasgou a escuridão do céu, mergulhando com toda a força que tinha na direção de Harry e Draco.

- O patrono de Harry foi conversar com Minerva que...

- Que liberou a Fawkes, a herança de Dumbledore! – comentou Rony vendo Harry e Draco agarrados à ave, sumindo na escuridão – Harry deve ser o novo dono da Fênix!

**N/A: **_Fica cada vez mais perto as frases do chapéu seletor. _

_O segredo de Lílian está batendo na porta! _

**N/A 2: **_Desculpa as ofensas do capítulo anterior. Desculpa? Desculpa? I am arrependido. Hehehe! Beijos. _

**N/A 3: **_DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEASEEEEEE! _

**Jennifer: **_Hauhauha, fico feliz em saber que você ta gostando Jeff, deixa reviews... Eu amo elas! Beijos!_

**Karla: **_Pelo que eu vejo você está desvendando as teorias da fanfic antes mesmo de aparecer o final. Parabéns, você presta atenção nas entrelinhas da fanfic! Não apenas mastiga, como também absorve tudo o que eu escrevo. Obrigadoooooo! Eee espero que você não esteja vermelha agora. Hehehe!_

**Nessa: **_Você não sabeeee como eu fico feliz em saber que você ta gostando. Suas reviews são ótimas. Amo! Em breve você terá muitas outras novidades sobre o feitiço do Segredo também. Hehehehe! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos!_

**Lech: **_Leitora Vip, é? Clarooooo! Você leu a fanfic antes de muita gente, sabia? Hehehe, primeiro passei para você, para depois descobrir se você gosta. Bom, enquanto a comédia... Acabou! HAhahaha, sei que aquele capítulo ficou engraçadinho, mas aquele tipo de comédia foi meio ofensivo e eu me sinto mal por aquilo! Sobreee as novas entrelinhas da Luna... do Rabicho... Do Harry... Você só vai descobrir no futuro dessa fanfic. Portanto, LEIA SEMPRE! Hehehe. BEijossss. Até mais!_

**Lolixx: **_Cadê você??????_

**Próximo capítulo...**

"_- Eles vão demorar para descobrir que se gostam! (Rony e Hermione)._

_- Por que você não os ajuda? – perguntou Draco inocentemente. _

_- Ah! É mais pelo fato de... – ele parou para pensar na palavra correta, não querendo definir "não ficar excluído". _

_- V-você e a Granger já chegaram a ficar juntos? – perguntou normalmente. _

_- Ei! – devolveu meio corado – É claro que não, ela é minha amiga! Eu gosto dela como uma irmã! _

_- Eu... E Pansy começamos assim! – riu Draco."_


	11. O vivo e o morto

**Capítulo 11.**

**O vivo e o morto. **

Meia hora depois que pousaram ao chão, a dupla já tinha adentrado o hospital, e por meios de disfarces conseguiram alcançar o quarto que Lupin estivera hospedado durante um logo prazo.

- Mas ele está inconsciente por meios de feitiços estuporantes, não é mesmo?

Draco sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, meu pai fez algum tipo de feitiço que pode ser desfeito imediatamente!

- Mas... Mas eles disseram ao Voldem...

- Eles mentem o tempo todo! – riu Draco trancando a porta do quarto de Lupin ao passar.

Harry ergueu os ombros para enxergar melhor os outros companheiros de quarto, havia uma mulher no canto com cabelos bagunçados e estava muito pálida, havia outras duas mulheres no outro canto, ambas com os lençóis vermelhos de sangue cobrindo os seus rostos, provavelmente mortas.

- Lupin, aquele ali é o Lupin! – apontou Harry para o homem que parecia estar dormindo.

- É, é ele mesmo – murmurou Draco pedindo a varinha para Harry.

Harry olhou para o bolso de suas vestes e para a mão de Malfoy estendida, pensando seriamente se deveria dar a varinha ao amigo, mas não havia alternativa, tinha que confiar no loiro.

- Pensei que Voldemort fosse bom em Legimência, e pudesse enxergar a mente de seus comparsas...

- E pode! Mas papai é um ótimo Oclumente!

- Snape ensinou a ele?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e apontou a varinha para Lupin atirado na cama.

- Por que os medi-bruxos simplesmente não tiraram o feitiço de Lupin?

- Ahm... Será que foi por que esse feitiço foi inventado pelo Príncipe Mestiço? – perguntou Draco em tom de resposta.

Draco deu algumas sacudidas na varinha, soltando algumas estrelas coloridas que atingiram o peitoral de Lupin, o homem se remexeu na cama incomodado e de repente abriu os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Bom trabalho! – elogiou Harry sorrindo para Draco em resposta – Nunca pensei que fosse agradecer por alguma coisa! – e pegou sua varinha de volta antes mesmo que o garoto devolvesse.

- Malfoy! – resmungou assustado arregalando os olhos em busca da varinha na cabeceira da cama.

- Tudo bem, Lupin! Estamos juntos!

- Harry? É você mesmo? – perguntou Lupin esfregando os olhos.

Harry riu e aproximou do amigo para abraçá-lo após tanto tempo sem se encontrarem.

- Sinto muito pelo o que houve! – murmurou Harry ao seu ouvido – O Malfoy filho tirou o encantamento de você!

- Seus tios também foram afetados, Petúnia ficou cega! E Valter perdeu toda a memória, parece uma criança!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça tentando livrar os pensamentos ruins para longe.

- Lupin, nós viemos aqui porque simplesmente descobrimos coisas importantes e que podem me ajudar futuramente!

Lupin sacudiu a cabeleira jogando os cabelos para longe.

- Claro, Harry, claro, minha memória não está tão fresca assim depois de ficar algum tempo inconsciente, mas...

- Tudo bem! – cortou Harry apressado – Não temos muito tempo até que alguém tente adentrar a enfermaria! Bom, é o seguinte – ele olhou para Draco que estava ao seu lado prestando atenção na conversa, mas ignorou-o pois sabia que ele não estivera desmaiado na mesma noite em que Rabicho contara os fatos sobre Lílian Potter – Rabicho me contou muitas coisas que eu não sabia sobre os meus pais! Me contou mais do que você ou qualquer outra pessoa me falou!

Lupin embranqueceu mesmo sentado.

- Harry, você não pode acreditar no que ele...

- Eu só quero a verdade! – cortou Harry novamente, irritado – Ele disse sobre o fato dos meus olhos, ele disse que o fato de eu usar óculos, é porque o corpo da minha mãe está dentro deles. Isso é verdade, professor? Me diga, por favor.

Lupin desceu os olhos para o garoto e não fez gesto algum com a cabeça, continuou estático.

- Eu... Eu não sei até que ponto é verdade, Harry! Quem sabia de toda essa história era Sirius!

Harry arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, soltando um suspiro, isso provavelmente significava que os segredos estavam perdidos na eternidade, de fato.

- E ninguém mais sabe disso?

- Para ser sincero, isso tudo é muito complexo, Harry, vou lhe contar a história resumidamente para que tire alguma conclusão das minhas palavras.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, sentando na beirada da maca, enquanto Draco fingia não o ouvir, limitava-se a ficar vigiando os carros trouxas andando pelas ruas do lado de fora da janela.

- Naquela época, Giulla Lovegood, que foi minha namorada, trabalhava no Departamento de Feitiços do Ministério, quem inventou o feitiço Avada Kedavra, um dos feitiços imperdoáveis, e mortal. A mesma foi surpreendida por Tom Riddle em seu escritório, recebeu algumas cantadas e foi o suficiente para se encantar pelo rapaz que já era naturalmente bonito. Aproveitando de sua beleza, Tom Riddle descobriu tudo, absolutamente tudo, sobre esse feitiço imperdoável, ensinado pela própria criadora, famosíssima por inventar um feitiço como esses, até mesmo caçada pelo Ministério, eu diria!

- Ela é a mãe de Luna? Vocês já namoravam naquela época? Ela traiu você?

Lupin concordou com a cabeça para as três perguntas.

- Então, por algum motivo misterioso – Lupin deu um suspiro e Harry sabia que motivo misterioso era esse – Voldemort foi procurar os seus pais para matá-los! – Harry agora compreendia o porquê Voldemort o procurara, era claro que pretendia fazer Harry da sétima Horcrux, isso encaixava perfeitamente bem nos fatos – E... Eu encontrei com Giulla naquela mesma noite, por ser minha namorada, confiável, ela me contou como havia sido o dia dela, contando-me tudo até mesmo sobre Tom Riddle, não deixou escapar nem mesmo a parte de traição, terminamos tudo naquela mesma noite.

Harry mantinha os olhos arregalados desde o começo da história.

- Vocês terminaram para sempre?

- Ela tinha ficado com Tom Riddle! E eu estupidamente burro, preocupado com o meu orgulho ferido, sequer pensei na possibilidade de Voldemort estar indo até Tiago e Lílian. E quando eu cogitei essa hipótese, adivinha só? Era tarde demais...

Harry fechou os punhos, sentindo o coração saltar com força contra o peito.

- Se você tivesse pensado nisso antes, talvez os meus pais estivessem vivos?

Lupin mais uma vez concordou com a cabeça, e Harry sentiu uma ponta incômoda em seu peito, remexendo de alguma forma que ele pudesse estar deixado ser substituído pela raiva.

- Mas... Mas... Não foi culpa sua! – tentou dizer Harry também tentando absorver essa idéia.

- Quando eu avisei o Sirius, corremos para a casa de seus pais, foi o que você viu na Penseira de Almofadinhas! Foi... A barreira construída em volta da sua casa.

- A barreira construída por Lord Voldemort? – perguntou Harry ignorando os guinchos de Draco.

- Não. A barreira não foi construída por ele, Harry, e sim por Giulla Lovegood!

Harry sentiu um soco vindo em cheio ao seu rosto, pensando no desenho de uma figura loira parecidíssima com Luna, formando uma barreira em volta da casa dos Potters para assassiná-los.

- C-como ela pode? C-como ela pode? Ela era a minha amiga da minha mãe!

- Harry – Lupin segurou seus ombros com força, na tentativa de acalmá-lo – Entenda que ela não fez de propósito, Giulla tentou fazer isso para que Voldemort não se aproximasse... Ela tentou barrar a entrada dele!

Harry negou com a cabeça, bobo, com os pensamentos perdidos e vazios.

- Será? Será que ela não estava do lado de Voldemort?

Lupin atirou um olhar para o canto da porta.

- Eu nunca mais falei com Giulla depois de ser traído, mas pelo que soube, ela foi a única pessoa a presenciar a morte de vocês!

- Como ela... Como ela... Se salvou?

- Nunca se sabe como ela se salvou, mas desde então ela não foi a mesma, seus pensamentos viraram turbulências, vivia em fase de depressão, falando coisas sem nexo, ela... Ela ficou completamente louca! Ninguém acreditava no que ela dizia! Foi levada para a sua casa, onde teve uma filha com o seu marido, e morreu alguns anos depois quando o próprio feitiço se voltou contra ela!

- Ela... Ela era a única pessoa a presenciar tudo, tudo, tudo o que aconteceu na minha casa na noite da morte dos meus pais?

- Sim, Harry! Ela foi a única pessoa! Morreu sabendo de tudo! E isso é tudo o que eu sei. Juro!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, e Draco pareceu voltar à realidade também, deixando de encarar as janelas, aproximando do moreno.

- Ei, Potter, seria interessante se pudéssemos voltar logo, parece que vai chover!

Lupin olhou para Draco e só não riu da situação porque seria um desrespeito com Harry.

- Até logo, Lupin. E obrigado por tudo, de verdade! – acenou Harry saindo correndo da enfermaria.

- Obrigado vocês, até logo! – e acenou de volta.

Passando por um dos quartos, Harry avistou a Sra. Longbottom vestida com uma roupa branca, com os cabelos grisalhos totalmente bagunçados, ele a reconheceu porque tinha visto sua foto aos quinze anos, quando Moody deu a ele um retrato do pessoal da Ordem da Fênix.

- Po... Potter! – murmurou ela parando de andar, vendo Harry entre os seus cabelos.

Harry ficou extasiado. Como ela sabia que era ele?

- Tiago... Potter...

- Eu... Eu não sou Tiago – corrigiu Harry conversando com ela baixinho. Draco assistia tudo sem entender – Eu sou Harry, o filho do Tiago.

A mulher começou a remexer nas roupas enquanto Draco o puxava para irem embora.

- Sai! – desvencilhou Harry das mãos de Draco – Ela quer me dar alguma coisa...

E de fato era, a mulher tirou um envelope do bolso da roupa e entregou ao Harry.

- É seu! – a mulher virou as costas e saiu andando, bateu a porta ao passar pelo seu quarto da enfermaria.

- Ela... Ela se lembrou de mim – disse Harry arrepiando, Neville ia ficar contente em saber. Por fim, resolveu rasgar o envelope para descobrir o que havia em seu interior, sem significado algum, escrito.

"_Deve estar atrás da lareira". _

Devia ser mais algum enigma de sua vida, resolveu guardar no bolso e juntamente com Draco, eles subiram para irem embora.

Harry não soube até quanto tempo sua amizade com Draco duraria, mas soube que se houvesse algum rancor desses últimos sete anos de conflitos entre os dois, esse rancor havia sido desfeito essa noite quando Lupin acordou de um sério encantamento feito por Lúcio e como se não bastasse, contou informações valiosíssimas sobre a vida de Harry.

- Velho... Eu nem sei como agradecer! – puxou assunto Harry depois de enfrentarem um frio cortante.

- Não agradeça, Potter! Desde que você não me denuncie...

- Agora falando sério, porque você passou tão fácil para o nosso lado...

Harry e Draco começaram a subir os corredores escuros, com as varinhas ligadas, atentos a qualquer pista ou barulho que indicasse algum professor nos corredores.

- Não quero que pense que sou covarde, mas... O Lord das Trevas está tentando me matar desde que eu falhei em sua missão.

- Ah! Explicado – resmungou Harry soltando o ar fazendo a franja se mover – Vamos, Rony e Hermione devem estar no meu quarto, esperando...

- Ou fazendo outras coisas! – ironizou o loiro.

Harry riu.

- Eles vão demorar para descobrir que se gostam!

- Por que você não os ajuda? – perguntou Draco inocentemente.

- Ah! É mais pelo fato de... – ele parou para pensar na palavra correta, não querendo definir "não ficar excluído".

- V-você e a Granger já chegaram a ficar juntos? – perguntou normalmente.

- Ei! – devolveu meio corado – É claro que não, ela é minha amiga! Eu gosto dela como uma irmã!

- Eu... E Pansy começamos assim! – riu Draco.

- E viu como terminaram, né? – retrucou Harry meio zangado por Draco estar interferindo em seus sentimentos – E aliás, eu ainda gosto da minha namorada.

- Ainda namora a Weasley?

- Nós terminamos, desde... Desde que ela foi capturada! – disse Harry engolindo em seco – V-você chegou a vê-la?

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Não tive tempo, sério. Mas fique tranqüilo, pelo que eu ouvi das conversas, ela seria uma das últimas pessoas a ser morta no mundo bruxo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Gina tem alguma espécie de segredo do Lord das Trevas, e...

- Seria confiável que a matassem, não? – perguntou Harry empurrando a porta da Sala Precisa despertando Rony e Hermione de suas conversas distraídas.

Draco apenas deu os ombros.

- V-vocês... Vocês estão conversando? – perguntou Hermione séria apontando o dedo para os dois.

- Imperius? É?!? – perguntou Rony apontando a varinha para a face branca de Draco – Vamos, Malfoy. Desfaça!

- Ei, Weasley, se continuar apontando essa varinha para o meu rosto, eu juro que enfio essa varinha no...

- EI! – cortou Hermione antes que começassem a sair palavrões – Será que podiam agir como pessoas civilizadas?

Harry se deixou cair na cama, cansado depois de uma longa viagem desconfortável, olhando o sol nascendo através da janela do quarto.

- Rony, eu preciso que você volte com a Luna o mais rápido possível! – disse Harry depressa encarando o teto – E você sem ciúmes, Hermione! – acrescentou Harry rapidamente ficando zangado.

- Mas eu não disse nada! – defendeu-se a garota ruborizando e fazendo Draco soltar uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Preciso extrair segredos íntimos que só Luna tem! E vamos precisar da sua ajuda, Rony, agora mais do que nunca!

- Pode deixar, Harry, mas antes... – ele lançou um olhar a Draco que estava fuçando na fruteira em busca de comida, abaixou o tom de voz e perguntou quase no ouvido de Harry – Você pode nos contar o porquê dessa sua amizade repentina com o Malfoy?

Harry olhou por cima do ombro e achou melhor que o loiro tivesse não escutando.

- O Malfoy não esteve desmaiado naquela noite do Rabicho, ele sabe todas as nossas informações, então, acho importante vocês tratá-lo como se fosse nosso convidado de honra, ou ele pode dar com a língua nos dentes!

Rony concordou coçando a nuca, levemente corado.

- Vamos ter de aturá-lo?

- Sim, nós precisamos dele, muito mais do que ele precisa da gente.

- Acho que você deixou mesmo as palavras do Chapéu Seletor infiltrar em você! – comentou Rony trocando um olhar rápido com Hermione – Boa noite, nos veremos mais tarde!

- Boa noite – respondeu acenando e voltando a se jogar na cama para cair completamente no sono.

O dia seguinte veio conforme Harry previra, a chuva forte e inabalável nos terrenos de Hogwarts, trazendo o frio anunciando a chegada de Outubro. Draco passara a noite no quarto para não dar bandeira ao castelo de que estava à solta, não queria ser apontado pelos colegas tão cedo.

Com o passar do tempo, Harry adquiriu uma certa intimidade com Draco e eles foram abrindo espaço e ficando cada vez mais amigos, porém, os segredos sobre a missão de Dumbledore não foram passadas adiante, e não seria, disso ele tinha completa certeza, e cada vez que queria falar com Rony e Hermione, tinha que separá-los, inventar alguma desculpa, e pedir para a mensagem ser passada. Um exemplo perfeito disso foi no final da outra semana, acabando o curso de Poções com Slughorn, Harry chamou Rony em um canto e disse que precisava destruir a Horcrux urgentemente.

E as notícias boas vieram algum tempo depois, Rony e Hermione tinham feito o serviço completo a ele, sem que precisasse fazer nada.

Rony e Hermione chegaram no quarto por volta do meio dia para contar as novidades, a garota segurava o pergaminho de Rony sobre o discurso do Chapéu Seletor.

- Eu andei estudando um pouco sobre o discurso dele – explicou-se Hermione dando os ombros e vendo a chuva cair lá fora através da janela.

- E o que achou de novo?

- Nada, basicamente! Algumas coisas não muito novas, mas... "A união para todos não é a única solução". O que quer dizer que a união é _uma_ das soluções – disse enfatizando "uma" – Agora o que me é muito estranho é dizer que _"os erros do passado tão distante podem ser compreendidos para que não serem repetidos no futuro próximo ao nosso" _– disse ela franzindo o cenho ao lembrar de palavra por palavra – Isso significa que já aconteceu, então!

Harry concordou, obviamente.

- Alguma idéia? - perguntou.

- Será que isso tem alguma coisa haver com o passado dos fundadores de Hogwarts? – perguntou Rony encolhendo os ombros – Ah, vai saber, né?

- Estou dando uma lida em Hogwarts: Uma história, e não há nada que eu me lembre que mencione alguma coisa do tipo... Ou... Ah! Um segundo! Eu... Eu já volto! – e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Rony deixou um suspiro escapar, e deixou-se cair na cama em uma bela imitação de um desmaio.

- Ela não cansa mesmo de fazer isso?

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto mordia uma maçã.

- Ela sempre tem esse tipo de loucura?

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você não cala a sua boca?

- Porque você não fica quieto! – retrucou Harry cerrando os dentes na direção de Rony, capturando o seu olhar.

Rony pareceu não gostar e voltou a ser jogar na cama, quieto.

- E você já fez as pazes com Luna?

- Wow, cara! – ele esticou o pulso no ar e deu uma boa verificada no relógio – Estou atrasado para o meu encontro com a Luna! – e saiu disparado atrás de Hermione.

Finalmente, Harry e Draco a sós no quarto.

- Então, Malfoy... Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Ele continuou mudando, mastigando a maçã, mas a sua expressão era de "continue".

- Eu não sei como não perguntei antes, mas... Você tem alguma idéia de como podemos resgatar a Gina?

Ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda mastigando, e após engolir, respondeu.

- Eu não me arriscaria a tanto, Potter! É mais perigoso do que você sequer consegue imaginar!

Harry levantou até Draco e estendeu a mão em sua direção.

- Amigos?

Draco olhou por um momento, e repetindo a palavra "Amigos" apertou a sua mão com força de volta.

Algum tempo mais tarde, Hermione apareceu trazendo o livro no colo, dizendo que de fato havia tido uma briga entre os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts. A mesma briga sobre a Câmara Secreta, e depois disso não houve muitas outras histórias sobre os fundadores.

- Acho que eles não viveram muito tempo depois disso – comentou Hermione significativa – Pensem comigo, "depois disso não houve muitas outras histórias sobre os fundadores".

Harry concordou com um gesto, Draco não opinou, e Hermione limitou-se a revirar outras páginas do livro, decidida a procurar uma resposta sobre o problema.

- Ah! E ainda, algumas páginas depois confirmam exatamente o que eu falei! Os fundadores de fato morreram quase na mesma época, não pelo fato de terem a mesma idade, porque mesmo assim, Raveclaw ainda viveu durante logos anos até ser brutalmente assassinada! Estranho, muito estranho, não acham?

- Revelam também que Raveclaw sempre teve uma paixão secreta por Gryffindor, bom, isso leva a crer que ela não teve influência em absolutamente em nada na morte dos fundadores, mas... Ainda há pesquisadores que afirmam Raveclaw ser culpada por tudo isso!

- Não tem motivo dela ser culpada pela morte dos outros três fundadores! Não faz sentido algum! – comentou Harry balançando os ombros.

Rony abriu a porta, com o rosto borrado de vários lábios vermelhos, ele parecia ligeiramente atordoado, como se vários balaços tivessem acertado sua cabeça. Em outras palavras, estava meio, avoado.

- Rony? Rony? – perguntou Harry preocupado vendo o garoto andar em zigue-zague pelo quarto, e cair de cara na cama.

- Cara... Foi a melhor noite da minha vida! – comentou com o som abafado pelo colchão.

Harry lançou um olhar a Hermione, preocupado com os sentimentos da amiga, ela deu uma risadinha sem graça em sua direção, como se soubesse em que ele estava pensando.

- V-você e... E a Luna estão juntos? – perguntou Hermione gaguejando ao entender o olhar de preocupação de Harry.

- Cara, estamos! – e ele virou-se, ficando de barriga para cima – Se eu soubesse antes que o beijo dela era bom assim, nossa, sério! Eu e ela já teríamos nos casado há séculos!

Harry continuou com o olhar na direção de Hermione, preocupado.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou a ela.

- Você não tem motivos para estar preocupado, juro! – comentou ela normalmente.

Harry concordou e voltou a falar com Rony.

- Legal... Agora só precisamos conhecer um pouco mais sobre a mãe dela, e o que ela fez comigo!

- A que horas vocês marcaram o próximo encontro?

Rony deixou um suspiro apaixonado escapar e respondeu.

- Daqui a 10 minutos!

Nesse tempo de espera, Harry e Hermione foram conversar na sacada do quarto, não chovia mais, mas ainda ventava como nunca, sorte que eles estavam usando casacos bem calorentos.

- Hermione, eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu com o Rony... Sobre os sentimentos dele, e...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, rindo.

- Eu... Eu não ligo, de verdade!

- Eu sei que você é apaixonada por ele, mas...

- O QUE? – perguntou ela quase que histericamente.

- É, eu sei que você _gosta _dele, e... – disse substituindo o "apaixonada" por "gostar" já que as palavras tinham sentidos não diferentes, porém, um era mais intenso do que o outro.

- Eu... Eu, sinceramente, de onde você tirou isso? – perguntou ela rindo.

- Ah! – Harry parecia ter perdido o jeito da situação – Sei lá... Ele ficou com ciúmes de você no quarto ano na época do Baile de Inverno, e você dele, e...

Ela tossiu forçadamente cortando a fala de Harry.

- Eu fiquei com ciúmes dele? Eu fiquei com ciúmes dele? Repete!

- É...

- Harry, aquilo não foi ciúmes! Foi uma briga estúpida que nós tivemos, principalmente por ele nunca ter reparado que eu era uma garota! Eu fiquei muito chateada que ele tivesse pensado assim de mim! Foi só isso!

- Não foi ciúmes? – perguntou Harry esticando umas das sobrancelhas.

- Nunca! Deus me livre! – riu ela jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro, negando.

- Mas... E o ano passado, que você chorou e jogou os pássaros nele... E...

- Não, Harry, aquilo não foi porque eu gostava dele! Aquilo foi porque eu gostava de alguém que estava com outra pessoa, mas não era ele!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça tentando absorver algumas idéias. Então, Rony não gostava de Hermione, e vice-versa?

- A conexão entre vocês dois, as brigas, e...

- As brigas! – riu ela pelo nariz – Eu nunca tive um irmão ou uma irmã para saber, mas... Pelo que eu saiba, irmãos brigam mais do que cão e gato!

Harry riu pelo nariz também.

- Isso quer dizer o que você sente por ele, é...

- Amizade! – cortou ela definitivamente – Simplesmente amizade e só!

- Ah, mas... Então você gosta de alguém? – perguntou ele sabendo que estava indo um pouco mais a fundo dos sentimentos da amiga, coisa que nunca fazia – Ahm... E quem é essa pessoa?

- Ah, eu...

- Ei, vocês dois! Vão congelar aí fora! – gritou Draco acenando para que os dois voltassem – Vamos, ou senão o Weasley se joga daqui mesmo!

Harry e Hermione trocaram uma risadinha, encolheram o pescoço para protegerem do frio, e com as mãos nos bolsos, entraram de volta ao quarto quentinho.

Draco ficou no quarto enquanto o trio desceu para ganhar a confiança de Luna, assim que os viu, a loira pulou no pescoço do ruivo e o encheu de beijos, deixando o casal ao lado, sem graça.

- Ah... Rony... Acho que estamos aqui! Esperando... Sabe... – cutucou Hermione em seu braço.

- HARRY? HERMIONE? – gritou Luna incrédula como se eles tivessem acabado de aparatar.

Após muita conversa vai-e-vem, eles buscaram uma sala preservada para buscarem respostas sobre a mãe de Luna.

- A minha mãe... A minha mãe foi caçada por todo o Ministério após a morte de seus pais, Harry! Ela fez muitas denuncias sobre Cornélio Fudge naquela época, e foi caçada! E... – Luna dizia tudo com naturalidade, não chorava, talvez estivesse acostumada, Hermione tinha os olhos molhados em lágrimas a cada vez que ela contava sobre a mãe – E... Ela foi assassinada assim como Sirius Black!

- Sua mãe foi jogada contra o véu?

- Cruelmente empurrada! – corrigiu Luna lançando seus olhos arregalados na direção da garota.

- Mas... Mas você disse que um feitiço tinha dado errado com ela, por isso que ela morreu – disse Harry intrigado.

- Ah, claro, essa é a versão que meu pai me obriga a contar também, não é muito legal sair falando que sua mãe foi morta pelo Ministério! – ela jogou um olhar chateado aos sapatos, e Harry sentiu o coração espremer no peito.

- É por isso que vocês escutaram vozes, Harry – explicou Hermione ligando os fatos – Que vocês escutaram vozes no véu! Você e a Luna!

- Sim... Era como se alguém estivesse tentando nos contar alguma coisa decididamente importante!

Luna concordou com a cabeça.

- Papai disse que escuta mamãe gritar quando passa por perto!

Harry levantou de tal modo que assustou aos demais.

- Luna, obrigado por tudo! De verdade! – ele ficou de costas aos três – Hermione, vamos descer. Rony, vejo você daqui alguns minutos, você-sabe-onde!

Antes que Harry terminasse a trajetória, ele parou no meio da sala, pensativo.

- Luna, eu preciso que de alguma forma você me traga a Penseira de sua mãe.

- O que?

- Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda, por favor, apenas faça isso que eu te contarei todo o resto, agora não tenho tempo, até breve!

Harry e Hermione fizeram o trajeto de volta ao quarto jogando todas as teorias em jogo, claro, uma mais absurda do que a outra, o garoto tinha uma idéia em mente, só ia esperar Rony chegar para praticá-la.

- Ei, me esperem! – disse Rony aproximando dos dois, com as mãos no bolso por causa do frio – Eu... Eu estava me despedindo dela!

- Eu... Eu acho que nós devemos ir ao Ministério, ao Departamentos de Mistérios.

- Ahm? – perguntaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu quero buscar os pensamentos de Giulla Lovegood!

Hermione escancarou a boca, fechando várias vezes ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry, não me leve a mal, mas... A gente pode ir, tudo bem, mas confiar no Malfoy, isso já é demais!

- Rony, nós precisamos dele, eu já te falei isso, e ele precisa da gente!

- Mas... Não seria menos arriscado promover um Voto Perpétuo?

Harry piscou várias vezes no mesmo lugar.

- Perfeito, vocês vão ser testemunhas! Agora, vamos!

Ao terminarem de fazer o Voto Perpétuo entre Harry e Draco, os quatro abandonaram o castelo na mesma noite, armados e levando a capa de invisibilidade (idéia tirada de quando pensou que Voldemort tinha entrado no Ministério por capa de invisibilidade no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts). Após algumas horas duras de enfrentarem o frio cortante, eles pararam em Londres bem diante da cabine telefônica.

- Ótimo... Agora dois de nós vai entrar, outros dois terão que ficar aqui fora – abreviou Harry.

- Eu vou com você! – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah... Dois ou um! – indicou Harry.

Rony acabou ganhando no jogo.

- Malfoy e Mione, fiquem aqui até voltarmos... E de preferência, escondidos! Em último caso, vocês entram! Ok?

Eles concordaram com a cabeça, desejaram boa sorte, Harry e Rony entraram na cabine anunciando apenas o nome do ruivo, o moreno já estava sob a capa para não ser visto ou identificado.

Ao pisarem no Saguão, Rony aproveitou que ninguém estava vendo e também entrou na capa, e logo os dois foram esgueirando entre as pessoas para dentro do Departamento de Mistérios.

Após enfrentarem as salas mais escuras e esquisitas, eles chegaram à sala, onde havia um pano preto oscilando pela sala como se fosse água.

- Ali. É bem ali! – apontou Harry sentindo um aperto assombroso no peito.

Harry e Rony saíram da capa, e aproximaram do lugar, não muito perto com medo de sofrer as conseqüências.

- Rony... Eu estou ouvindo vozes, você... Você...

- Sirius! – berrou Rony em lágrimas nos olhos – Eu... Eu ouço a voz dele!

Harry sentiu que o aperto no peito ficava cada vez mais insuportável. Era cruel. Ele deu mais alguns passos, murmurando.

- Sirius... Sirius... Eu... Eu sinto sua falta!

- Harry, não... Não vamos perder tempo! – disse Rony puxando a varinha – Você tem idéia do que possamos fazer agora?

- Dumbledore disse que... Depois que Sirius atravessou... Havia uma possibilidade dele ter sido salvo, dele voltar, mas... Mas quando penetrou muito fundo, então ele se perdeu de vez dentro do véu, e não houve saída, então, acredito que dê para entrar e voltar!

Rony engoliu em seco, sentindo um tijolo descer pela garganta.

- S-será mesmo? Será que dá para encontrar a mãe de Luna e pegar os seus pensamentos?

- Só existe uma maneira de descobrirmos! – disse Harry com firmeza olhando dos olhos de Rony para o véu – Quero que você... Quero que você diga a sua irmã, o quanto eu a amo... Se eu não voltar!

- Que história é essa? – perguntou Rony arregalando os olhos – Você não vai entrar no véu de hipótese alguma!

- Eu preciso, Rony! – cortou – Eu preciso dos pensamentos da Sra. Lovegood!

- Eu vou! – berrou Rony – Eu sou menos importante do que você nessa guerra! Você é a única salvação de todos! Já eu... Não faço diferença!

- Rony, não diga isso! Você é o meu melhor amigo, você me salvou de tantas enrascadas que eu mal posso contar!

Rony apertou a varinha com mais firmeza nas mãos.

- E se eu não voltar... Diga a Luna que eu a amo!

- RONY! NÃO! – gritou Harry tentando agarrar Rony antes mesmo que o ruivo saltasse, mas não foi tão rápido quanto o amigo que pulou na direção do véu, atravessando-o.

- Rony... Não... – gemeu Harry caído no chão, com os cabeços abertos, não acreditando o quanto Rony era fiel a ele.

Os segundos pareciam horas, Harry rodava entre o véu, escutando vozes e vozes, não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas só restava esperar pela vinda do amigo. Ou não... E só de pensar nessa hipótese, ele sentia que não ia suportar.

Algum tempo depois, podia julgar que tinha passado um dia inteiro, ouvi finalmente a voz de seu amigo murmurando algumas palavras desconexas.

- Harry... Harry... Eu... Eu consegui, cara... Eu venci! – disse ele saindo do véu muito branco, embaixo de seus olhos havia marcas, sinais de cansaço, e ele estava molhado de suor.

- Rony, cara, valeu! – Harry apertou o amigo com força, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo, tinha ansiado tanto para o amigo voltar – Rony, valeu mesmo cara, você... Você é o meu melhor amigo!

- Calma, calma... – disse ele tentando equilibrar a varinha com alguns fios coloridos na ponta – Aqui, são os pensamentos da mãe de Luna, Harry... Aqui está toda a verdade sobre a sua mãe.

Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos, agora eram sentimentos que se misturavam e faziam uma bola de neve em seu peito. Era angústia, tristeza por Sirius. Alivio, gratidão por Rony ter aparecido. E... Felicidade pelo fato de estar com todas as respostas sobre sua mãe em suas mãos.

- Obrigado, Rony. Obrigado mesmo! – ele disse com sua voz ecoando pela sala escura – Rony? Rony?

Ele olhou por cima do ombro, e na sala não havia absolutamente ninguém. Ele era o único ser vivo ali. E o véu continuava oscilando ao vento...

**Nota do autor: **_Sempre achei que a Luna fosse ter um papel importante no livro sete. Muito mais importante do que ser uma donzela em defesa! Ou ter um pai psicopata! Enfim... Aqui estás! _

_Gostaria de agradecer as reviews, e deixa um aviso bem claro._

**OBS: **SERÃO POSTADOS 3 CAPÍTULOS! DE UMA SÓ VEZ!

_Ou seja, da próxima vez que você entrar na fanfic para ler UM capítulo novo, você vai encontrar TRÊS capítulos novos, em TRÊS janelinhas roxas. Ok? Portanto não se assustem! _

_Porque normalmente as pessoas vêem as fanfics atualizadas, e vão DIRETO no último capítulo da janelinha roxa que abrir lá no começo da fanfic. E a pessoa vai DIRETO no último capítulo que estiver lá, e se você fizer isso da próxima vez que entrar na fanfic você vai PULAR DOIS CAPÍTULOS. _

_Mas fiquem tranqüilos, no começo de cada capítulo eu lembrarei vocês, para que não se percam! Beijos e abraços._

**Lech: **_Hehehehe. Gostou, leitora vip? Hehehe, te adoro mãe! Hoje e sempre, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fanfic também. Beijão._

**Jennifer: **_E se for um pouco além e disser que o Draco terá um par romântico na fanfic, você vai gostar? Hehehe, espero que sim. Beijos!_

**Karla: **_Aposto que está vermelha de novo! Hehehehe! Sim, Harry e Draco amigos mas por um bom motivo, né? Espero que tenha ficado bem explicado! Já o Rony e a Luna, sem comentários! Hehehehe! São fofos, né?! E sim... Parabéns, você adivinhou um pedaço do final. Hehehe! Beijos._

**Lolixx: **_Pode me chamar de Dudex sim, hehehe! Bom, acho que nesse capítulo ficou esclarecido sobre o Draco né? Ele quer passar para o lado do bem, mas é claro, ele quer SEGURANÇA (sim, ele é interesseiro!) e a segurança é encontrada ao lado do Harry já que tem milhões de aurores tomando conta dele. O Harry quer informações da Gina, e só o Draco pode ajudar. Então, uma mão lava a outra! Fica relax, não precisa comentar sempre, mas eu senti saudade da sua review no capítulo 09. Beijos!_

**Próximo(s) Capítulo(s)...**

**Capítulo 12:** _"- Isso é um absurdo! – recriminou Hermione parando de ler – Um absurdo! _

_- Eu sei porque o Ministério inocentou o Snape, porque eles querem me forçar a ir até lá, depor contra ele, e ao mesmo tempo ser caçado! _

_- É por ai mesmo, Potter – concordou Draco. _

_- Mas Snape é um assassino – murmurou Harry rangendo os dentes e arranhando as unhas nas palmas das mãos – Eu... Eu ainda vou matá-lo!"._

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Capítulo 13: **_**"**__- Eu... Eu preciso da Granger! – murmurou Snape atirando o seu cabelo oleoso e sujo como nunca para trás. _

_- Você... Você... – respirava Harry a cada palavra que murmurava, renovando o ar de seus pulmões – Você... Não... Vai... Levá-la... Eu não vou deixar! _

_Harry deu impulso com os pés e com as mãos ao mesmo tempo, voando na direção de Snape como se fosse um leão, ia atacá-lo mão a mão, não ia utilizar a varinha, e faria de tudo para salvar a sua melhor amiga. A raiva nesse momento era muito maior do que ele conseguia suportar. _

_- Petrificus Totalus! – gritou Draco com a varinha em punhos na direção de Harry que foi devolvido de volta com violência na direção da parede, como uma pedra."_

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Capítulo 14: **_" - Não, R.A.B. não é Regulo Black – riu Hermione dando um tapa na testa como se aquilo tivesse sido óbvio. _

_- Desde quando R.A.B. não é Régulo Arcturo Black? – perguntou Harry indignado após ver que todas as teorias se encaixavam._

_- Muito óbvio – respondeu ela estralando os dedos – Desde quando Voldemort confiaria uma tarefa tão grande sobre Horcruxes ao seu comensal qualquer? Ainda mais um comensal traidor! _

_Harry negou a cabeça, esfregou os olhos e continuou a ouvir."_


	12. As lembranças de Giulla Lovegood

_**Capítulo 12, 13 e 14 foram postados no mesmo dia (12-09-2007). Cuidado ao ler. Boa leitura!**_

**Capítulo 12.**

**A lembrança de Giulla Lovegood. **

Chegou ao patamar do Ministério, subiu o elevador ainda coberto pela capa de invisibilidade, e com os pensamentos de Giulla presos em uma garrafinha extra que havia trazido em sua mochila.

Seu cérebro, no entanto, não parecia trabalhar. Ele estava chocado com tudo o que acontecera há poucos minutos, e mal podia acreditar que mais um de seus entes queridos havia ido. E dessa vez não era simplesmente um colega, ou rival, era o seu melhor amigo, Rony Weasley. O mesmo que em muitos e muitos anos viera ajudando, em muitas etapas de sua vida. Dessa vez, ele só estava suportando a idéia porque no fundo, sabia que era mentira. Sabia que Rony não tinha morrido, e que um dia ia voltar.

Ao pisar novamente nas ruas de Londres, não encontrou a imagem de ninguém, tirou a capa do corpo, e as ruas clareadas estavam sendo banhadas pelo sol de Londres, não havia ninguém que conhecesse, era de manhã, bem cedinho.

- Harry! Harry! – chamou uma voz vindo em sua direção. Era sem dúvida, a atrapalhada Tonks.

- Ah! Tonks! – disse sem muita emoção segurando o frasco de vidro – Cadê Hermione? Cadê o Malfoy?

- Eles foram atacados! – disse ela naturalmente passando o braço em seus ombros – Não, não, está tudo bem – contou depressa para aliviá-lo – Eles fugiram em tempo! Estão escondidos na casa dos Grangers!

- Tonks... Tonks... – gemeu Harry segurando o frasco – O Rony...

- O Rony não estava com eles, deve ter aparatado antes!

- Não, Tonks, o Rony foi comigo... O Rony não voltou!

Tonks que tinha andado meio quarteirão com o garoto, parou, puxando a varinha da cintura.

- Então vamos buscá-lo!

- Não tem como... Rony... Ele se foi! – disse sentindo as lágrimas arderem os seus olhos, juntando com a ofuscação dos raios solares, o deixavam infinitamente pio.

- C-como assim, Harry? – perguntou Tonks achando que ele estava numa espécie de transe – V-você está bem?

- Rony atravessou o véu! – Harry numa atitude meio infantil abraçou Tonks com muita força e desabou em lágrimas, sabia que era infantilidade, mas não conseguia suportar que ele tivesse ido.

- Harry, fica calmo – sussurrou Tonks em seu ouvido passando a mão em seus cabelos – Vamos voltar para Hogwarts e vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione e o Malfoy já estão lá!

- Eu... Eu não vou aparatar, eu... – Harry não sabia o que fazer na verdade, estava descompassado, fora de si.

Tonks agarrou o garoto pelos braços e aparatou com ele, passando por Hogsmeade, deixando-o em Hogwarts, coberto pela capa, dentro do quarto vazio, Draco e Hermione chegaram bem mais tarde, e ele não teve coragem de dar a notícia. Cortando a parte triste, Hermione chorou desesperadamente, Harry sentiu-se pior por isso, nunca vira a garota sair do controle, parecia estar enlouquecendo.

O vazio no peito de Harry nunca seria preenchido, nunca mesmo, e ele tinha idéia de que sua vida continuaria assim mesmo. Rony fora um grande guerreiro, sem sombras de dúvidas, mas agora precisava seguir apenas ao lado de Hermione.

- Vamos poupar Luna da verdade – comentou ele algum tempo depois, quando o silêncio incômodo chegou ao lugar – Os... Os Weasleys já estão sabendo?

Tonks negou com a cabeça.

- Não creio que eles precisam saber tão cedo... Não vai haver diferença!

Harry não concordava com essa afirmação, achava que a verdade devia sempre ser dita, por experiência própria, já que odiava que as pessoas ocultassem a verdade a ele, o tempo todo, mas ele não podia simplesmente aparatar até a Toca e dar essa infeliz notícia aos Weasleys, quem os considerava da família. Seria muito pior do que podia imaginar.

O final de Outubro chegou trazendo também o curso de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e todos sabiam que essa seria a pior parte de todas. Hermione chegou a engolir em seco quando soube do roteiro sobre a aula. Draco não estava incluído nessas aulas mas até agora não tinha dado o braço a torcer sobre querer aprender novos encantamentos, feitiços e poções.

Harry também mantinha os pensamentos da mãe de Luna guardados, tinha um pouco de receio ao lembrar que Rony conseguira capturar as imagens da mulher, e ao mesmo tempo tinha um grande medo também de descobrir toda verdade sobre seus pais, sobre a morte de sua mãe. Não negava isso a Hermione, e ela concordava com ele, apertando seu braço em um gesto fraterno, dizendo que ela faria o mesmo.

Draco chegou usando a capa de invisibilidade naquela manhã de segunda feira, um dia após a festa do dia das Bruxas, trazendo o Profeta Diário.

- Adivinhem só a piada da vez!

- O que? – perguntaram os dois juntando a cabeça a de Draco para verificar o que tinha saído na primeira página.

"_Severo Snape é inocentado de todas as acusações._

_O ex-mestre de Poções e Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, Severo Snape, foi seriamente comprometido com o Ministério da Magia e com a sociedade do mundo bruxo. _

_O rapaz foi acusado de assassinar Alvo Dumbledore, também ex-corpo docente em Hogwarts, só que no cargo de diretor. _

_Severo foi poupado de todas as acusações como criminoso, só havia uma única testemunha no local, e ela se encontra desaparecida desde o fechamento da escola de Magia e Bruxaria. A testemunha Harry Potter. _

_Não houve mais nenhuma prova de que ele realmente tenha sido culpado pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore, além do que, o bruxo colecionava centenas de anos, mais cedo ou mais tarde viria a falecer..."_

- Isso é um absurdo! – recriminou Hermione parando de ler – Um absurdo!

- Eu sei porque o Ministério inocentou o Snape, porque eles querem me forçar a ir até lá, depor contra ele, e ao mesmo tempo ser caçado!

- É por ai mesmo, Potter – concordou Draco.

- Mas Snape é um assassino – murmurou Harry rangendo os dentes e arranhando as unhas nas palmas das mãos – Eu... Eu ainda vou matá-lo!

Harry e Hermione compareceram as aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas naquela mesma manhã. Conheceram o professor meio moreno, com olhos claros e era jovem, atraente o que fazia muitas garotas suspirar por ele, uma delas, Hermione.

- Ele é tão lindo que eu o meu patrono até brilha mais! – comentou Hermione suspirando.

Harry lançou uma olhada pelo canto do olho para Hermione, sem dizer nada sobre os comentários da garota.

Com poucos dias de trabalho e eles já estavam se concentrando em como fazer os feitiços imperdoáveis, enfrentaram toda a teoria (Hermione tremia dos pés à cabeça só de pensar), e eles começaram a soltar faíscas para usar. Não obtiveram sucesso tão cedo, isso só aconteceu após muito treinamento, e no último dia do curso deles, no caso, sexta-feira.

- Eu... Eu tenho pensado tanto sobre isso – murmurou Hermione apontando a varinha na direção das aranhas – Avada... Avada... – ela segurou o choro, apertou a varinha com convicção – _Avada Kedavra! _– e um feitiço verde ofuscante saiu, atravessando o inseto.

- Você conseguiu – murmurou Harry boquiaberto – Parabéns! Você conseguiu!

Harry não deixou por menos, fez tanta força que no final das contas o seu Avada também saiu matando a sua aranha, Hermione não conseguia parar de chorar ao pensar sobre isso.

- Mione – disse Harry muito próximo a ela, em um corredor escuro àquela noite, debaixo da capa, ambos – Eu sei que é muito difícil para nós dois isso tudo, mas... Você tem que aprender a controlar as suas emoções.

- Eu sei, Harry, eu sei – sua voz saiu meio embargada, misturada às lágrimas – Mas é muito difícil suportar tudo isso, saber que talvez eu tenha que matar alguém, coisa que eu não tenho coragem de fazer!

Harry parou, segurando o braço da amiga, próximos a uma das tochas, aquecendo-os ainda mais sob a capa. Harry nunca esteve tão próximo a Hermione, e sentiu que alguma coisa o irritava por dentro do estômago.

- Eles não vão ter dó de matar a gente. E nós não podemos ter dó de matar eles! – disse encarando seus olhos castanhos, e no fundo vermelhos.

Hermione também o encarava, e seu olhar caiu na direção do seu nariz, e foi descendo, Harry sentiu a respiração aumentar só de pensar que ela estava com os olhos grudados em seus lábios.

- Eu... Eu... – dizia ela fora de ritmo, não sabia ao certo o que dizer – Eu...

- Você... – disse Harry também descendo os olhos na direção da boca da amiga. Harry se reprimiu internamente por isso, ele não devia estar fazendo isso com Gina, não devia mesmo. Esses pensamentos repentinos que costumavam vir sobre Hermione era pura ilusão, ele apenas tinha sede do beijo de Gina e por isso acabava perdendo os seus pensamentos em Hermione.

- Eu... – repetiu ela mais uma vez, também com a respiração acelerada, terminando de fechar os olhos e dando um passo adiante.

Harry segurou a respiração o máximo que podia, ficando estático. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que nem ele sabia descrever ao certo como era. Uma mistura de saudade, vontade, até mesmo espanto. E era o mesmo espanto que fazia com que ele não saísse correndo dali, ele sequer conseguia se mexer. Seu coração batia tão forte no peito, naquele corredor escuro, que tinha certeza que Hermione estava ouvindo. Era vergonha também, e essa vergonha transmitia ainda maior espanto.

- Um elefante incomoda muita gente... Dois elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito mais... – cantarolou uma garotinha no fim do corredor, tirando Harry e Hermione do transe, fazendo ambos se afastarem, deixando escapar um "Oh!", no corredor silencioso – Três elefantes incomodam muita gente... Quatro elefantes incomodam, incomodam muito mais... – cantarolava Luna saltitante passando por eles sem ao menos notar que estavam ali.

- Vamos voltar – sussurrou Harry desviando o olhar de Hermione ao sentir os pés, embora moles, grudados ao chão.

Ninguém disse mais nada durante a volta, os dois estavam muito constrangidos para dizer qualquer outra coisa, Harry se continha para não sair dando murros em sua própria cara por ter alguns pensamentos diferentes sobre Hermione.

"Hermione é minha amiga. E eu não quero experimentar o beijo dela! Isso é muito ridículo!" tentava-se a adequar de que sua verdadeira namorada era Gina, mesmo que não estivessem namorando mais.

Ao chegarem no quarto (umas dez horas depois, na opinião de Harry), eles se livraram da capa calorenta, que sufocava-os, Hermione aproveitou para se afastar e ir tomar um pouco de ar fresco enquanto Draco chegava para saber das novidades.

- Não tem nada interessante nessas aulas – disse Harry sem saber ao certo o que falava, atrapalhado entre as palavras.

- Como se você já soubesse executar feitiços imperdoáveis tão facilmente.

- Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido – comentou Harry indo tomar água também, sua garganta estava seca, não tinha uma gota de água desde a aproximação mínima entre ele e Hermione.

- Foi o que deu a entender.

Harry deixou-se cair na cama, pensando quando é que conseguiria encarar Hermione sem pensar no que aconteceu, ficou algum tempo assim sentindo o estômago dar uma leve guinada e um gelo descer pela garganta. Isso não devia estar acontecendo com ele, eles tinham vividos como irmãos.

"Isso, vou ver Hermione como uma irmã, e irmãos não se apaixonam" solucionou o problema enquanto encarava o teto fingindo escutar Draco sobre um discurso arrogante sobre estar com saudades de sua Mansão.

"Como deve ser a Mansão do Malfoy?" perguntou-se ironicamente.

Um lugar cheio de janelas e luzes acesas... Uma mansão estilo um castelo, feito por tijolos bem grandes... Com escadarias de mármore... Muitos elfos domésticos... Uma sala secreta, e nela havia um homem...

"_- O trio está em Hogwarts, Milorde – disse Belatriz curvando-se ao mestre, sentado em uma cadeira. _

_- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry sentindo sua voz estranhamente seca e arrastada. _

_- Aberforth veio pessoalmente nos contar._

_- O irmão do velho assassinado? – perguntou ironicamente, fora de controle, não era ele que estava dando as ordens ao seu próprio corpo._

_- Exato, Milorde! _

_Harry revirou os olhos, suspirando, algumas visões passando em sua mente, e mais uma vez sua voz saiu de forma indesejável. _

_- Lestrange, chame o Snape e quero que vá até o castelo! – ele soltou um suspiro enquanto Belatriz voltava a ficar em pé – EU NÃO TERMINEI DE DISCURSAR! – berrou soltando um crucio na comensal que tremeu caindo com as pernas tortas no chão. _

_- Peço mil desculpas, milorde – desculpava-se ela como se estivesse tomando um choque. _

_- Eu quero que mate o maior número de pessoas possível! E que não falhem dessa vez! – sibilou em tom raivoso". _

Harry acordou sentindo que toda a água bebida acabara de ser praticamente jogada em sua cara. Estava suando como nunca.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! – berrou Harry acordando o rapaz aos gritos – Cadê a Hermione?

- Ah... Que horas são, cara? – perguntou esfregando os olhos.

Harry deduziu que já era tarde da noite, e que ele acabara dormindo sem querer na noite anterior.

- Eu preciso... Eu preciso que você avise Minerva McGonagall que o castelo está sendo invadido!

- O que?

- EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ AVISE MINERVA MCGONAGALL QUE O CASTELO ESTÁ SENDO INVADIDO POR COMENSAIS DA MORTE!

Draco saltou da cama, parecendo ter sido socado.

- Por que, o que aconteceu?

- Os comensais vão invadir o castelo outra vez, aquele filho da mãe do Aberforth nos denunciou! _Expecto Patronum! –_ executou alguns patronos para que pudesse avisar Hermione o mais rápido possível.

Harry juntou os seus pertences dentro da mochila.

- Para onde você pretende fugir? – perguntou Draco com a mão na maçaneta – E por que não me deixar ir avisar os Sonserinos?

- Para o Largo Grimmauld! E porque os sonserinos não confiariam em um filho de Comensal da Morte que supostamente matou Alvo Dumbledore! – ele parou engolindo em seco – Sabe onde fica o Largo Grimmauld?

- Não tenho idéia!

- Então... A gente se vê daqui meia hora em ponto na Sala de Poções!

Harry pegando os seus objetos, disparou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina para acordar os alunos. Não chegou a entrar nos dormitórios, apenas acionou o "Sonorus" e berrou para que todos corressem imediatamente para a lareira e fugissem, acreditando-se quiserem, mas eles fizeram exatamente o que Harry dissera, e ele soube que tudo estava bem encaminhado.

Ao voltar às masmorras, ele soltou um Patrono na direção de Luna, sabendo que agora mais do que nunca precisaria descobrir a verdade sobre Giulla Lovegood, porque ia fugir e não saberia quando ia rever a amiga. Tinha que saber da verdade agora, ou nunca!

O seu patrono galopeou na direção das escadarias acima (era um meio de comunicação entre os bruxos), enquanto o garoto com um chute adentrou no escritório do ex-professor Snape, provavelmente agora o escritório pertencia a Slughorn e estava muito mais bagunçado do que antigamente.

- Hermione... Onde está você? – perguntou-se batendo o pé freneticamente ao chão – Luna, por favor não demore... E...

A porta foi escancarada com violência, Hermione apareceu ofegante na direção de Harry, suando.

- Já tirei todos os alunos da Grifinória! – disse pausando para respirar entre as falas – Aqui estou... Como você pediu!

- Eu... Eu mandei um Patrono a Luna, eu quero descobrir tudo sobre a minha mãe! – disse falando mais rápido do que o normal.

- Apoio totalmente em sua decisão, não sei se algum dia voltaremos a ver Luna, pelo menos tão cedo...

- Exato! – Harry sentiu uma pontada de alegria no meio de tanta tristeza, achou que Hermione não fosse apoiar a idéia, mas ela achara brilhante.

A porta se abriu novamente, Draco e Luna aparecem discutindo, a garota trajava seu pijama de flores azuis, e seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado.

- Boa noite – disse naturalmente desfazendo a cara de raiva que antes mirava Draco.

- Luna, não temos tempo! – disse Harry pegando a penseira que a garota trazia nas mãos delicadamente e pôs em cima da escrivaninha – Luna, obrigado mesmo, você não sabe o quanto eu agradeço por isso, mas eu sinto muito... Mas você não poderá ver o conteúdo dessa penseira, você é uma amiga brilhante mas...

- Ok – disse ela naturalmente como se estivesse vendo mariposas – Não gosto da sensação que isso me transmite, é alguma espécie de doença draconiana!

Hermione revirou os olhos e assentiu com a cabeça na direção de Harry, provavelmente dizendo "Pode ir, nós ficamos para garantir que ela não entre!".

Harry puxou o frasco de poções com os pensamentos de Giulla Lovegood e despejou-os, na penseira, com ajuda da varinha, eles simplesmente se mexeram levemente de um lado para o outro.

- Aqui vou eu! – disse sendo sugado para dentro do liquido como se fosse um furacão.

Harry caiu sentado em uma sala escura, onde a claridade da lua atravessava as janelas de vidro, era um lugar, no mínimo, sinistro.

Ele encaixou os olhos e tentou levantar ignorando a dor em uma de suas coxas, olhou para os lados tentando enxergar alguma coisa próxima, mas apenas o que viu foi uma poltrona comprida, um quadro acima, e...

- CORRE LÍLIAN, CORRE! EU DISTRAIO ELE! – berrou uma voz que fez o coração de Harry parar.

Ele estava em sua própria casa.

E o rapaz ouviu passos, não eram apenas dois, eram mais do que dois, viu vultos também passando do outro lado da porta e soube que Lílian estava subindo, e não estava sozinha, quer dizer, alguém mais a seguia, estava ao seu lado.

- Não tem mais jeito, Lílian... – disse uma voz temerosa e com toque de choro sumindo nas escadarias que levava para o andar de cima – Lílian, leve Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso..."

E um clarão se fez. Houve um estrondo de uma fechadura se abrindo. Harry encolheu-se de medo (como se estivesse ao vivo na cena), acabou indo parar dentro de uma lareira muito bem enfeitada, era feita de tijolos antigos, e com alguns desenhos desconhecidos. Um tipo de língua estranha, esquisita. Seria uma língua de cobra? E aqueles sinais escritos? Significavam o que?

- Seu filho de uma... – berrou Tiago atirando uma rajada de feitiços contra a porta, o problema era que não parecia ter efeito algum, veio apenas uma gargalhada aguda, sem alegria alguma – _Colloportus! – _berrou a voz grossa do pai.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito como nunca tinha imaginado que seria antes, doía como nunca, muito mais do que o próprio amor quebrado que sentia por Gina. Era uma dor quase que insuportável de estar ali, parado, vendo os seus pais morrerem e não poder fazer absolutamente nada. Era mil vezes pior do que um crucio.

- Fechando a porta na cara das visitas? – ouviu-se a voz de Voldemort vindo da direção da porta da cozinha (ou parecia ser) – Isso é muito mal educado, Tiago Potter! – e viu um vulto aproximando.

Sabia que doía levar um tapa na cara, um soco, ou até mesmo ser cortado ao meio, mas a dor de estar perdendo os pais em sua frente. Era mais do que humilhante. Era, no mínimo, mortificante.

Correu para os andares de cima, decidido a não ver o pai morrer, sabendo que sua hora teria chegado em breve, e aos subir as escadarias, sentindo a raiva o dominar dos pés à cabeça, ele sentiu de relance um clarão as suas costas, e houve um barulho de algum barulho tombando para trás. E a dor espremeu cruelmente o seu coração. Seu pai tinha acabado de ser assassinado por Voldemort, o que não demoraria a chegar até o quarto de Harry.

O garoto parou em um espaço quadrado, havia duas portas de cada lado, e uma janela no fim do corredor, uma janela que mostrava as nuvens e poucas estrelas palpitantes no fundo, arriscou porta por porta até descobrir que a última do lado direito era o seu quarto. Nessa altura do campeonato, Voldemort já estaria na metade da escada.

- Giulla... Giulla, vá embora! Vá embora agora! – berrava Lílian as lágrimas empurrando a amiga para dentro do guarda-roupa.

- Eu... Eu vou salvar a sua vida! – disse a loira de cabelos curtos, arrepiados, e olhos arregalados.

Harry não parou para ver os detalhes do quarto, o azul bebe era pintado de um modo que deixava o quarto bem infantil mesmo. Havia um guarda-roupa grande, e um berço no canto, perto da janela que ficava do lado oposto da porta, era infinitamente maior do que o quarto dos Dursleys na qual ele passava as férias de verão, e havia muitos brinquedos ao chão, ursinhos de pelúcia, carrinhos, e coisas que nunca tivera o sabor de apreciar por morar com os seus tios miseráveis.

- Eu... Eu preciso que você se salve... Eu preciso que você entregue isso ao meu filho! – disse Lílian tirando da gaveta uma carta.

Giulla pegou o envelope nas mãos e olhou para ele. Lílian puxou a varinha e gritou.

- Ele não vai ler a minha mente! – respondeu à pergunta muda de Giulla que estava parada como uma estátua, na escuridão de dentro do guarda-roupa – Sou formada em Oclumência, ou você se esqueceu? Eu dei aula de Poções em Hogwarts e Dumbledore me passou uma de suas melhores habilidades... Obrigada por tudo, Giulla! – agradeceu Lílian fechando a porta do guarda-roupa na cara dela – E não esqueça da carta, entregue aos Longbottons!

Lílian soltou de susto ao ouvir um estardalhaço vindo da fechadura do quarto de Harry, era sem dúvida Voldemort quem estava ali. O coração de Harry estremeceu levemente, como se tivesse saindo do lugar, e a dor se tornava cada vez mais original.

- O que faz aqui? – respondeu Lílian corajosamente apontando a varinha na altura do peito de Voldemort.

Seus olhos eram vermelhos e brilhavam na escuridão, eram como luzes, diamantes.

- Eu vim terminar de uma vez por todas com os boatos da profecia...

- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!

- Afaste-se, sua tola... Afaste-se agora...

Lílian recuou, porém ficava cada vez mais de frente ao berço com os braços abertos.

- O Harry não, por favor não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...

Voldemort puxou a varinha na altura do nariz de sua mãe, e Harry sentiu as lágrimas deslizando pelo seu rosto. Qualquer pessoa, pelo menos considerada normal, teria sentimentos o suficiente para se arrepender de matar aquela mulher, estava desesperada protegendo o seu filho. Estava em prantos, lágrimas e berrava, provavelmente estaria enlouquecendo.

- Me mate... Mate no lugar dele, tenha piedade...

O homem à frente não parecia dar atenção, Harry mordia o lábio para não deixar escapar os ruídos que sua boca produzia pelo choro, o bebê se revirava na cama, quieto, não tendo a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo em volta.

Os joelhos de Harry cederam, era muita pressão em sua cabeça, muitas imagens se passavam, o seu coração estava apertado ao peito prestes a explodir em qualquer momento, as lágrimas já desciam pelo seu rosto sem controle, e ele não sentia mais nada, absolutamente nada.

- Afaste-se... Pela última vez... Ou junte-se a mim para se tornar uma das bruxas mais poderosas de todo o mundo...

- Não... Não... – gemia ela recuando na direção do berço.

- Você não precisa morrer, em todo caso... – ele esticou ainda mais a varinha na direção de Lílian e Harry teve que virar os olhos para não ver o que seguiria.

_- FIDELUS! – _fez-se um grito vindo do guarda-roupa, o feitiço atravessou o quarto e foi parar na direção de Harry. A cena congelou. Vários bichinhos parecidos com besouros começaram a comer toda a imagem de Lílian no chão, até que a mulher sumisse do lugar. E quando os bichinhos terminaram de comer o corpo da mãe de Harry, a seqüência disso tudo foi muito rápido, os olhos do bebê Harry se arregalaram, e um jato verde lançou-se na direção dos bichinhos, imediatamente eles foram engolidos pelos raios de luzes, sumindo. Os besouros eram uma espécie de guardião de Harry.

- Lílian? Mãe? – perguntou Harry tendo a mente bloqueada. Lílian não estava ali, tinha sumido, sã e salva.

E a mente de Harry começou a trabalhar em alta velocidade...

Lílian não tinha morrido... Giulla Lovegood tinha executado o feitiços do Segredo (Fidelus)... Isso significava uma coisa... Se Lílian tinha sido trancada nos olhos de Harry... Significava que talvez ainda estivesse nos olhos de Harry... Obviamente, sobre o Segredo Fidelus... Seria por isso que os olhos de Harry eram tão importantes? Seria por esse motivo que todos diziam os olhos de Harry serem idênticos aos de Lílian? Estaria Lílian ainda viva, armazenada, escondida, em algum lugar dentro de seus olhos sob o feitiço Fidelus?

Harry foi trazido à realidade com um barulho horrível na casa, como se tivesse acabado de sofrer um terremoto.

- A proteção se quebrou! – gritou alguém lá de fora, parecia ser a voz de Hagrid.

- Quem...? – perguntou-se Voldemort abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa. No instante em que a porta rangeu, ouviu-se um CRAQUE dentro do objeto.

Harry soltou um suspiro aliviado em saber que Giulla tinha acabado de aparatar.

- Eles estão subindo – sibilou Voldemort puxando a varinha – Os aurores estão subindo... A proteção que eu fiz em volta da casa foi desfeita... Dumbledore está subindo... Eu vou matar você! – disse zangado puxando a varinha na direção do bebê e apontando.

Harry aproximou do berço para assistir melhor a cena, os olhos de Voldemort brilhavam em fúria, nunca o vira tão zangado. E o tempo todo em que esteve lá, só agora notava a presença de um ratinho, insignificante, que guinchava a um canto. Irreconhecivelmente, era Pedro Pettigrew na forma animaga, vendo toda a ação acontecer.

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! _– berrou na direção do bebê, soltando um chato verde que iluminou o quarto.

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! _– berrou uma outra voz vindo da porta, outro flash iluminou o lugar, só que dessa vez não acertou no bebê e sim em Voldemort que antes de cair no chão, estático, sumiu.

- Eu... Eu... – Harry desceu as mãos para a sua própria cicatriz, vendo o bebê chorar no berço como se quisesse mamar na mamadeira, sua mãe ainda estava em seus olhos. E a cicatriz tinha acabado de aparecer.

Dumbledore e Hagrid observavam de longe o berço do garoto. E o rato tinha sumido pelos buracos dos assoalhos.

Então tinha sido esse o motivo da cicatriz... Voldemort naquela noite tinha matado Lílian no corpo de Harry, e não o próprio Harry. Tinha matado Lílian que ainda estava viva dentro dos olhos de Harry sob o feitiço Fidelus. Era óbvio demais. E por isso a cicatriz, significava a morte de Lílian. O seu corpo jazia dentro de Harry.

Sentiu uma fisgada de dor, e fechou os olhos de repente, uma mão o puxou para trás, e ele foi jogado de volta contra o chão de uma sala fria e escura.

Era a Sala de Poções outra vez, Draco e Luna tinham trazido Harry bruscamente de volta à realidade de Hogwarts.

- Ei... Por que vocês... Por que vocês... – Harry não teve mais palavras ao ver na direção de seus pés, Severo Snape puxando os cabelos de Hermione para trás, apontando a varinha diretamente em seu pescoço.

Ele perdeu totalmente a noção do que estava acontecendo ou fazendo, sentia uma vontade imensa de voar no pescoço do ex-professor. Um caso de vida ou morte.

**Notas: **_JK disse que os olhos de Harry seria importante, como o livro 07 não fala muito disso, resolvi EU TOMAR POSSE e fazer os olhos dele de algo importante. Acredito que o feitiço Fidelus no livro 03 não tenha sido citado por acaso. E como JK disse em uma entrevista "Havia mais alguém na casa dos Potters naquela noite", sim, havia Pedro Pettigrew, e Giulla Lovegood (também sempre achei que a Luna fosse ter um papel fundamental na fanfic) Eis aqui está! _


	13. O velório de Potter

_**Capítulo 12, 13 e 14 foram postados no mesmo dia (12-09-2007). Cuidado ao ler. Boa leitura!**_

**O velório de Potter.**

**Capítulo 13. **

Há poucos minutos sentia uma raiva incandescente ter invadido o seu corpo, ter dominado o garoto, mas agora, sentia isso multiplicado pelo dobro porque era a vida real, a sua vida em jogo, e de sua amiga também.

- V-você... Você... – dizia Harry a si mesmo tentando levantar com ajuda dos cotovelos, Draco estava atirado ao seu lado, ambos desarmados. Ele tinha uma dor que parecia rasgar os seus pulmões por dentro.

- Eu preciso ficar com a Granger! – sibilou Snape com a sua mesma voz arrastada de sempre.

- Ai! – gemeu Hermione sendo guinada para trás.

- SOLTA ELA! – berrou Harry batendo as mãos na cintura, automaticamente, mas não havia volume algum em volta de sua calça, o que significava que a varinha não estava ali.

- Eu... Eu preciso da Granger! – murmurou Snape atirando o seu cabelo oleoso e sujo como nunca para trás.

- Você... Você... – respirava Harry a cada palavra que murmurava, renovando o ar de seus pulmões – Você... Não... Vai... Levá-la... Eu não vou deixar!

Harry deu impulso com os pés e com as mãos ao mesmo tempo, voando na direção de Snape como se fosse um leão, ia atacá-lo mão a mão, não ia utilizar a varinha, e faria de tudo para salvar a sua melhor amiga. A raiva nesse momento era muito maior do que ele conseguia suportar.

- _Petrificus Totalus! _– gritou Draco com a varinha em punhos na direção de Harry que foi devolvido de volta com violência na direção da parede, como uma pedra.

Por que Draco não morrera nesse exato instante? Tinha feito um juramento perpétuo...

- Eu não tenho muito tempo a explicar, Potter – disse Snape sacudindo a cabeça - Mas você verá sua amiguinha em breve! Vamos! – ordenou passando o braço pelos ombros de Hermione e puxando-a para fora.

Harry queria dizer alguma coisa antes que Hermione fosse, queria gritar que adorava a amiga, e que precisava dela para sobreviver a essa guerra. Queria dizer que não seria nada sem ela. Tinha perdido Rony, metade de Harry tinha morrido com o amigo, mas Hermione? Era completamente desmoralizante. Estava morto por completo, e sentia o seu coração bater forte contra o peito de uma raiva que ele mesmo não conhecia. Sentia vontade de estraçalhar Snape como nunca.

Draco ajoelhou-se correndo debaixo da carteira e recolheu as varinhas de volta.

- Potter, eu... Eu sei que você deve estar me julgando um traidor, cara... Eu sei, mas... Eu acho que entendi o plano de Snape... E quero que saiba que ele não é quem você está pensando.

Harry queria de alguma forma chutar, bater, rasgar Malfoy, assim como desejava fazer com Snape, mas não tinha como, estava petrificado, com os braços colados ao lado do corpo.

- E saiba que o castelo está sendo invadido por Comensais... E concordo com Hermione, ela não quer que você lute nessa guerra, porque nós sabemos muito bem que se você tivesse são e salvo, você ia sair procurando-os, inclusive Belatriz, e provavelmente ia se arriscar. E não é isso o que queremos, certo?

Draco agachou debaixo da escrivaninha e pegou com os dois braços o corpo de Luna desfalecido.

- Ela tentou atacar Snape pelas costas – explicou Harry escondendo a garota dentro do armário e deixando a porta aberta – Sinto muito, Potter, muito mesmo, mas você não vai sair daqui enquanto essa guerra não acabar.

Draco levitou Harry na direção do armário, e ele nunca desejou tanto que Malfoy morresse como agora. Queria vingança. E odiava Malfoy por estar fazendo aquilo. E para piorar a situação, ele jogou a capa sobre o corpo de Harry.

- Igual no ano passado no Expresso Hogwarts, mas dessa vez não como inimigos! – explicou Draco fechando a porta e deixando o lugar escuro – Volto em breve.

E ouviu-se o barulho de sapatos sumindo no final do corredor.

Harry não soube por quanto tempo passou ali, mas pareceu uma eternidade, ouviu-se explosões, gritos, estrondos e gargalhadas monstruosas, uma delas teve certeza de que era identificada por Dolohv.

Quando menos esperava, o som de dois pares de sapatos aproximaram do armário.

"Por sorte vão me achar..." resmungou.

A primeira imagem que viu foi de uma claridade que parecia cegá-lo, ainda não era dia, mas conforme a luz da varinha estava acesa, fazia com o que o garoto desacostumasse com a escuridão de dentro do armário.

A primeira impressão que deu foi que era alguém arremessando algum tipo de fogo contra ele, mas antes que percebesse, era uma garota com um rosto angelical, com a varinha em punhos, e os olhos castanhos virados em sua direção, tateando as paredes. Seu coração deu uma reviravolta mesmo que estivesse preso ali, e parecia ter engolido barras de gelo. Era Gina Weasley, carregada de cansaço e suor. Estava imunda, com os cabelos arrumados de qualquer forma, mantinha partes da roupa rasgada, e o rosto arranhado.

- Harry! Harry! – murmurou ela puxando a capa de seu corpo, deixando-o à mostra – _Finite Incantatem! _

Harry sentiu o seu corpo virar uma gelatina e caiu na direção da garota, antes que pudesse levá-la em direção ao chão, Neville a segurou pelos ombros com força.

- Gina! – foi só o que conseguiu murmurar sentindo o coração acelerado. Ela estava sã e salva.

- Harry! – disse ela meio sem jeito, voltando a manter uma expressão corada de quando tinha seus doze anos.

- Luna! – sacudiu Neville abrindo o armário e achando a amiga deitada, murmurou o mesmo feitiço que Gina fazendo a garota acordar de um sonho que parecia ter sido muito bom.

Harry passou as duas mãos pelo rosto de Gina, e cambaleando como se tivesse acabado de aprender a como andar, foi com o rosto em sua direção para receber os seus lábios quando a garota virou o rosto de maneira tímida.

- Gi... Gina! – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, Neville e Luna encaravam o casal com estranheza.

- Tem muita história que você precisa saber – resumiu Neville – A Gina... A Gina não é a mesma!

Gina abaixou o rosto em direção aos pés e se afastou como se tivesse cometido o maior dos crimes, foi então que Harry lembrou que ela tinha feito a Poção Amortentia, mas isso não importava mais, agora ele amava ela e aceitava isso de qualquer forma.

- Mas... Mas eu não ligo para o que aconteceu... A gente... A gente ainda pode ficar junto! – respondeu ofegante.

- Er... – Neville aproximou com cautela, carregando a capa e os outros objetos de Harry – Mas parece que... Que ela não lembra do que aconteceu durante o ano letivo passado.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, só podia estar ficando louco ou isso não era o mundo real. Ano passado tinha acontecido sim, como ela podia esquecer? Eles tinham se beijado depois um jogo de Quadribol espetacularmente bem realizado.

- Gina... As coisas que aconteceram... A gente... O nosso... – ia relembrando Harry mas ela negava com a cabeça encarando a parede, fingindo a sua inexistência. Harry cerrou os dentes e fechou as mãos com força – Ele... Ele alterou sua memória, não foi? – perguntou Harry preocupado pensando se Gina tinha recebido um Obliviate ou algo do tipo.

- Hermione disse que tem as explicações para tudo – resumiu Neville ajudando Luna a andar – Só precisamos encontrar com ela.

- Hermione? Como ela está? – perguntou Harry virando na direção de Neville decidido a ignorar as manhas de Gina – Ela... Ela ficou bem?

Neville concordou com a cabeça.

- Snape a pegou, levou-a para uma sala e disse muitas coisas, esclareceu vários detalhes que precisavam ser ditos, e... Parece que Snape é uma pessoa do bem, Harry! Ele só seqüestrou Hermione para que pudesse contar a verdade!

- Por que ele não disse isso na minha frente? – perguntou Harry quase aos gritos.

- Porque ele sabia que você ia reagir de algum tipo, como quase o atacou! – explicou Luna com naturalidade – Eu também o ataquei e ele retribuiu!

- E... Onde está o Malfoy? – perguntou.

- Ainda não acredito o que aconteceu, de verdade – respondeu Neville sacudindo a cabeça como se aquilo fosse loucura – Você confia mesmo no Malfoy? – Harry revirou os olhos não preocupado com o fato de ter que explicar tudo de novo que ele precisava de Draco até mais do que Draco precisava dele – Enfim... Ele está com a Hermione, eles estão se escondendo dos Centauros... Parece que a guerra aqui no castelo acabou... Muitos centauros morreram, mas ainda existe uma tropa imensa! E finalmente, Harry, os Centauros estão do nosso lado, Harry! Os Centauros estão do lado do bem!

- E alguns comensais morreram? – perguntou Harry juntando os seus objetos, a sua mochila, decidido a partir dali o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, alguns comensais embarcaram nessa – esclareceu Neville – Agora vamos... Os seus amigos estão um pouco machucados, por isso nos mandaram!

Eles começaram a subir pelos corredores e escadaria acima sem trocar palavras, Gina parecia em estar de choque, não dizia coisa alguma. Harry também não sentia vontade de conversar com a garota nesses tons, preferia ouvir a explicação de Hermione. Sentia que precisava ver Hermione urgentemente.

Harry adentrou a sala da diretoria com os outros às costas, achou Hermione agachada em um canto cheia de cortes no rosto, e sangramento, tinha as roupas rasgadas e queimadas, correu na direção de Harry, mancando.

- Harry... Harry... – e atirou-se em seus braços com força, sentindo-se aliviada.

- Hermione, você está bem? – perguntou puxando-a com força contra o corpo, sentindo que não havia espaço entre os seus corpos, de modo que os seus corações se envolveram no mesmo batuque. Ela não parecia nem um pouco constrangida com Gina por perto.

- O que Snape havia feito com você... Era uma encenação? – perguntou após se soltar dela, sentindo o estômago ranger de fome – ou não seria fome?

- Snape me seqüestrou justamente para poder dizer a verdade. Ele me obrigou a ficar sentada enquanto a guerra acontecia em volta. Eu ouvi tudo o que ele disse, e Malfoy – Harry identificou o loiro semi-desmaiado em um canto – Ele sabia de tudo sobre a inocência do professor Snape mas não nos contou.

- C-como sabia? – perguntou Harry abismado.

- Ele descobriu naquele mesmo dia em que Rabicho se matou – Gina olhava atentamente para os dois, sem saber o que dizer. Neville parecia entender um pouco mais do que Luna que estava entretida na seção de livros roxos – Enquanto estávamos conversando ele ouviu a conversa e... A verdade é uma só, quem trouxe Draco para as mãos da diretora McGonagall foi o próprio Snape, como retribuição de que estava tudo bem. McGonagall também sabia de toda a verdade, nós éramos o único que não sabíamos, Harry!

- Por isso que o Patrono em forma de morcego veio naquela noite em que fomos atrás de Gina para a casa dos Gaunts! McGonagall estava se comunicando com Severo!

- Exatamente – concordou Hermione – E sobre toda a morte de Dumbledore, é verdade sim, Snape matou o professor Dumbledore, mas já não havia jeito, Harry, Dumbledore preferiu se sacrificar do que entregar a vida de Snape.

- Quê?

- É... Snape e Dumbledore deixaram combinado desde o ano passado, que Snape se passaria do lado de Voldemort para descobrir alguns de seus segredos. Snape arriscou-se, Harry! Ele arriscou a própria vida para tirar informações de Voldemort, mas... Houve uma época em que Narcisa fez com que ele fizesse o Voto Perpétuo e terminasse a nobre arte de Draco Malfoy, seu filho, Snape não teve outra opção a não ser fazer o voto, ou as pessoas desconfiariam dele!

Harry parou durante algum tempo, encarando a parede, vendo a vida se passar em flashes (Snape gritando com ele; Snape criticando ele; Snape zombando dele; Snape matando Dumbledore sem dó e nem piedade). Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer, tinha tantas novidades a contar a Hermione...

- Mas...

- As perguntas podem ser feitas depois, Harry! – cortou Hermione lançando olhares a Neville, Luna e Gina que estavam parados, ouvindo toda a conversa.

- Ah! Claro – pronunciou-se depressa entendendo a idéia da amiga – E... Alguém ficou ferido?

- Hagrid teve um dos braços quase arrancados por Lúcio Malfoy! – disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Ele queria vingança pelo filho! Vimos coisas terríveis, Harry... Achei que Hagrid fosse morrer... – Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e fazia força para não chorar.

- Eu vi também a Madame Hooch bater a cabeça e desmaiar em uma das armaduras do terceiro andar – comentou Neville sem graça.

- Sem contar o fato de que Madame Pomfrey foi morta! – resmungou Hermione entre os lábios quase chorando – Estamos sem enfermeira, o que é definitivamente pior!

- Eles a atacarão de propósito! – murmurou Harry rangendo os dentes – E o castelo está vazio?

- Acho que sim... O professor Snape ficou escondido o tempo todo comigo, ele quer levar o Malfoy com ele...

- C-Como assim? – perguntou Harry arregalando os olhos.

- Snape fez o Voto Perpétuo à Narcisa, agora ele deve tomar conta de Draco – ela disse sabendo que seria mais fácil dizer Draco do que Malfoy, que poderia significar tanto Lúcio quanto Narcisa – E... Ele vai voltar para buscar o Draco.

- Hoje isso?

- É... Ele pediu que o Draco não saísse da diretoria, que ele ainda vinha buscá-lo!

- E... E em quanto à Gina? – perguntou Harry baixinho se curvando na direção da amiga – O que houve de fato com ela? Ela está estranha... Diferente...

Hermione mordeu os lábios com força e parecia novamente à beira das lágrimas.

- Ela... Esse tempo todo Harry, esteve sob o feitiço Impérios! – Harry sentiu os olhos também arderem, por um momento pensou em não ter ouvido direito, mas ela tinha tido com todas as palavras corretas.

- Impérios? Mas... Mas é impossível, desde... Desde o segundo ano...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Ela chegou perguntando por Miguel Corner, ela está querendo saber o que aconteceu com o namorado dela... E... Eu acho que ela foi atingida no Ministério da Magia! Enquanto Rony, ela e Luna se separaram, lembra? Rony tinha sido atingido, estava bobo! Luna foi atacada e desmaiou! E quando só restou Gina, eles aproveitaram para controlá-la.

Harry teria preferido tomar um tapa na cara do que estar ouvindo aquela história sobre a namorada, era doloroso demais estar apaixonado e saber que não ia ser correspondido nunca mais. Saber que a verdadeira Gina estava ativa, apaixonada por outro (Miguel Corner, no caso) e não estar mais pensando nele. Mas paixão seria a palavra certa para definir seu sentimento pela garota?

- Mas... O ano passado... No sexto ano, ela...

- Ela estava sob o Feitiço Impérios, Harry! Por isso a Poção Amortentia! – explicou Hermione entre às pausas para que o amigo não lhe batesse ou algo do tipo.

Harry virou as costas e automaticamente os olhos para um canto da sala em que ninguém pudesse ver que ele estava chorando. Era muito difícil ter que aceitar isso.

- E... Harry, você quer continuar na escola? – perguntou Hermione calmamente aproximando de seus ombros, respeitando a sua vontade de não querer encarar ninguém na sala.

- Eu... Eu não! – disse meio que sem pensar, de repente tentou imaginar algum lugar que pudesse ficar longe de todos, sozinho, sem ninguém por perto. Embora não fosse possível já que Hermione ia estar junto, mas... Ela podia ficar, porque ela o entendia como ninguém... Nesse exato momento ele precisava de alguém assim como ela... Nem Rony poderia compreender o que ele estava sentindo. Sabia disso – Vamos para Godric Hollows!

- Ahm... V-você tem certeza?

Harry virou-se para Hermione agora disposta a encarar a amiga, sabia que ela entenderia os seus olhos vermelhos em lágrimas, e ela pareceu um pouco chocada ao verificar que de fato ele estava prestes a chorar.

- Eu... Eu preciso te contar muitas coisas, mas... Mas é a sós!

Hermione encarava Harry e parecia ter dificuldade em respirar, arregalou os olhos, parada, em sua frente, sem ação.

- O... O que, por exemplo?

- Sobre as coisas que eu descobri sobre os meus pais!

Ela pareceu ficar um pouco mais aliviada e deixou o ar vagar livremente para fora de seus pulmões. E antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa, a porta do escritório se escancarou, todos tomaram baitas sustos, saindo de seus lugares onde estavam, por sorte era somente Minerva McGonagall ainda com as varinhas em punhos, entrando com seqüelas da batalha.

- Ei... Todos vocês... Vão ser enviados às suas respectivas casas, urgentemente!

Draco, Neville, Luna e Gina mostraram suas sobrancelhas, assustados.

- Nós queremos participar da guerra, professora! – protestou Neville afirmando com convicção, puxando a varinha.

- Vocês precisam é descansar! – retrucou a professora em resposta acenando com a varinha para arrumar os estragos no escritório – Ahm... Senhorita Weasley, já avisamos os seus pais, eles estão contentes em saber!

- Onde está o meu irmão? – perguntou ela falando pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo quieta, numa espécie de trauma.

- Ahm... – Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares assustados antes de responderem – O Rony... Bem, Gina, ele... – Harry não tinha forças para continuar. Hermione tomou a sua frente e disse.

- O Rony, Gina... O Rony atravessou o véu... Assim como Sirius!

Gina não mudou muito a sua reação, já estava em choque, ficou ainda mais chocada. Seus olhos pareciam querer saltar de sua face, e começou a chorar entre as mãos, Luna também, abraçando a amiga com força, Hermione e Minerva correram para ajudar as duas, enquanto Harry deixava lágrimas deslizar pelos seus olhos sabendo que ninguém mais o estava observando.

Harry e Hermione foram levados para um casebre no interior de Hogsmeade, atrás do Três Vassouras, passando por vários aurores de segurança, enfim, encontraram Madame Rosmerta e foram alugar um quarto para descansarem, a garota na verdade só queria fechar a porta e conversar sozinha com o amigo. Abafou o som com um feitiço e começaram a conversar tudo o que ele tinha visto na noite em que os pais de Harry morreram. Não faltando escapar nenhum detalhe.

- Ahm... Faz sentido, Harry, mas... Sua mãe... Em seus olhos? Ahm... – ela franziu o cenho, pensativa – É de fato, tem como, o professor Flitiwinck tinha me contado sobre isso, disse que ela poderia ficar por algum tempo dentro de você... Ei! Isso é impressionante, irreal demais – espantou-se a garota indo na direção dele para observar os seus olhos.

Hermione parou de frente a Harry, e encarou seus olhos, olhando nas profundezas, tentando notar cada detalhe, o garoto se limitou a arregalar os olhos para que ela pudesse ver melhor, mas não deixou de se sentir constrangido pela atitude da amiga. Era um tanto embaraçoso ficar sendo encarado por ela, ainda mais por estar próxima.

- Não dá para acreditar nisso!

- Eu senti isso nos meus treze anos... – murmurou Harry – Era como se a minha mãe tivesse gritando dentro dos meus olhos, de fato... Lembra-se quando eles invadiram o Expresso Hogwarts no terceiro ano? Então, foi dessa forma que eu me senti... Como se ela estivesse mesmo nos meus olhos!

Hermione ainda o encarava, mesmo prestando atenção na conversa.

- Entendo, e... Eu posso tocar? – perguntou Hermione mostrando sua mão.

- Ah... Ah... – Harry pensou um pouco, corando de leve na região das bochechas – Claro, claro que pode! – e ele fechou os olhos.

Com os olhos fechados, sentiu Hermione tirando as lentes de seu rosto, e as mãos da amiga passaram por eles, custando-lhe um certo arrepio pelo corpo, era de alguma forma irritante, porque ele sentia estar cada vez mais perto da amiga. E já não sentia mais arrependimento ao pensar em beijar a amiga, em querer sentir os lábios delas roçando aos seus. Sentia que já não era proibido como antes, como antes quando estava com Gina...

E o seu coração bateu mais forte do que o normal, ele sentiu que isso era estado de alerta, se Hermione pudesse escutar, ele com certeza ficaria muitíssimo envergonhado a respeito disso, mas ela não tirava as mãos de seus olhos, dando uma sensação de paz. De que a guerra finalmente havia terminado. De que ele estava ali, seguro, com ela para sempre.

O silêncio que antes era um incômodo agora já não parecia tão pesado, queria de alguma jeito estar ao lado dela.

- Ah, normal! – comentou ela deslizando as pontas das unhas pelo seu rosto em formato de um "S" – Seus olhos são... Ah! Normais!

Harry foi trazido de volta à realidade de uma maneira brusca, sentiu os pés firmes ao chão ao mesmo tempo idiota por ter pensado que a guerra havia terminado e que estava a salvo ao lado dela, contudo não negava que era um dos melhores sentimentos que tivera na vida, tinha que agradecer Hermione de alguma forma.

Harry voltou a encaixar os óculos e ela se afastou, pensativa.

- Você... Você pensa em fazer alguma coisa a respeito a sua mãe?

- Eu... Eu queria fazer um velório decente a ela! – comentou Harry sentindo-se corajoso por dizer isso – Queria que Voldemort descobrisse que o segredo dele não está mais escondido, e que de fato, Rabicho o traiu!

Hermione sorriu, radiante.

- Desculpa estar sorrindo, mas... Vai ser tão bom quando ele ler que estão realizando o velório de sua mãe... Ele vai pensar que Rabicho o enganou! E isso o deixará mais furioso!

Harry sacudiu os ombros.

- E... Quero que você saiba também que nós já temos quatro horcruxes mortas!

Hermione arregalou os olhos, contando mentalmente.

- Ah, mas eu só sei de três... O anel, o diário, o medalhão...

- A alma de Voldemort também!

- Ahm?

- Giulla o matou!

Hermione teve os olhos brilhando em lágrimas e atirou-se no pescoço de Harry com força, abraçando-o como se o mundo fosse acabar de felicidade.

- Giulla usou um Avada Kedavra em Voldemort, por isso que ele sumiu naquela noite! Isso quer dizer que a parte de sua alma que era uma Horcrux já foi! Agora só temos mais três horcruxes imortais. Nagini! A Taça de Hufflepuff! E o que desconhecemos que tem algo haver com o R.A.B. e não sabemos ao certo se está destruída ou não!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, dando as costas novamente.

- Eu tenho severas opiniões sobre aquela mensagem deixada por Dumbledore, Harry, sinceramente, eu...

- É como se eu já tivesse visto essas palavras, R.A.B... – disse franzindo a testa para se lembrar de alguma vez que ouvira esse nome.

- Mas levando em conta que pode ser um objeto de Raveclaw, a última horcrux, bom, disso eu tenho certeza! – falou ela seriamente.

- Como? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Ah! – disse ela suspirando com ar de superioridade – Tenho minhas fontes, você sabe – e ela tirou da bolsa Hogwarts: Uma história.

O dia seguinte amanheceu com o céu em turbulência, as nuvens cinzentas estavam carregadas no céu, e a chuva não dava trégua, logo pela manhã alguns flocos de neve chegaram a cair mas pararam depois. Harry estava decidido a fazer o velório de sua mãe. Hermione foi a primeira a acordar, ajudou a preparar o café junto com Madame Rosmerta e quando foram para a cozinha ela começou a especular sobre o corpo de Lílian, como tinha conservado durante tanto tempo e outras informações que queria saber.

- Eu... Eu não sei, apenas descobri que o corpo da minha mãe estava por aí, quero fazer um velório decente! Ela merece... – disse virando os olhos brilhantes para que ninguém o encarasse.

Minutos mais tarde, Harry e Hermione já tinham avisado metade da população bruxa de amigos, fizera o maior número de convites e usara quase todas as corujas do correio de Hogsmeade para chamar bastante a atenção.

- Vamos... Está preparado para desfazer o feitiço? – perguntou Hermione trêmula empunhando a varinha.

- Estou! – disse ele parado no meio do quarto, já sem óculos, esperando que a amiga tirasse sua mãe de seus olhos.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – disse ela levantando a varinha.

- Eu acredito em você! – disse Harry sério, sem se mover, juntando as mãos ao corpo – Estou pronto!

_- Finite Incantatem! _– despejou Hermione apontando a varinha na direção dos olhos dele.

Harry sentiu um lampejo em direção aos seus olhos, pensou que fosse ficar cego, mas nas primeiras tentativas por motivos automáticos, ele fechava os olhos de repente, com medo de ser atingido, e nada acontecia de diferente.

- Você precisa manter os olhos abertos! – murmurou Hermione depois da décima quinta tentativa – _Finite Incantatem! _

E o raio dessa vez atravessou os seus olhos, nem que custassem suas lágrimas como da vez que tinha que encarar o hipogrifo, Bicuço.

Harry sentiu ficar cego por um tempo, a vontade que tinha era de gritar, mas a voz não veio, ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, quando uma luz branca dominou toda a sua visão, e ele sentiu um peso ser tirado de dentro de seus olhos.

Ele fechou os olhos com força enquanto Hermione sugava o ar de espanto.

- Harry, é a sua mãe!

Harry abriu os olhos de repente. A sua visão mudara, não era mais a mesma. Ele estava enxergando perfeitamente bem sem a ajuda dos óculos, coisa que nunca lhe ocorrera.

- Hermione... Hermione... Eu estou enxergando! Eu estou enxergando sem os óculos, e... – antes que admirasse a sua visão perfeita, enxergou em direção aos seus pés, uma mulher com formato de um rosto angelical, todavia cansado, era uma mulher muito branca e com os lábios roxos, em volta dos olhos também faziam caminhos roxos. Tinha os lábios e os olhos fechados, as duas mãos cruzadas na altura da cintura, e o corpo ereto.

Harry caiu de joelhos na direção da mão, e a primeira coisa que fez foi pegar no braço dela, para senti-la. Estava fria, fria como uma rocha.

- Mãe... – gemeu ele sentindo uma solidão invadir o seu corpo, Hermione agachou ao seu lado, compreendendo o desespero do amigo. Ele derramava lágrimas no corpo da mãe, e a boca aberta emitindo som de soluços, deixando escorrer um liquido viscoso. Estava descontrolado, desarmado – Mãezinha... – ele curvou-se na frente da mulher, encostando sua testa em seu braço.

- Harry... A sua... A sua cicatriz! – disse Hermione correndo para a mochila e tirando um lenço.

Ela ardia, ardia com muita força. E ele sentiu o liquido viscoso fazer um cominho pela sua pele, contornando as sobrancelhas, descendo pelo nariz, caindo dos lábios em direção à mãe. Ele tocou com os dedos na fina cicatriz em formato de raio na testa e viu o sangue brilhante em suas mãos.

- Ela... Ela era o único elo entre você e Voldemort e agora está se desfazendo!

- Era uma pessoa morta dentro de mim, Hermione... Como pode? Durante todos esses anos eu guardava um Segredo Fidelus dentro de mim, e não tinha me dado conta disso... Naquele dia em Hogsmeade há quatro anos, o Hagrid falando sobre o Feitiço Fidelus para os demais professores, e eu nem tinha em mente que guardava um! Guardava o corpo da minha mãe!

Hermione apertou os seus ombros com força, em compreensão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Vai ficar tudo jóia, eu garanto! – disse ela carinhosamente fazendo uma massagem em suas costas – Agora precisamos levar o corpo da sua mãe para fora!

Hermione ajudou Harry levar a própria mãe para fora do quarto, em direção ao bar que estava vazio para o próprio acontecimento do velório, graças a Rosmerta que tinha doado estabelecimento como um empréstimo para a realização do infeliz evento.

O caixão já estava pronto, com as flores e tudo bem arranjando, as mesas tinham sido substituídos por algumas cadeiras e velas em todos os lugares, Harry não chorava mais, entretanto a tristeza era visível em seus olhos verdes agora não mais coberto pelos anéis redondos.

- Você... Você ficou parecidíssimo com o seu pai dessa forma! – murmurou Hermione após encaixar o corpo de Lílian no caixão e ajeitar os seus cabelos ruivos e sedosos.

- Obrigado – agradeceu desviando o olhar para os sapatos, não estava com vontade de prolongar a conversa nesse momento, era o tipo de conversa que o deixava incomodado, olhou para o caixão, suspirando – Ela parece um pouco a Gina, não parece?

Hermione apertou os seus ombros por trás, em silêncio, ele quase assustou.

- Aparentemente sim, mas não podemos esquecer que Gina não é uma das mais habilidosas de Hogwarts, assim como sua mãe era!

Harry não concordou em gestos, mas intimamente sabia disso.

- E sabemos também que os sangues não são muito compatíveis. Gina é sangue puro! E sua mãe é considerada sangue ruim, assim como... Eu! – disse delicadamente não querendo provocar feridas com essas palavras. Era uma comparação válida, Harry sentiu o seu coração dar uma amolecida após isso, e limitou-se a abraçar a amiga com força.

Horas mais tarde, o lugar estava abafado e lotado de gente, pelo simples acontecimento de estar chovendo, as pessoas ficaram guardadas no Três Vassouras, chorando em volta do corpo de Lílian, muitos sem entender nada.

As pessoas em destaque eram: A Sra. Weasley e o marido, lamentando a morte do filho também, fazendo perguntas embaraçosas a Harry que acabou sendo desviado de conversa com a ajuda de Lupin e Tonks. Também foi bombardeado de perguntas do Sr. Lovegood, e quem menos esperava também estava lá. Rita Skeeter. E não só deles, muita pessoas achavam isso um absurdo e estavam curiosas para saber como tinha acontecido, como tinham encontrado o corpo de Lílian assim. Harry não respondia.

Os Dursleys também estavam no local, Petúnia estava com os olhos vendados, Valter a sua frente brincava com um carrinho infantil como se fosse uma criança, e mexia com os lábios formando o som de um carro dando partida. Já Duda mantinha a gordura de sempre mas tinha perdido muito peso desde a última vez que tinham se visto, parecia bem mais velho do que aparentava ser. Estava tão assustado quanto a mãe de estar entre os bruxos ainda mais em um velório, o pior era que ele enxergava, a mãe não. Tremia dos pés à cabeça, e naquele dia Harry já tinha recebido os cumprimentos do primo, dizendo que direto estava tendo pesadelos com o zoológico, na qual ele caia novamente na água com cobras para atacá-lo (assim como na primeira vez que Harry visitou o zoológico com os Dursleys, e Duda praticamente se afogou dentro da jaula – esse devia ser o seu maior medo), mas Harry nem ligou para o primo, sabia que esses "pensamentos ruins" eram dos dementadores que estavam rodeando Hogsmeade.

- Achei que você quisesse que Voldemort saiba o mais rápido possível, ninguém melhor do que a própria Rita Skeeter para fofocas! – comentou Hermione apertando sua mão com força ao lado do caixão. Rita Skeeter estava do outro lado fazendo algumas anotações, e não deixou de erguer as duas sobrancelhas, em tom de desconfiança, ao ver os dois de mãos dadas.

A avó de Neville foi uma das mulheres presentes, a mulher apareceu carregando sua bolsa vermelha que Harry soube identificar ao lembrar da aula de Lupin no terceiro ano em Hogwarts, e usava o mesmo chapéu descrito por Neville.

- Sou a avó de Neville! – Harry não teria reconhecido não fosse pelas roupas, mesmo que tivesse visto a mulher há pouco menos de dois anos no St. Mungus – E tem uma coisa, meu bom rapaz, uma coisa que eu deveria ter entregado há muito tempo, mas não tive oportunidade! Foi um bilhete que sua mãe deixou para que minha filha entregasse a você, mas eu peço desculpas por não achar esse bilhete, juro que achei que tivesse nas coisas da minha filha...

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, e deu uma leve sacudida no bolso da jeans preta que usava, o bilhete que a Sra. Longbottom dera a ele estava bem guardado, e dizia com clareza "_Na lareira_", um bilhete até então era considerado inútil, Harry começou a repensar sobre os valores dele.

- Não! – escutou uma voz vinda de longe, era Hermione discutindo com Rita Skeeter.

- Estou impressionada – disse a mulher girando a pena entre os dedos – De verdade, Srta. Granger, você tem uma história que poderia virar capa de manchetes, poderia ganhar um cargo exclusivo no Profeta Diário com a minha ajuda, mas não... Você prefere esconder o segredo do seu melhor amigo...

- Não é uma decisão difícil de ser tomada quando você se importa com alguém! – retrucou Hermione ativa.

Harry pegou delicadamente Hermione pelo cotovelo, agradecendo em seu ouvido e a levou até o quarto para mostrar o papel, ela leu sem entender muito bem o significado, e Harry explicou de onde ganhara, e... Se lembrou.

Sua mãe tinha pedido para Giulla Lovegood entregar isso aos Longbottons, era muito óbvio!

- Matei! – disse Harry estralando os dedos no ar – É onde está a próxima Horcrux! Só pode ser... Ela foi escondida por Rabicho, na minha casa! Atrás da lareira! – e começou a visualizar a lareira de sua casa onde tinha algumas escritas hieróglifas (desconhecida).

- Provavelmente! – concordou Hermione – Muito bem pensado, Harry.

- Vamos hoje mesmo para Godric Hollows, assim que acabar o enterro!

- Vai enterrar a sua mãe aqui em Hogsmeade? Vai mesmo separá-la do túmulo de seu pai?

Harry concordou com um aceno.

- Vai ser mais um motivo para eu voltar a Hogwarts depois que essa maldita profecia acabar! Vou visitar minha mãe semanalmente!

Hermione não deixou de sorrir ao saber que ele considerava a possibilidade de voltar à escola depois disso tudo acabar.

- Essa maldita profecia está me matando – resmungou deixando-se sentar na cama e repetiu para si mesmo em voz alta – "Um não pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver" - repetiu em voz alta para si mesmo - Teria sido mais simples se ele tivesse me matado logo, eu não teria sentido tanta dor e não precisaria agora estar correndo atrás dele para a última batalha.

Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado, em consolo, apertando suas mãos. Fazia muito frio e era bom sentir-se aquecido por alguém. O tempo lá fora anunciava que a neve estaria chegando em poucos dias.

- Não diga isso, Harry. Se você tivesse morrido ainda jovem, eu não o teria conhecido – ela pegou em sua mão de uma forma carinhosa, que só ela sabia pegar. Ela acalmava Harry de um jeito que só ela sabia acalmar. Ela era sua melhor amiga e sabia mais do que ninguém como fazer Harry Potter o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ela sabia do seu gosto, dos seus sentimentos, de como ajudá-lo, desde quando o conhecera. Levou algum tempo até que aprendesse, claro, mas com isso, a convivência absorvia mais informações sobre o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu. E ela que sempre o achara um famoso, misterioso e provavelmente metido, encontrou-o no Expresso Hogwarts e foi apresentada à pessoa mais humilde de toda a escola. Esse era o humilde Harry Potter que ela sempre conhecera.

- Mas... Se não tivesse me conhecido, teria sido melhor – murmurou Harry virando o rosto na direção dela, decidido a encarar seus olhos, a não fugir mais do que o seu coração começava a implorar; Os lábios dela, o hálito quente dela. – Você teria tido sua vida normal, sem se preocupar, sem correr risco de vida...

- Se você não tivesse aparecido, Harry Tiago Potter – disse em ironia – Eu não teria conhecido um sentimento poderoso que me domina... – e ela aproximou ainda mais, deixando-se ser conduzida pelo perfume do rapaz.

Harry e Hermione foram fechando os olhos lentamente, e a aproximação fazia com eles deixassem se levar para outro mundo.

- Hem, hem! – interrompeu uma voz vinda da porta.

Harry e Hermione se jogaram um para cada lado do quarto, disfarçando a aproximação de antes em tosses e espirros.

- Os pombinhos aqui, conversando sobre algum assunto particularmente interessante!

- O que você ouviu, sua víbora? – perguntou Hermione puxando a varinha de sua mochila e apontando na direção da mulher que não temeu a ação da garota – Não se esqueça de que sei que você é um besouro!

- E não se esqueça que o Ministério da Magia está mais bagunçado do que você imagina, definitivamente se preocupar com um animago não é mais um dos maiores problemas para o Ministério quando se tem mortes acontecendo pelo mundo inteiro!

Hermione sentiu a raiva dominá-la ainda mais. Odiava-se ser desafiada.

- Oh! Vocês aqui! – resmungou uma voz leonina vinda da porta. Todos se espantaram, uma juba de cabelos escondia o rosto fino de Rufos Scrimgeour.

- Então? – riu Rita Skeeter dando os ombros para o casal assustado – Não vão dizer nada? – e saiu do quarto aos risos.

Hermione bufou e guardou a varinha ao ver que Rufos tinha os olhos arregalados para a garota.

- Sem violência, rapazes, nada se resolve com violência!

Hermione sentou em sua cama que era do outro lado da parede, bufando, após guardar a varinha no cós da jeans.

- Vim conversar com vocês, rapazes – disse ele esfregando as mãos e fechando a porta – Eu... Eu gostaria de saber se precisam de algum apoio.

- Lalau continua preso como se fosse um comensal? – retrucou Harry em resposta.

Rufos riu e deu algumas palmadinhas no estômago.

- Não quero ser grosso, rapazes, mas... É muita indelicadeza de vocês comigo, não é mesmo? Ainda mais quando eu deveria estar descontrolado de raiva pelo fato de vocês terem invadido o Ministério!

- O QUE? – berrou Harry arregalando os olhos – Isso foi há dois anos, e foi por uma causa nobre, além do mais...

- Não! – corrigiu Rufos fazendo que não com o dedo indicador – Eu sei muito bem o que vocês andaram aprontando nessas últimas semanas no Ministério, rapazes, ou acharam que uma capa de invisibilidade seria o suficiente para encobrir a entrada de Ronald Bilius Weasley e Harry Tiago Potter? – ele riu novamente e Harry levantou do sofá, furioso por ele ter citado o nome de Rony.

- Sim, nós estivemos lá por motivos significantes!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam assustados, e temerosos. E raciocinaram...

- Rony não morreu! – resmungou Harry rangendo os dentes e fechando os punhos – Rony não morreu, seu filho da... – ele ia terminar mas Hermione o calou com as mãos em volta de sua boca.

- Rony está perfeitamente bem! – disse Scrimgeour satisfatoriamente – E eu só queria encontrar com vocês para que pudesse fazer a minha oferta.

Harry gemeu no lugar, incrédulo. Ele era um monstro!

- Nós... Nós não estamos dispostos a aceitar! – retrucou Harry sendo segurado por Hermione pelas costas.

- Harry, não... – gemeu Hermione em seu ouvido, e mesmo assim não conseguia acalma-lo – Segure-se, é a vida de Rony que está em jogo...

Scrimgeour deu uma risada ainda mais satisfeita.

- Se não vão por bem, vão por mal! Eu fiz a proposta no ano passado para que você visitasse o Ministério em demonstração de que nós estávamos de fato oferecendo segurança à população bruxa! Você não o fez... E eu soube então que o seu melhor amigo era o irmão de Percy, e eu não soube quem era naquele almoço de Natal na Toca dos Weasleys, eram muitos ruivos! Então, confirmei que Ronald Weasley era o seu melhor amigo no velório de Dumbledore!

- Você... É um... – Harry não tinha palavras.

- Te espero amanhã no meu escritório! – avisou Scrimgeour ao piscar, antes de sair do quarto.

- Ei, espera! C-como que... Que você capturou Rony? – gritou Hermione curiosa.

O homem remexeu as vestes na direção do peitoral e puxou uma medalhinha dourada, era um vira-tempos.

- Capturamos assim que você deu às costas ao véu! Meus funcionários, é claro, estavam cobertos por capas de invisibilidades e o pegaram! E aqui estamos, negociando como adultos! – ele virou as costas e continuou andando, feliz da vida.

Hermione o xingou de uma forma que Harry nunca tinha visto ninguém fazer.

- Eu nunca te vi tão nervosa! – comentou Harry mesmo que estivesse com uma raiva ainda pior do Ministro, não deixava de controlar suas emoções, estava triste em saber que Hermione se preocupava _demais _com Rony, afinal, os dois eram conhecidos como casais, e...

- Ele é meu melhor amigo!

- Você o defende como se fosse mais do que amigo! – comentou Harry querendo alfinetar.

- Não seja estúpido, eu já disse que não gosto do Rony, e você sabe muito bem... – respondeu ela captando a mensagem.

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Vai me dizer que aqueles passarinhos que você mandou na direção dele quando ele ficou com Lilá foi só um ataque de ciúmes de amigo?

- Não, aquilo não foi por causa dele! – resmungou Hermione chateada, misturada com nervosa ainda mais por Harry estar se preocupado com coisas idiotas em um momento tão sério.

- Foi por causa de quem então?

- Foi por causa de Gina! Ela tinha feito uma Poção do Amor e... Você estava tomando! – Hermione tinha lágrimas de fúria nos olhos – Vocês iam se beijar aquela noite, se eu não tivesse interrompido...

- O drinque que eu estava tomando naquela noite...

- Sim, tinha Poção do Amor, e eu achei que vocês dois estavam prestes a se agarrarem no Salão Comunal, por isso que eu... – ela corou violentamente – Por isso que eu sai correndo, e...

Harry sacudiu a cabeça tentando imaginar se era isso mesmo o que você estava acontecendo.

- Você estava com ciúmes de mim? Por quê? – perguntou ele sentindo um monstro rugir em seu estômago, ainda mais forte do que antigamente.

- Não! – cortou ela de repente – Eu... Eu não queria mentir para você, é isso! – disfarçou, virando o rosto – E nós não devemos falar disso agora! Temos assuntos mais importantes a tratar!

- É... Devemos focar em Rony! – concordou Harry.

- É... E você pretende fazer o que a respeito?

Harry deixou a cabeça cair de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não vou fazer nada! Mas sei quem pode fazer! - ele riu do próprio pensamento – Chame a Lilá e a Parvati, elas são boas de passar recados! – ele pensava em fazer uma revolta organizada na frente do Ministério – E chame os nossos novos amigos Centauros! Acho que a Umbridge terá uma visitinha inesperada!


	14. O velho elfo

_**Capítulo 12, 13 e 14 foram postados no mesmo dia (12-09-2007). Cuidado ao ler. Boa leitura!**_

**O velho elfo.**

**Capítulo 14.**

Ao saírem do enterro, acompanhados por centenas de repórteres que eles fizeram questão de ignorar, o casal ficou conversando durante um longo tempo até entrar no estabelecimento onde o velório tinha acabado de acontecer. Harry parou diante de Hermione e mostrou uma correntinha nas mãos.

- Eu quero que fique com isso! Era da minha mãe! – disse ele mostrando a ela uma medalhinha de pendurar no pescoço, tinha um formato triangular e um círculo desenhado, e um risco que dividia a figura ao meio.

Ela tirou os cabelos da nuca, mostrando seu pescoço, e sorriu mesmo que Harry não enxergasse.

- Coloca para mim!

Harry corou e tremeu no início, foi um pouco difícil encaixar a correntinha prateada no pescoço da amiga, mas conseguiu após muitas tentativas, e ela passou a mão pelo peito, roçando os dedos na medalha. E sorriu de volta para Harry.

Harry e Hermione sentaram no quarto para conversarem sobre Gina, o rapaz mais uma vez fala tristemente da garota, sobre tudo o que tinha passado e de acordo com os seus sentimentos, e perguntando-se ainda porquê Gina tinha de estar afetada pelo Impérios.

- Sinceramente – disse Hermione chacoalhando a cabeça e arrumando suas malas – Eu acho que qualquer um poderia ter sido alvo naquela noite do Ministério do quinto ano. Acho que se eles tivessem me pegado sozinha, ou Rony, ou qualquer outra pessoa, entende? Eles apenas queriam colocar o feitiço Impérios em alguém, para que pudesse controlar essa pessoa, fazer você se apaixonar por essa pessoa, e tirar as informações mais valiosas sobre você! Entendeu? Por isso pegaram Gina! Mas poderiam ter pegado qualquer um de nós. Eu, Rony, Luna, Neville...

- Eu não me apaixonaria por Rony ou Neville! – comentou Harry soltando uma risadinha abafada.

- Ou quem sabe Luna! – corrigiu Hermione.

Ele fez uma cara de quem não era muito fã de Luna. E a única alternativa que tinha sobrado era...

- Ou quem sabe você! – disse Harry sacudindo os ombros, inocentemente, como se não tivesse dado importância à frase. Hermione corou violentamente, parou estática em sua direção.

- Ah! Harry, deixa disso! – ela fez um gesto sem graça – Mas ainda bem que foi Gina, porque se de fato tivesse sido eu... Você teria me contado tantas coisas... E eu teria contado tudo aos Comensais... Ainda bem que Gina não sabia nada sobre você... Nada sobre as Horcruxes. Já imaginou que estrago seria se você tivesse realmente contado a ela sobre os seus mais íntimos segredos?

- É! – refletiu Harry com os olhos vidrados na direção do chão – Ainda bem que eu não contei nada a ela... Ou teria minha vida perdida... Talvez foi por isso que Dumbledore no ano passado disse para eu contar os meus segredos a você... E ao Rony... Somente vocês!

Hermione corou novamente, e voltou a guardar os seus objetos, refletindo consigo mesma.

- "Centauros invadem o Ministério da Magia em busca de reformas" – leu Hermione, no dia _seguinte,_ com o rosto escondido por de trás da revista do Pasquim – "Pessoas também fazem protestos com plaquetas e tudo mais! Estão querendo que liberem o filho de Arthur Weasley" – e tinha uma foto de Rony ao lado, a mesma foto de quando foram no Egito mas esta estava ampliada.

Hermione deixou a revista cair em cima da mesa e lançou um olhar relutante a Harry, feliz pelo que tinha acontecido. Até então, estava tudo indo como haviam planejado.

Os dois tinham acabado de chegar ao Largo Grimmauld, acompanhados por alguns aurores, incluindo Olho Tonto Moody, Lupin e Tonks, e estavam tomando um delicioso café da manhã, servido por Monstro que limitava-se a resmungar.

- A Sede já foi invadida, não corremos mais perigo – analisou Tonks por lógica – Eles sequer desconfiam que nós estamos aqui!

- Snape tinha dito a eles como entrar na Ordem – disse Harry pensativo, estraçalhando uma bolacha, contudo, mantinha uma "rixa" com o ex-Professor de Poções.

- Ele tinha que fazer isso para garantir que estava aliado do lado de Voldemort, não é? – defendeu-o Tonks passando manteiga no pão – Eu entendo o lado dele, é sério.

- Eu... Eu acho estranho tudo isso, mas também entendo – Lupin meneou a cabeça aceitando o chá que Monstro trazia – Afinal, ele teve a chance de matar Hermione e não o fez!

Hermione concordou satisfeita, terminando de comer suas bolachas e antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa, uma coruja marrom atravessou a janela e passou por cima da garota deixando um pacote amarrado cair, em seguida pousou na frente dela, e o animal carregava uma bolsinha de couro, a garota depositou uma moeda e a ave foi embora.

- Vejamos, primeira linha do Profeta Diário desta manhã – murmurou Hermione desamarrando o jornal e estendeu em sua frente, na primeira página tinha uma foto de pessoas chorando em volta do caixão – Divulgaram a morte de Lílian também! – ela virou o jornal para ler as outras manchetes e deixou escapar uma sucção de ar, significava que tinha acabado de se assustar com alguma coisa do tipo – A vaca falou de você, Harry!

- Quem? – perguntou ele paralisando a xícara de café em direção aos lábios – A Rita?

Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça e apenas leu a manchete.

- "Enquanto um viver o outro não poderá sobreviver"! – Hermione fechou o jornal com força – Eu não acredito! Ela é uma filha-da-mãe!

Lupin sacudiu a cabeleira. Tonks pareceu um pouco intrigada com a notícia e Harry pediu o jornal para ver melhor.

- Ela ouviu a nossa conversa... Que morcega velha! – xingou Harry virando as outras páginas do jornais – Olha aqui! – e apontou para uma outra notícia – Ela fala da revolta dos centauros como se fosse inutilidade! Ah! – deixou escapar um guincho de raiva – Eu ainda mato essa mulher!

- Ah! – Tonks pegou o jornal assim que Harry largou na mesa, indignado.

A mulher sumiu com seus cabelos alaranjados por trás do jornal, citando em voz alta alguns dos trechos lidos.

- Risos! – disse em voz alta – Olha aqui o que ela fala sobre vocês dois! "O garoto Potter parecia muito mal por estar velando a mãe, obviamente. E ao seu lado, a sua namorada desde o quarto ano escolar, Hermione Jane Granger, apertando sua mão com força em forma de consolo".

Harry arregalou os olhos à medida que as palavras penetravam em seus ouvidos, Hermione parecia ter ficado sem ar, e limitava-se a não encarar o rapaz enquanto Lupin fingia estar procurando alguma coisa embaixo da mesa.

- Ela diz também que Rony não estava presente! Eita, o tio Voldinho vai ficar irritadíssimo quando ler isso! – comentou Tonks deixando o jornal de lado depois de um tempo.

- Bando de sangues ruins depravados! Merecedores da morte! – comentou Monstro arrastando os pés em direção ao fogo – O único velório que realmente Monstro se sentiu digno de ter ido foi o da Família Black!

- O Monstro estava no velório ontem? – perguntou Harry tentando se lembrar vagamente do elfo por lá, mas não tinha bons resultados. Eram muitos flashes de gente aparecendo.

- Estava sim! – comentou Hermione depois de ter ficado um bom tempo sem falar – Não parava de resmungar que o último velório que tinha visitado era o do irmão de Sirius. Arturo era o nome dele né?

- Sirius era um mestre muito nojento – reclamou o elfo – Comia todo o chocolate que Monstro comprava para o senhor Arturo... Sirius era adorador de chocolate!

- Não, na verdade Arturo era o nome do meio – corrigiu Tonks.

- Ah! Era Régulo o nome dele... E ele morreu jovem, também, não foi? – perguntou Harry ao casal que estava prestando atenção na conversa – Ao menos foi isso que Sirius me contou!

- Sim. Régulo morreu próximo de seus vinte anos! – comentou Lupin piscando várias vezes – Muito jovem, tinha acabado de deixar a adolescência!

Isso fez Harry se lembrar de Rony, o garoto provavelmente poderia ser liberado ainda hoje.

- Vocês acham que vão encontrar o Rony?

- Dissemos a Lilá e Parvati para todo mundo vasculhar cada detalhe, e como Lilá ainda gosta dele... – Harry deixou escapar uma risadinha e completou.

- Elas são as meninas mais fofoqueiras de Hogwarts! Com toda certeza o mundo bruxo já deve estar sabendo! – Hermione foi no embalo e caiu na gargalhada.

Depois de um café bem tomado, eles foram para a sala, agora viviam reunidos caso alguém resolvesse invadir a Ordem novamente, e como estavam sempre em conjunto, as trapalhadas de Tonks animava toda a galera, Olho Tonto estava muito quieto estudando alguns livros e quase não participava dos assuntos. Hermione estava sentada no tapete, com as costas encostadas no sofá, acariciando Bichento. Harry estava com os braços cruzados em cima da mesinha do centro da sala, observando a garota, da forma em que ela deslizava as mãos delicadas pelo gato. Viajou por um momento, imaginando como seria se ali estivesse ele, e não o gato. Um arrepio esquisito dominou o seu corpo.

- Fazia tempos que eu não sentava assim, com meus melhores amigos e mantinha a calma – comentou Harry por comentar.

- Acho interessante manter o espírito sempre de bom humor – comentou Tonks – Ainda não entendo, você disse que ia para a casa de seus pais ontem mesmo, e agora...

- Eu achei melhor não, Voldemort com certeza vai estar me esperando lá, ainda mais depois do velório da minha mãe, vai ser muito arriscado chegar até lá, disso eu tenho certeza!

- Oras, por que não reunir os seus amigos novamente? – perguntou Tonks coçando a cabeça – Assim como fez no Ministério? Vocês se saíram muito bem...

- Obrigada – comentou Hermione escovando os pêlos de Bichento – Com a chegada de Rony, a gente pode pensar melhor sobre isso...

Harry sabia que tinha muitos segredos que os demais não deveriam saber, de qualquer modo, não podia chegar em Godric Hollows sozinho, ou apenas com Rony e Hermione às costas, era praticamente ir desarmado.

- E por falar nisso... Olha quem chegou! – Gui, Fred, Jorge e Quim apareceram carregando vassouras nos braços, bem à frente deles, tinha um ruivo em destaque. Rony estava sorrindo radiante, mostrando todos os dentes, embora estivesse sujo, muito sujo, os amigos não ligaram para isso, correram para abraçá-lo como forma de recepção.

- Rony! Você não sabe o quanto choramos! – disse Hermione afastando ainda com lágrimas nos olhos – Nós achamos que...

- Não foi dessa vez que se livraram de mim, rapazes! – riu Rony deixando sua mochila cair pelas costas enquanto os demais Weasleys se acomodavam na sala – Passei alguns dias terríveis que não me derrubaram, e sim me fortaleceram!

Hermione voltou a abraçar o garoto, Harry ficou meio sem graça e empurrou os dois para mais perto dos demais sentados.

- Ficamos feliz em que tenha voltado – comentou Harry querendo que Rony escutasse e lhe desse atenção (ou talvez, no fundo, no fundo, separar o abraço dos dois).

- A propósito, cara, obrigado por mandar uma "renca" de gente para me salvar!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça se afastando.

- Imagina só, o Ministério inteiro foi invadido por sua causa! – e deu um soquinho fraco no braço do amigo – Imagina, Rony! Imagina o que você vai poder contar aos seus filhos? Milhares de pessoas fizeram um grupo organizado para invadir o Ministério para simplesmente salvar você de lá!

- É... É, é verdade – resmungou coçando a nuca, vermelho por ser tão elogiado – É de fato uma cena que eu nunca vou esquecer – e seus olhos brilharam – Vocês precisavam de ver os cartazes eram enormes, do tamanho de balões, escritos "Queremos Ronald Weasley". E tinha a torcida de Hogwarts, cara! O pessoal cantando aquela musiquinha, "Weasley é nosso rei!".

Harry riu ao imaginar a cena.

- Na verdade, o Ministério não quis devolver Rony – disse Fred em voz alta.

- Mas nada que os produtos da Gemilidades Weasleys não resolvam, né? – completou Jorge rindo – Fizemos o maior "auê", eles tentaram esconder o Rony!

- É – concordou o garoto franzindo as sobrancelhas de medo – Eles me jogaram em um calabouço!

- Mas ele foi visto antes de ser trancado pelos amigos do papai que trabalhavam no Ministério – explicou Gui.

- Acham que o papai vai perder o emprego? – perguntou Jorge fazendo uma cara de decepção.

- Provavelmente – completou Lupin meio chateado também.

Harry não quis que a poeira da tristeza dominasse o lugar, resolveu mudar o assunto.

- E como tem passado?

Ele entristeceu um pouco, jogando os cabelos ruivos, agora compridos, para trás.

- Foi difícil, dementadores viviam me cercando, foi realmente difícil, mas... Aqui estou! – ele deu uma cheirada por baixo do braço e disse a todos – Vou tomar um banho! Não estou agüentando o meu cheiro... E... Vou descansar, tudo bem? A gente se fala mais tarde!

- Bom descanso! – acenou Hermione para o garoto que estava sorridente.

Gui saiu logo depois dizendo que precisava ir embora agora que Fleur estava sozinha na casa nova deles. E aparatou-se.

O Sr., a Sra. Weasley e a filha do casal apareceram pouco antes do almoço para saberem mais sobre o filho e correram tão rápido para o dormitório acima que Harry jurou ter visto eles aparatando.

O casal trouxe Rony ainda meio dormindo para o almoço que Monstro fazia de mal gosto com ajuda de Tonks. O ruivo sentou-se à mesa muito feliz por estar de volta e poder comer decentemente e só conseguiu dizer elogios para a comida. O coração de Harry bombeava de felicidade.

- Foi realmente divertido ver aquele mar de gente gritando o meu nome inteiro! Acredita que eles sabiam que eu me chamava Bilius? – narrou Rony aos pais já em uma versão ainda mais eletrizante, de modo que tinham foguetes escrevendo "Queremos Rony" no céu, também centenas de fotógrafos que ele deu entrevista.

- Será que podíamos conversar, Harry? – perguntou Gina vendo que todos estavam entretidos na conversa do irmão. Hermione foi a única a erguer as sobrancelhas na direção do casalzinho que conversava em cochichos.

Harry e Gina deixaram a cozinha sob olhares de Hermione. E ganharam privacidade em um corredor isolado que dava na direção de um lavabo. O estômago de Harry carregava formigas que o corroíam por dentro.

- Eu... Eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu entre a gente – ela disse com o rosto um pouco mais corado do que Harry estava habituado a ver.

- Não, tudo bem se você não...

- É que... É que as coisas estão meio estranhas entre a gente depois de algum tempo... Eu sei que meu jeito de agir difícil de entender mas o que eu sinto por você mudou... E... As pessoas andaram me contando o tipo de relacionamento que levamos, e... Eu sei que foi muito estranho porque em um momento eu gostava de você, outro eu estava namorando com o Miguel Corner, e já falaram que eu estive com Dino Thomas, o que é um absurdo! E por fim, estava com você! Enfim, não tem lógica! E... Eu queria que você me desculpasse pelas Poções do Amor! Eu estava fora de mim, não lembro exatamente o que aconteceu...

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, alguma coisa estava pesando em suas costas, sentia que o dia não estava tão bom quanto imaginava que fosse.

- Está tudo bem, relaxa! – coçava a nuca meio embaraçado por estar falando com uma Gina que não tinha muita intimidade. Que não era a mesma.

- Eu... Eu gosto mesmo de você, mas não como antes, agora é como amigo! Eu... Eu me conformei com a verdade, e... Eu agora gosto do Miguel Corner, mesmo que ele esteja com Cho Chang!

Harry colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Gina, e a sacudiu de leve.

- Eu sei que você deve estar achando tudo isso muito esquisito, mas... Eu sei absolutamente quem é você de verdade, e sei que a Gina tímida só precisa desenvolver um pouco melhor... Sei que você é uma garota madura, extrovertida, e...

- Não! – cortou ela negando com a cabeça, encarando os olhos de Harry, sem medo, ainda mais agora que ele não precisava mais dos óculos – Eu... Eu passei por muitos problemas que vão ficar em minha cabeça... Entrei numa espécie de trauma, e não vai ser tão fácil superar isso!

- Não, tudo bem, acho que você deve seguir em frente, deve ficar com quem você realmente gosta, e... Tentar ser feliz, não é tão difícil quanto parece, e... Tem ótimas pessoas que gostam de você, você pode ser feliz ainda, há tempo!

Gina deu um sorriso meio de lado, era a primeira vez que manifestava qualquer emoção depois de ter voltado das garras de Voldemort.

- Tudo bem, eu sei que Neville foi o meu melhor amigo durante esses dias em que você me deixou trancada em casa como uma garota indefesa! – o sorriso sumiu de repente – As pessoas me ajudaram a lembrar quem você realmente é... Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não vou ter raiva de você, não mesmo! Porque eu não consigo, porque eu ainda o considero como um irmão... Como da minha família!

Harry voltou a apertar os ombros da garota, olho a olho.

- Acredite, eu tenho motivos ainda piores para ficar chateado!

- Não, não tem! – ela desvencilhou-se de suas mãos, recuando – Eu estava fora de mim, você sabe! E ainda que eu esteja pedindo desculpas aqui, não ouvi a parte em que você também limpa o seu nome! Afinal, Rita Skeeter me contou absolutamente tudo sobre uma tal Profecia que eu desconhecia!

Harry apertou os punhos com força, começava a odiar Rita Skeeter como nunca.

- Agora, Harry, olhe nos meus olhos, bem fundo e diga a verdade. Você me contava todos os seus segredos como uma digna namorada, ou não?

Harry respirou fundo, disposto a mentir. Diminuiu a distância entre o casal, e parou quase à altura de sua cabeça, os olhos ainda ligados por uma linha invisível.

- Eu... Eu... – ele simplesmente não conseguia mentir, era automático, não sabia fazer isso quando se tratava de seus melhores amigos – Me desculpa, Gina... Me desculpa mesmo, mas... Eu... Eu não o fiz!

Gina revirou os olhos, incrédula.

- Obrigado por ter me usado, Potter! – disse em voz alta e não mais serena, dando uma esbarrada com violência em seu ombro e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

- Gina! Gina! – gritou Harry erguendo o braço para apanhá-la de volta, pelos ombros, mas ela foi mais rápida e saiu pisando firme, decidida a não olhar para trás, com os cabelos sedosos esvoaçando para trás. Ele a olhava, e não conseguia imaginar o quanto essa era diferente da Gina anterior. Era impossível pensar que era a mesma pessoa.

Era muito doloroso Harry cruzar com Gina pelos corredores, não só porque a garota não transmitia mais aquela sensação carinhosa por ele, não era mais romântica também, mas só pelo fato de virar os olhos, ou ignorar estar ouvindo o garoto já era o suficiente para que ficasse um dia inteiro aborrecido. Para sua sorte, Hermione estava sempre ao seu lado, dando o apoio que ele precisava, e os conselhos eram praticamente o mesmo "Dá um tempo até que ela aceite isso, Harry... Não é fácil para uma menina que perdeu a virgindade com um garoto que não se lembra!".

- Mas... Mas eu também perdi a minha virgindade com ela! – reclamou Harry chateado.

- Tudo bem, é normal esse tipo de situação! – disse Hermione acariciando seu braço levemente estendido pela mesa, causava-lhe uma espécie de choque que conectava às células e fazia sentir um carinho mil vezes mais gostoso.

- Você acha isso normal?

- Ah! Claro que eu acho, Harry! – comentou ela sacudindo os ombros – Acontece com diversas pessoas, inclusive comigo!

Harry sentiu um chute no meio do estômago e fechou a boca mais do que depressa para não vomitar o que tinha, e mais do que depressa afastou sua mão do braço de Hermione.

- C-como assim?

- Eu... Eu e o Vítor! – disse ela envergonhada, abaixando a cabeça.

Harry arregalou os olhos incrédulo, não que Hermione não pudesse ter feito nada com outros garotos, mas não a tal ponto. E... O que ele estava sentido. Era ciúmes? O que era? Céus, ele estava enlouquecendo. Estava se sentindo traído. Arruinado. Estava mal por isso.

- Vocês... Vocês se gostam? – perguntou ele meio tímido em perguntar isso.

Hermione suspirou forte, e fechou os olhos para responder.

- Eu gosto de outra pessoa, agora...

Harry aproximou da amiga, encostou testa a testa, encarando seus olhos fechados e perguntou bem baixinho.

- De quem você gosta? – o seu estômago pedia pelo amor de Deus que parasse de fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

- Eu... – ela soltou um suspiro - Eu preciso dizer que te amo? – perguntou ela ainda de olhos fechados, suspirando mais uma vez.

O problema ainda de sentir ciúmes da garota não mudara muito, pelo contrário, ficou ainda pior em descobrir que ela gostava dele, de fato, e ele sentia que ao mesmo tempo tinha perdido para o Vítor.

As mãos da garota entrelaçaram na dele, pouco a pouco ele foi perdendo a sensibilidade dos dedos, e aproximou-se de Hermione...

- Bom dia! – chamou a voz familiar de Hermione vindo fora de algum lugar – Vamos! Saiam daí todos!

Foi como um assopro em seus olhos, Harry os abriu e viu que não estava dentro do sonho que estava imaginando ser real, e sim deitado em sua cama, seguro. Impossível ter sentido os lábios da garota... Impossível! Olhou para a amiga com um sentimento estranho de culpa no peito. Não devia ter esses pensamentos sobre ela.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, sua mestiça... Sangue ruim do inferno! – xingou uma voz rouca vindo debaixo da cama.

Harry desceu os olhos para o assoalho do quarto, espantado. Neville tinha os olhos arregalados na direção dos dois. Rony parecia ligeiramente confuso.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Pelo visto Monstro passou a noite conosco! – explicou Harry curvando-se para ver melhor o elfo, mas não foi preciso, ele saiu debaixo da cama arrastando a mochila de viagem de Harry, por onde passava fazia uma faixa mostrando que o chão estava todo cheio de pó.

- Ei... Aonde é que você vai com a mochila do Harry? – perguntou Hermione fazendo a atenção de todos voltarem para o elfo, já que não tinham notado que ele além de carregar a mochila em uma mão, tinha uma plaqueta prateada na outra – Ele está roubando alguma coisa!

Monstro não parou para ouvir, só aumentou o número de reclamações a respeito de Hermione, dizendo em alto e bom som que não considerava como dona desta casa.

- Eu ordeno que você pare de xingar Hermione desse jeito! – gritou Harry com Monstro – E quero que você devolva as minhas coisas!

- Não! Não o farei, meu senhor! – recusou-se Monstro soltando a mochila e guardando a plaquinha de metal como se fosse um objeto de alta proteção.

Harry chutou as cobertas para longe dos pés, e Hermione assistiu a cena já fazendo seus pensamentos maquinarem. Rony e Neville prestavam atenção. Duda estava na outra cama, roncando como um porco, dizendo para as cobras se afastarem dele.

- Monstro! Devolva agora! – berrou Harry fazendo até mesmo Duda acordar assustado.

Antes que Harry tomasse qualquer providência a isso, o elfo partiu do quarto correndo, com as duas mãos protegidas em torno da plaqueta.

- Ele vai aparatar! – gritou Rony.

- Ele está velho demais para fazê-lo! – explicou Hermione para o ruivo enquanto Harry passava velozmente por ela.

Harry correu na direção do elfo que subia as escadas com uma agilidade incrível, que nem mesmo o próprio animal devia conhecer.

- EU ORDENO QUE PARE AGORA! – berrou Harry para o elfo, e ele parou, batendo a cabeça contra a parede, não deixando de soltar o objeto.

- _Accio! _– berrou Harry apontando a varinha para o objeto que voou até sua mão.

Rony, Neville e Hermione chegaram às costas no exato momento em que ele segurava a placa nas mãos.

- O que o meu falecido senhor diria sobre isso? O que? – gritava o elfo esmurrando a cabeça contra a parede.

- Ele vai ter o crânio rachado! – comentou Rony assistindo à cena.

- Isso pertencia ao senhor dele – comentou Hermione assistindo Harry apalpar o metal – Pertence ao Senhor Black... Pai de Sirius!

- Além de tudo... É uma sangue ruim burra! – xingava Monstro não pausando para falar.

- PARE DE XINGAR HERMIONE! – gritou Harry – É A ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE EU ORDENO! – gritou ele sentindo a raiva subir à cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem – disse Hermione calmamente aperto o rapaz pelo bíceps.

Harry desceu os olhos para as mãos da garota, mas não disse nada, estava bom sentindo a mão dela por ali, mas ela pareceu desconfiar e soltou, não tão constrangida, ou talvez por nem sequer ter percebido o que tinha feito.

Harry deu três batidas fortes com a varinha no metal e algumas palavras itálicas apareceram.

- _Régulo Acturo Black! _– leu Rony por cima dos ombros, ignorando as caras de Harry e Hermione, ambos boquiabertos – Uma placa de pendurar na porta do quarto! Grande coisa!

- Isso... Isso só pode significar uma coisa! – murmurou Hermione com uma das mãos na boca, trocando um olhar espantado com Harry.

- É... Isso só pode significar que o quarto em que dormimos pertencia ao Régulo tal Black, irmão de Sirius, não é? – respondeu Rony com indiferença.

Harry respondeu com apenas três letras.

- R.A.B! – foi então que a ficha de Rony caiu e ele juntou-se ao grupo dos boquiabertos.

- Eu... Eu não estou entendendo mais nada! – comentou Neville querendo participar do assunto que eles papeavam através da mente.

- Régulo Arcturo Black é R.A.B! – respondeu Hermione logicamente – É claro... Faz sentido!

- Sirius tinha me contado tudo sobre o irmão. Régulo era um comensal, e...

- Mas Voldemort – Neville enfiou o dedo no olho ao ouvir essa palavra, Hermione continuou sem parar – Não confiaria uma tarefa tão secreta ao irmão de Sirius, ele só era um comensal qualquer!

- Eu ainda acho que ele é o R.A.B. – comentou Rony dando um ar de ponto final.

- Concordo com o Rony dessa vez, Hermione – disse Harry fazendo um aceno.

- Não, não, tudo bem, mas eu acho que só pode ser mera coincidência!

- Ham? – espantaram-se os dois.

- Se R.A.B. for realmente Régulo... Eu... Eu tenho uma opinião muito melhor do que isso! – gritou ela quase que histericamente – Venham! Vamos!

Harry e Rony seguiram Hermione enquanto Neville ficou para trás guinchando de dor. Ele penetraram no quarto de Sirius e a garota arrancou alguns livros da prateleira próxima a cama, a capa era escura e sinistra.

- Aqui diz... É, realmente, realmente... Aqui diz que ele foi um comensal... É, as situações se encaixam – Hermione apontou a varinha na direção da porta e obrigou-a que se fechasse – Eu... Eu acho que sei quem é R.A.B.

- Chega de ensaio e diga logo que é Régulo porque se não o café vai esfriar! – comentou Rony esfregando o estômago.

- Não, R.A.B. não é Regulo Black – riu Hermione dando um tapa na testa como se aquilo tivesse sido óbvio.

- Desde quando R.A.B. não é Régulo Arcturo Black? – perguntou Harry indignado após ver que todas as teorias se encaixavam.

- Muito óbvio – respondeu ela estralando os dedos – Desde quando Voldemort confiaria uma tarefa tão grande sobre Horcruxes ao seu comensal qualquer? Ainda mais um comensal traidor!

Harry negou a cabeça, esfregou os olhos e continuou a ouvir.

- R.A.B. seria um tipo de distração ou coisa do tipo? – perguntou Rony.

- Exatamente! É óbvio demais! Uma falsa Horcrux foi encontrado com Dumbledore, certo? – perguntou sem esperar a resposta de Harry – Isso não quer dizer que Dumbledore já não tenha levado antes, certo?

- C-como assim?

- Dumbledore levou o medalhão com ele para a caverna! Ele queria trocar o medalhão pela Horcrux que estava lá na ilha!

- Mas... Mas ele não trocou! – disse Harry.

- E teve tempo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, porque os Inferis me atacaram, e porque o próprio Dumbledore passou mal na hora em que estava bebendo a poção verde!

- Então... Ele morreu com o medalhão! – disse Hermione batendo uma mão na outra, lógica – Ele estava com o medalhão na noite de sua morte! Com o medalhão que ele ia substituir! Com o medalhão que é a Horcrux falsa! Snape acertou o Avada Kedavra no medalhão de Dumbledore, ao mesmo tempo o matou, claro, e isso fez com que ele voasse para fora da Torre de Astronomia, quando na verdade, o Avada Kedavra devia ter simplesmente matado ele, e não feito voar! Certo?

Harry concordou, parecia mais lógico.

- E por que R.A.B. seria Dumbledore? – perguntou Rony mais adiante.

- Porque na verdade, Dumbledore queria colocar a falsa Horcrux lá na ilha, para quando Voldemort voltasse, descobrisse que foi Régulo quem tinha acabado com a Horcrux, e não Harry, entendeu?

- Não!

- Olha, Dumbledore queria deixar o bilhete assinado "R.A.B." para Voldemort descobrir que era Régulo Arcturo Black, e não poderia fazer nada, porque já estava morto, ok?

- Sim! – concordou Harry começando a entender – Para Voldemort não descobrir que tinha sido eu, o culpado de matar a Horcrux na ilha! A responsabilidade foi toda para Régulo!

- Exatamente! É por aí mesmo... Se Voldemort soubesse que Harry esteve na ilha, provavelmente mudaria as outras Horcruxes de lugar sabendo que ele tinha descoberto tudo sobre as Horcruxes! Por isso, Dumbledore culpou R.A.B., o irmão de Sirius, que já estava morto mesmo... Aliás, faz mais sentido, porque afetar o Régulo não afetaria mais a Ordem da Fênix, afinal, não existe mais nenhum Black vivo!

Harry concordou sentindo um aperto no peito.

- É... Não teria como se vingar de Sirius, ele já está morto!

- Ele ia morrer de qualquer jeito – explicou Hermione – Atravessando o véu, ou mais tarde com Voldemort furioso pelo que o irmão tinha feito! O véu só adiantou a morte dele... Ele ia ser levado de qualquer forma, Harry!

- E no final... A bacia ficou vazia, sem o bilhete! – pensou Harry relembrando da ilha.

- Talvez Dumbledore tenha colocado e você não chegou a perceber – arriscou Hermione – Dumbledore é mais inteligente do que você imagina, Harry!

- Mas o bilhete ficou comigo!

- Outro bilhete, Harry! – explicou Hermione – Esse bilhete que você tem do R.A.B. é uma cópia do bilhete que deve estar lá na bacia, na caverna, nesse exato momento, isto é, se Voldemort já não foi lá ver!

- Mas... Mas... Régulo morreu dois anos antes de eu nascer!

- Voldemort não visitou a caverna após a morte de Régulo, Harry! Voldemort esteve nas florestas da Albânia, como Dumbledore já te disse várias vezes!

- _Accio bilhete_! – gritou Harry apontando a varinha na direção da mochila e o papel muito bem amassado veio em sua direção. Harry tratou de desamassá-lo com cuidado para que não rasgasse.

_Ao Lord das Trevas,___

_Sei que estarei morto bem antes de você ler isto, mas quero que você saiba que fui eu quem descobriu o seu segredo. __  
__Roubei a horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destruí-la assim que eu puder . __  
__Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar seu adversário à altura, terá se tornado outra vez mortal. __  
__R.A.B._

- Óbvio, Dumbledore começou a carta com "Ao Lord das Trevas" já que todos comensais chamam Voldemort por Lord das Trevas!

- Ele queria mesmo incriminar Régulo! – comentou Rony.

- Mas a letra não é de Dumbledore?

Hermione riu da estupidez de Harry.

- Claro, Dumbledore não ia caprichar na letra para que Voldemort descobrisse que era Dumbledore, não é mesmo? Dumbledore, é lógico, que falsificou a letra de Régulo, afinal, Régulo já foi aluno de Dumbledore! Já fez provas de Dumbledore! Dumbledore falsificaria a letra dele facilmente!

- Mas por que Dumbledore não me contou sobre o bilhete?

- Dumbledore ia contar... Se tudo saísse bem! Mas ele ficou fraco... Tão fraco que quase morreu! Você sabe! Você viu!

- É! – concordou Harry – Faz mesmo sentido, mas... Quer dizer que a Horcrux verdadeira estava lá na ilha?

- Hm – Hermione revirou os olhos – Não, era tão falsa! Não muda os fatos! Só que alguém bebeu a poção... Voldemort vai chegar lá e ver a bacia vazia! Entendeu?

- Ah! Ficou bem mais claro... Mas... Só por isso, Régulo? Dumbledore ia deixar outro bilhete me contando outras coisas.

Hermione negou com a cabeça.

- Ele queria que você chegasse até aqui onde chegou, Harry! Digo chegar até a Ordem! Até o Régulo Arcturo Black! Queria mesmo! E agora eu sei porquê!

- Ahm?

- Se ele queria que você viesse até aqui, é porque ainda existe um segredo a ser revelado, e a única pessoa que sobreviveu além dos Blacks, é...

- MONSTRO! – respondeu Harry e Rony juntos.

- Isso! Monstro sabe onde está a Horcrux verdadeira! Então Dumbledore queria que você viesse aqui... De qualquer forma!

Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram pelos corredores a procura de Monstro, mas não acharam, Rony aproveitou para desejar que ele não estivesse morto após tanto se debater, mas com a ajuda de Neville, eles descobriram que o elfo estava trancado em seu armário na despensa. Lá estava ele, deitado, com um pano cobrindo a cabeça no lugar de um enorme caroço, e abraçado com uma fotografia que parecia ser sua mãe, ele dizia para que ela não o abandonasse.

- Essa é a sua mãe? – perguntou Rony torcendo o nariz ao ver que ela era para lá de esquisita, usava alguns tipos de roupas.

- Essa é Hóquei! – gritou Harry apontando para o porta-retrato.

- Esse nome não me é estranho... – murmurou Rony coçando a cabeça.

- Não atreva a chamar a minha nobre mãe pelo nome, bando de indigentes! – gritou Monstro escondendo a fotografia da mão por baixo dos panos.

- Ela... É a elfo daquela mulher ruiva que Dumbledore lhe mostrou nos pensamentos? – disse Hermione quase em um grito.

- É, a própria! Ela tinha a taça da Lufa-Lufa... Isso quer dizer que...

- Ah! – exclamou Rony – Você a viu nos pensamentos de Dumbledore durante as aulas particulares do sexto ano?

- É! Agora, Monstro, me conta! Me conta... A sua mãe... Como... Como...

- Não interessa!

- Eu ordeno que conte! – gritou Harry mais uma vez.

Ele voltou a bater a cabeça na parede, xingando-se.

- Ela... Ela... Era uma feliz, meu senhor! Casou-se com meu pai... Ainda cedo! E... Me tiveram, senhor!

- Você... Você foi embora cedo de casa?

- Eu fui doado... – parou para bater a cabeça de novo – ...para a família Black! Separei da minha mãe antes mesmo de completar três anos de vida!

Hermione fez uma cara de piedade na direção do elfo.

- Você não conheceu sua mãe?

- Conheci sim, mestre sangue sujo... – e bateu a cabeça novamente – Eu aparatava toda vez para visitá-la.

- E o seu pai?

- Trabalhava em Hogwarts!

- Você o visitava? Aparatando? – perguntou Rony confuso.

- Elfos podem aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts! – explicou Hermione virando os olhos em tom óbvio.

- E... Você sabe onde a dona dela guardava os seus objetos? – perguntou Harry

cortando-os antes que brigassem – Por exemplo, a taça da Hufflepuff?

- Não... Não! – e batia a cabeça freneticamente – Quer dizer... Não, Sim! Não! Hufflepuff! Não! Sim! Nãooooo!

- Para de se debater! – comentou Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Diga o que você sabe! – ordenou Harry outra vez perdendo a paciência.

- Eu... Eu... – ele batia a cabeça freneticamente contra a parede – Eu vi... Você... Eu vi você... Eu vi Você-Sabe-Quem!

Harry, Rony e Hermione deixaram um "Oh!" escapar de seus lábios.

- Eu cheguei assim que minha mãe foi assassinada, senhor... Foi em seguida! E... Eu ouvi ele dizendo algumas palavras, e...

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Rony curiosamente.

- Era uma língua diferente, senhor, uma língua que eu não falo – disse Monstro parando de bater, pois devia estar doendo muito.

- E... E você não ouviu nada útil? – perguntou Rony indo direto ao assunto.

- Ele conversou com outras pessoas... Outras pessoas e disse que precisava de uma alma viva!

- Uma alma viva? – perguntaram os três espantados.

- É, foi o que eu ouvi... E em seguida aparatou em língua normal!

- C-como assim aparatou? Para onde?

- Para Hogsmeade! – Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam assustados. Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Que ele ia ou para Hogsmeade ou para, obviamente, Hogwarts, onde não se podia aparatar.

**Lolixx: **_Aparece sumida! Beijos. To com saudades!_

**Lechery: **_Onde ele ia enfiar a varinha? Só Deus sabe! Hehehe! Fico feliz em saber que você gostou dos shippers, das cenas e tudo mais. Obrigadão. Volte sempre. Beijos_

**Nessa: **_Nossa, fiquei super feliz em saber que você gostou viu? E só entra na net para ler minha fanfic, fiquei mais feliz ainda. Hehehehe. Que bom que você gosta. Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos novos. Beijos! Até mais._

**Jennifer: **_O Draco ficar com você? Um bom shipper, hehehe. Só espero que você se acostume com ele cuspindo cada vez que fala POTTER, xD. Beijos!_

**Jane: **_Função do Rony? Hauhauha! Tadinho! __E Harry e Hermione forever. XD. Beijos. Até breve, adoro suas reviews! _

_**Próximo capítulo… **_

_- Não, mas foi uma tentativa! – berrou ela – E sabe o quanto me deu duas semanas depois ver você me perguntando da Gina? Perguntando como ia o namorado dela e do Dino? O meu silêncio custou caro, Harry Potter! Você não tem idéia do quanto eu chorei para o meu travesseiro! _

_Harry deu um soco na porta de raiva, se antes soubesse de tudo isso, sabia que nem a Poção de Gina ia interferir em sua vida amorosa. _

_- E eu não tenho culpa se você não teve coragem de chegar na minha cara e dizer o que sente. Engraçado como que para o Vítor Krum você conseguiu se expressar muito bem, não foi? _

_Hermione riu ironicamente, virando-se com violência em sua direção, preste a voar em sua direção e encher sua cara de tapas e socos._

_- E eu não tenho culpa se você não foi homem o suficiente como o Vítor! – disse quase aos gritos dando ênfase à palavra "culpa"._

_Harry fechou a cara ainda mais._


	15. Os alunos mágicos

**Capítulo 15.**

**Os alunos mágicos. **

Harry, Rony e Hermione conversaram a sós em uma sala isolada sobre a possibilidade da nova Horcrux, claro, a possibilidade de ser cada aluno de Hogwarts não passou por despercebida. Os objetos eram os mais suspeitos, incluindo todos os troféus que havia em uma sala reservada do terceiro andar. Desde Minerva até Colin Creveey, todos viraram possibilidades.

- Uma pessoa? Isso seria muito estranho, obviamente, é claro! A pessoa tem que ser mais velha do que Harry, porque se for mais nova é impossível, as Horcruxes foram criadas antes da morte de Harry, não foi?

- É, faz mais sentido – concordou Rony coçando a cabeça porque tinha acabado de perguntar de "Denis Creveey" – E... E o Hagrid?

Hermione fez um barulho estranho com os lábios.

- Ah! Claro... Ele ajudou a gente a vida inteira, e agora vai dar o bote? – riu Hermione sacudindo a cabeça.

- Bom – Rony sacudiu os ombros – Ele não é, digamos que, muito bonzinho. Ele nos colocou um monte de vezes em frias!

Harry fez uma careta ao Rony.

- Cara, em épocas de guerras, nós temos que duvidar até da Hermione!

- Por que eu? – perguntou ela assustada.

- Sei lá... Você anda meio estranha ultimamente! Como se tivesse apaixonada...

Hermione arregalou os olhos e corou, Harry sentiu um liquido quente cair no estômago e encarou a garota que parecia decidida a não olhar para Harry.

- Eu não estou apaixonada! – resmungou ela virando as páginas do seu livro – Ei... Há tempos que eu quero falar com vocês sobre o que eu li! Lembra que eu tinha visto um artigo em Hogwrts: Uma história e dizia que Hufflepuff tinha uma espécie de vidência na família?

- Sei – concordaram os dois.

- Então... Andei estudando a relação entre a professora de Adivinhação, Trelawney, e... Hufflepuff, e... Achei uma grande semelhança, dêem uma olhada nisso! – ela tirou uma árvore genealógica do meio do livro, desenhada pela própria, com diversos desenhos e fotografias que provavelmente foram feitas por varinha. Entre várias ligações, algumas estavam ausentes, como o pai de Sibila, mas o mais importante, é que no topo da árvore, tinha Hufflepuff.

Harry deixou uma risada escapar pelo nariz.

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não, não estou! E parece que a família dela se misturou com trouxas, é por isso que Sibila às vezes adivinha algumas coisas, às vezes não, entendem?

- Eu achei que ela fosse naturalmente tapada! – comentou Rony dando uma olhada no mapa e sacudindo os ombros – Aliás, é bem esquisito, não é? Esse negócio de herdeiros, sei lá...

- E tem mais! – riu Hermione sacudindo a cabeça – Vocês vão me achar maluca quando disser, mas... Eu acho tão provavelmente que os Weasleys possam ser os legítimos herdeiros de Gryffindor quanto Voldemort estar caçando Harry!

Rony arregalou os olhos fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- C-como assim?

- É muito simples – disse ela passando o dedo em algumas páginas dos livros – Os Gryffindos são ruivos! Cheios de sarda! E olhos castanhos! Bem, você pode me perguntar – ela mudou a voz – "Ei, Mione, da época que Gryffindor existiu até hoje, houve muitas gerações, eles podem muito bem ter mudado a cor dos cabelos", mas... O livro diz que as seguintes gerações só se casaram entre primos, dando descendência somente de ruivos! Eles herdam isso até hoje! Tirando a Gina, claro, que tem olhos azuis! – ela riu novamente – E até que faz sentido pelo o que eu descobri... Os Gryffindors eram famílias tradicionalmente ricas, mas... Aqui conta que a irmã mais velha da atual geração fugiu com um outro homem para não poder se casar com o primo que ela tanto odiava, e adivinha o nome da mulher?

Rony riu pelo nariz.

- Não vai me dizer que é Murie...

- Anna Muriel Weasley Gryffindor! Pelo menos o nome original!

Rony tinha os olhos quase arrancados do rosto.

- Por isso os seus descendentes são considerados traidores do próprio sangue! Inclusive, perderam todo o direito de herdar a fortuna de Gryffindor, incluindo uma espada esbelta guardada na diretoria de Hogwarts desde a era de Dumbledore – ela finalizou com um suspiro cansado – Precisa de mais alguma explicação?

Rony tinha os olhos vidrados na porta fechada, jogou o cabelo para trás em um ar que só ele sabia como fazer. Estava radiante de felicidade.

- Cara, eu sou... Um dos herdeiros de Gryffindor! – e jogou-se nos braços de Harry, bagunçando o seu cabelo.

- Saí, sai, vai beijar a sua Luna!

- Vou mesmo! – disse ele correndo na direção da porta e saindo.

Harry ergueu-se do chão com uma risadinha cínica no rosto. E Hermione o observava com grande carinho.

- Caí – disse por falta de assunto, achando o silêncio constrangedor.

- Você é tão ingênuo às vezes! – disse ela chacoalhando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele coçando a cabeça.

- Ah, sei lá... Eu achei que o fim do seu namoro com a Gina fosse fazer você ficar diferente, um homem adulto, sei lá...

Harry parou raciocinando o que tinha acabado de ouvir, e se de fato ouvira o que tinha achado mesmo que ouvira.

- Você quer dizer que eu ainda sou meio criança?

- Meio? – perguntou ela quase rindo.

- Ah! É isso o que você acha de mim? Vamos ver quem é tão criança... – Harry pegou Hermione desprevenida e começou a coçar a sua barriga, causando-lhe cócegas. A garota querendo se safar das cócegas do amigo, jogou com toda força que podia o corpo para trás, batendo no assoalho de madeira com um baque forte, inclusive bateu a cabeça mas Harry não lhe deu descanso, continuou a encher a amiga de cócegas.

- Pára... Pára... Pára... – gaguejava ela tentando respirar e falar entre as pausas.

Harry ajoelhou-se diante da amiga, prendendo seus joelhos nas coxas dela, e as mãos ocupadas na barriga, e lentamente foram parando de brincar, começaram a se encarar, e um silêncio constrangedor foi tomando conta do local.

Os cabelos de Hermione estavam bagunçados para todas as direções no chão, e ambos se encaravam de um modo profundo. Foi então que Harry se lembrou do sonho que tivera com ela, cujo ela falava que gostava do Krum, mas sabia que isso era só um sonho e que na verdade, nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Os seus lábios foram se aproximando, ela já tinha os olhos fechados, esperando pela resposta, embora no fundo temesse que Harry novamente a deixasse ali, largada, dizendo que amava Gina.

Harry curvou-se na direção da garota e seus lábios alcançaram os de Hermione, não chegaram a se beijar, porque ela o empurrou com toda a força que podia para cima, fazendo ele tombar de lado, meio inconsciente e incrédulo com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Vendo, estrelas, ele perguntou-se aquilo era a vida real.

- Nós não podemos ultrapassar os nossos limites de amizade! – retrucou Hermione levantando-se mais do que depressa e ajeitando as vestes.

Harry sentiu-se constrangido com a fala de Hermione, principalmente agora que ela encarava o nada. Sentia-se desconfortável como nunca tinha sentido ao estar perto da amiga.

- E quando tivemos limites? – perguntou criando toda a mínima coragem que tinha, nem parecia um grifinório.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, cruzou os braços e ficou encarando o horizonte sem dizer nada, era ainda mais desconfortável.

- O meu relacionamento com Gina já não anda mais o mesmo, os meus sentimentos também.

Ela voltou a encará-lo, e não tinha as bochechas vermelhas.

- Eu vou em arrepender disso, mas... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula – Por quê?

- Bem... Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... – respondeu ele ficando de pé e dando os ombros. Era a primeira vez que falava de sentimentos sem ficar tão constrangido assim, era como se tivessem trocando uma idéia com ela simplesmente como amigos. Mas não era bem assim que ele começava a enxergar a garota ultimamente.

- Gina não devia ter feito isso com você, sinceramente – respondeu Hermione de braços cruzados – Queria um dia acabar com alguém tão digno quanto você, Harry! Se alguém merece ser feliz nesse mundo, esse alguém é você!

- Você também – concordou Harry repentinamente se lembrando do sonho que tivera – É uma pena que Krum não esteja por perto, não é?

- Quê? – gritou quase que histericamente – Que história é essa?

- É... Você ama o Krum, ele ama você... É uma pena que ele não está aqui para vocês ficarem juntos.

- C-como assim eu amo o Krum? Quem disse?

Ele bufou pelo nariz, virando os olhos na direção da janela, como se a paisagem da neve fosse mais interessante.

- Está estampado na sua cara!

- Isso é ridículo, eu não amo o Krum e você sabe disso! Eu não tenho culpa se você é um garoto absolutamente inocente!

- Inocente? E-eu? – perguntou começando a falar mais alto do que deveria, sentindo uma pontada de raiva o atingir como uma flecha.

- Ah, não, desculpa... Você só está fazendo charminho!

- Por que é que você não toma iniciativa? – devolveu ele furioso.

- Porque você não se decide, fica correndo atrás de uma menina que sequer olha na sua cara! – ela puxou ar para continuar a dizer as palavras que saiam de sua boca – Gina Weasley é passado para você, Harry! E sabe o quanto me dói quando você fala dela para mim? "Ai, a Gina não me quer mais, mas eu amo ela" – imitou ela em uma voz de falsete criando lágrimas nos olhos – Sabe quanto me dói ouvir essas suas palavras? Sabe o quanto me doeu descobrir que vocês dois estavam juntos? Os meus melhores amigos juntos? – as lágrimas escorriam pela sua bochecha e ela falava aos gritos, ele desejou que ninguém escutasse.

- Por que você não me disse antes? – perguntou ele furioso.

Ela chorava. Soluçava. E gritava. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu tinha medo de ser humilhada! De ser rejeitada! Primeiro porque só a Cho tinha espaço no seu coração... E quando eu achei que tivesse uma abertura em que eu pudesse entrar na sua vida, eu comecei a elogiar você, dei em cima de você descaradamente no começo do ano passado, disse que você era um homem já, adulto, popular, disse isso no Salão Principal, na frente de Rony, provando que eu não gostava dele! E... Quando pensei que poderia ficar com você livremente, veio a Gina dizendo que eu tinha beijado o Vítor Krum umas noites depois! Ela fez de propósito naquela época! Para você ter ciúmes!

- Ela estava sob efeito do feitiço Império! - defendeu Harry.

- Não importa! Eu tinha dito as palavras que custaram a minha vida a você. Disse que você era popular e bonito, na frente de um monte de gente, e você não fez nada!

- Aquilo não foi uma declaração!

- Não, mas foi uma tentativa! – berrou ela – E sabe o quanto me doeu duas semanas depois ver você me perguntando da Gina? Perguntando como ia o namorado dela e do Dino? O meu silêncio custou caro, Harry Potter! Você não tem idéia do quanto eu chorei para o meu travesseiro!

Harry deu um soco na porta de raiva, se antes soubesse de tudo isso, sabia que nem a Poção de Gina ia interferir em sua vida amorosa.

- E eu não tenho culpa se você não teve coragem de chegar na minha cara e dizer o que sente. Engraçado como que para o Vítor Krum você conseguiu se expressar muito bem, não foi?

Hermione riu ironicamente, virando-se com violência em sua direção, preste a voar em sua direção e encher sua cara de tapas e socos.

- E eu não tenho _culpa_ se você não foi homem o suficiente como o Vítor! – disse quase aos gritos dando ênfase à palavra "culpa".

Harry fechou a cara ainda mais.

- Está insinuando o que?

Hermione pensou que tinha atingido o seu ponto fraco, ele estava com o rosto vermelho em raiva.

- Acho que você deve voltar para o seu Vítor Krum que é homem o suficiente para te fazer subir pelas paredes!

- VÁ SE DANAR, HARRY POTTER! – gritou Hermione faltando muito pouco para dar um tapa em sua cara, virou as costas e saiu andando, batendo a porta com violência de modo que as vidraças tremeram.

Agora sabia, estava tudo acabado entre eles. Não sabia até quanto tempo duraria, talvez uma eternidade, mas desde já sentia-se arrependido por tudo o que falava. Deixou-se ser levado pela raiva e acabou soltando todo o seu veneno contra a amiga. E o seu coração batia descontrolado. Mas agora uma verdade havia sido dita, e ele tinha certeza. Hermione gostava dele. Gostava não como só amigo, mas como também queria Harry, assim como ele a queria, como namorada.

Sim, o coração de Harry estava batendo com força, e foi nesse exato momento que ele descobriu que mais do que nunca queria ter Hermione como sua namorada. Não eram sentimentos de Hermione que vinha nutrindo ao longo dos anos. Era um sentimento de amor. Que cresceu pouco a pouco. A cada dia desde que percebia que Hermione era uma grande mulher. E quem sem ela ele não poderia sobreviver.

Gina? Gina era passado.

E sentia que não poderia sobreviver se continuasse assim brigado com Hermione. Ter a cara de Gina virada era terrível, mas a de Hermione... Era crucial só de imaginar...

Correu na direção de Hermione para pedir desculpas, dizer que não podiam terminar dessa forma, quando quem parou na porta foi Gina, seus olhos azuis piscavam na direção de Harry e tampava a sua passagem para o corredor.

- Sai, eu preciso falar com ela! – disse Harry empurrando Gina com o braço.

Ele a deixou para trás.

- Não adianta! – disse Gina e Harry parou quase derrapando ao ouvir a ruiva.

- O que?

- Não adianta correr atrás dela! – disse Gina calmamente – Eu vi como ela passou pelo meu quarto, bateu a porta com força aos berros de choro, se eu fosse você, dava um tempo para ela!

- Eu estraguei tudo! – gritou Harry dando um soco na parede, deformando-a, os seus poderes normalmente extraviavam quando ele ficava nervoso.

- Não saia derrubando as paredes! Não é culpa da casa! – continuou Gina naturalmente, mesmo depois de tanto tempo não falar com ele. Sentia até uma coisa ruim por dentro.

- Eu... Eu não entendo!

- O que? – perguntou Gina arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Como que... Como que eu nunca pude gostar dela?

Gina deu uma risadinha abafada.

- Vocês garotos são tão estranho às vezes, sabe...

- Não ria, é sério!

- Ah – ela parou de rir ao exclamar – Em todo caso, acho que... A gente de vez em quando precisa enxergar mais adiante para poder enxergar o que está justamente a nossa frente! É difícil compreender, digo, da sua parte, mas não reparamos o quanto o próximo nos pode fazer feliz! E certas vezes pode ser tarde demais...

- Não... Eu não quero que seja tarde demais – murmurou ele como se fosse uma criança, sentindo o coração apertar só de pensar – Eu... Eu preciso dela! Eu preciso dela sempre ao meu lado! Tantas e tantas vezes ela me salvou... Por exemplo, se não fosse ela durante a Pedra Filosofal, eu teria morrido! Dumbledore não teria chegado a tempo, e... Teve o segundo ano também, se não fosse ela, eu não teria achado você viva, Gina! E... Quando Sirius chegou em Hogwarts, se não fosse ela, eu jamais o salvaria! No quarto ano, eu teria morrido nas mãos de Voldemort! No quinto ano, ela tentou me avisar, mas eu não dei ouvidos a ela... E mesmo assim, ela me salvou de uma Maldição Cruciatus de Dolores Umbridge, sendo que ninguém na sala fez mais nada, ela foi a única que me salvou dessa! E quando ela desfaleceu no Ministério... Quando eu achei que tinha perdido ela para sempre... Eu comecei a trabalhar a minha mente. O que faria sem ela? Eu quase morri junto! E... No ano passado, foi tão difícil saber que ela e o Rony tinham uma forte ligação! Eu ficava pensando se ela fosse casar com Rony, como eu viveria sem ela? Como eu visitaria a casa de Rony, vendo ela sentada no sofá cuidando dos filhos do meu melhor amigo, quando na verdade, ela tinha que estar do meu lado, me ajudando! Me salvando! Me dando as dicas que só ela sabe cuidar! Como eu viveria sem acordar com ela ao meu lado todos os dias? – perguntou ele desabafando tudo para Gina. Não agüentando segurar-se – Sem Hermione... Eu jamais seria alguém! E sem a Hermione, eu jamais _serei _alguém!

- E você já disse isso a ela? – perguntou Gina, quando na verdade, Harry esperava uma dica melhor da amiga.

- Não!

- Bom, então, o jantar está na mesa! – anunciou Gina virando as costas e saindo, deixando Harry deslizar as costas pela parede, com as mãos nos cabelos, tentando arrancá-los.

O dia foi um silêncio sepulcral ninguém na mesa dizia mais nada, e Hermione muito menos apareceu à mesa, mas todos pareciam saber o que tinha acontecido exatamente. Logo, Harry foi acolhido pelos braços de Lupin no meio da sala, que o levou para um canto isolado para que pudessem conversar melhor sobre as mulheres, recebeu ótimos conselhos sobre isso. Lupin disse exatamente a história que tinha passado com Tonks e o quanto tinha demorado para descobrir que gostava dela e aceitar que ela pudesse se aproximar dele, pensou que era tarde demais, e sinceramente, era o começo de uma linda história de amor. Harry aproveitou para perguntar como o pai tinha conquistado Lílian, e ele respondeu que isso aconteceu anos de luta e inimizade, e que casos assim também existiam. Com isso, Harry se sentiu melhor e foi se deitar, e encontrou o quarto ocupado por um Rony e uma Luna afobados de tanto se beijarem.

- Com licença, eu quero dormir!

- Eu também já estou saindo! – disse Luna ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados e dando um selinho em Rony – Até mais meu herdeirinho de Gryffindor mais lindo de todos os herdeiros do mundo!

Luna saiu cantarolando e saltando na direção do corredor quando Harry a chamou e ela parou quase batendo de frente com a porta.

- O que?

- Eu quero perguntar se... Se você quer... Quer participar da nossa busca... Eu estou indo para a casa de meus pais amanhã! – disse determinado, ao conversar com Lupin mais tarde sentira curiosidade em saber como era a sua casa em Godric Hollows, e tinha medo também que Voldemort chegasse antes e mudasse a Horcrux de lugar.

- Eu quero! – disse animada saltitando – Vai ser ótimo conhece a cidade de Godric Hollows, dizem que as melhores histórias de fantasmas acontecem lá!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Ótimo, pergunte ao Neville se ele quer ir também! Preciso ir escudado! Quanto mais gente melhor!

- Ahm... Isso inclui quem mais ou menos? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu, você, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Gin... – antes que ele terminasse de falar Rony o cortou, indignado.

- O Malfoy?

- Sim! Por que? Ahhhh! Nem vem com essas rixas que vocês ainda mantém!

- Não, não é bem isso – ele sentou na cama – O filho da mãe fica dando em cima da minha irmã, e eu não gosto disso!

- C-como? – engasgou Harry.

- É... Eu peguei ele encostando a Gina na parede da cozinha e partindo para um beijo no dia do velório da sua mãe.

Harry ficou pensando o quanto era egocêntrico esse casal, nunca em toda sua vida imaginaria Draco e Gina andando como amigos, ainda mais juntos! Realmente... Os tempos estavam mudando!

- Mas... Eles estão namorando? – perguntou só por curiosidade não sentindo medo da resposta.

- Não, não, acho que ela e o Neville estão de ti-ti-ti por aí! Ela ficou aborrecida por você não ter contado sobre a profecia a ela... E, ainda você sabe...

- É, sei! – cortou Harry sacudindo os ombros – Mas agora o país inteiro sabe da profecia, saiu no jornal! Maldita Skeeter! – praguejou.

- Agora não adianta fazer mais nada, a não ser lutar! – respondeu Rony – A cada dia que passa fica mais próximo o dia em que vamos bater de frente com Vo...Vo... Voldemort! – disse Rony falando a palavra Voldemort pela primeira vez. Harry sorriu em resposta.

- Então... Luna, se puder chamar as meninas, eu agradeço!

- Okay – murmurou ela contente dando uma voltinha no lugar e assoprando a vela ao sair, mergulhando os garotos na escuridão.

Os sonhos perturbadores voltavam, e traziam Hermione juntamente, era sempre com ela, sempre aquela garota preocupada com ele, tirando os cabelos dos olhos, murmurando coisas como "Harry, você precisa de mim e eu preciso de você", ele sentia que estava tudo bem novamente, e que não precisava de mais nada. Isso era até acordar!

- O café está pronto! – chamou Neville acordando Rony aos resmungos que no fim acabou acordando Harry também.

- Ahm... – disse Harry esfregando os olhos e custando para levantar, queria continuar deitado, sonhando outra vez.

- As malas já foram postas na escadaria, Harry! Nós temos que ir!

- C-Como assim, nós? As pessoas, digo, os adultos, não devem saber que estamos indo! – resmungou Harry levantando da cama em um súbito.

- Ah! – Neville virou os olhos na direção dos pés, de um lado para o outro, deixando Harry fora de visão – Que pena! Lunaaaa! – gritou Neville saindo do quarto – Não era para ter contado! – e sumiu na porta.

Harry desceu para tomar café na esperança de ver Hermione, era a única coisa que o animava porque na verdade não estava com muita fome, a ansiedade de saber que ia conhecer a sua velha casa era demasiada.

- Eu preciso verificar se minhas coisas estão arrumadas! – avisou Hermione levantando subitamente da mesa assim que Harry acabou de sentar, virando a cara para não trocar olhares com ele.

- Você não precisa ir! – gritou Harry sentado à mesa, a raiva tinha misturado com a sua adrenalina – Não precisa mesmo!

- Eu o faria se não tivesse jurado! – comentou Hermione parada de costas, sem encarar ninguém da mesa – Agora com licença! – virou as costas e saiu da cozinha.

Harry trocou olhares assustados com Lupin que tinha ouvido seus desabafos durante a noite passada.

- Ela realmente me odeia – comentou Harry abaixando os ombros, tristemente – Mais do que eu imaginava!

- Na verdade... – Lupin desceu um pouco mais para cochichar, fazendo com que o segredo só fosse partilhado entre os dois – Ela _realmente_ te ama! – e deu uma risadinha – Mais do que você imagina! – completou.

**Nota do Autor: **_Desculpa a demora... Mas ando sem tempo, só passei para atualizar. Agradeço as reviews, obrigado. Até breve. Beijos. _


	16. Godric Hollows

**Capítulo 16.**

**Godric Hollows.**

Lupin, Tonks, Olho Tonto e outros aurores foram aparatando para Godric Hollows, e a intenção era essa mesmo, vasculharem as ruas, bares e qualquer outro estabelecimento garantindo que não houvesse nada suspeito e que Harry pudesse chegar em segurança.

Harry, Rony e Hermione poderiam muito bem aparatarem ao lado, mas acharam melhor chegarem em silêncio, o que na verdade não era muito silencioso. Rony estava conduzindo o carro cheio de bagagens e entre outras pessoas, com exceção de Harry que estava na carona da moto de Sirius, conduzida por ninguém menos que Severo Snape. Lógico que achou um absurdo no começo, mas aceitou a carona, porque devia chegar cercado de segurança, não no carro juntamente com Rony e os demais que ocuparia muito volume. E para variar, Rony e Hermione discutiam.

- A minha mochila não está pesada! – gritou Rony sério – São objetos necessários para uma simples viagem!

- Nós só vamos ficar alguns dias fora! – retrucou Hermione incrédula – Não precisa levar um bastão de Quadribol!

- Nunca se sabe! – devolveu entrando no carro – E se a minha mochila está pesada, o problema é meu! Quem vai ficar com dor nas costas sou eu! Então...

- E se você for atacado pelo excesso de peso na mochila eu vou rir da sua cara ao invés de te ajudar! – e ela entrou no carro logo depois.

- Nós entraremos depois deles! – informou Snape encaixando o capacete na cabeça, ao lado da moto.

Era no mínimo estranho estar na companhia de Severo depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas mesmo assim ele não falou nada sobre, colocou o capacete e segurou com força nas bordas da moto, ouvindo o barulho do carro de Rony afastar da garagem e sumir no ar (estava invisível).

- Agora é que a gente entra em ação! – resmungou Snape dando um cavalinho-de-pau com a moto, soltando fumaça e acelerando.

- Eu não sabia que você dirigia moto!

- Ah! – Snape dizia à medida que levantava vôo – Eu já dirigi há muito tempo... – ele parou pensando no que tinha acabado de falar – Sem mais perguntas, Potter!

Harry decidiu prosseguir o restante da viagem em silêncio, não era muito cômodo ficar conversando com a pessoa que passara metade do verão odiando, ainda não se acostumara com a idéia de que Snape era do bem.

Andar nas nuvens era de congelar, os pêlos já estavam eriçados de tanto frio. E ainda bem que o capacete ajudava a cobrir um pouco do frio. Atravessaram uma área verde coberta por neve, passaram por montanhas e em poucas horas estavam aterrissando diante de uma curva de um riacho cuja as águas eram tão claras que se podia ver os peixes laranjas nadando ao fundo, e parecia a véspera de congelar.

- Nós descemos por aqui! – comentou Snape tirando o capacete – Eu não vou poder chegar mais do que isso, Potter!

- Por que?

- Não posso ser visto em sua companhia! Estou correndo risco demais, ainda por cima!

- Ahm... Tudo bem – disse Harry colocando a mochila nas costas e verificando se a varinha estava em um ponto estratégico – Onde eu encontro os demais?

Snape jogou os cabelos bagunçados para trás.

- Essa é a parte em que você pega a moto e some! Sem mais perguntas!

- O que? Eu nunca...

Snape tirou a varinha e apontou na direção da moto que inicialmente estava em repouso, agora dava roncos e soltava fumaça.

- Pronto! É só sentar e fingir que está dirigindo para os trouxas não perceberem! Ela vai te levar até a entrada de Godric Hollows!

Harry piscou os olhos, mal acreditando no que estava vendo. Seria tudo verdade ou um sonho que ainda não despertara?

- Eu... Obrigado! – disse Harry abraçando Snape com força, muita força. Nunca achou que fosse fazer isso durante a sua vida toda, mas o homem merecia honrosamente o seu agradecimento, fizera muito por ele até então.

- Ahm... Potter, vá! Não temos tempo para perder! – resmungou Snape sem graça, sem perder a pose de "eu sou um homem sério, saia da minha frente ou receberá um Avada Kedavra!".

- A gente se vê ainda, eu garanto! – piscou Harry subindo na moto e ajeitando o capacete – Até breve, professor!

Harry deu duas batidinhas com o calcanhar ao lado da moto como se fosse um cavalo e ela saiu em disparada. Ele apoiou as duas mãos ao guidão e a moto deslizou por uma ladeira, era um lugar cheio de grama, com muitas árvores em volta. E foi aí que ele viu... No fundo do vale, havia muitas árvores e casebres, uma perto da outra, e todas muito coloridas, todas cobertas por neve. O riacho passava bem ao lado da pequena cidade mas não chegava a cortar. A moto continuou a descer mesmo que ele quisesse parar para apreciar a cidade. O seu coração batia em disparada.

À medida que a moto foi descendo para chegar à estrada de terra que levava até a cidade, Harry precisava segurar com mais firmeza achando que a qualquer hora a moto fosse capotar, mas felizmente ela chegou até a estrada, dando uma virada estratégica e ficando inteiramente de frente à cidade, guiado por uma estrada de terra tomada por pedregulhos. E sem parar, ela o levou na direção que não era tão bonita quanto achava que fosse.

- É aqui – murmurou Harry sentindo o estômago afundar. A moto não parou, chegou até uma avenida que parecia ser a principal da pequena cidade, esta asfaltada, com um canteiro dividindo as duas pistas, mas o meio não estava habitado por plantas ou qualquer vida que fosse, estava tudo destruído, em ruínas.

Não havia casas que estavam aparentemente habitadas. Muitas janelas tinham sido arrombadas, quebradas, ou até mesmo arrancadas juntamente com a parede, o que não estava quebrado, estava sujo, mal cuidado e praticamente abandonado.

E no final da rua avistou um estabelecimento também combinando com a paisagem (entenda-se por uma casa caindo aos pedaços, sob ruínas, cheia de pedregulhos em volta). E a moto virou na direção da casa, parando de um jeito surpreendente, quase jogando o garoto para fora.

- Ops! – gemeu Harry tirando o capacete – Acho que teria sido melhor se tivesse pegado uma carona com o Noitibus!

- Harry! Você está bem! – comemorou Luna chegando dos fundos, saindo de um buraco formado na casa onde antigamente devia ser uma porta – A Hermione perdeu quase todas as unhas perguntando se você estava bem!

Harry sorriu internamente, mas não conseguia transmitir isso facialmente, porque sentia uma mescla de sentimentos rodar por seus pulmões. Era saudade. Era vingança. Era raiva. Era alegria, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Todos chegaram bem? – perguntou ele saindo da moto, e deixando o capacete para trás.

- Sim, e o carro está escondido no quintal, claro, invisível! – explicou Luna indo até Harry – Vamos entrar, mas não repare na bagunça! – disse ela como se a casa fosse dela.

Harry acompanhou a garota até o interior da casa, e lá estava os amigos, inquietos. Alguns já tinham a bagagem fora do carro, Hermione estava sentada em um sofá velho, todo corroído por traças, e pareceu aliviar-se ao ver Harry vivo, porém não demonstrou com seus antigos abraços sufocantes que no fundo ele adorava.

- Estão todos okay? – perguntou trocando olhares com todos.

- Estamos! – concordaram.

- E os aurores? Já deram notícias?

- Eles ainda não apareceram! – murmurou Neville roendo as unhas – Acho que não deve ter sido coisa boa! Estão demorando demais!

Harry olhou no relógio, pelo combinado, eles já deviam estar aparecendo.

- Godric Hollows! Aqui estou eu! – murmurou Harry estudando o local. Era um lugar muito sujo, muito mais parecido com estruturas egípcias do que uma casa antigamente habitada por gente.

- Harry! Harry! – chamou uma voz vinda de dentro de sua mochila.

Harry começou a revirar a mochila, procurando pelo objeto que estava pronunciando o seu nome, e encontrou o espelho de duas faces, pertencente a Sirius, embrulhado.

- Lupin? Tonks? – perguntou enxergando o casal olhando através do espelho – Como estão?

- Pelo que tudo indica, o caminho está livre! Mas não acho que Voldemort facilitaria tanto as coisas para você! Acho ainda muito arriscado você seguir em frente...

- Mas... – resmungou Harry.

- Vasculhamos cada lugar da cidade! Vasculhamos sua casa também, e não há sinais de ninguém por perto, mas talvez eles estejam esperando você chegar!

- Nós vamos à frente! – disse Hermione com a voz firme e forte levantando do sofá e indo na direção de Harry.

- Quem disse o que aí? – perguntou Tonks.

Hermione chegou ao lado do ombro de Harry e encarou o objeto que ele tinha em mãos.

- Nós vamos à frente! – repetiu Hermione – Digo eu, Rony, Neville, Gina, Luna e Draco! O Harry pode ir coberto pela capa!

- É, vai ser mais seguro assim! – concordou Lupin do outro lado.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e apertou o nó do cachecol ao pescoço, depois de retirar a varinha do cós da jeans. Todos repetiram o ato.

- Vou eu, Rony, Luna e Neville à frente! – ordenou Hermione – Draco e Gina vão guiando Harry. Pode ser?

Eles todos concordaram, embora o coração de Harry dissesse que não, que ela devia seguir ao seu lado, mas o orgulho fazia com que ele não abrisse a boca e nem concordasse em nada com a garota.

- Ótimo... Então, vamos! – disse avançando.

Os três tomaram à frente e foram andando pela calçada das ruas, na maioria das vezes cheia de buracos e destruída, assim como as ruas e avenidas da cidade. Harry, coberto pela capa, andava um pouco atrás de Draco e Gina, por estratégia.

Eles viraram alguns quarteirões, atravessaram uma ou duas ruas, e avistaram um casarão intacto no final da cidade. Havia muitas árvores secas em volta devido à estação de inverno que chegava trazendo neve, e a casa estava toda enfeitada de branco, e não deixando de causar arrepios. Harry a encarou sentindo uma dor forte no peito. Era saudade demais. Não conseguia descrever o que sentia.

As lágrimas ardiam em seus olhos só de pensar que um dia os corpos de seus pais habitaram aquela casa. E quando começou a descer a rua, enxergou melhor o portão de muro baixo que cortava a casa. Era um portão marrom, muito baixo, feito de madeira, em volta tinha muros feito de pedras cinzentas, obviamente até uma criança de cinco anos conseguia ultrapassar aqueles limites.

- É aqui – gemeu Harry em silêncio embaixo da capa, pensando quantas vezes será que seus pais teriam entrado ali. E parou para dar uma olhada na casa com desenhos brancos e marrons, as janelas de vidro agora quebradas.

Por tanto tempo desejou conhecer aquele lugar. Por tantos anos imaginou como seria a sua verdadeira casa com os seus pais, enquanto vivia uma vida miserável na rua dos Alfeneiros. Era tão doloroso pensar que aquela casa era tão grande e tão bonita estava desabitada. À frente tinha um jardim escuro, as plantas estavam mortas e o gramado era negro, havia também um chafariz redondo em um canto, mas não havia água, estava tudo coberto de neve, dava para ver de longe. Não havia alegria naquela cena. Não havia nada que transmitisse vontade de conhecer aquela casa, exceto que... Ele precisava entrar lá e pegar a Horcrux escondida atrás da lareira, conforme o bilhete dizia.

"_Deve estar atrás da lareira" _dizia o bilhete enviado pela Sra. Longbottom.

Hermione tocou o portão de madeira, pegou o puxador de ferro e puxou, em seguida empurrou para dentro o portãozinho, e ele obedeceu rangendo. Rony e Neville passaram depois de Hermione e Luna, deixando o caminho aberto para que Draco e Gina passassem, e eles o fizeram fechando o portão, deixando Harry para trás, obviamente o garoto subiria pelos muros, porque se alguém estivesse vigiando, provavelmente ia pensar que Harry estava na frente, e não atrás.

Harry escalou o muro de pedras com cuidado, e saltou na direção dos jardins, pisando no mar de folhas secas e blocos de neves misturados, desejou que não fizesse muito barulho e desatou a correr em passos não muito rápidos na direção dos demais.

Hermione também abriu a porta da casa que só estava encostada e entrou. E um a um foram entrando, dessa vez Draco e Gina não fecharam a porta, fingiram esquecê-la aberta para que Harry entrasse depois, e ao fazer, trancou-a imediatamente com feitiços poderosos.

O lugar era muito escuro e sujo, os objetos eram todos antigos, os móveis eram antigos e estavam cobertos por uma camada de poeira, dando a impressão de que tudo era cinzento. Harry tirou a capa do corpo, segurando as lágrimas com força aos olhos.

- Draco... Gina... Por favor... Fiquem cuidado da porta! – pediu Harry acenando com a cabeça, virando os olhos para que ninguém visse que ele estava quase chorando, mas todos pareceram adivinhar, fazia-se um silêncio sepulcral, e todos encaravam Harry esperando que ele falasse seus sentimentos.

- Okay! – concordaram os dois puxando a varinha.

- Neville... Luna... Vão olhar a porta dos fundos! – ordenou Harry apontando com o dedo indicador para o cômodo à esquerda. Estavam no Hall que já dava de frente às escadarias para os andares de cima. À direita ficava uma sala de jantar linda, com uma mesa de vidro e cheia de objetos e fotografias, agora estava tudo destruído, não como Harry vira na penseira. Os objetos já não tinham cores. Ao lado esquerdo havia uma sala de televisão, porém, atravessando-a havia uma porta que dava acesso à cozinha, por onde Voldemort tinha entrado.

"Ele esteve aqui" pensou Harry olhando para o chão.

- Venha Rony... Os dois! – ele não conseguiu pronunciar o nome de Hermione após a briga e indicou à cabeça para os andares de cima enquanto Neville e Luna adquiririam suas varinhas e corriam na direção da cozinha.

Harry subiu os degraus com Rony e Hermione na cola, não conseguia parar de pensar nas vezes em que seus pais tinham subido por aquela escada, ainda vivos, e isso o deixava profundamente em estado de depressão. Não era a mesma sensação quando pensava que seus pais freqüentaram Hogwarts, talvez porque a casa fosse um lugar pessoal, um lugar que só pertencera ao casal Potter.

- Tem uma lareira no andar debaixo também, mas aposto que Voldemort não teve tempo para esconder a Horcrux lá na sala de jantar, acredito que esteja pelo andar de cima – disse para que os amigos escutassem sem se importar se o pessoal lá embaixo estava escutando ou não.

Eles subiram até o segundo andar, atravessando um quadrado que possuía alguns sofás, onde havia várias portas indicando os quartos e o corredor que levava até o quarto de Harry. E eles avistaram a lareira.

- É... Definitivamente estranha essa lareira aqui! – disse Rony aproximando para estudá-la.

- É aqui – disse Harry apontando a varinha na direção dela – Agora... Nós precisamos descobrir o que tem por trás dela!

Feitiços e mais feitiços foram soltos, mas nenhum trouxe resultado. Decepcionado, Harry resolveu entrar no quadrado, lembrando que havia algumas palavras escritas nas paredes, eram palavras de outra linguagem, muitos desenhos desconhecidos. Harry deslizou a mão pela escuridão sentindo as figuras nas paredes.

- Tem alguma coisa aqui – disse Harry – Venham ver!

Hermione, após sentir as palavras nas paredes, soltou um guincho e disse que tinha visto isso em algum lugar, saiu com as duas mãos tampando a boca, assustada.

- Eu sei o que significa isso... É... É uma linguagem muito antiga... De elfos! Eu estudei isso enquanto convencia as pessoas de que o elfos mereciam liberdade!

- Você estudava para o fale? – perguntou Rony fazendo uma careta.

- Já disse que não é fale, é F.A.L.E. – respondeu ela torcendo o nariz para o amigo ruivo – E outra coisa... Ah! É uma linguagem muito antiga... Preciso falar com o Dobby, Harry!

- Dobby! – chamou Harry falando seu nome e o elfo materializou-se no ar.

- O senhor... O senhor me chamou? – disse o elfo torcendo as mãos.

- Preciso que você leia o que está escrito na lareira! – apontou Harry e o elfo sem muito entender correu para dentro da escuridão, deixando só os calcanhares amostra por causa da pouca luz solar que vinha da janela. O elfo passava as duas mãos pelas paredes, olhando atenciosamente.

- Alguma coisa diz que... Que tem alguma coisa misteriosa por detrás disso, senhor... Alguma coisa realmente forte de almas, senhor... Uma linguagem muito difícil de ser descoberta! – Dobby saiu debaixo da lareira e voltou para a sala e por onde pisava com os pés livres deixava uma camada de rasto pela poeira do chão – E tem outras palavras embaixo... Palavras em outra linguagem que não é de elfo, senhor!

- Quais palavras, Dobby?

- Difíceis de saberem, senhor. Dobby não fala sereiano!

Harry arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Tudo indica, senhor, que outra pessoa deixou outra frase embaixo, em outra linguagem!

- Dumbledore! – arriscou Rony apontando na direção de Harry – Ele falou sereiano na segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo... Isso indica que ele esteve aqui!

- É óbvio que sim! – concordou Harry – Dobby, será que você poderia transmitir esses desenhos em um pergaminho... Levar para Hogwarts e conversar com os sereianos?

- Vai ser um pouco demorado, senhor... Mas é claro que Dobby fará isso, o mais depressa possível, claro, senhor! É uma honra! – disse Dobby recebendo o pergaminho que Hermione tirava da mochila, juntamente com uma pena e um tinteiro.

Dobby ficou uns bons dez minutos escrevendo no pergaminho até que saiu tudo perfeito e disse que ia até Hogwarts para mais tarde voltar, Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram esperando, impacientes, ainda mais porque dois deles não estavam conversando, só dava Rony fazendo impossíveis teorias sobre o que estava escrito, incluindo uma antiga lenda sobre os quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts.

- Nossa, você viajou na maionese! – riu Hermione depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

Dobby apareceu cortando a risada da garota imediatamente, os três se curvaram na direção do elfo para ouvirem o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Foi realmente trabalhoso conversar com eles, senhor, peço desculpas ao atraso, mas... Pelo que entendi através dos gestos, senhor... É que... É que aquilo é um feitiço muito poderoso, senhor... E foi realmente Alvo Dumbledore que fez, senhor!

- Que tipo de gestos, Dobby? O que você entendeu?

- Ah, senhor, foi realmente difícil traduzir tudo aquilo, mas Dobby acha que pode significar alguma coisa do tipo "Está trancado para sempre, até que a pessoa certa abra!", peço desculpas pela má tradução, senhor, mas... Eu... Eu realmente não faço idéia! – ele apontou para o pergaminho que segurava, tinha uma espécie de triângulo, com uma bolinha dentro da figura, cortada ao meio – Essa figura não tem tradução, senhor! Eles ficaram confusos sobre isso!

Hermione tirou o cachecol, desabotoou o casacão, e enfiou a mão por dentro da blusa, tirando uma correntinha prateada, muito familiar na opinião de Harry, era a medalhinha de sua mãe. O formato de triângulo estava lá, com a circunferência dentro, cortada ao meio.

- Isso... É um símbolo da minha mãe! Essa era a correntinha que ela carregava no pescoço! – berrou Harry apontando para a medalhinha que Hermione usava no pescoço – Eu dei para Hermione no dia do velório!

Hermione puxou a varinha e correu na direção da lareira, dizendo "Revele os seus segredos!".

A parede se afastou com um baque estranho, e a turma lá embaixo gritou preocupada, eles confirmaram que estava tudo bem, era só as paredes se movendo de lugar. E a parede da lareira começou a afundar, revelando um caminho. Rony acendeu a varinha e os três aproximaram para ver melhor o lugar. Não havia absolutamente nada. Estava completamente vazio.

- Eu já entendi tudo – disse Hermione juntando as informações – Dobby, não é querendo ser grosseira, mas você não pode ouvir as seguintes informações.

- Tudo bem – concordou Dobby abaixando as orelhas e afastando os passos, tristemente.

- Desculpa, Dobby, desculpa mesmo!

- Eu entendo! – concordou Dobby acenando – Dobby não vai atrapalhar a futura senhora! – e estralou os dedos sumindo.

Harry perguntou-se por um momento se tinha ouvido direito. "Futura senhora?". Isso indicava que Dobby considerava Hermione como esposa de Harry, e ele corou ligeiramente sabendo que Rony estava soltando risadinhas abafadas e disfarçou em uma tosse, enquanto Hermione voltava a apertar o cachecol ao pescoço.

- Voldemort de fato escondeu a Horcrux aqui – disse olhando pela primeira vez para Harry depois da briga – Mas... Ele voltou para mudar a Horcrux de lugar, recentemente! Mas por sorte, Dumbledore foi mais inteligente, e no ano passado tirou a Horcrux daqui! – ela riu sozinha – Dumbledore é magnífico! – ela parou dando um tapa de leve na testa – E isso quer dize que a Horcrux só pode estar em um outro lugar... – ela rolou os olhos para a medalhinha escondida dentro da blusa – Ela está no caixão oculto de Lílian!

Harry abriu a boca, intrigado com tamanha inteligência da garota, só faltou aplaudir, Rony também ouvia tudo atentamente sem saber o que dizer.

- Quer dizer que o caixão vazio da minha mãe... Está guardando a Horcrux! Dumbledore mudou a Horcrux de lugar! – ele sacudia a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo – Isso é mesmo possível? Dumbledore... Meu... Sem palavras! – comentou Harry.

Rony que estava observando a janela e concordando com as afirmações de Harry, virou o rosto com a expressão preocupada na direção dos amigos.

- Bom... Quero saber se você tem palavras para o que está acontecendo! – disse Rony apontando para fora da janela.

- O que é que tem aí fora? – perguntou Harry e Hermione arregalando os olhos sentindo um gelo deslizar pela barriga.

- Venham conferir! – ele afastou dando espaço para os dois se aproximarem e ver com os próprios olhos.

Através do vidro, eles enxergaram os Comensais aproximando dos muros ao redor da casa, com as varinhas em punhos. E no fundo, um homem usando uma capa escura, e com os olhos vermelhos brilhando na luz do dia, estava Lord Voldemort flutuando diante do portão.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA! _– ouviu-se o feitiço da boca de um comensal, em seguida um grito vindo lá debaixo, ao mesmo tempo acompanhado de um vaso se quebrando.

**Notas do autor:** _Espero que tenham sobrevivido ao capítulo chato. Muita explicação e pouca ação... Mas ele realmente valeu à pena para o sentido da história._

Voldemort aparecendo? Próximo capítulo tem mais dele!

Infiltrei a importância do F.A.L.E. nesse capítulo. A linguagem dos sereianos. O bilhete da Sra. Longbottom "Atrás da lareira", e é o mesmo bilhete que a Lílian entregou à Giulla Lovegood na noite em que morreu. Enfim... Capítulo importante!

GOSTARAM do esconderijo da nova Horcrux? O caixão de Lílian! Achei bem espirituoso (risos!), significa que Dumbledore sabia MUITO BEM que o corpo de Lílian estava nos olhos de Harry. Agora, por que será que ele não contou para o Harry? Risos again! ;x

Simples, porque ele não queria que o Harry atrapalhasse TODO O PLANO e corresse até Godric Hollows! E se Dumbledore falasse - Ei... O caixão da sua mãe guarda uma Horcrux.

O que o Harry ia pensar? Minha mãe tá viva!

E ela ia correr pra Godric pra ver se era verdade e ia embaralhar TUDO! Então, Dumbledore morreu quietinho!

E outra... aí está o tal do TRIÂNGULO com um OLHO NO MEIO que a JK sempre disse ser importante, para quem não sabe, é a mesma figura que aparece na capa Britânica do Livro 07. 

Enfim... ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO! Próximo capítulo tá ELETRIZANTE!

**LECHERY: **_Filhotaaaa, obrigadão por passar aqui e deixar uma review, sabe que eu adoro vc, né? De montão. Beijos._

**JANE: **HUAHUAha O Lupin é espertinhoooooo! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo. Beijos. Deixa mais review.

**LOLIX: **Ebaaaaa. Você deu sinal de vida... Hehehe. Volte sempre. To com saudades. Beijos.

**Próximo capítulo...**

_Ele mirou a direção da porta da sala e atirou-se com violência para fora, correndo pelos jardins._

E quando derrapou pelo caminho coberto de gelo que dava acesso ao portal da Casa dos Potters, Harry deparou com uma cena que fez congelar o seu coração. A meio metro de distância, estava um homem usando capa negra, muito longe, tinha os olhos muito vermelhos e um rosto em formato de caveira. Era Lord Voldemort sem dúvida, e ao seu lado, era ninguém menos que Hermione Jane Granger, as roupas estavam rasgadas, o cabelo caído, mas com certeza era a mesma, com o pescoço enroscado nos braços dele. E por incrível que parecia... A fina cicatriz em sua testa não ardia.

- SOLTE-A! – berrou Harry sentindo os pulmões arderem ao dar esse grito. Voldemort simplesmente riu, uma risada fria e maléfica – AVADA KEDAVRA! – berrou Harry com todo o ódio do mundo dominando os seus pensamentos, e o feitiço verde jorrou de sua varinha com força. Ia na direção de Voldemort que...

- CRUCIO! – berrou em volta, atingindo o feitiço de Harry no ar, provocando fagulhas que voaram para todas as direções, atingindo blocos de neve que imediatamente derreteram.


	17. Prata e Ouro

**Capítulo 17.  
Prata e ouro.**

O trio não teve tempo de se entreolharam, desataram a correr na direção da escada que dava acesso ao andar debaixo, mas Hermione o parou segurando pelo braço.

- Harry! Você simplesmente não pode se arriscar!

- Que?

- Fuja! – disse ela, seriamente. E Rony concordou com a cabeça.

- Não. Eu não sou covarde!

- Eu sei que você não é covarde, mas fuja! Pelo amor de Merlin, FUJA! – disse ela séria.

- Eu não posso! Eu não vou!

- Provavelmente Vol...Voldemort – ultimamente ele andava produzindo o nome de Voldemort, tinha enfrentado o nome do bruxo mais temido – Ele deve ter bloqueado a aparatação!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo que não ia fugir do mesmo jeito.

- Pelo amor de nossos filhos, Harry, não saia debaixo da capa – disse Hermione apertando sua mão invisível com força, e ele sentiu ruborizar. E para completar o seu estado de vermelhidão, Hermione o beijou na bochecha.

Hermione atirou a capa sobre o garoto ainda meio atordoado com tudo o que tinha acontecido. E desceu correndo para as escadarias, com Rony à cola, com as respectivas varinhas em mãos.

- Eu não vou os deixar lutando sozinho! – murmurou Harry puxando a varinha, e descendo com a capa.

Gina estava lutando cruelmente contra um dos comensais, e Harry ajudou a chutar o Comensal pela janela, e do outro lado da sala, Neville estava sendo torturado como aconteceu com os pais, estava entrando em estado de delírio quando Harry arremessou o dono do feitiço em direção ao teto, brincando de iô-iô com o corpo do comensal. E não pode evitar de ouvir o grito de Hermione vindo de longe, quando virou os olhos na direção da porta, viu os comensais penetrando na casa, com as varinhas em punhos.

Onde estava Tom Riddle? Perguntou-se Harry para si mesmo, olhando para todos os lados.

Distraído, um corpo foi jogando ao lado de Harry, raspando e puxando a capa ao cair no chão, revelando o corpo de Harry na sala, chamando a atenção dos comensais.

- O menino Potter está aqui, Lord das Trevas! – gritou Belatriz desesperadamente – MILORDE!

Harry só teve tempo de puxar a capa de volta, e não teve tempo de lutar contra o comensal que a segurava com força, só teve certeza de ouvir um barulho de pano rasgando no ar. E teve certeza... Que sua capa tinha partido ao meio. Mas não teve tempo para discutir ou brigar, saiu correndo, entre as batalhas para que pudesse se salvar, alguns comensais se atiravam em sua direção para capturar Harry, mas Lupin, Tonks ou qualquer outra pessoa o protegia com feitiços.

Ele mirou a direção da porta da sala e atirou-se com violência para fora, correndo pelos jardins.

E quando derrapou pelo caminho coberto de gelo que dava acesso ao portal da Casa dos Potters, Harry deparou com uma cena que fez congelar o seu coração. A meio metro de distância, estava um homem usando capa negra, muito longe, tinha os olhos muito vermelhos e um rosto em formato de caveira. Era Lord Voldemort sem dúvida, e ao seu lado, era ninguém menos que Hermione Jane Granger, as roupas estavam rasgadas, o cabelo caído, mas com certeza era a mesma, com o pescoço enroscado nos braços dele. E por incrível que parecia... A fina cicatriz em sua testa não ardia.

- SOLTE-A! – berrou Harry sentindo os pulmões arderem ao dar esse grito. Voldemort simplesmente riu, uma risada fria e maléfica – _AVADA KEDAVRA_! – berrou Harry com todo o ódio do mundo dominando os seus pensamentos, e o feitiço verde jorrou de sua varinha com força. Ia na direção de Voldemort que...

- _CRUCIO_! – berrou em volta, atingindo o feitiço de Harry no ar, provocando fagulhas que voaram para todas as direções, atingindo blocos de neve que imediatamente derreteram.

- LEVE A MIM! MAS SOLTE-A! – berrou Harry mais uma vez sentindo os pulmões arderem na falta de oxigênio, sua garganta parecia saltar pela boca também.

Hermione simplesmente gemeu tentando murmurar alguma coisa, mas Voldemort apertou ainda com mais força o braço em direção ao seu pescoço, prendendo o ar da garota.

- Não me ameace, Potter! – e ele deu uma risadinha que só fazia Harry odiar-se de raiva por conter tanto sarcasmo em uma risada só.

- SOLTE-A! EU ESTOU MANDANDO! MATE-ME! MAS NÃO ELA! – berrava mais uma vez, ofegando.

Lupin derrapou as escadinhas da cozinha e correu escapando por trizes de feitiços que saiam da casa, Voldemort já tinha percebido a presença do lobisomem aproximando e berrou antes que o homem pudesse se defender.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_! – Harry aproveitou sua distração e sacou um feitiço imperdoável na direção de Lupin também, pretendo atingir o feitiço de Voldemort para que se transformasse em fagulhas, e como se fosse cronometrado, os feitiços de Harry e Voldemort se atingiram no ar, provocando luzes na frente do homem que quase foi atingido, caindo de costas ao chão, assustado e ofegante.

- A varinha dessa sangue-ruim até que é boa! – observou Voldemort fazendo uma avaliação da varinha da garota presa em seus braços – Vamos ver se é boa o suficiente para matar Harry Potter!

- NÃO! SEU COVARDE! – berrou Hermione se chutando de todas as formas possíveis no ar para se livrar de Voldemort.

- CALE-SE TOLA! – berrou Voldemort fechando os braços com força no pescoço de Hermione provocando asfixia, e a garota caiu desfalecida para trás.

- NÃO, SEU FILHO DA MÃE! – berrou Harry atirando rajadas de feitiços na direção de Voldemort, mas ele fazia o mesmo.

- HARRY, ABAIXE-SE! – gritou Rony aparecendo pela porta sangrando por todo o corpo, e atirou um feitiço em Harry, jogando-o contra uma árvore próxima, fazendo o garoto ficar atordoado.

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_! – berrou Rony na direção de Voldemort que percebeu o feitiço vindo em sua direção e voltou na direção de Rony também jogando rajadas de feitiços que não conseguiram atingi-lo.

Harry aproximou para jogar alguns feitiços aproveitando o duelo entre os dois, e descobriu que Voldemort parecia por para funcionar os dois braços. Conseguia incrivelmente lutar contra Rony e ao mesmo tempo com Harry. Era uma agilidade incrível!

- EU SEI TUDO SOBRE AS SUAS HORCRUXES! – berrou Harry entre os dentes querendo distrair Voldemort de todas as formas para que Rony atordoasse de alguma forma.

- ELES ESTÃO RAPTANDO GINA NOVAMENTE! – berrou Rony para Draco que ajudava Neville a ficar em pé no gramado. O ruivo saltou na direção dos dois gemendo ao chão e saiu correndo por trás da casa vendo que os comensais raptaram Gina e a levavam pelos braços – VOLTEM AQUI SEUS BUNDÕES – berrou na direção dos comensais, atingindo um deles pelas costas.

Harry viu que a batalha estava praticamente perdida agora que Voldemort estava lutando sozinho contra ele.

- TEMOS UM TRAIDOR DOS BONS AQUI! – murmurou Voldemort rindo – DEIXE LÚCIO SABER DISSO! _AVADA KEDAVRA_! – gritou na direção de Draco e virando-se para demolir os feitiços de Harry.

O feitiço verde faiscante caminhou em câmera lenta na direção de Draco. Harry só teve tempo de abrir os lábios e gritar um NÃO, mas não queria se distrair do duelo contra Voldemort.

Houve um barulho de alguma coisa pesada caindo na neve, e não havia dúvidas que o corpo era de Draco, só não teve tempo de conferir porque os feitiços de Voldemort estavam gastando todas as suas energias e agilidade, precisava de ajuda o mais rápido possível.

Harry viu Hermione levantando em silêncio para que não fosse observada, e engatinhava de quatro para fugir. Harry continuava distraindo o inimigo para que a namorada pudesse fugir.

- Deixa comigo! – berrou Tonks jogando rajadas de feitiços na direção de Voldemort também que se abaixou a tempo de pegar Hermione pelos cabelos e prender novamente o braço em volta de seu pescoço.

- MAIS UM FEITIÇO. E EU MATO! – berrou Voldemort apontando a varinha com firmeza na cabeça da garota que girava os olhos, vermelha de medo.

- NÃO! – berrou Harry estendendo o braço na direção deles – POR FAVOR, NÃO! EU IMPLORO! – e sentiu as lágrimas cedendo aos seus olhos. Caiu de joelho diante da neve, sentindo machucar.

- NÃO DESISTA ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL, IDIOTA! – berrou Tonks segurando a varinha com força – NÃO SEJA BURRO! E... – antes que terminasse de falar Tonks foi arremessada para trás com um feitiço de Crucio provocada por um comensal que estava descendo pelo telhado da casa. 

- TONKS! – berrou a voz de Lupin gemendo de dor na neve. 

Harry se sentiu indefeso, não havia mais ninguém ali que morresse por ele, ou lhe ajudasse de alguma forma. Estavam todos imobilizados, ou mortos. Só estava Harry, Voldemort e Hermione em suas mãos, correndo risco de vida. E faria o possível para que ela sobrevivesse, nem que doasse a sua própria vida.

- Não, não mate-a! – murmurou Harry ainda ajoelhado – Eu te falo onde está a última Horcrux, eu te levo até o lugar!

- Não, Harry! – gemeu Hermione nos braços de Voldemort – Não, Harry!

Harry pensou por um instante. Por que Voldemort não o matava de uma vez? Se livraria de Harry e tudo seria mais fácil. Mas ele pensou... Não adiantava matar Harry sabendo que a sua Horcrux continuava solta pelo mundo. Ele tinha que manter a Horcrux viva para que continuasse vivo também, era recíproco. E matar Harry não ia resolver o problema da Horcrux, porque ele era o único que sabia onde ela estava, nesse exato momento. 

- Tudo bem, Potter... Nós podemos ir até o local conferir! Não é bom acreditar em sangues-ruins nos dias atuais!

Harry ao seu lado ao chão. Rendendo-se. Por Hermione ele faria tudo. Tudo o que fosse preciso. Ele a amava mais do que si próprio. E diversas vezes ela tinha salvado sua vida. Era hora de retribuir. Não?

- Harry, não... – gemeu Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – Você não sabe... Quem sou eu! – murmurou chutando-se no ar.

- CALE-SE GAROTA TOLA! – berrou Voldemort virando um tapa em sua cara, fazendo-a cambalear e cair de costas na neve – NÃO ABRA A SUA BOCA! – e apontou a varinha na direção da menina, jogada ao chão – PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NÃO VOU TOLERAR INSOLÊNCIA!

O silêncio veio após o grito de Voldemort, nada e mais ninguém falou. Inclusive a garota jogada ao chão.

- Eu previ a minha morte, Harry! – berrou Hermione ao chão, Voldemort virou-se em sua direção, ainda com maior convicção – E saiba que a última Horcrux é uma pessoa!

- _AVADA KEDAVRA_! – berrou Voldemort com a varinha na direção do peito de Hermione, sem dó e nem piedade. O feitiço atravessou a garota que caiu molemente para trás, como se dormisse profundamente.

E uma faca rasgou Harry de cima até embaixo, sua mente ficou bloqueada de qualquer outro pensamento. Sentia que estava tudo acabado. Hermione tinha morrido, e não havia outra alternativa, não precisava sobreviver, não... Não havia absolutamente um motivo para continuar a viver... 

- _AVADA KEDAVRAAAAAA_! – berrou Harry jogando toda a raiva que podia como se fosse uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo, e ela transformou-se no feitiço que explodiu de sua varinha, com o impacto, jogou Harry para trás (contra o caminho do feitiço), e Voldemort aparatou antes mesmo que o feitiço o atingisse.

Voldemort apareceu novamente às costas de Harry, e o rapaz não conseguia se mexer, suas pernas estavam mole por saber que aquilo era uma realidade fria e triste. Hermione estava morta.

A sua voz não saia. Nada parecia ter vida. Não parecia pensar direito, nada conseguia passar pela sua cabeça. Queria ser morto, junto com ela. Apenas isso...

- _AVADA KEDRAVA_! – tornou a gritar virando-se tão depressa quanto antes. 

Voldemort bateu palmas formando um enorme furacão de vento, bem antes no lugar em que estava. As roupas de Harry o puxavam para dentro do furacão.

- SOCORRO! – berrou Tonks agarrando-se ao chão para não ser sugada para a ventania numa espécie de rodamoinho – SOCORRO!

- TONKS, SEGURA FIRME! – berrou Harry lançando vários feitiços para desarmar o feitiço de Voldemort, mas o furacão crescia a cada momento mais.

Voldemort aparatou ao lado de Harry com a varinha em punhos e gritou o feitiço verde tão temido por todos.

- _APARATAR_! – berrou a voz de Rony puxando Harry pelo braço.

A sensação de ser sugado por um cano passou despercebida por Harry, só teve realmente uma reação esquisita ao cair de cara em frente a um gramado, também cheio de neve cinzenta.

- Ela morreu, Rony! Hermione morreu!

- Não, Harry, fique bem! – disse Rony ajudando o rapaz a ficar em pé, mas ele deu um empurrão em Rony que fez o amigo cair de costas ao chão.

- ELA MORREU POR MINHA CULPA! – berrou sentindo as lágrimas arderem os seus olhos – POR MINHA CULPA!

Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- Hermione está bem, Harry! Eu juro que está bem!

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo o sangue quente subir pela cabeça, juntamente com as lágrimas que escorriam descontroladas pelo seu rosto.

- EU NÃO TIVE TEMPO DE DIZER QUE A AMO! ELA MORREU NA MINHA FRENTE...

- AQUELA NÃO ERA HERMIONE, CARA! – berrou Rony chateado por ter sido empurrado – LARGA A MÃO DE SER CHORÃO E ME OUVE!

Harry parou estático, sentindo um fundinho de esperança bater em seu peitoral. De acordo com Rony, havia uma possibilidade, uma mera possibilidade de Hermione não ter sido morta.

- Eu... Eu sinto lhe dizer, Harry... Mas aquela não era Hermione!

- Quem era, então? – perguntou sacudindo a cabeça, incrédulo. Seria uma piadinha de mal gosto de Rony? Mais uma daquelas vezes que tentava consolar o garoto.

- Era Snape! 

- O que?

- Exatamente! Luna sabe de toda a verdade... 

- C-como assim?

- Luna me contou que Snape se transformou em Hermione... Por vários motivos, mas eu não sei exatamente o porquê, e não posso te contar sem saber... A questão é que você vai ter que esperar aqui até que ela apareça!

Foi então que Harry percebeu que estava com os pés firmes ao chão de algum lugar muito diferente que conhecia. Olhou a sua volta e enxergou muitas cruzes, anjos e outras estátuas esquisitas. Sentiu um frio rodopiar pelo estômago e se deu conta de que estava em um cemitério.

- O cemitério... De... Godric Hollows!

- Seria ótimo se você fosse mais depressa! Voldemort vai estar aqui em dois segundos! – Harry concordou com um aceno – E como vamos achar a lápide de minha mãe?

Rony apontou para pisos de paralelepípedos em tom cinzento, e bem no meio do design havia um triângulo com um círculo ao meio, cortado. A mesma figura da correntinha de Hermione. A mesma figura que estava escrita nas paredes da lareira da Casa dos Potters.

- Aqui... Aqui é o caixão vazio da minha mãe! – disse Harry apontando para o lugar – E... – ele olhou para o lado onde havia uma plaqueta de prata. 

"_Tiago James Potter._

24/09/1957.

+ 31/10/1981." 

- O meu pai, Rony! O meu pai... – gemeu Harry com uma vontade inexplicável de abraçar o lugar – Aqui está enterrado o corpo do meu pai! O mesmo que todos dizem se parecer comigo!

- É, Harry, aqui mesmo! – gemeu Rony concordando com a cabeça – E ainda tem uma mensagem – apontou ele para onde estava escrito.

"_Agüente até o fim, filho.  
Seja forte. Eu sei que você pode contra isso.  
Eu te amo_." 

Ele virou-se para a lápide de sua mãe.

- Eu ainda volto para visitá-lo, papai! – sorriu Harry em resposta, era um sorriso desesperado, meio forçado. E mirou a varinha na direção da lápide de sua mãe. 

- _BOMBARDA MÁXIMA_! – berrou fazendo a poeira subir, sentindo pedaços de tijolos atravessarem o seu rosto, cortando-o, ele apenas tinha se protegido com os braços em torno do rosto.

Ele sentiu um aperto desesperado no peito um enorme buraco no lugar. Estava completamente vazio.

- Aqui... Devia estar por aqui!

Estava absolutamente vazio. Não havia nada. Seu coração parou.

- RONY, A HORCRUX SUMIU! ALGUÉM PEGOU!

- Mas, Harry... – conferiu Rony olhando para o buraco – Será que não está mais embaixo?

- Não! – berrou uma voz familiar aparecendo. Era Hermione com os seus cabelos fofos correndo na direção dos dois.

- Hermione! – gemeu Harry envolvendo a garota em seus braços com toda a força que podia, querendo sentir que ela era mesmo real, que não passava de um fantasma – Você está viva! 

- Desculpa mesmo, Harry! – disse ela emocionada, em lágrimas – Eu sai correndo da casa... E vim direto para o cemitério... Eu sei que devia ter ficado lá... Mas eu pensei que talvez Voldemort fosse chegar antes...

Harry segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos, super geladas.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora! – e voltou a abraçar a amiga.

Ela começou a chorar, soluçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpa por ter brigado com você também! Eu sinto muito... Eu não queria ter dito aquilo... Quando eu disse aquelas coisas sobre você e o Krum... Desculpa mesmo, não foi a minha intenção... – e ela voltou a chorar.

- Eu que peço desculpas, Hermione... Por tudo o que te disse, pelo ciúmes descontrolado... Por ter te xingado daquela forma... Por ter dito palavrões... Sinto muito... Desculpa, Hermione, me desculpa! – ele segurava a garota com força nos braços, com um alivio incrível no corpo, sentindo mais do que nunca que ela estava viva, e isso era como se ele tivesse nascendo novamente. Sentiu também que precisava do beijo dela agora mais do que nunca... Poderia não sobreviver agora que Voldemort rodeava Godric Hollows, sentiu que não poderia perder tempo... Precisava dizer que amava ela... – Desculpa, Hermione – disse afastando-se do abraço na intenção de beijá-la logo após.

- Vamos! – apressou Rony cortando a fala dos dois. Eles simplesmente tinham esquecido do amigo ruivo parado ali, estático – Vamos antes que alguém chegue! Ainda dá tempo de fugir...

- Para onde nós vamos? – perguntou Harry puxando a varinha.

- Fugir para a Toca!

- Eu acho que nós devemos ir para Hogwarts! – disse Harry com convicção – A penúltima Horcrux está por lá!

- Quê? – perguntou Hermione arregalando os olhos.

- Snape antes de morrer disse que tem uma Horcrux em Hogwarts! Em formato de gente...

- Uma pessoa? – perguntou Hermione franzindo a sobrancelha – Isso só confirma o que descobrimos na Ordem da Fênix com a ajuda de Monstro!

- Exatamente... – disse Harry – Hermione, onde é que os objetos estão escondidos? – ele se referia à Horcrux do caixão.

- Na casa do Rony!

E eles aparataram. Desejando mais do que nunca colocar as mãos na Taça de Ouro de Hufflepuff e acabar com mais um obstáculo em sua vida.

**Notas**: _Pensaram que a Hermione tinha morrido, né? Assustaram? XD_

Naquele dia em que o Snape pegou um fio de cabelo de Hermione quando invadiu Hogwarts, ele puxou um fio de cabelo dela... E fez a poção... E morreu no lugar dela. Triste, né? Triste e heróico! Sempre soube que o Snape fosse morrer para salvar o Harry. Essa teoria é baseada no livro ("O destino de Harry Potter"), lá tem uma teoria parecida. 

Snape morreu luto Eu não acredito até agora que ele morreu pela Hermione... I can not believe!

Gente... Vestibular da Fuvest vem chegando -me mato- Me desejem boa sorte... E boa sorte quem vai vestibular também! Beijos!

Vou fazer a inscrição hoje –chora- é o meu sonho entrar na USP!  


**Próximo capítulo...**

**- EXPELLIARMUS! – berrou Hermione desarmando o homem encapuzado algum tempo depois, não havia chance ele lutar contra os demais. **

McNair franziu o cenho, olhando fixamente para o chão onde eles pisavam, e de repente o chão sumiu. Provavelmente o maldito teria feito um feitiço não-verbal que tinha explodido o chão.

- AI! – gritou Hermione histericamente abraçando Harry pela cintura, e os dois foram jogados para o andar debaixo, por sorte caíram em algumas almofadas ao lado de um sofá.

- Ele derrubou o chão – comentou Harry assustado, todo sujo e arranhado – Os demais estão lá em cima!

Respondendo às reviews:

Lolix: Obrigado por deixar review. Sobre o porquê a cicatriz do Harry ardia, era porque a maldição Avada Kedavra produzida por Voldemort ainda estava no corpo de Harry, por causa da Lílian ainda lá, entendeu? Sempre que o Voldemort aproximava, gerava dores... Mas agora que a Lílian está fora de "seu corpo" o Harry não sente mais dores, apesar do formato da cicatriz continuar lá pelo fato do corpo já ter adaptado. Mas com o passar dos anos, ela vai sumir... Obrigadão, beijos. Te adoro.

Jennifer: Obrigadão pela review, fiquei muito lisonjeado com os seus elogios. Adorei. Beijos, obrigado!

Jane Malfoy: Gostou do futura senhora, hehehe? Que bom, fico feliz em saber. Obrigadão por comentar, beijos. Volte sempre!


	18. O sangue de dragão

**Capítulo 18.**

**O sangue de dragão. **

Harry foi recebido de volta à Toca com muitas festanças de alegria. A Sra. Weasley não parava de abraçar o trio e chorar, reclamando por Gina estar desmaiada no andar de cima.

- Eu a salvei das mãos dos comensais! – explicou Rony de repente, orgulhoso – Eles estavam levando-a novamente!

- Vocês sabem... Se alguém mais de Snape acabou morrendo? – perguntou Hermione cautelosa apertando a mão de Harry na poltrona, diante da lareira que os aquecia.

- Draco! Malfoy! – murmurou Harry entre os lábios com os olhos vidrados – Eu vi ele sendo jogado... Mas...

- Não, foi Neville! – corrigiu Rony – O Malfoy estava ajudando Neville a se levantar... Então o rapaz jogou o Malfoy para trás e recebeu todo o impacto do feitiço. Neville morreu no lugar de Draco, eu vi muito bem essa cena!

- Neville? – gemeram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- É triste... Eu sei, mas estamos numa guerra! – resmungou Rony torcendo as mãos – Podia ter sido qualquer um de nós!

Harry arrepiou só de pensar novamente em Hermione nos braços de Voldemort.

- Lupin quase foi morto também! Só foi atingido por fagulhas!

- Tonks! Tonks foi atingida fortemente no peito por um feitiço das trevas...

- Dessa vez a guerra foi feia! – pensou Harry – Antes que Rony me tirasse de lá, eu vi Voldemort produzir um furacão no meio do quintal da minha casa, destelhando-a! Quase que Tonks foi levada para dentro do furacão!

Hermione ficou de pé.

- Vou fazer um chocolate quente para tomarmos! – e sumiu na direção da cozinha indo ajudar a Sra. Weasley em alguma coisa.

Harry ficou a sós com Rony.

- O que houve com Gina?

- Ela foi atacada fortemente... Só desmaiou, mas os Comensais queriam raptá-la novamente... Ela certamente é o alvo preferido de Voldemort! – brincou Rony.

- Gina é a única forma de Voldemort conseguir informações sobre mim! Afinal, foi através dela que ele executou o Feitiço Impérios!

Rony concordou com a cabeça, tristemente.

- E como anda Luna, cara?

- Aquele primeiro Avada Kedavra beirou ela! Por sorte atingiu um vaso próximo e não ela, na verdade... Mas ela estava bem abalada no final da guerra!

- Sabe se algum Comensal morreu?

Rony deixou escapar um bocejo.

- Acho que Olho Tonto combateu dois comensais de frente em uma só vez... Eles ficaram inconscientes!

- Eu fiz o corpo de algum deles de iô-iô, mas não faço idéia de quem era!

Rony aproximou de Harry e apertou o seu ombro.

- Sei como deve ter sido difícil para você encarar toda essa realidade.

Harry levantou o rosto cheio de rugas na direção de Rony.

- Eu acho que envelheci dez anos depois do que eu enfrentei hoje, é sério, cara! – disse Harry olhando no fundo de seus olhos que eram visíveis pela pouca luz provocada pela lareira – Posso te afirmar que com certeza foi o dia mais difícil da minha vida! As coisas estão acontecendo de uma forma que eu não sei como te explicar... Está tudo vindo como uma bomba! A Gina... O Snape... A Hermione... Tudo isso! É tudo muito confuso!

- Eu entendo cara, e acho que você deveria descansar!

- E eu vou... Mas antes temos um serviço a fazer! Vamos destruir a taça de Hufflepuff!

- Ahm? Mas... Você trouxe a Espada de Gryffindor ou alguma coisa do tipo?

- Basta um Avada Kedavra, mas no momento não estou forte o bastante para executá-lo, então... Vamos perfurar a arma e vai ser o melhor que podemos fazer.

Mais tarde, eles foram para o quarto, agarraram os seus respectivos objetos, materiais e correram para o jardim, onde Rony aproveitou para montar a barraca que seu pai usara na Copa de Quadribol, e para que ninguém os visse o que fariam.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na barraca que continuava com os móveis intactos e limpos. Eles colocaram a Taça no chão e Harry apontou a varinha.

- _Avada Kedavra! _– foi tão simples como nunca imaginara, exceto que suas energias todas se foram com um simples aceno na varinha, e a luz verde explodiu de sua varinha repartindo a taça em cacos. Hermione tinha os olhos virados para o canto da parede, Rony parecia mais pálido que o normal.

Quando a noite chegou, Hermione levou uma Gina aos prantos para o quarto dos meninos, a garota mais nova chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar, murmurando várias vezes que começava a considerar o amor de Neville por ela.

- Ele era tão bonzinho comigo! – gemeu ela na cama, ainda derramando lágrimas.

- Não fica assim, maninha! – consolou Rony passando os seus braços ao redor de seus ombros, puxando a irmã para um abraço confortável, inalando seu perfume de rosas, fazendo Harry sentir do outro lado do quarto.

- Foi melhor para ele – comentou Harry que não tivera muito tempo para pensar sobre a morte do amigo. Era triste e chocante sabia disso, mas alguma coisa fazia com que ele não se conformava que isso era real. Acreditava que de algum modo ainda sonhava – Neville sofreu muito durante esse tempo todo, ainda mais sem seus pais – dizia com as palavras escapando de sua boca, naturalmente.

Hermione sentou-se na beirada da cama de Rony assistindo ele consolar a irmã, era uma situação triste mas não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer pela amiga, tinha acabado o seu estoque de palavras delicadas e filosóficas.

- Vamos conversar lá fora? – perguntou Harry saltando da cama querendo deixar Rony e Gina juntos, sozinhos, para que os irmãos pudessem matar a saudade depois de tanto tempo estando separados.

Harry e Hermione desceram as escadas da Toca pé ante pé para que não rangesse e consequentemente não acordasse o restante dos Weasleys que ainda dormia. E o casal parou em frente à lareira, em um silêncio sepulcral, até que mais tarde Harry resolveu tomar iniciativa.

- Parece que faz tanto tempo que sentamos aqui para discutir o meu relacionamento com Gina – analisou Harry com os olhos vidrados no pequeno fogo que crepitava na lareira – O tempo está passando... Quando antes faltavam sete horcruxes, agora faltam apenas duas! Nagini e algo de Rowena que ainda não temos idéia!

- Apesar de tudo o que passamos, as situações não parecem tão difíceis como eu esperava... Sei lá... Está sendo tão simples achar as Horcruxes e acabar com elas... O destino para que está nos ajudando, ou algo do tipo...

- Acho que a pior fase ainda não passou – comentou esfregando as mãos – O objeto de Rowena vai ser mil vezes pior do que pensamos!

Hermione soltou um suspiro em concordância porque não queria confirmar com palavras.

- O duro que as pistas que temos não chegam nem perto de alguma Horcrux realmente importante, sabe? Eu não faço idéia do que possa ser!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeleira de um lado para o outro, preocupada também.

Um barulho vindo da cozinha assustou os garotos na sala, houve um "TÉQUE", quase saltaram do sofá.

- Não é nada – suspirou Hermione aliviada mais tarde tirando a franja dos olhos – É só o relógio dos Weasleys!

Harry riu pelo nariz.

- Acho muito interessante esse relógio, sabe? Eu sempre quis ter um igual!

- Ele é mágico – comentou Hermione serenamente provocando curiosidade em Harry, mostrando através de sua expressão – É, ele é mágico! É herdado do Godric Gryffindor, como eu havia dito!

Harry levantou de sua cadeira e foi estudar atentamente o relógio, mostrando os nove ponteiros na direção de "PERIGO MORTAL" ignorando o tempo que passava, marcavam apenas os lugares que as pessoas estavam, e em época de guerra o único lugar que indicava era Perigo Mortal.

- Seria isso uma Horcrux? – perguntou passando os dedos lentamente pelo vidro que protegia os nove ponteiros.

- Não, não – negou Hermione chacoalhando a cabeça e indo em sua direção para conversar melhor – Eu já pensei nisso, se quer realmente saber. Mas não faz sentido, sei lá... Acho que é algum objeto da Rowena, e isso é de Godric! Não faz sentido mesmo!

Um barulho de escadas rangendo veio do teto da casa, os dois congelaram no ar e a garota praticamente espremeu os dedos do braço de Harry de tanta força que apertava.

- Vem vindo alguém! – comentou ela sussurrando no ouvido do garoto, provocando-lhe arrepios.

- Sou eu, não se preocupem! – revelou Rony aparecendo.

Hermione afastou de Harry aliviada enquanto o rapaz testava os dedos para ver se ainda podiam se mexer.

- Tomei um susto!

- Não pude fazer nada! – comentou Rony andando até os sofás diante a lareira, jogando os cabelos pesados para trás – Gina dormiu no meu colo, acabei deixando ela ficar em minha cama mesmo... Será que eu poderia pular para o seu quarto? – perguntou Rony na direção de Hermione.

- Sem problemas! Eu durmo na cama do Harry! - respondeu ela sentando ao lado de Rony nas poltronas – E então, Rony? O que você acha que devemos fazer?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Não era bem o tipo de pergunta que estava costumado a receber, ainda mais vindo de Hermione.

- Ah, sei lá... A gente podia comer qualquer coisa! – Hermione reprimiu sua fala com um olhar de censura – Ah! Qual é? Estou com fome! Não tive um dia fácil...

Ele levantou e foi até a cozinha preparar um lanche.

- Acho estranho tudo o que aconteceu, sabe... – comentou Harry deixando-se cair em uma outra poltrona vermelha – Snape... Eu pensei que ele o tempo todo fosse do lado oposto, quando ele era do nosso lado!

- Não esqueço do puxão de cabelo que ele me deu! – riu Hermione levemente distraída – Arrancou bons tufos dos meus cabelos!

- Acho que ele já estava planejando fazer a Poção Polissuco! – raciocinou Harry – E o bom disso, é que Voldemort pensa que você morreu de verdade! Inclusive, vai parar de te perseguir!

- É claro! – disse ela sacudindo os ombros – Snape sabia que ia morrer no final do dia, ontem... Provavelmente os Comensais combinaram de me matar, Snape ouviu a conversa e transformou-se em mim, sabendo que ia morrer quando o fizesse! E trocou de corpo assim que eu sai da casa, logo após o aparecimento de Dobby, foi aí que ele entrou no meu lugar!

Harry só faltou aplaudir o palpite de Hermione, boquiaberto, encarou-a.

- É... Snape preservou a sua vida!

- Ele foi um verdadeiro herói!

- Você poderia colocar o nome do seu filho de Severo! – comentou Rony aproximando com um pedaço de pão. Harry olhou para Rony como se fosse de outro planeta – Não me olhe assim, cara! Só acho que seria legal homenagear ele, ué!

Harry e Hermione só não riram mais alto porque poderia acordar os outros Weasleys.

- Ah! Rony, corta essa! – comentou Hermione fazendo um gesto bobo no ar – Soaria o nome mais brega que eu já vi na minha vida!

- Poderíamos aproveitar e colocar o nome de Alvo também! – riu Harry e Hermione tampou a boca com as duas mãos para que o som de riso não escapasse – Alvo Severo!

- Imagina: Alvo Severo, filho de Harry Potter! – riu Rony imaginando a primeira página do Profeta Diário – Seria muitíssimo bizarro!

- Ridículo! – continuou Hermione voltando a respirar normalmente – Ai, rapazes, eu sinto muito, mas eu preciso ir dormir!

- Bofha nofê! – assoprou Rony pedaços de pão na direção da garota.

- Boa noite para você também! – respondeu Hermione com um olhar de nojo tirando os cuspes de suas roupas.

Algum tempo depois que Hermione subiu, deixando o seu perfume para trás, Harry despertou de seus devaneios quando Rony o chamou para dormir, e arrastando-se, Harry subiu para o andar de cima.

- Vamos ficar com o quarto das garotas! Gina dormiu na minha cama! – lembrou Rony empurrando a porta do quarto de Gina. E novamente Harry estava ali no quarto da ex-namorada. Ex-namorada? Harry nunca tinha parado para analisar de fato o relacionamento que ele e Gina nutriram durante esse tempo todo.

Ele viu um colchão estendido ao chão, a coberta dobrada até a metade, era cor-de-rosa mas não ligava. Rony dirigiu-se até a cama e deixou seu corpo cair sobre ela, rangendo o objeto como fosse um gato velho.

Harry tirou os sapatos, tirou as roupas pesadas e deitou-se na cama planejada de Hermione, encaixando o nariz ao travesseiro, entrando em desespero ao relembrar do cheiro da melhor amiga. Era um cheiro incrível de maçã com alecrim. Ele podia imaginar-se a vida inteira ali, agarrado àquele travesseiro e estaria tudo absolutamente muito bom.

Os sonhos foram um pouco turbulentos, envolvendo Hermione em abraços e lugares que ele mesmo desconhecia. E ficou envergonhado ao acordar e saber que mantinha aqueles pensamentos sobre a melhor amiga, ficou apenas deitado na cama, imaginando-se quanto tempo passaria mais desejando a garota ardentemente sem se declarar para ela, sem que ela realmente soubesse...

Houve um barulho esquisito vindo da janela, Harry assustou ao ouvir, mas não parecia nada ameaçador, apenas o trouxe de volta à realidade, juntamente com Rony que dormia em um sono profundo.

- Deve ser Hermes! – comentou Rony abrindo a janela e tendo resultado como uma coruja de cara amassada carregando uma carta e aos pés tinha um pequeno frasco de poção amarrado – É natal!

- É mesmo! – lembrou Harry feliz.

Uma avoada de corujas adentrou o quarto trazendo livros, presentes e roupas. Incluindo os presentes de Hermione e Gina, respectivamente, uma capa de invisibilidade nova e um pôster de Harry sentado em uma vassoura de quadribol, ele acenava e piscava para a platéia.

- Hermione me deu uma capa de invisibilidade! – comentou Harry com brilho nos olhos descendo as mãos pelo tecido de cetim.

- A sua rasgou em Godric, né? – comentou Rony meio sem graça ao descobrir que invés de uma cama de invisibilidade ganhara uma linda mochila para viagem que caberia mais de vinte objetos sem o peso fazer diferença.

Harry deu os ombros e continuou abrir os demais presentes e não terminou porque nesse exato instante Hermione adentrou o quarto com gritinhos de emoção dizendo que o vestido que ganhara era perfeito.

- Muito bonito mesmo, vou usar na noite de cerimônia! – comentou alegremente, saindo de seus braços para que Gina pudesse agradecer também.

- Obrigada pelo kit perfumes, realmente encantador, Harry! – e abraçou o garoto com força para agradecer.

- Imagina! – resmungou soltando-a depois – Eu que agradeço pelo pôster!

Os quatro desceram para tomar café e encontraram Draco na porta da cozinha, estava usando roupas de galã, e trazia presentes também.

- Cara, eu nunca imaginaria o Malfoy na minha casa! – raciocinou Rony.

- É... Snape era o guardião dele – disse Harry servindo-se de um pouco mais de café que estava em cima da mesa – Acho que agora ele ficou sozinho, não é mesmo? É muito mais perigoso... Mais arriscado também, Voldemort pode achá-lo a qualquer momento!

O loiro aproximou dos demais.

- Eu fico muito agradecido por estarem me recebendo na casa de vocês! – agradeceu Draco para Rony.

- Ah! – ele não correspondeu estar gostando da visita do rapaz, virou os olhos na direção da parede, segurando o copo.

- Esse "ah" significa que ele não está aborrecido em receber você! – simplificou Harry para que não ficasse um clima chato.

- Se eu pegar você dando em cima da minha irmã novamente, eu juro que... – ia dizendo Rony apontando o indicador na face de Draco.

- Ei... Malfoy! – chamou Gina com os cabelos dançantes vindo em sua direção – Mamãe perguntou se você vai passar a noite aqui!

Draco afastou-se da rodinha sem atrever a encarar um Rony vermelho de raiva.

- Não sei, senhora Weasley, eu agradeço muito, mas...

Os cinco se reuniram na hora do almoço para almoçar, a Sra. Weasley pediu que a rapaziada almoçasse antes dos adultos que lotaria a mesa da cozinha, e foi o que fizeram.

- Eu tive um sonho bastante esquisito! – comentou Gina servindo-se de algumas batatas que estavam no canto da mesa – Era como se uma serpente estivesse me abraçando! Até arrepio só de pensar – murmurou chacoalhando-se.

- Falando em sonhos – interferiu Hermione mudando de assunto – Sonhei que Harry estava cortando a grama dos Dursleys!

Harry levantou os olhos.

- Nem me lembre! – resmungou levando uma colherada de comida à boca.

- A grama era aparada... Bem cuidada... Os seus tios são cuidadosos! – elogiou Hermione – Na verdade você era cuidadoso!

- Falando em grama bem aparada – ralhou a Sra. Weasley aproximando da mesa com as duas mãos na cintura – Você, Ronald Weasley, não andou aparando a grama do quintal que eu tanto te pedi ontem!

- Eu vou te ajudar mais tarde – ofereceu Harry.

- Não, querido, descanse! Você tem trabalhado mais do que deve!

A conversa entre Rony, Harry e a Sra. Weasley não fez o foco da conversa desviar, Draco, Gina e Hermione continuavam a conversar sobre sonhos esquisitos. Foi o que fez Harry se lembrar de alguns flashes do que sonhara, e sentiu perder a fome mesmo que o almoço estivesse delicioso.

- Sua cama tem um leve cheiro de pergaminho – disse Hermione, encaixando o cabelo atrás da orelha, falando com Harry.

Rony arregalou os olhos, parando a colher no meio do caminho, em direção à boca.

- Isso me lembra os cheiros que Hermione sentiu, na primeira aula do Slughorn sobre a Poção do... – ia dizendo Rony.

- POR QUE NÃO TOMAR MAIS SUCO DE ABÓBORA? – berrou Harry enfiando o copo de suco na mesa na goela de Rony.

- Cof, cof! – engasgou o amigo recebendo palmadinhas de Hermione que estava ao seu lado, com as bochechas pinicando.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu, deixando escapar um vento fresco e úmido vindo dos jardins. Era como se o sol estivesse penetrando dentro da Toca, mas não era exatamente o sol, e sim uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros, usando um vestido particularmente decotado, puxando as mãos de um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e amarrados bem atrás.

- Olá Arry! – cumprimentou Fleur graciosamente – Todos focês r-reunidos as-sim em volta da mês-sa! R-rony, olá! Er-r-mioni-i, olá também! Quem és es-se jô-fenzinho no canto da mês-sa?

- Prazer, sou Draco! – cumprimentou Draco levantando da mesa e estendendo a mão. Gui arregalou os olhos para a mãe, pedindo uma explicação, ela apenas sacudiu os ombros em resposta. O loiro observou a tensão que formou-se no lugar.

- O que ele faz aqui, mamãe? – perguntou Gui não disfarçando nada.

- Ele veio com Harry, filho!

- Ele é um Malfoy! – retrucou Gui fazendo cara de nojo, aumentando o tom de voz.

Draco tinha uma reação estática e todos olhavam na mesa para o garoto, com um ar de pena.

- Ele é o nosso hóspede! Nós o convidamos! Assim como você! – defendeu a Sra. Weasley enxugando as mãos no guardanapo.

Gui abaixou a cabeça meio sem graça, mas sua atitude não mudou muito depois disso, sequer cumprimentou Draco à mesa, apenas foi na direção dos fundos, puxando Fleur para se distraírem.

Depois que toda a louça foi lavada pelos jovens, os adultos tomaram o espaço da mesa para almoçarem, incluindo o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, os gêmeos, Gui e Fleur. A molecada ficou na sala ajudando a enfeitar a árvore de Natal.

- É a primeira vez em muito tempo que eu me sinto bem – comentou Harry fazendo algumas bolas coloridas se levitarem com a varinha – É tão bom estarmos todos unidos assim!

- Falando em reunidos... Olha quem vem chegando! – comentou Gina dando uma olhada de relance à janela – Carlinhos! – e a garota saltou a correr para os jardins a fim de receber os abraços calorosos do irmão.

Carlinhos apareceu sorridente, trazendo a varinha em mãos e após cumprimentar a todos à mesa, reuniu-se à família para celebrar o almoço de Natal.

- Convidamos Lupin e Tonks para passarem a noite conosco! – disse a Sra. Weasley limpando os pratos na cozinha, os rapazes apenas prestavam atenção na conversa.

- Vocês fazem isso todo ano? – perguntou Draco dando um nó em um dos presentes ao lado do sofá.

- Quase sempre – comentou Gina para não dizer que "sim" porque isso provavelmente machucaria o garoto que não possuía a família sempre unida, ou ao menos possuía mas não do mesmo sangue.

- Você faz parte da nossa família agora – disse Harry colocando a mão em seu ombro. Draco apenas olhou por cima da mão do garoto em um olhar de agradecimento.

- Obrigado, Potter! – agradeceu Draco abrindo um sorriso, o que era raro.

- Bem vindo à nossa família, Malfoy! E Feliz Natal!

Harry e Draco se abraçaram no meio da sala para o espanto de todos.

A semana na Toca voou, estenda-se por voar: passou em segundos o que seria semanas. Harry e Rony acordaram no último dia daquele ano para apararem a grama em volta da casa – com dificuldade ainda maior já que blocos de neve estavam instalados por todas as partes do quintal -. Trabalharam tanto que quando terminaram estavam fedendo à beça, foram obrigados a tomarem um bom banho acompanhados pelos empurrões de Gina e Hermione.

O tempo fechou à medida que a noite foi chegando, as nuvens cinzentas e criavam formatos no céu trazendo uma aparência de tempestade.

- Vai chover – comentou Hermione usando um vestido branco para comemorar o Ano Novo que estava prestes a chegar.

- Vai! – respondeu Harry olhando para a janela, segurando um copo de vinho.

Havia muitas pessoas aquela noite na casa. Todos estavam comemorando o final do ano velho e na esperança de um ano melhor batesse à porta, principalmente os garotos.

Foram muitas comemorações quando o relógio atingiu o dia seguinte, muitos fogos de artifícios rolaram pelo céu do jardim naquela noite, e os casais se abraçavam com afinidade de aquecerem um ao outro. Hermione também abraçou Harry de lado, para que os dois pudessem ver os fogos juntos.

- É lindo, não? – comentou dando uma risadinha.

- Muito bonito – respondeu pensando na garota, não nos fogos.

Depois que os fogos dos Gêmeos se esgotaram, os casais voltaram às pressas para dentro da casa já que o frio cortava suas faces, porém, Harry e Hermione ficaram do lado de fora, conversando.

- Sabe... Eu fico feliz em saber que o Malfoy esteja fazendo parte de nós agora – comentou ela deixando algumas marcas na neve de seus passos.

- Eu achei ele um cara bacana, mesmo depois de tudo o que nos casou, sabe?

Hermione parou em frente ao Harry de modo que não havia como caminhar mais.

- Acho tão bonito esse seu gesto de companheirismo... De solidariedade! É sério!

Harry deixou uma risadinha temerosa escapar pelo canto dos lábios, pensando seriamente se esse devia dizer alguma coisa a amiga sobre os seus sentimentos. Alguma coisa remexia em seu estômago dizendo que era melhor deixar quieto. Outra dizia que ele, talvez, não tivesse muito tempo de vida e aproveitar essa oportunidade de uma vez por todas!

- Eu... Eu preciso conversar com você, Hermione – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – Sobre tudo o que tem acontecido entre a gente!

Ela manteve os olhos fixos na direção de Harry, indisposta a ficar tímida.

- Sabe... Eu acho que eu preciso te dizer... E...

- E? – perguntou ela esperando uma continuação.

Harry levantou o rosto de Hermione ainda mais com o dedo, e ela pôs a outra mão em seus cabelos, puxando um punhado. Com os olhos firmes e fixos uns aos outros, eles se aproximaram...

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! _– um feitiço verde ofuscante passou raspando as suas cabeças quando eles estavam bem próximos, Harry e Hermione praticamente foram jogados ao chão com violência ao sentirem a pressão do feitiço voar por perto.

- Tem alguém aqui! – gemeu Hermione apertando Harry pelo braço - Tem alguém aqui, Harry!

- Corre, Hermione, corre! – gritou Harry ajudando a garota a ficar de pé – Eu distraio ele... Corre!

Ela parou para pensar por um momento, vendo Harry caído no chão ou se obedecia às suas ordens.

- Eu não posso ir! – murmurou ela tendo uma lembrança crucial ao pensar que ele poderia ser atingido pela Maldição da Morte.

Harry deu um salto do chão e puxou Hermione pelas mãos para dentro da casa, desviando dos feitiços que explodiam no ar.

- ESTÃO INVADINDO A TOCA! – berrou Harry entrando ensopado pela casa, não ligava para o frio que penetrava em cada célula do seu corpo, os ossos chegavam a congelar, ele sequer conseguia movimentar as pernas.

- Vamos pegar nossas coisas! – gritou Hermione para Gina – Vamos pegar nossos livros! – e puxou a garota pelas vestes.

- ESPERA! – gritou Gina correndo na direção da cozinha – O relógio! O relógio de Godric! – berrou tirando ele da parede e segurando firme com as mãos.

A gritaria dificultou ainda mais o processo, as pessoas aparatavam, outros resolviam ficar para lutar, não foi bem o caso de Harry que foi praticamente arrastado por Draco e Rony para os andares de cima.

- Nós vamos escapar com segurança! – afirmou Rony com convicção dando a Harry um cobertor – Cubra-se com isso, vai melhorar! – e correu na direção das portas do guarda-roupa para juntar o máximo de objetos que seriam úteis, encaixando na mochila nova que tinha ganhado – O presente de Hermione vai ser válido!

- Essa é uma daquelas mochilas que agüentam mais de vinte quilogramas e ainda faz parecer leve?

- Exatamente – respondeu Rony e a porta foi arrombada pelas garotas desesperadas. Carlinhos segurava a varinha, estava atrás delas, tomando conta.

- Vamos fugir! – gritou Harry para elas.

- Eu vou com vocês! – informou Carlinhos – O pessoal pediu para que eu tomasse conta de vocês! Segura em mim, Lovegood! – chamou Carlinhos recebendo um olhar de censura de Rony que deveria tomar conta da namorada.

- Gina, segura na minha mão! – falou Harry estendendo o braço.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE! – berrou uma voz vindo do corredor.

- Eles estão vindo! – gritou Hermione e de repente começou a sussurrar – Para onde nós vamos, Harry?

- Casa dos Gritos!

- _APARATAR_! – berraram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Todos foram jogados contra o chão com estrepito seco, não tiveram nem mesmo tempo de levantar quando escutaram.

_- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_! – um barulho de pedra caindo ao chão chocou-se contra o ouvido de Harry, e Gina estava atordoado ao chão. Todos viraram os olhos na direção do feitiço e lá estava McNair rindo.

- Ele segurou na minha perna antes de aparatar! – informou Rony puxando a varinha, e eles começaram a duelar.

- _EXPELLIARMUS! _– berrou Hermione desarmando o homem encapuzado algum tempo depois, não havia chance ele lutar contra os demais.

McNair franziu o cenho, olhando fixamente para o chão onde eles pisavam, e de repente o chão sumiu. Provavelmente o maldito teria feito um feitiço não-verbal que tinha explodido o chão.

- AI! – gritou Hermione histericamente abraçando Harry pela cintura, e os dois foram jogados para o andar debaixo, por sorte caíram em algumas almofadas ao lado de um sofá.

- Ele derrubou o chão – comentou Harry assustado, todo sujo e arranhado – Os demais estão lá em cima!

- Os Comensais estão treinando feitiços não-verbais, eu percebi isso em Godric Hollows – informou Luna se levantando, também tinha caído com os dois – Não temos chance, Harry – estremeceu a garota caída ao chão.

Harry ajudou Luna a ficar de pé, Hermione partiu para os andares acima já com a varinha em punhos.

- Espera, você não pode aparecer! – berrou Harry correndo atrás da garota – Voldemort não sabe que você está viva!

- Eu não me importo! Eu juro que não me importo! – berrou ela em resposta não retardando sua corrida.

Hermione chegou com a varinha em punhos ajudando na batalha McNair contra Carlinhos, já que Rony estava inconsciente do outro lado da sala. Draco estava amarrado por cordas e se jogava ao chão para tentar escapar delas.

- Você não pode ser tão bom assim! – gritou Carlinhos soltando alguns feitiços apenas com movimento da varinha.

- Fui muito bem treinado, isso eu garanto! – devolveu em resposta.

_- ESTUPEFAÇA! _– berrou Hermione chegando aos berros, McNair foi mais rápido e soltou um simples Impedimenta sem dizer nada.

- Garota Granger? Você ainda está viva?

- Tão saudável como nunca! – respondeu.

- AH! SEU BOSTA DE MORCEGO! – gritou Harry chegando logo atrás soltando feitiços potentes que tinha aprendido com o Príncipe Mestiço.

McNair foi jogado contra a parede, ferido, Harry aproveitou para aproximar de Hermione e perguntar se estava tudo bem.

- Estou mais preocupada com Rony – disse Hermione ajoelhando-se ao lado dele, colocando a palma de sua mão na testa – Está tudo bem? Rony! Acorda!

- Ele só desmaiou – garantiu Carlinhos – Vai ficar tudo bem, precisamos levar ele para a enfermaria!

- Não adianta – disse Hermione desesperada – Mataram Madame Pomfrey na última invasão em Hogwarts!

- Então... – Carlinhos passou os braços pelas costas e pelas coxas do irmão – Nós mesmos vamos cuidar dele!

- _Finite Incantatem!_ – Harry desfez o feitiço em Draco e Gina que saíram muito gratos. Luna apareceu mancando, ficando em pé com ajuda dos móveis.

- Estou bem, obrigada! – respondeu zangada quando ninguém estava se preocupando com ela e sim com Rony.

- Acha seguro descermos para o castelo agora? – perguntou Hermione olhando o céu estrelado, a lua cheia.

- Estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade – reclamou Harry pegando os objetos para saltar.

- Rony escapou de um Avada Kedavra muito potente – informou Carlinhos aos demais – Se a mochila dele fosse um pouco mais pesada, ele teria morrido!

Hermione não deixou de sorrir radiante, satisfeita com o presente que tinha dado.

- Nós precisamos encontrar algum Sangue de Dragão – respondeu Carlinhos rapidamente com os olhos fixos na parede – Vamos descer para o castelo sim!

A turma passou do Salgueiro Lutador para os jardins graças a ajuda de Bichento que acalmou a árvore. Em seguida, enfrentaram a nevasca e subiram até o castelo, entrando pela porta do Salão Principal.

- Está muito escuro aqui! – avaliou Hermione passando as mãos nos braços – E frio também!

- Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Harry ajudando Luna a saltar os degraus para subir – _Lumus Máxima_! – e um feitiço potente clareou o cômodo.

Eles chegaram com muita dificuldade até a enfermaria, enfrentaram o castelo escuro e silencioso com um ar fantasmagórico, estava completamente abandonado, até mesmo pelos fantasmas.

- Ele fecharam Hogwarts de vez depois da última batalha – disse Hermione vendo Carlinhos depositar Rony na enfermaria, o corpo de McNair sobrevoava atrás, Gina desfez o feitiço e o homem desabou no chão.

- Desculpa! – disse Gina irônica ao homem – Foi sem querer! – e o fez novamente.

Carlinhos e Hermione aproveitaram para revirarem as prateleiras da enfermaria em busca de alguma poção, alguns ingredientes, ou até mesmo o Sangue de Dragão. Harry, Draco e Gina apenas sentaram no sofá conversando sobre a noite já que não sabiam muito sobre o aspecto da poção. Luna estava na cama massageando os pés.

- Não há nada! – falou Hermione aparecendo das cortinas por trás dos aposentos da ex-enfermeira – Não há absolutamente nada aqui de Sangue de Dragão!

- O que o Sangue de Dragão faz exatamente? – perguntou Harry curioso.

- Muitas coisas importantes – pronunciou Carlinhos que até o momento estava quieto – Na verdade, ele tem as mesmas funções das principais matérias ensinadas em Hogwarts!

- Essas utilidades foram descobertas por Dumbledore – complementou Hermione.

- Ah? – perguntaram o restante sem muito entender.

- São doze principais usos importantes – explicou Carlinhos suspirando – O primeiro deles tem o poder de Transfiguração, a pessoa consegue mudar a aparência com algumas gotas!

- Como a Tonks faz?

- Exato! Mas ela nasceu assim, naturalmente! – emendou Hermione.

- O segundo poder mágico dela é baseado nos Curandeiros, muito potente... Não existe qualquer outro feitiço que cure os pensamentos ruins trazido pelos dementadores, mas o sangue de Dragão faz com que você se esqueça dos piores pensamentos causados em sua vida! Cura também suas visões de ver Testrálios, para quem não gosta...

- Isso significa que eu vou perder a memória toda?

- Não vai alterar em nada, mas os dementadores não o afetarão mais! Qualquer pensamento ruim que você tiver vai sumir de sua memória!

- E nem com o Feitiço da Memória as pessoas conseguem apagar as piores lembranças?

- Não! – intrometeu Hermione – Só com o Sangue de Dragão mesmo!

- E o terceiro uso é muito utilizado para pessoas que querem descobrir o futuro, assim como a matéria de Adivinhação. Basta você beber algumas gotas do sangue e ir dormir. Os seus sonhos revelarão o seu futuro!

- Uau! – exclamou Draco impressionado – O Sangue é realmente valioso!

- O quarto uso ajuda em batalhas, guerras. Baseada na matéria de Feitiços, faz com que você lance feitiços poderosíssimos! E o quinto produz as melhores linhas de Poções para qualquer atividade, são bem parecidos esses dois últimos usos.

- Os meus avós eram fazedores de poções – comentou Luna distraidamente – Eles usavam Sangue de Dragão!

Carlinhos ignorou e continuou.

- O sexto uso é um plágio do jogo de Quadribol, só que você não precisa de vassoura para voar.

- Quer dizer que podemos voar sem vassoura? – perguntou Draco.

- Sim, basta beber o sangue, saltar do chão, e voar por alguns minutos!

- Eu quero um desses! – voltou Luna a dizer.

- O sétimo é usado como Astronomia. Há quem diga que quem toma desse poder, pode fazer desabar chuva ou abrir o sol até mesmo durante à noite! Mas isso ainda não foi provado!

- Cada efeito dura quanto tempo?

- Depende do peso de cada um. E da dose – explicou Hermione.

- O oitavo uso faz com que você se proteja de alguns feitiços, como Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, mas isso não inclui todos os feitiços, como...

- Avada, Crucio e Imperius! – intercalou Harry e Carlinhos fez um jóia com a mão.

- O nono uso te trás raciocínio, Aritmética, faz com que você pense em soluções inesperadas, ou que você consiga resolver diversos outros problemas! E o décimo uso faz com que vocês descubra sobre o seu passado, funciona como uma penseira, sabe? Você descobre tudo sobre o seu passado, e para isso, basta você tomar alguns goles e ir dormir!

- O penúltimo uso, cura gripes, machucados, cura cegueira e algumas vezes recupera a memória da pessoa, não tão poderoso quanto as lágrimas de Fênix, mas o efeito é parecido.

- Lockhart pode ser curado, então? – perguntou Luna radiante.

- Pode – respondeu Hermione de braços cruzados – Mas é tão raro achar o tipo desse Sangue de Dragão, e muito valioso também, quase que não compensa comprar!

- E... O último é o décimo segundo uso, faz com que você aumente o poder das plantas... Você consegue fazer uma árvore crescer em poucos segundos! Herbologia, claro!

- Uau! – exclamou Harry espantado – O Sangue de Dragão é mesmo muito potente!

- É – respondeu Carlinhos orgulhoso – Mas é claro, cada dragão tem o seu poder, nem todos os poderes são encontrados em um único sangue! E além do mais, são iguais aos unicórnios, tem que ter morte natural para que se possa tomar o sangue deles!

- E que tipo de sangue você precisa para salvar o Rony? – perguntou Draco.

- É um dragão escocês, muito difícil de ser encontrado, vamos ter que ficar esperando ele reagir de alguma forma!

- E se ele não reagir? – perguntou Hermione espantada.

- Pode ser que ele nunca reaja! – explicou Carlinhos – Não sei que tipo de feitiço ele recebeu, McNair executou um feitiço não-verbal, vamos ter que esperar esse idiota acordar – e apontou para o Comensal.

- O tempo está mudando – disse Harry olhando o tempo através da janela – Chuva... Nevasca... Espero que isso tudo chegue ao fim logo!

Hermione aproximou do garoto, e entrelaçou os seus dedos aos deles.

- Eu prometo, Harry, que você vai ser muito feliz depois disso tudo! – ela apoiou o queixo no ombro do rapaz e disse – Vamos dormir, amanhã a gente decide o que faz com o corpo de McNair!

**Notas do Autor: **_O começo desse capítulo na Toca! Adoreiiiiiii! Sei lá, ele dizia os cheiros EXATAMENTE OS MESMOS CHEIROS que Hermione sentiu na primeira aula de Poções do Slughorn, e explica PORQUÊ os cheiros de Grama (pelo Harry) e não pelo Rony. Porque o Rony não cuida da grama. E o Harry cuidava! Ou seja... Grama Harry. Já pergaminho... Era por causa das cartas que o Harry escrevia a ela. Ele sempre ficava feliz quando recebia as cartas dela. Entendeu o sentido?_

_Os 12 usos do Sangue do Dragão. Gostaram? D_

_Outra dúvida que não ficou muito esclarecida: Snape era o tempo todo Hermione em Godric Hollows? NÃO! Ele só virou a Hermione depois que ela saiu correndo da casa dos Potters, na hora da batalha. Ela correu para o cemitério enquanto Snape entrou no lugar dela! Certo? Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar! Adoro responder perguntas_

_Sobre o Dumbledore: Preferi explicar melhor a história dele do que inventar que ele é solteiro porque ele é gay. Ridículo! Não pelo fato de ser gay, mas pelo fato da autora ficar inventando sobre o personagem após ter acabado os livros. Ela teve mais de 3.000 páginas para escrever sobre e não o fez, e agora vem inventando "o passado" dele. Tenha dó, não sou débil! E pra mim o Dumbledore tinha um caso com a Minerva, e zé fini! _

_Lolix, Jane, Jennifer, obrigadão pelas reviews. Beijos. _

**Próximo capítulo...**

_Harry e Hermione apertaram as mochilas nas costas e começaram a descer os degraus do altar. O chapéu desatou em gritar._

- Não! Não! Aonde é que vocês pensam que vão? Ei... Voltem aqui!

- Vai nos contar, ou não? – perguntou Harry esticando a sobrancelha em tom de curiosidade. 

- Er... Bem... Não tem muitas coisas que vocês precisam saber!

- Por que Slytherin matou Rowena? – perguntou Hermione dando alguns pulinhos para voltar a ficar de frente ao chapéu.

**PS: Quer mesmo ler o próximo capítulo? Juro que posto nessa mesma semana se tiver mais de 10 reviews. Juro! "GO REVIEW". Beijos. **


	19. Exausto

**Capítulo 19.  
Exausto. **

A notícia que chegou até eles no dia seguinte fez todos se espantarem. A Toca dos Weasleys foi simplesmente massacrada, apenas um corpo foi encontrado. De um vampiro que tinha lutado bravamente contra os invasores.

Os ex-estudantes fizeram feitiços em todos os cantos do lugar para que não fossem invadidos por ninguém, estavam usando a enfermaria como se fosse uma nova moradia.

- Os meus pais devem estar preocupados – comentou Carlinhos olhando o relógio – Vou dar uma saída para entrar em contato com eles, tudo bem se vocês ficarem a sós por um tempo?

- Sim, sem problemas – disse Harry fazendo um gesto – Pode ir, sem problemas! Eles devem estar no Largo Grimmauld!

Após Carlinhos sumir, o silêncio voltou a reinar ainda mais forte no lugar, o Comensal tinha dormido por horas e não tinha cara de quem ia acordar tão cedo. Os rapazes se revezavam para vigiar o homem enquanto os outros iam dormir.

- Será que o Hagrid está na Cabana dele? – perguntou Hermione olhando pela vidraça – Eu queria saber se ele tem algum tipo de Sangue de Dragão...

- Carlinhos vai aparatar na Romênia hoje à tarde – informou Gina – Não precisa se preocupar com Rony mais!

- A minha curiosidade vai além do feitiço que foi executado em Rony – disse Hermione cruzando os braços e aproximando do sofá.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina ligeiramente assustada com a amiga. 

- Eu queria que você tomasse um pouco do Sangue, Gina...

- Eu? Por que eu? – perguntou espantada.

- Porque você é uma herdeira de Gryffindor, capaz de descobrir tudo sobre o passado dele e ver se finalmente as palavras do Chapéu Seletor fazem sentido, entendeu?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça.

- E quais eram as palavras do Chapéu?

- Bom, pelo que Rony anotou, o Chapéu tornou a falar da tal união que antecipou nos outros anos, mas essa união já está acontecendo. Por exemplo, Harry e Draco! – eles esticaram as sobrancelhas, assustado – Ele disse que seria a solução, certo? Disse também que Hogwarts não é segura a menos que confiem em Dumbledore! – ela sacudiu a cabeça – Eu confio em Dumbledore e Hogwarts continua sendo insegura, na minha opinião, mas ele ainda diz que podemos vencer, que precisamos nos juntos. Outra vez, Harry e Draco como exemplo. Ele citou que o Ministério está invadindo Hogwarts, mas isso é óbvio desde o quinto ano. Mas tem uma frase que me intriga muito... "Os erros do passado tão distante podem ser compreendidos para não serem repetidos no futuro tão próximos", quer dizer que aconteceu, certo? Disse também que lições foram dadas, acredito que seja aquele velho ditado da vovó. "Aprenda com os erros dos outros!". E disse que desunião gera destruição, guerras e mortes! Fim!

- Vai ver houve algum tipo de desentendimento entre os fundadores de Hogwarts – comentou Harry sacudindo os ombros.

- É por aí que eu pretendo chegar! – comentou Hermione apontando o indicador em sua direção – Sabe... São versos interessantes...

Um barulho fez com que as pessoas saltassem em seus lugares, assustadas. Alguém estava batendo na porta da enfermaria, e todos congelaram no lugar, puxando suas respectivas varinhas.

- Quem é? – perguntou Harry sentindo o coração ir batendo cada vez mais rápido. 

- Sou eu, dona do castelo, Sibila! – e a voz era da própria.

- Pode abrir – disse Hermione, saltando da maca em direção ao chão – Deve ser ela!

Com um aceno na varinha de Harry, as portas se abriram com um estalido. 

- Oh, meninos, eu previ isso! Céus, uma nuvem negra... Jovens rodeando a escola, céus! Vocês por aqui! – berrou uma mulher com os cabelos cacheados em grande volume, usando um óculos redondo todo quebrado, ajeitando o xale vermelho nas costas.

- Estamos bem, obrigada! – disfarçou Gina. 

- Ela é a herdeira de Hufflepuff, por isso que o castelo está nas mãos dela! – disse Hermione no ouvido de Harry.

- Ah! É mesmo... – comentou Harry coçando a cabeça – Deve ter sido pelo mesmo motivo que Dumbledore não deixou que Sibila fosse embora de Hogwarts no quinto ano, lembra? A Umbridge tinha até expulsado ela da escola...

- O que fazem em meu nobre castelo? – perguntou a professora estudando Gina da cabeça aos pés – Vieram buscar ajuda?

- Estamos com um problema, professora – disse Luna na cama, sentada – O meu namorado... – e apontou para o Rony.

- Não é nada! – cortou Hermione adiantando-se, não queria que Sibila soubesse que Rony estava desmaiado ao pé da cabeça, porque daria a entender que eles ficariam por mais tempo no castelo, e como não podiam dividir segredo com alguém suspeito, Hermione achou que fosse melhor inventar uma desculpa convincente – Viemos a Hogwarts para falar com Dumbledore!

- Ora, ora... Uma das alunas que abandonou a minha aula... É claro que você não tem clarividência para a nobre arte da Adivinhação... 

- Não estou falando disso! – cortou Hermione – Queremos falar com Dumbledore, onde quer que ele esteja escondido! 

- Não ousa a falar comigo nesse tom insolente, garotinha! – retrucou Sibila franzindo o cenho de raiva – Eu não sou subordinada a você!

- Deixa isso comigo, Hermione! – falou Luna empurrando a garota para o canto – Ei! Professora querida, há quanto tempo! – Luna abraçou Sibila com muita força, parecendo duas grandes amigas.

- Minha melhor aluna, eu sabia que você voltaria, eu sabia! – orgulhou-se Sibila.

- Trouxe um presente especial para a senhora – disse Luna empolgada correndo até o malão – Olha isso! – ela começou a revirar sua mochila, e tirou um cálice de bronze – Encontrado nas florestas da Albânia, lembrei-me da senhora no mesmo momento!

- Oh, minha querida, não precisava – agradeceu Sibila com os olhos brilhando.

- Papai disse que pertenceu à Raveclaw – comentou Luna orgulhosa.

- Pobre Raveclaw... Tão bela, tão doce... Com um coração tão nobre... Infelizmente morreu nas mãos do cruel Salazar!

- C-Como assim? – gemeu Hermione começando a se interessar ainda mais pela história.

- O que foi que eu disse? – fez-se de burra, Sibila.

Luna lançou um olhar de censura para Hermione como se quisesse dizer "Você atrapalhou tudo!". 

- Professora, não escute essa ignorante em Adivinhação, vamos tomar um chá para colocarmos a conversa em dia, tenho uma história ótima sobre os terríveis animais da Tasmânia – disse Luna saltando na direção da professora, com o calcanhar totalmente curado, e puxando-a para fora, fazendo a mulher tropeçar. 

Hermione começou a morder as unhas, nervosa.

- Não acredito! Vou ficar me remoendo de curiosidade para saber mais sobre os fundadores de Hogwarts!

- Não acham meio estranho o Chapéu Seletor ter poderes videntes enquanto Sibila, herdeira de Hufflepuff, também tem alguns poderes de vidência? Isso não te dizer nada? – perguntou Harry pensativo para Hermione.

- É claro! – murmurou Hermione quase pulando em seu pescoço – O Chapéu Seletor provavelmente foi construído pelos fundadores! Ele deve ter as qualidades dos fundadores, por isso sabe de algumas coisas!

- Exato! E acho que devíamos falar com ele também!

- Vamos esperar Carlinhos chegar! – disse Gina quieta no sofá com os pés de molho.

- Os Comensais podem chegar antes do Carlinhos, Gina! – lembrou Harry – Estamos em Hogwarts, e ele não vão demorar a revistar o castelo!

Ela deixou os ombros caírem de decepção. 

- Eu vou com você então!

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares rápidos e tímidos.

- Seria melhor se Hermione fosse comigo – disse Harry parando-a com a mão, a menina já tinha as duas mãos apoiadas no sofá para se levantar.

- Ah! Tudo bem então – ela deu uma olhada para o canto da enfermaria, vendo Draco de braços cruzados – Mas não demorem, por favor!

- Não vamos demorar – garantiu Hermione pegando sua mochila e colocando nas costas – Eu garanto! Dentro de uma hora estaremos de volta, e não deixem que ninguém entre! Okay?

Gina concordou com a cabeça, infantilmente, Draco deu uma risadinha no canto da sala e aproximou da poltrona vermelha, sentado ao lado da menina.

- Eu tomo conta dela, podem ir tranqüilos! – e deu uma risadinha de triunfo.

- Repito – disse Gina em alto e bom som – Não demorem ou não vão encontrar o Malfoy vivo!

Harry riu, pegou Hermione pelas mãos e a conduziu para fora da enfermaria, fechando a porta ao passar.

- Sabe... Dumbledore tinha poderes videntes também – disse Hermione olhando para o teto mesmo que caminhando.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Harry com as duas sobrancelhas escondidas por cima da franja, seu cabelo estava começando a ficar anormalmente grande e cada vez mais bagunçado.

- Sei lá... Ele meio que descobria o futuro!

- Você quer dizer que ele tem chance de ser o pai de Sibila? – perguntou Harry ironicamente.

- Não digo pai, mas... – à medida que ela foi falando, sua voz foi morrendo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho, entraram pelo escritório da diretora que ainda preservava a antiga senha desde que a escola tinha sido invadida. Subiram para o andar de cima vendo que o lugar estava completamente abandonado, sentimentos como solidão e depressão bateram no peito de Harry.

- Olá! – cumprimentou Hermione para os quadros dos velhos diretores assim que fechou a porta. Harry adiantou-se para alguns andares, subindo ao patamar da escrivaninha da diretoria, procurando pelo Chapéu Seletor em cima das prateleiras.

- Oi! – cumprimentou Harry acenando para o Chapéu Seletor que tirava uma soneca, parecia estar muito entediado ultimamente – Como tem andado?

- Olá, jovem Potter, desde que sumiram de Hogwarts nunca mais os vi!

- Tenho andado meio ocupado – remexeu Harry inquieto – Sabe, pedidos de Dumbledore – e coçou a cabeça meio envergonhado – Falando nele, você sabe onde o quadro dele foi parar?

O Chapéu Seletor pareceu dar um suspiro.

- Sinto muito, caro Potter, mas não estamos em tempos confiáveis para se falar de coisas absurdamente sérias!

- Mas isso também é sério, por favor, eu preciso falar com o Dumbledore!

- Está bem, está bem – murmurou o Chapéu após muita insistência – Vocês podem encontrá-lo pendurado na Sala dos Professores! Um lugar óbvio, mas não tanto assim... Ele está escondido atrás do armário! 

- Ótimo, realmente, ótimo, obrigada – agradeceu Hermione apertando as alças da mochila com força – Não sabe o quanto estamos gratos!

- Por nada – remexeu o Chapéu solidário, dando um leve sorriso – Posso garantir que não é só isso?

- Bem... É que... – disse Harry inquieto mexendo os pés no chão – Precisamos saber de mais algumas coisas também! 

- Tipo o que? Posso ser útil...

- É que... A única pessoa que de fato viveu há muitos anos atrás... E que... – Hermione ia pausando entre as falas demonstrando um tom de vergonha na voz – Gostaríamos de saber... Se... Se você conheceu os fundadores de Hogwarts.

O Chapéu pareceu dar um salto no lugar, assustando-se.

- Mas é claro que eu conheci os grandes mestres do passado! Eles que me construíram! Um pedaço de pano aqui, outro pedaço ali... Alguma remenda... E eu nasci! – e sorriu orgulhosamente.

- Queríamos saber mais sobre os fundadores! – continuou Harry olhando diretamente para o chapéu. 

- Ora, senhores, eu sinto muito, mas a única coisa que eu sei é isso!

- Sabemos que você esconde um segredo a mais! – disse Hermione em alto e bom som – Aposto que você sabe sobre o assassinato de Raveclaw!

O chapéu mais uma vez se assustou, só que dessa vez foi com maior intensidade, ele não parecia ter fala para continuar as próximas frases.

- Querida... Por favor, querida... Não vamos falar sobre isso!

- Hm... E ainda sei que você está escondendo que o verdadeiro culpado pelo assassinato dela é o Slytherin!

O chapéu pareceu perder o controle, franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para Hermione com um ar sério, não mais educado ou preocupado.

- Você não deve se meter onde não é chamada!

Harry olhou para Hermione e quis sorrir, ela estava indo no caminho certo para tirar informações do chapéu.

- Nós sabemos tudo, só queremos que você confirme as histórias!

- Eu não vou lhe fazer absolutamente nada, senhorita Granger! Eu não devia ter mandado você para lugar algum quando foi selecionada... Devia ter te mandado de volta para sua casa, isso sim! Sabia que algum dia ia me jogar contra a parede, e...

- Eu só quero a verdade, por favor! – disse Hermione com um olhar de piedade – Sabemos toda a história... Mas uma confirmação não custa nada!

- Não, senhorita Granger, não vou falar nada sobre o passado!

- Sabemos também que você carrega o poder de vidência de Hufflepuff – comentou Harry quase rindo ao ver o chapéu assustado – Não adianta esconder!

- Vocês são dois xeretas! Isso sim é o que vocês são! Deviam ter sido mandados para a Corvinal!

- Bom, se você não vai dizer nada, vamos consultar o professor Dumbledore, ele certamente nos contará tudo! Você sabe, não sabe? – perguntou Harry fazendo chantagem – Eu sou o preferido dele! Todo mundo sabe disso!

Harry e Hermione apertaram as mochilas nas costas e começaram a descer os degraus do altar. O chapéu desatou em gritar.

- Não! Não! Aonde é que vocês pensam que vão? Ei... Voltem aqui!

- Vai nos contar, ou não? – perguntou Harry esticando a sobrancelha em tom de curiosidade.

- Er... Bem... Não tem muitas coisas que vocês precisam saber!

- Por que Slytherin matou Rowena? – perguntou Hermione dando alguns pulinhos para voltar a ficar de frente ao chapéu.

Harry ficou por alguns passos atrás.

- Ela certamente era muito teimosa... E persistente, claro! Ela apoiava a opinião de que nascidos trouxas deviam vir a Hogwarts, diferente de Slytherin!

- Só por isso ele a matou?

- Godric e Slytherin saíram no soco minutos antes de eu ter nascido! E pelo que eu sei, eles expulsaram Slytherin do castelo... Ele quis vingança e acabou matando os três!

- Os três? – perguntou Hermione incrédula – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta! Ele queria ficar com o castelo somente para ele!

- Isso é muita ganância, é um absurdo! – comentou Harry abobado.

- E bem... Os filhos de Godric e Rowena fizeram vingança!

- Eles se casaram? – perguntou Harry e Hermione juntos.

- Ela tentou conquistá-lo de todas as formas, até com a Poção Amortentia mas eles não acabaram juntos! – disse o chapéu fazendo os dois ficarem boquiabertos.

– E essa briga vem passando ocorrida entre os fundadores vem passando de geração para geração! Até que chegou em Vocês-Sabem-Quem!

- O que Voldemort quer exatamente de mim? – perguntou Harry seriamente, esfregando os olhos, sentindo a falta do óculos em sua face. 

- Ele quer te destruir para mostrar que pode se vingar do passado!

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – tornou a perguntar.

- Você é o único capaz de derrotá-lo, Potter! O único... O eleito! E acredite... Os Weasleys também são alvos já que pertencem à mesma família de Godric.

Harry suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, farto de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Farto de ter sido o tal eleito. Não agüentava mais essa vida que estava levando, onde a perda de seus amigos começava a parecer algo absolutamente normal. A morte era como se os seus amigos tivessem indo viajar, simplesmente, para nunca mais voltar. E estava começando a parecer tudo tão natural...

- Eu vou vingar a morte dos três fundadores! – berrou Harry segurando a varinha com firmeza, como se ela fosse colada nas mãos. 

- Vamos descer, Harry? – perguntou Hermione puxando levemente a manga de suas vestes, acordando de seus devaneios.

- Vamos, vamos que eu preciso tirar algumas dúvidas com Dumbledore! Não é nada sobre os fundadores, eu garanto – disse Harry falando para o Chapéu Seletor – Vamos falar sobre coisas importantes sobre a Guerra, mesmo assim, obrigado, obrigado mesmo por todos os conselhos e tudo mais!

O chapéu deu uma risadinha radiante. Hermione parecia estar vendo alguma coisa particularmente interessante na escrivaninha, onde tinham muitos livros.

- Parabéns por conseguir ser amigo dos sonserinos, parabéns mesmo, não seria bom se a história de rivalidade entre Godric e Slytherin se repetisse... Não quero ver mais mortes!

Harry sorriu em resposta por cima do ombro, e nesse mesmo momento ele viu uma espada reluzindo diante da escrivaninha da diretora, havia uma espada pendurada na parede com algumas pedras de rubi.

- Isso vai me ser útil! – disse Harry tirando a espada de Godric Gryffindor da parede e encaixando nas costas, e saiu da sala pensando quando seria a próxima vez que veria o Chapéu Seletor.

Harry e Hermione chegaram à sala dos professores graças ao caminho que Lupin tinha ensinado no terceiro ano em Hogwarts, quando eles lutaram contra um bicho-papão que estava morando dentro do armário. E o mesmo armário estava sendo ocultando a imagem de Dumbledore pendurada na parede, Harry o saudou assim que o viu. Fazia tanto tempo em que não encarava o brilho do olhar daquele homem idoso e cheio de inteligência.

- Professor Dumbledore, há quanto tempo! – murmurou Harry contente – Eu... Eu realmente sinto a sua falta!

- Finalmente vocês vieram me visitar! – respondeu ele sorrindo – Faz décadas que não os vejo! E não é muito agradável ficar escondido atrás do armário por segurança, sabe? Garanto que jogar boliche é bem melhor!

- Vai ficar tudo bem quanto essa guerra terminar, professor – disse Harry.

- Vejo também que você andou passando no meu ex-escritório – sorriu ele piscando para o garoto vendo a espada em suas costas.

- Ah! Sim – corou Harry de leve – Achei melhor levar isso aqui como precaução... Nunca se sabe quando eu poderei usar, não é mesmo?

- Claro! Claro... – repetiu Dumbledore acenando com a cabeça – Fico feliz em revê-lo, caro Harry, fico feliz em saber que você está intacto e pelo que vejo abandonou o velho visual!

- É, não preciso mais dos meus óculos... Muitas coisas aconteceram, professor, mas... Eu não quero lembrar disso agora, quem sabe um dia eu passo aqui e a gente conversa melhor sobre tudo o que aconteceu... Não quero reviver as lembranças do passado!

- Tudo bem, meu querido, respeito totalmente a sua opinião embora a minha curiosidade esteja me corroendo por dentro!

Harry sorriu e acenou. Hermione acenou também, meigamente, correspondendo com um sorriso.

- Prometo que vou sair vivo dessa guerra e a gente vai conversar melhor.

Harry e Hermione voltaram para a enfermaria e depositaram suas mochilas em cima das macas, Draco e Gina estavam em um momento íntimo de discussão sobre alguma coisa que o loiro tinha feito e que ela não tinha gostado.

- E não me diga o que eu devo fazer ou não! – ela apontava o dedo na cara dela. 

Harry pigarreou querendo ser notado diante da presença dos dois.

- Será que posso interromper os namoradinhos? – perguntou Harry rindo.

- Não diga isso, Harry! – voltou-se Gina contra ele, apontando o dedo indicador – Nunca mais repita isso! A não ser que queira perder a cabeça do pescoço!

- E pelo visto o Carlinhos não chegou!

- É – concordou Gina com a cabeça, cruzou os braços e caiu sentada no sofá. 

Harry suspirou e deixou o corpo cair em uma das poltronas macias da enfermaria, cruzou as pernas em cima da mesinha central sentindo o corpo moído de cansaço.

- Eu vou descansar um pouco – disse ele ajeitando as almofadas.

- E eu vou ler um livro que eu peguei no escritório de Dumbledore – disse Hermione tirando da mochila um exemplar amarelo e depositando em cima da maca – Tem algumas histórias interessantes nele.

- Boa sorte – murmurou Harry bocejando e deitando a cabeça nas almofadas para uma soneca – Se achar alguma coisa interessante, pode me acordar!

**Notas do autor:** _Gostaram desse capítulo? Bom, ele não é tão importante para a trama, retrata mais sobre os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts, porque eu sempre achei que eles fossem ter mais destaque no livro 07. Bom, é isso aí. Bye._

Diika: Oi, tudo bem? Obrigado pelos elogios, de verdade, é sempre bom escutar isso. Hehehe. Beijos, deixe sempre reviews! 

Lolix: Oi, tudo bem? Então, rolou maior batalha entre o pessoal da Toca. O Carlinhos trará novidades de quem sobreviveu. Hauhau, obrigado por tudo. Beijos.

Jane Malfoy: Obrigado por perguntar, está tudo bem sim! Quero os links da sua fanfic, ok? Obrigado pelos elogios, mega beijo.

Haylinhu: Obrigado pelo elogio, passe aqui novamente. Até.

HJG: Obrigadão mesmo pelo elogio, é uma honra saber que você está lendo e gostando. Muito obrigado mesmo. Beijos.

Golden: Olá, obrigadão, esse foi um dos melhores elogios que eu pude receber, mas sério, não chego aos pés de JK. Mesmo assim, obrigado pelo apoio. Até. 

Próximo capítulo...

_- É um assunto de Dumbledore, não podemos falar!_

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse depois de muita insistência, Draco e Gina estavam ficando curiosos também, já Luna tinha uma opinião formada dizendo que Harry e Hermione estavam em busca de marshmallows saltitantes nos jardins de Hogwarts – Mas não podemos ficar a vida inteira no castelo! Obviamente os Comensais vão nos procurar aqui!

- Não podemos ir embora tão cedo – resmungou Harry pela décima vez – Sinto muito, Carlinhos, mas se você quiser, pode ir! Eu, o Rony e a Hermione vamos ficar!

- O Rony vai comigo! – defendeu Carlinhos – Ele é o meu irmão e por estar inconsciente, eu descido sobre ele!

- Não seja teimoso! – insistiu Gina abraçando o irmão pela cintura – E abaixe um pouco o seu tom, não gosto quando você fala assim.


	20. As teias do passado

**Capítulo 20.  
As teias do passado. **

Harry acordou com a chegada de Carlinhos, trazendo notícias dizendo que a família Weasley estava bem, exceto por Gui que tinha matado um Comensal da morte e estava muito deprimido por ter feito. 

- Ah! Devia ter ficado feliz, isso sim! – resmungou Draco. 

Hermione lançou um olhar de recriminação. 

- Não acho certo vocês falarem isso, rapazes! 

- Em todo caso – disse Carlinhos tirando uma vasilha cheia de sangue de dragão – O pai do dragão que o Harry enfrentou no Torneio Tribruxo veio a falecer...

- O Rabo Córneo Húngaro?

- É, mas o pai dele – explicou Carlinhos mostrando um vidro com sangue bem vermelho dentro. 

- E qual beneficio dele? Vai ajudar a curar o Rony? – perguntou Hermione revirando algumas páginas sobre dragões. 

- Vai! – Carlinhos destampou o pote de vidro deixando um cheiro de ovo podre rodear os ares da enfermaria – Alguém pega uma taça, por favor!

Draco era o mais próximo da estante, foi até ela, pegou uma taça de vidro e entregou ao homem parado em frente à maca do irmão. Carlinhos despejou um pouco do sangue vermelho na taça, em pouca quantidade e levou até os lábios de Rony.

- Ele vai ficar bom em pouco tempo! – garantiu Carlinhos deixando a taça suja ao lado da cama – Só resta esperarmos um pouco!

- Trouxe mais algum tipo de sangue? – perguntou Gina curiosa, fuçando na mochila do irmão.

- Trouxe mais dois tipos, não sei para que servem, mas é de uma espécie de dragão chinês e outro brasileiro.

- Eu vou ver o significado aqui – disse Hermione estendendo o livro no ar para mostrar a capa aos amigos, eles apenas sorriram em resposta.

Rony começou a tossir e todos correram em volta de sua maca para apreciarem sua recuperação.

- Ele está voltando ao normal! – gritou Gina apertando com as mãos a beirada da cama, Hermione continuou estática revirando as páginas dos livros.

Rony começou a tossir cada vez mais, Carlinhos aproximou-se para dar um pouco de água ao irmão quando ele abriu os olhos, assustado.

- Onde estou? – perguntou o garoto de repente ficando sentado.

- Você está em Hogwarts, maninho! – comemorou Gina dando-lhe um abraço muito apertado – Está tudo bem! Você está curado!

- O que aconteceu? – voltou a perguntar olhando as expressões assustadas em volta.

Gina começou a explicar tudo ao garoto, como a história foi perdendo a graça, o pessoal em volta da cama foi dissipando para os cantos do salão, Hermione continuou vendo as páginas do livro, descendo o dedo indicador pelas linhas até que gritou para todos.

- Achei! Bom... O Dragão Chinês, aqui diz que ele é ótimo para o sétimo uso, que no caso, é voar! E o brasileiro... Vejamos – ela desceu o dedo em algumas linhas – Esse serve para o terceiro uso, adivinhar sobre o passado! Hm... Não vão ajudar em muito – comentou ela fechando o livro com um estalido. Carlinhos amarrou a cara, um pouco ofendido.

Hermione, por sua vez, continuou distraída em um dos livros que tinha tirado da sala de Dumbledore, mas dessa vez não procurava nada, apenas lia vagarosamente cada detalhe das páginas, Gina cheia de tédio perguntou que tipo de livro era aquele, a amiga apenas se limitou em dizer "Nada, sobre poções", e em seguida a ruiva pediu um livro emprestado, e de preferência interessante, para que pudesse ler.

- Pode ir lá na minha mochila e pegar um livro chamado "Romeu e Julieta", você vai gostar!

Gina foi até a sua mochila, jogada em uma das poltronas e começou a revirar.

- Deixa que eu pego! – resmungou Hermione assoprando a franja e indo até a mochila ajudar a amiga pegar o livro – Pronto, é esse aqui! – e a garota fechou o zíper da mochila como se quisesse que Gina não olhasse mais nada do que havia lá.

Gina apenas arregalou os olhos e deitou-se em uma das camas para poder ler o livro com calma. Hermione depois disso ficou inquieta, olhava para a amiga de minuto em minuto como se quisesse observar cada detalhe dela.

Draco pegou algumas roupas na mochila e disse que ia tomar um banho decente e voltaria em breve, saiu da enfermaria fechando as portas.

- Luna está demorando... – comentou Harry distraidamente olhando o relógio.

- Aonde ela foi? – perguntou Carlinhos trocando o guardanapo úmido que pousava na testa de Rony.

- Foi tomar chá com a professora Trewlaney – explicou Hermione fazendo uma pausa na leitura.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Acho que vou tomar um banho também! – disse Carlinhos indo até a mochila – Será que eu ainda alcanço o Malfoy? É que eu não me lembro a senha do banheiro dos Monitores...

- Se for rápido ainda alcança... – disse Hermione sacudindo os ombros.

Restando apenas os quatro jovens na enfermaria, Hermione chegou próxima de Harry para falar sobre o livro que estava lendo, aproveitando que Gina estava distraída em uma leitura trouxa sobre Romeu e Julieta.

- Estou lendo um livro que fala sobre Dumbledore, é interessantíssimo! – disse a garota mostrando a capa "Bem versus Mal" – Não fala muito sobre Dumbledore esse livro, mas ele diz muito sobre a batalha de Grindelawd e Dumbledore há algum tempo, e acredite Harry, Grindelawd era um dos herdeiros de Sonserina!

- Isso quer dizer que...?

- Dumbledore e Grindelawd se enfrentaram pelo mesmo motivo que você e Voldemort! – explicou ela obviamente jogando os cabelos cacheados para trás das costas – Dumbledore era como você, tinha uma missão, uma profecia a cumprir! E foi mais ou menos do mesmo jeito que ele e Grindelawd se enfrentaram! Dumbledore era famoso por isso! Grindelawd era uma espécie de Voldemort na época, torturava as pessoas mas não chegava a matar, não era tão maníaco quanto Voldemort!

- O passado de Dumbledore... É o meu presente?

Hermione mordeu o lábio com força antes de responder, constatou por cima do livro que Gina estava longe de ouvir a conversa dos dois e sussurrou.

- Sim, Harry! Dumbledore viveu os mesmos problemas que você! – concordou Hermione – O final cita muito pouco sobre ele, mas tem outros livros que eu vou começar a ler... É fascinante descobrir a história dele, Harry, é realmente incrível!

- Dumbledore ao menos sobreviveu à guerra, não foi?

- Foi – disse Hermione em tom de compaixão – Mas você também vai vencer, tem muita gente do seu lado te ajudando! – Hermione sorriu em resposta e acariciou o seu braço – Nós vamos vencer essa batalha, Harry, custe o que custar!

À medida que o tempo foi passando, Hermione foi devorando os livros a respeito sobre o ex-diretor, e sequer parava para fazer alguma observação, piorou quando Draco e Carlinhos voltaram porque não havia privacidade na enfermaria.

Rony acordou mais tarde, muito cansado e já era de noite, as estrelas brilhavam no céu. O Comensal não dava sinal de vida, mas de vez em quando ele acabava se mexendo na calma, talvez estivesse fingindo dormir já que não havia como fugir dali.

Luna apareceu era quase dez horas da noite, trazendo pouquíssimas notícias, a professora só falara sobre sua vida infantil e Luna achava até mais interessante do que sobre a morte dos quatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Depois que todos tinham tomado um bom banho, estavam reunidos em volta de uma lareira na enfermaria, Carlinhos perguntou se eles pretendiam sair de Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares dizendo que não, porque tinham muita coisa a procurar no castelo, a insistência de Carlinhos foi demasiada após isso, e não parou de perguntar o motivo. Harry e Hermione estavam começando a se zangarem.

- É um assunto de Dumbledore, não podemos falar!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse depois de muita insistência, Draco e Gina estavam ficando curiosos também, já Luna tinha uma opinião formada dizendo que Harry e Hermione estavam em busca de marshmallows saltitantes nos jardins de Hogwarts – Mas não podemos ficar a vida inteira no castelo! Obviamente os Comensais vão nos procurar aqui!

- Não podemos ir embora tão cedo – resmungou Harry pela décima vez – Sinto muito, Carlinhos, mas se você quiser, pode ir! Eu, o Rony e a Hermione vamos ficar!

- O Rony vai comigo! – defendeu Carlinhos – Ele é o meu irmão e por estar inconsciente, eu decido sobre ele!

- Não seja teimoso! – insistiu Gina abraçando o irmão pela cintura – E abaixe um pouco o seu tom, não gosto quando você fala assim. Até parece o Percy!

- Eu acho que devo estar atrapalhando a jornada de vocês, não é mesmo? – disse Carlinhos começando a alterar o tom de voz, ganhara um tom vermelho no rosto – Mas tudo bem, se vocês pretendem ficarem aqui sozinhos! O problema é de vocês! Não vou insistir mais! – ele virou as costas indo em direção às mochilas, escolheu a sua e parou na porta antes de sair – Ah! Estou indo embora já que não sirvo para mais nada! – e bateu a porta ao passar.

- Harry, por favor, vai atrás dele! – gritou Gina – Não deixe ele ir embora!

- Não! Eu não preciso dele mesmo, Gina – disse Harry enfurecido, preferia ficar sozinho do que na cola de Carlinhos, enchendo suas paciências.

Gina olhou feio para Harry e saiu correndo atrás do irmão na tentativa de convencê-lo.

O dia seguinte trouxe outra mais neve e o tempo ficou nublado, Gina voltou tarde da noite aos berros e chorou dizendo que amava o irmão e não queria que tivesse ido embora, ficou chorando por um bom tempo até que caiu no sono. Luna já tinha viajado há muito tempo, e Draco prometeu ficar sob vigilância, mas o sono o venceu, restando apenas Harry e Hermione, mesmo que a amiga insistisse para que ele fosse dormir.

- Não, obrigado!

Quando as nuvens carregadas apareceram trazendo um pouco de luz solar, os dois foram dormir enquanto o restante ficou encarregado de tomar conta, garantindo a segurança de Rony e dos demais, com olhares constantes ao Comensal que começava a dar sinais de vida.

Já era almoço quando Harry e Hermione foram acordados por uma Edwiges insistente, ela trazia em primeira mão uma carta da Sra. Weasley preocupada, ele limitou-se a responder em poucas palavras por estar de mau humor e viu que Rony estava acordado, tomando café ao lado de Luna que oferecia maçã ao namorado com direito a muitos beijos sufocantes.

- Os dois ficam na maior beijação, dá até nojo – reclamou Gina revirando os olhos, de braços cruzados.

- Eles se gostam, isso é bom – defendeu Hermione sorridente – Rony merece ser feliz! E Luna o faz feliz!

- Achei que você gostasse dele, juro que pensei isso nos anos anteriores – disse Gina sentado ao lado da amiga que corou levemente.

- Eu... Eu nunca fui apaixonada por Rony, não sei de onde vocês tiraram isso! – disse Hermione quase rindo – Será que é tão difícil perceber?

- Agora não mais – devolveu Gina ironicamente lançando um olhar às costas de Harry – Sei muito bem por onde seus olhos andam, amiga, e não te culpo por isso! Acho que vocês se merecem mais do que ninguém! Nasceram um para o outro, e antes que você ache que esteja bancando uma má amiga por estar gostando dele, eu digo mais... – ela piscou acrescentando – Acho que vocês devem aproveitar juntos o tempo que ainda resta, pode ser que essa guerra destrua uma linda história de amor!

- Mas é uma história de amor que nem começou! – disse Hermione sacudindo a cabeça – Nós não vamos ficar juntos! Eu acho...

Gina abraçou Hermione pela cabeça e acariciou a amiga com alguns dedos.

- Aproveite o tempo que vocês têm... Ou podem se arrepender no final dessa guerra com o tempo que perderam... Vai por mim, Hermione! Você é a minha melhor amiga – ela deu um suspiro coçando carinhosamente a orelha da amiga – E quem avisa... Amiga é!

Hermione riu e deu um abraço apertado em Gina agradecendo por tudo.

A tarde trouxe um pouco mais de neve, aumentando alguns centímetros o volume o chão dos jardins As janelas tinham os parapeitos forrados de branco. Harry e Hermione ganharam privacidade quando Rony estava com Luna, Draco e Gina trocavam idéias sobre um trecho do livro Romeu e Julieta.

- Você tem ficado muito quieta ultimamente, Hermione – comentou Harry executando alguns feitiços no ar por puro treinamento – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela murmurou em dizer que não com a cabeça, mas Harry sabia muito bem que alguma coisa estava diferente.

- Pode me dizer, somos amigos – Harry tinha deixado a varinha de lado e aproximou na direção dela.

A amiga tinha os olhos vermelhos, embaixo tinha uma leve camada roxa, indicando que ela andava chorando em silêncio. Ela mordeu o lábio olhando infantilmente para Harry.

- Ora, vem cá – ele a puxou pelas mãos e abraçou a amiga com força – Me conta o que anda acontecendo... De verdade, eu quero saber!

- Sabe, Harry... Eu não queria comentar nada com você, mas é que... Bem... Eu andei dando uma olhada nos livros de Dumbledore, e ele teve um passado muito sofrido... Assim como o seu!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, com o queixo apoiado no topo da cabeça da amiga.

- Sim, eu não tenho tido uma vida fácil! 

- Ele também perdeu os pais, Harry, mais tarde do que você... Mas perdeu também! – ela soluçou tentando não fazer barulho para não chamar atenção dos demais entretidos em discussões ou em beijos – Mas é que me doeu bastante... E apesar de tudo, ele teve um irmão que sempre esteve ao lado dele!

- Aberforth Dumbledore! – resumiu Harry, tendo uma lembrança de ódio percorrendo por suas veias.

- Então... Assim como Grindelawd era um bruxo temível na época de Dumbledore, é assim com Voldemort hoje, Harry... E Voldemort usa Comensais... Grindelawd também usava Comensais.

- Usava? – perguntou Harry curiosamente – Eu não sabia disso!

- E... Tom Riddle era um de seus Comensais!

Harry parou pensando.

- Quer dizer que após a morte de Grindelawd, Riddle assumiu o seu cargo? Uma espécie de continuação de cargo...

- Exatamente – disse Hermione – E mesmo hoje podemos até destruir Voldemort, mas outra pessoa pode continuar a sua missão futuramente.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Tanto Lúcio quanto a Belatriz poderão continuar a missão de Lorde Voldemort!

Harry tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- E os meus filhos correndo risco de vida! Eles não vão descansar tão fácil após a morte de Voldemort! É isso?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e chorou um pouco mais alto, deixando escapar um guincho chamando a atenção dos demais que não fizeram nada, apenas observaram os dois. Não queriam interromper a privacidade do casal.

- E... A única possibilidade de "seus" filhos viverem livremente... – disse Hermione querendo se referir aos futuros filhos de Harry com outra mulher, mas ele soltou-se ligeiramente do abraço, fazendo Hermione encará-lo, de um jeito diferente.

- "Nossos" futuros filhos... – corrigiu ele fazendo as suas entranhas congelarem, nunca tinha parado para pensar sobre isso. Ele, futuramente, casado com Hermione. Ainda mais com filhos.

Ela ficou vermelha e resolveu continuar.

- Então... Para os "nossos" futuros filhos viverem em paz, devemos exterminar todos os Comensais da morte, para que não haja um futuro Voldemort correndo atrás deles!

Harry apenas concordou com a cabeça pensativo.

- Ótimo, então vamos matar todos eles, a ferro e fogo!

- É uma decisão difícil a ser tomada, Harry – murmurou ela mordendo o lábio para não continuar chorando – Sabe como é... Eu não tenho coragem de matar uma mosca! 

Harry limpou as lágrimas de Hermione com o dedão, bem próximo a ela.

- Dumbledore optou por não se casar, para não colocar a esposa em risco e muito menos ter filhos! – resumiu ela – No fundo, no fundo... Ele não foi corajoso o bastante!

- E eu não quero ter uma vida como a de Dumbledore! Morrer sozinho! Sem esposa! Sem filhos! – disse seriamente – E se for para a sua segurança e de nossos filhos, Hermione, eu juro que mato cada Comensal que aparecer na minha frente!

Ela não sabia se sorria em resposta ou continuava temerosa, limitou-se em abraçar Harry pela cintura com muita força.

- Não sei se terei coragem! – ela estremeceu de medo como uma criança.

- Pensa no Harryzinho, Hermione! Pensa nele! – murmurou Harry acariciando os cachos da amiga, sentindo ficar entorpecido – Podemos começar por McNair. Que tal?

**Notas do autor**: _Capítulo sem ação, mas para quem percebeu..._

Mostra de onde vem a briga Harry x Voldemort.  
Mostra que Dumbledore não foi um qualquer e responder às perguntas do porquê ele é solteiro! (E não porque simplesmente ele é gay, porque isso para mim ela inventou! E isso não justifica ele ser solteiro, do mesmo modo!).  
Fala de Voldemort e Dumbledore (e sempre achei isso importante!)  
Dificulta a vida deles, porque eles descobriram que tem que exterminar todos os Comensais. Ou seja, matá-los... E vai ser uma missão praticamente impossível para quem nunca matou ninguém, no caso deles!  
Em relação aos sentimentos.  
- Gina mostra que não sente nada por Harry, e que apoia o relacionamento Harry_**x**__Hermione, ela mostra seu lado maduro, e uma garota de atitude: Ela não se importa se Hermione ficar com Harry, ela quer que eles sejam felizes!  
- Hermione ouve os conselhos de Gina e começa a se aproximar cada vez mais de Harry, inclusive, começa a disfarçar a vergonha por Harry (como mostrei no final do capítulo).  
Ou seja, para não termos um futuro inimigo para fazer os filhos de Harry sofrerem, o que ele faz? Mata todos, com Rony e Hermione!  
Mostrar que a relação Harry e Hermione não é mais aquela coisa de segunda série, vergonha e etc... Eles estão amadurecendo e perdendo a vergonha! Estão começando a lidar com o amor como pessoas adultar... Só falta o maldito beijo (mas até aí vocês terão que ler até o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, porque o beijo só acontecerá lá, hehehe!).  
Gina fuçando na mochila de Hermione... (Isso é importante, de algum modo!).  
Hermione fica temerosa em saber que precisa matar para não deixar essa missão para os filhos. O que ela faz? Vai matar... Então, galera... Preparem-se! Os próximos capítulos serão terríveis! Realmente, não recomendo... Muitas mortes! _

Próximo capítulo...

_- Não, meu caro. Ela (Rowena Raveclaw) gostava de se embelezar, mesmo que não era para encantar ninguém. Ela gostava bastante de seus filhos também! Trouxe os garotinhos ainda recém-nascidos para o castelo!_

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares.

- E o que aconteceu após a sua morte? A alma dela ficou vagando pelo castelo? – perguntou Hermione e Harry quase aplaudiu pela inteligentíssima pergunta.

- Bem, até algum tempo ficou... Mas não se sabe para onde a sua alma foi! – explicou Binns coçando a sobrancelha novamente – Ela sumiu do mapa! Até mesmo o seu filho está perdido por aí, procurando-a!

- Esse filho existe? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Existe! Pirraça! 

**Golden: Guy, thanks pelo elogio. Coitada da Gina... Você vai saber mais sobre ela no futuro.**


	21. Ameaça e água

**Capítulo 21.  
Ameaça e água.**

O dia seguinte foi muito diferente dos anteriores, Harry acordou com a idéia de que precisavam sair dali, não lembrava se tinha sido uma premonição ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, mas sentia que não deviam continuar parados esperando o tempo passar.

Harry, Rony e Hermione visitaram a Sala de Troféus em busca de uma resposta sobre a nova Horcrux, mas não obtiveram boas respostas, na verdade, nada a respeito. Só encontraram com Pirraça no final do corredor destruindo tudo o que havia pela frente.

Gina parecia a todo momento estar lendo, não só Romeu e Julieta como outros livros também, Hermione começou a trancar sua mochila com feitiços poderosos para que a amiga não descobrisse mais do que deveria.

Draco e Gina pareciam estar envolvendo-se cada vez mais em brigas e brigas, não era tão raro ver o rosto branco de Draco tingido por cinco dedos vermelhos, o que significava que a garota vivia socando o rapaz.

- Estou começando a achar que essa vai ser uma Horcrux impossível! – gemeu Hermione após consultar todos os livros na biblioteca, Harry e Rony também andavam entre algumas outras prateleiras.

- Tem sido difícil, eu sei, mas nós vamos encontrar – encorajou Rony fechando o punho no ar – Basta procurarmos um pouco mais. Revirar a seção reservada, ou qualquer outra coisa, sei lá! Deve ter alguma coisa do tipo.

Hermione sacudia a cabeça para todos os lados. Enterrou as mãos entre os cabelos, visivelmente cansada por passar tantas noites mal dorminadas. Como nunca havia feito antes na vida. Ela sempre achara as soluções nos livros.

- Já virei a seção reservada – ela ergueu o punho enfaixado no ar – Inclusive alguns livros me morderam! 

Harry estava sério, sentado em um dos bancos, virando as páginas de um livro como se estivesse tapeando alguém que tinha muita raiva.

- Eu desisto! – disse Harry afundando a cara dentro do livro também.

- Não, não, Harry – Hermione correu até ele e o abraçou por trás sem nenhum tipo de constrangimento – Vai dar tudo certo, como disse o Rony. Vamos encontrar!

Harry sacudia a cabeça, ainda com as mãos perdidas entre os fios negros de cabelo, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa de madeira.

- Eu acho que Voldemort está muito quieto! Isso é o que mais me intriga!

- Estamos alguns passos à frente de Voldemort, devemos estar – disse Hermione meio insegura apertando os ombros do garoto – Nós vamos vencer essa guerra, Harry! 

- Eu acho que Voldemort está um passo à frente, ou ele já teria mandado os Comensais invadirem Hogwarts em busca de McNair ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo! É muito óbvio! Não teríamos para onde fugir!

- Lógico que teríamos, Harry! Temos a minha casa! O Largo Grimmauld! A casa dos aurores!

- Falando em sua casa... – ia dizendo Harry preocupado franzindo o cenho – Como estão os seus pais?

Hermione suspirou aliviada.

- Não se preocupem. Fiz o Feitiço do Segredo, Draco guarda os meus pais dentro dele!

- Você não tem medo que Draco morra? – perguntou Harry desconcertado.

- Antes esconder em Draco do que deixá-los livres por aí!

Harry deixou escapar um suspiro, fechando o livro com violência.

- Chega! Vou tomar um banho e descansar!

Hermione apertou o seu ombro em concordância e ela somente o soltou quando o rapaz ficou de pé.

- Sabe se alguns professores continuam em Hogwarts, Mione? – perguntou Harry esticando as sobrancelhas.

- Ahm, além da Trewlaney... – ela mordeu o lábio pensativa – Todos abandonaram, eu acho... Hagrid, Professora McGonagall...

- Inclusive o professor Binns? – perguntou enigmático.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione estática, de olhos arregalados – Como eu não pensei antes? Harry! Harry! Ele é a solução para os nossos problemas! – ela própria batia a mão na testa, debatendo-se – Eu sou tão estúpida!

- Nessas atitudes você me lembra o Monstro – ironizou Rony, rindo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione desataram a correr na direção da sala de História de Magia, os dois invadiram a sala com esperança de encontrar o professor em algum lugar por ali, e resolveram chamá-lo pelo nome aos gritos.

- BINNS, PROFESSOR BINNS! – berrava Harry, Rony e Hermione fazendo cones na boca par ao som soar mais alto.

Um fantasma de forma não muito sólida veio flutuando na direção dos garotos, tinha uma expressão cansada e meio preocupada.

- O que fazem aqui, garotos? Não são tempos de andarem em Hogwarts! – ralhou o professor apontando o indicador para os três. 

- Nós precisamos saber de algo muito sério, professor – disse Hermione atropelando as palavras algumas vezes, tremia loucamente – Queremos saber sobre o passado de Rowena Raveclaw!

Ele ficou ligeiramente surpreso mas não hesitou, parou em frente ao quadro negro, começando a falar como se estivesse dando aula novamente.

- Bom, ela foi criada somente pela mãe, já que o pai morreu cedo! A mãe era mestra em Poções, ensinou a garota a praticar diversas linhas e tudo mais! Foi bem sucedida anos depois, até que ficou amiga de Helga e dos demais, formando Hogwarts!

- Sim, e que mais? – perguntou Rony apertando com força as próprias mãos.

- Certamente Raveclaw apoiava os estudos de trouxas, e foi por um desses motivos que foi assassinada! Era apaixonada por Godric, e vice-versa, mas não chegaram a ficar juntos, nem com Poções do Amor foram boas o suficiente para uni-los! Infelizmente o destino os separou em uma triste jornada, mas ainda assim ela teve filhos mas foi assassinada algum tempo mais tarde por um de seus ex-amigos! Salazar Slytherin! 

Harry negava com a cabeça incrédulo.

- E tinha algum objeto em especial que ela carregava para todos os lados? Que ela amava demasiadamente?

- Ahm?! – Binns coçou a sobrancelha pensativo – Não, não tinham muitos objetos, sabe... Mas o que ela gostava mesmo de fato, o que ela preservava, era o amor por si própria!

- Isso quer dizer o que? – perguntou Rony – Ela era algum tipo de narcisista? 

- Não, meu caro. Ela gostava de se embelezar, mesmo que não era para encantar ninguém. Ela gostava bastante de seus filhos também! Trouxe os garotinhos ainda recém-nascidos para o castelo!

Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares.

- E o que aconteceu após a sua morte? A alma dela ficou vagando pelo castelo? – perguntou Hermione e Harry quase aplaudiu pela inteligentíssima pergunta.

- Bem, até algum tempo ficou... Mas não se sabe para onde a sua alma foi! – explicou Binns coçando a sobrancelha novamente – Ela sumiu do mapa! Até mesmo o seu filho está perdido por aí, procurando-a!

- Esse filho existe? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Existe! Pirraça! 

Harry, Rony e Hermione sugaram o ar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era inacreditável que Pirraça fosse filho de Rowena Raveclaw, depois de tantas bagunças, atrevimentos. Seria uma brincadeira de Binns?

- E... Por isso Pirraça tem medo do Barão Sangrento? – perguntou Hermione inteligentemente. 

- Por isso mesmo, ele soube que os descendentes de Slytherin mataram sua mãe, até então, ele morre de medo de qualquer outro fantasma sonserino! Principalmente do Barão Sangrento!

Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados de incredulidade. Ela apenas apertou o braço de Harry com força, indicando que não havia mais nada a dizer. Não na frente do professor.

- Obrigado, professor, é só isso mesmo! – agradeceu Harry agachando a cabeça e saindo da sala às pressas.

- E então, o que acham? Pirraça é a Horcrux? – perguntou Rony ansioso.

- Não! – negou Hermione de repente – É óbvio que não! Não tem como Voldemort fazer um fantasma de Horcrux, a não ser que ele tenha vivido há quinhentos mil anos atrás!

- É mesmo... – resmungou Rony coçando a cabeça – Ou quem sabe, talvez ele tenha uma máquina do tempo...

- Não viaja na maionese, Rony! – cortou Hermione seriamente – Mas acho que devíamos procurar Pirraça para obteremos melhores informações! 

- Apoiado! Apoiado! – concordou Rony.

A busca pelo polteirgeist levou quase o restante do dia inteiro, eles andaram agrupados, bolando perguntas inteligentes a fazer, pararam para comer e quando estavam saindo do banheiro feminino da Murta (agora vazio, graças a Merlin), eles encontraram Pirraça fazendo traquinagens com a gata de Filch, que apenas se arrepiava a cada susto que ele dava nela.

- Pirraça! – chamou Hermione acenando.

- Olá senhora Pottinha! – cumprimentou Pirraça dando outro mergulhão parando na frente deles.

- Nunca me imaginei feliz por encontrar Pirraça! – exclamou Rony ao ouvido de Harry.

- Tudo bem com você, lindinho? – perguntou Hermione querendo parecer educada.

- Tudo bem comigo sim, e com vocêzinha?

- Também! – respondeu ela colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Sabe, eu fiquei muito interessada sobre a história do seu passado, eu...

Ele deu outro mergulhão, recuando.

- Não vou falar sobre isso, não mesmo! – ele estava assustado como nunca tinham visto antes.

- Não, não queremos ofender, nada do tipo! – exclamou Hermione fazendo gestos com a mão de que ele não deveria se preocupar – Queremos saber só uma coisinha de nada!

- Que coisinha? – perguntou Pirraça recuado. 

- O que, de fato, aconteceu com a sua mãe?

Ele ficou assustado, recuou até sumir do outro lado da parede, era uma sala com alguns quadros, o trio foi atrás para conversar com o polteirgeist que chorava infantilmente.

- Não, Pirraça, não fique assim! Queremos só saber isso e vamos embora para sempre!

Mas ele continuava a chorar, feito criança.

- Ele está mais parecido com a Murta-Que-Geme, isso sim! – comentou Rony rindo por cima do ombro – Pirraça-Que-Geme, ficaria legal, não?

- Ela... Ela se foi! Mamãe sumiu para sempre! – murmurou Pirraça colidindo os dedos indicadores freneticamente, mostrando sua tristeza.

- Como ela se foi? Ela simplesmente sumiu?

- Desde que iniciou-se essa Guerra Maldita, minha mãe sumiu e não voltou mais! – e voltou a chorar. Hermione olhou por cima do ombro para Harry e Rony, fazendo outras perguntas sobre ela, e quando mais tarde estavam voltando para a enfermaria, tiveram certeza de pelo menos uma coisa.

- A Horcrux que procuramos de fato é da Raveclaw, de fato está em Hogwarts! E de fato, é a alma dela! É muito óbvio, por isso que ela sumiu! Voldemort usou o fantasma dela como algum tipo de recurso, ou sei lá!

- É... A alma de Voldemort se misturou com a de Raveclaw, formando uma só... E essa alma infiltrou em algum objeto – simplificou Harry.

- Ou em alguém! – corrigiu Hermione – Lembra o que Monstro disse...

- É! – concordou Harry coçando a cabeça, pensativo – Ou em alguém! Mas vamos pensar sobre isso e amanhã quem sabe não temos uma decisão! 

A decisão, é claro, não veio de ambos os lados. O dia seguinte chegou trazendo nuvens carregadas e uma única certeza na vida de Harry. Que não iriam continuar ali, principalmente com McNair de prisioneiro. A principio, Hermione queria acabar com a vida de McNair mas é claro, não teve coragem o suficiente para isso, apenas chorou e chorou dizendo que não era capaz de matar ninguém. E por mais algumas noites, McNair permaneceu vivo, embora estivesse inconsciente, ou fingindo. O importante é que eles não tiravam os olhos do comensal dia e noite.

A noite anterior foi uma noite bem diferente, eles se reuniram em volta da lareira para comentarem sobre o futuro. Cada um falando o que pretendia fazer assim que terminasse tudo aquilo, isto é, se terminasse...

- Eu quero virar jornalista! – comentou Hermione sorridente – Seria o máximo trabalhar com a Rita Skeeter! – e viu a cara de espanto de todos, incluindo o furioso Harry – Estou brincando, é claro! Só a parte de querer trabalhar com a Rita! Porque quero ser jornalista sim!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou pensativa.

- Ah sei lá, eu não penso em nada...

- Ah! Qual é? – brincou Draco dando um soquinho de leve no ombro da garota – Eu sei que você tem algum sonho! Todos pensam em ser alguém na vida.

Ela corou violentamente.

- Eu sei que tem que estudar muito para essa carreira, mas... Mas... – ela foi corando à medida que falava – O meu sonho é ser uma medi-bruxa!

Hermione deu uma risadinha para a amiga. 

- Não é tão impossível assim, Gi... Você só precisa se esforçar um pouco. É uma profissão bastante disputada, sabe? Eu mesma já pensei em ser curandeira, mas... – ela parou para revirar os olhos – Jornalismo é tudo o que eu quero! Dá para levar o F.A.L.E. adiante!

Rony soltou um olhar de censura para a amiga.

- E você, Rony? O que pretende fazer?

- Ah, não sei – ele corou de leve nas bochechas – Sempre quis jogar Quadribol, em algum time quem sabe... – ele olhou para o teto sonhando com o futuro.

- E você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu? Ah? – ele parou pensativo. "Eu quero ser o seu marido" queria responder a Hermione mas sabia que não tinha coragem o suficiente, além do leão em seus estômago rugir em contrariedade – Eu... Eu penso em ser auror! Deve ser difícil engrenar nessa carreira mas bastante interessante!

- Você tem futuro nisso – concordou Draco – Enquanto trabalhar no Ministério também é um dos meus grandes sonhos! Mas prefiro outra seção, sei lá... Uma que dê futuro!

- Seção dos Animais e... – ia dizendo Hermione.

- Não! – cortou rapidamente – Uma seção que dê bastante dinheiro! – corrigiu ele falando em alto e bom som.

- Eu não acho que precise de uma profissão que dê dinheiro – disse Luna energeticamente – Mesmo que eu ganhasse um galeão por mês, mas o meu sonho seria dar aula! – ela parou suspirando como se estivesse apaixonada – Já pensou em ter meus próprios alunos?

Harry riu pelo nariz só de imaginar. E assim a noite foi passando... Até que o dia seguinte trouxe nuvens carregadas ao céu e um calor mais tolerável.

Todos tinham acabado de se levantar e tomar um bom café da manhã na enfermaria quando Harry se pronunciou em meio do silêncio.

- Eu... Eu quero visitar o túmulo da minha mãe antes de ir embora! – murmurou Harry decidido, vestindo uma camiseta branca – Eu preciso vê-la, nem que seja pela última vez.

Todos permaneceram em silêncio, estáticos. Estavam organizando suas roupas e objetos para viajarem dali. Eles tinham idéia de passar alguns dias na Mansão Lovegood. Ou até mesmo pedir segurança ao Ministério, o que não podiam, era continuar em Hogwarts.

- Vamos com você – disseram todos.

- Não! – disse decidido – Eu quero ir sozinho! – cortou rapidamente os olhares de todos – Eu preciso me despedir dela... – disse sentindo um aperto no peito – Pode ser que eu nunca mais visite o seu caixão... – querendo dizer que tinha séria probabilidade de morrer em breve. 

Hermione o reprimiu com um olhar de Sra. Weasley.

- Já falamos sobre isso, Harry!

- Não importa! – cortou ele – Eu vou visitar a minha mãe em Hogsmeade, e na volta eu passo aqui para partirmos, certo?

Todos concordaram com acenos.

Harry, usando uma roupa branca, em homenagem à paz, ia visitar o túmulo da sua mãe com uma dor muito forte no coração. Eram muitos sentimentos mesclados. 

Atravessou a Bruxa de Um Olho Só e agradeceu por existir aquela passagem, correu pelos túneis escuros, chegando até Hogsmeade em poucos minutos.

Passou pelas vidraçarias com as cortinas varridas, vendo que toda a neve tinha se transformado em água, principalmente agora que estavam mudando de estação.

O rapaz sem nenhum tipo de segurança, apenas a varinha nas mãos, cruzou com os portões de ferro de uma mureta de pedregulho em Hogsmeade, entrando em um lugar onde o silêncio era absoluto. Estava vazio. Havia muitas estatuetas por qualquer lugar onde olhava. Eram sepulturas e mais sepulturas! Em um lugar muito próximo jazia Lílian Potter...

"_Lílian E. Potter._

07/07/1958.

31/10/1981.

Sinceras saudades,  
De seu filho,  
Harry J. Potter" 

Ele parou meio tonto diante da plaqueta pregada no caixão de mármore de sua mãe. Um sentimento de saudade morava em seu peito há muito tempo. Não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente não sabia... Apenas tocou o monumento com os dedos, dizendo.

- Eu posso te ver muito em breve, mamãe! – murmurou sentindo as lágrimas subindo à cabeça – Eu estou indo para a batalha final, e não sei se na verdade você está escutando o que eu estou dizendo, mas fazendo isso, eu me sinto melhor – ele sacudiu os ombros – Parece idiotice, mas eu me sinto melhor despedindo de você, mamãe! Sei que você já está morta mas essa mensagem vai chegar em algum lugar até você!

Uma brisa de leve brincou com os seus cabelos e sua roupa, como se sua mãe estivesse correspondendo pelo vento.

- Eu te amo muito mamãe, e é incrível como eu posso sentir isso dentro de mim mesmo não convivendo muito com você! E a saudade me domina de forma absurda! Sinto que ficarei feliz em revê-la, não vou me importar se eu morrer! Juro que não... – e as lágrimas ficaram presas em seus olhos, embaraçando a sua visão.

E alguma coisa lhe disse em sua cabeça... Que ele não deveria morrer, alguma coisa querendo dizer... 

"Você ainda tem Hermione".

Ele ainda com os dedos levemente pregados no caixão, disse.

- Eu sei que é difícil pensar isso, ainda mais quando tenho uma garota brilhante ao meu lado... Mas é difícil mamãe, eu amo ela demais! Assim como amo você também! Ela é tudo na minha vida, mamãe... E sinto que não posso deixá-la sozinha também! Ou seja... Se eu sobreviver, espero que compreenda... A saudade é grande, mas... Eu tive coisas importantes a fazer também! Como... Corresponder ao amor de Hermione. Eu sinto muito, mamãe! – e suas mãos afastaram do túmulo.

Harry sentiu as lágrimas contidas arderem em seus olhos enquanto ouviu um movimento atrás de si. O som dos passos era tão familiar que nem precisou olhar para saber quem era.

- Harry, você está bem? – a voz de Hermione invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-o suspirar alto. Quando sentiu o toque da mão dela na sua foi o bastante para deixar as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

- Você ouviu a conversa? – ele perguntou olhando bem ao fundo de seus olhos.

- Oh Harry, um pouco! – ela o virou pelos braços e o olhou. – Querido, não é sua culpa. – disse Hermione olhando de Harry para tumba da mãe dele.

Ela viu tantas emoções pelo rosto do rapaz: culpa, medo, tristeza e muita solidão.

- Harry nada é sua culpa. Culpe a Voldemort pelo o que aconteceu, mas não a você, nunca você. No final você que é a vitima!

- Mas é que... – Harry tentou falar, mas um soluço abafou sua voz.

- Shhh...Acalme-se. – disse Hermione envolvendo seus braços em Harry. Ele a correspondeu fortemente, juntando os corpos o máximo possível. Suas mãos percorreram toda a costa dela, enquanto Hermione afagava seus cabelos murmurando palavras para confortá-lo e a chuva começava a cair ao redor deles.

- Eu estou aqui... - Hermione começou a dizer, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Até quando Hermione? Até Voldemort resolver tirar você de mim como fez com meus pais e Sirius? – Harry indagou.

- Harry...

- Não, Hermione. Eu não quero te perder. Você não entende? – ele disse enquanto a apertava mais contra si. – Eu não posso te perder. – ele disse enquanto tomava o rosto dela nas mãos.

- Você não vai me perder... – Ela disse o olhando nos olhos.

Ele respirou fundo fechando rapidamente os olhos, quando os reabriu ficou surpreso ao notar o sorriso e as lágrimas no rosto de Hermione.

- Você não vai me perder Harry, porque se alguma coisa acontecer, eu vou até do inferno só por você.

Harry riu ao ouvir isso, mas soube que se Hermione dizia isso era porque ela era capaz de fazer isso. Então Harry soube que era o momento certo. Suas mãos saíram das costas dela e foram até a cintura, apertando-a delicadamente enquanto as pontas dos dedos acariciavam sob a blusa molhada. As mãos de Hermione viajaram até seu rosto e as deixou ali, acariciando enquanto o observava.

Os olhos não se desgrudavam em nenhum momento enquanto Harry se aproximava cada vez mais, seus narizes se roçavam, Harry levantou o rosto o suficiente para depositar um beijo casto em sua testa. Depois foi descendo e depositando beijos enquanto passava o nariz delicadamente por cada pedacinho de pele que fazia caminho até os lábios de Hermione. Quando ele chegou próximo aos lábios dela, ele parou e a olhou. De olhos fechados e respiração rápida e pesada, Hermione parecia ansiosa. Harry fechou a distância entre eles, beijando apenas os lábios. Lábios fechados, apenas se tocando, simples e delicado, mas que fez experimentar milhares de sensações.

Hermione fez o primeiro movimento, abrindo um pouco a boca e Harry aproveitou para introduzir a língua, fazendo os dois suspirarem. A língua de Harry percorreu vagarosamente a boca de Hermione, acariciando cada canto que pudesse alcançar, fazendo com que ela aumentasse a pressão que fazia com as mãos em seu rosto. O beijo tornou-se mais rápido na medida que a paixão ia aumentando, até chegar ao ponto que eles tiveram que se soltar por causa da falta de fôlego. Os olhares se conectaram assim que se soltaram.

O sabor de baunilha de Hermione estava na boca de Harry. Naquele momento era o melhor sabor que Harry havia experimentado. Tinha demasiado Hermione dentro de Harry. E ele a amou por isso. Ele a queria dentro de si, a ponto de desejar se fundir com ela e se tornar um só ser, porque se ela vivesse, ele estaria junto com ela para sempre, se ela morresse, ele seria levado para junto dela, como é e sempre deverá ser. Estar junto de Hermione significava não ter mais tristeza, solidão ou medo. Somente paz, harmonia e muito amor. Por isso queria ficar sempre com ela. Hermione era seu maior motivo para permanecer onde estava.

Perdendo a noção de quanto tempo havia se passado, Harry depositou um buquê de flores no túmulo de sua mãe e voltou para Hogwarts com Hermione. O silêncio embora fosse constrangedor era gostoso.

Ele fechava os olhos, ainda podia ver e sentir Hermione roçando o nariz levemente ao seu. Era como estar em outro mundo, era viajar fora da realidade. Não conseguia acreditar que durante todo esse tempo sonhara com o momento que tinha acontecido há poucos minutos. Só podia ser um sonho...

Na volta, no meio dos túneis escuros, ainda sob um silêncio medonho, ele andava sabendo que Hermione estava ao seu lado, também perdida aos pensamentos, mas não conseguia pronunciar nada. Sentiu apenas que as mãos dela entrelaçaram as suas de forma delicada. E ele correspondeu com firmeza, apertando a mão. E não disseram absolutamente nada durante o trajeto.

Chegaram até a enfermaria naturalmente, na esperança de verem os demais e perguntarem sobre o ocorrido, ou até mesmo assustar-se com o fato de ter acontecido. Mas a reação foi inversa. Harry e Hermione assustaram-se ao verem a enfermaria vazia, não havia ninguém, exceto suas mochilas e materiais.

- Acho que a situação está um pouco diferente agora! – disse uma voz seca e rouca aparecendo do teto. Os dois olharam para cima mas não havia absolutamente nada.

Era a voz de McNair. Ameaçadora. 

- Vocês foram tolos o bastante para não me destruirem – e deu uma risada fria – Agora vamos ver quem é bom mesmo!

- O que você quer? – gritou Harry girando no mesmo lugar – O que você quer, McNair?

- Saiba que os seus amigos estão presos na diretoria de Hogwarts! E todos muito bem amarrados! – Harry e Hermione entreolharam-se assustados e temerosos.

- O que você quer? – repetiu dando um tom maior de ameaça.

- A regra é muito simples – riu McNair – A enfermaria vai explodir em uma hora e vocês dois vão morrer! – Harry e Hermione correram para a porta, mas ela estava enfeitiçada, trancada, não havia como abrir – Pode ser que um dos dois sobreviva! Mas para que um dos dois sobreviva, o outro não poderá sobreviver! – e deu uma risada fria e maquiavélica – Resumindo, um de vocês terá que morrer para saírem da enfermaria!

Harry olhou para Hermione sentindo que o mundo aos seus pés estava acabado.

**Nota do Autor:** _VAMOS BRINCAR DE JOGOS MORTAIS? HUAHUAHUHAUH! BRINCADEIRA! xD_

Uma das cenas MAIS ESPERADAS de toda a fanfic chegou! SIM! O BEIJO SUPER FODÔNICO HARRY/HERMIONE! Tipo, era um segredo meu manter esse beijo escondido... E tudo mais! Mas agora vocês já leram como tudo aconteceu... E é tudo tão mágico... Eu juro que quando li o beijo... Meus pés largaram o chão... E eu flutuei até as nuvens... E isso tudo, porque eu NÃO escrevi o beijo, quem escreveu foi uma amiga minha, chamada Naty. Agradeço a ela de montão por escrever o beijo. Ela foi uma das vencedoras das Challengers do Aliança3vassouras, ela ganhou o prêmio como MELHOR BEIJO, mas não foi esse beijo não... Foi outro! Daí eu resolvei CHAMAR ELA, toda linda e pomposa, para escrever o beijo da minha fanfic. Ela topou, escreveu. ME SURPREENDEU e ta aí... Espero que tenham gostado também!

Lembrando que o beijo Harry e Hermione foi baseado na Fanart:   
_http://img295.imageshack.us/img295/5885/imagemperfacs6.jpg_

O porquê o Pirraça vive com medo do Barão Sangrento está postado!

Achei legal esse capítulo também porque fala das profissões de cada um e talx... E vocês só vão entender futuramente!

Próximo capítulo...

_Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados enquanto Harry chorava até que o momento foi acabando, as lágrimas secando e ele sentiu depressivo, uma coisa era verdade, um dia tudo isso iria acabar. E ele não via a hora de acontecer..._

- O Malfoy! O Malfoy foi preso! – berrou Rony jogando a cama de volta ao teto e abrindo um buraco no chão, bem onde a cama estava minutos antes.

- Ele foi pego? – perguntou Harry assustado saindo dos braços de Gina – O que houve?

- Rodolfo Lestrange pegou o Malfoy! Tirou sangue do nariz de Malfoy! Eles saíram no soco e eu vim aqui correndo! – berrou Rony soando aos berros – Vamos, nós precisamos ajudá-lo! Se não chegarmos a tempo... Ele vai estar morto! _  
_  
Até a próxima, guys! Amei as reviews, juro. Obrigado... Nem sei como agradecer.


	22. Os irmãos mágicos

Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22.**

**Os irmãos mágicos.**

Harry e Hermione se abraçaram algum tempo em silêncio, pensando em alguma possibilidade de saírem vivos dali.

- Pode acabar comigo, Hermione! Pode ir, eu fico!

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso, Harry! – gaguejou ela – Deve ter algum modo de nós dois sairmos vivos daqui!

- Não há... Ou talvez... – ele dirigiu-se à janela, olhando os metros de altura que faltavam – _Accio vassoura! _– berrou apontando a varinha para o horizonte, mas nada aconteceu.

- Ele deve ter bloqueado a sala para não ter feitiços, é óbvio! – murmurou a garota aproximando dele com lágrimas nos olhos – Todos estão presos na sala de Minerva!

Harry e Hermione se olharam por algum tempo, e ela o abraçou novamente para poder falar alguma coisa discreta em seu ouvido.

- Temos que achar o sangue de dragão...

- C-como assim? – perguntou Harry revirando os olhos.

- Uma delas possui o sexto uso, que é voar! – ela dizia soltando um hálito refrescante em sua nuca, estava bem próxima a orelha dele – Vamos sair voando daqui!

Ele piscou várias vezes pensando nessa possibilidade.

- Podemos ir direto para a diretoria!

Harry e Hermione viram as mochilas jogadas ao canto e correram para revirá-las, lá estava a poção fechada em um frasco.

- Metade minha, metade sua! – ordenou Harry girando a tampa.

- Parece loucura – disse Hermione recebendo metade do sangue vermelho em um cálice.

- Três... Dois... Um! – contou Harry e os dois beberam ao mesmo tempo, ela amarrou a cara ao terminar, passando o guardanapo para limpar os lábios.

- Isso é horrível – comentou ela.

Harry não disse nada, sentia borbulhas de ar passando pelas veias dentro de seu corpo, e sentiu ficar mais leve que uma pena, de modo que seus pés abandonaram o chão e ele começou a flutuar.

- Eu estou flutuando! – disse olhando o chão afastando de seu pé, e para ficar equilibrado ele tinha que se esforçar para descer, e não subir.

- Vamos – disse ela pegando as mochilas, também flutuando, era estranho ver Hermione andando no ar, mas à medida que ela pegava as bagagens, seus pés voltavam a tocar o chão.

- Não podemos levar nada! As mochilas são mais pesadas do que a gente! – disse Harry pensando – A gente volta mais tarde para buscar, vamos! – ele atirou um vaso pela janela quebrando em milhares de cacos, em seguida deu um impulso com força no próprio ar e estava atravessando o ar como se fosse uma flecha, dando de cara com um jardim meio esverdeado de Hogwarts.

- É tão diferente fazer isso – comentou Hermione enjoada – Eu detesto altura! – e voltaram a mergulhar na direção de algumas janelas abaixo.

Harry e Hermione chegaram até o escritório de Dumbledore assustando os demais, todos encontravam-se amarrados em cordas, com panos à boca.

- Fiquem tranqüilos! – disse Harry agarrando-se à escrivaninha para grudar ao chão, Hermione puxou a varinha e executou um feitiço fazendo Harry vomitar o líquido, os pés ganharam peso do tamanho de chumbo e ele caiu de joelhos ao chão. Ela fez o mesmo.

Harry e Hermione acenaram com as varinhas e as cordas saltaram de seus braços. Eles pareceram aliviados.

- Ele nos atacou pelas costas! – comentou Rony – Filho-de-uma-velha-desgraçada!

A porta escancarou com violência, Harry partiu diretamente para um duelo contra McNair, os dois ficaram um bom tempo travando feitiços até que finalmente Hermione o controlou com um Estupefaça, fazendo o homem mergulhar em um desmaio.

- Devemos matá-lo – murmurou Harry olhando na direção de Hermione – Sei que não vai ser fácil, mas... É o único jeito!

Harry fechou os olhos e apontou a varinha no peitoral de McNair, atirado ao chão. Hermione revirou os olhos, mordendo o lábio com força para não chorar. Rony abraçou Luna para que não enxergasse, Draco tampou os olhos de Gina por trás mas foi o único que teve coragem de assistir à cena.

- _Avada... Avada... Avada Kedavra! _– sem muito esforço o feitiço jorrou da varinha de Harry e acertou em cheio o homem atirado ao chão.

Estava morto.

Harry sentiu tudo ficar muito obscuro. Talvez não devesse fazer isso, mas era para o bem da sua própria futura família. Sentia repugnância de si mesmo, mas era o único jeito...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry – disse Hermione o abraçando com força – Não fique se culpando pelo o que houve... Ele teria matado você sem pensar duas vezes! – e esse pensamento Harry teve que concordar, era verdade. E isso o fez sentir-se melhor.

- Vão recuperar nossos materiais! – disse Harry acendendo a lareira com a varinha.

- Nós esperamos você lá embaixo – disse Hermione olhando Harry por cima do ombro, sabendo o que ele pretendia fazer. Ela carregava outro livro nas mãos.

Harry esperou a sala ficar vazia e sentiu uma dor inexplicável arder no peito. Ele não era um assassino. Ele nunca fora um assassino. Era uma questão de necessidade. Ele precisava ser. "Precisar ser" é muito diferente de "querer ser".

O corpo de McNair flutuou alguns centímetros do chão, e com um último aceno. Harry fez com que o corpo se juntasse ao fogo da lareira. Não teve coragem de ficar para assistir o restante.

Tudo o que Harry conseguia sentir depois de todo o ocorrido, era que estava sujo. Sujo de corpo e alma, de um jeito que nem um banho ia fazer com que melhorasse.

No caminho de volta, todos muito atentos com as varinhas nas mãos, Hermione explicava a Harry sobre o último livro que tinha achado de Dumbledore no escritório, falava de sua família.

- Coitado... Ele perdeu os pais na Floresta Proibida, antigamente chamada Floresta Negra, mas devido à perda de seus pais passou a proibir as visitas à Floresta.

- Que horror! – comentou Harry puxando o livro das mãos de Hermione para confirmar os versos que ela tinha lido.

- Ainda diz que não soube como eles morreram! Apenas sumiram e seus corpos foram encontrados sem vestígios de picadas ou nada do tipo! Logicamente foram afetados pelo Feitiço da Morte. E outra... Diz também que Dumbledore cuidou de Aberforth durante todo esse tempo... Mas infelizmente o irmão não seguiu o mesmo caminho que ele... Aberforth o traiu indo fazer parte dos Comensais do passado, os Comensais de Grindelawd!

- Deve ter sido péssimo para ele, não? – respondeu Harry erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Ao chegarem na enfermaria cada qual foi pegar seus pertences para levarem embora, Hermione revirou a mochila de Carlinhos perguntando se alguém tinha visto a outra poção, todos negaram.

Harry pendurou a espada nas costas, cortando diagonalmente o seu corpo, ficando prensa na mochila, e quando estava arrumando alguns objetos fora do lugar quando escutou Gina empurrar Draco dizendo para seguir em frente.

- Er... Potter? – chamou Draco sem jeito sendo forçado a dar alguns passos para a aproximar de Harry – N-nós precisamos conversar...

- Pode falar, cara! – respondeu Harry dando meia voltando, ficando frente a frente com o sonserino.

- McNair fez uma ameaça... E disse que minha mãe está correndo risco de vida!

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- McNair pediu que eu fosse falar com Voldemort cara a cara! Caso contrário minha mãe estará morta dentro de um mês!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo.

- Mas... Mas a gente fez o Voto Perpétuo... Se... Se você for... Você vai morrer!

- Eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito! Meu próprio pai vai me matar nessa guerra!

Harry negou com a cabeça, segurou os ombros do amigo com firmeza e disse.

- Eu não quero que você morra! Você não pode quebrar o Voto Perpétuo!

Draco afastou um pouco, desvencilhando das mãos de Harry, ainda encarando seus olhos bem fundo.

- Eu sinto muito, Potter, mas a vida da minha mãe é mais importante! Ela deu a vida dela por mim! E acho que está na hora de retribuir...

- Não faça isso, Malfoy! – gritou Hermione aproximando, tinha escutado toda a conversa – Não faça isso! É pelo seu próprio bem!

- Não posso, Granger! É a minha mãe!

- Deve ter outra solução, cara – disse Rony dando um soco de leve no ombro do sonserino – Nós só precisamos pensar!

Luna aproximou sorridente, achando tudo muito natural.

- E se seqüestrássemos a sua mãe?

Todos se entreolharam, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Era uma ótima hipótese a ser considerada. Em último caso, mas poderia ser...

- Pode ser que dê certo! – apoiou Harry – Eles estão usando a Mansão Malfoy como a Sede de Lorde Voldemort, não é?

- Em algumas reuniões sim – disse Draco – Nem sempre, mas... É, é, vocês tem razão!

Eles todos foram para a casa de Luna Lovegood, era muito aconchegante e grande. Parecia mais uma casa de boneca do que uma casa normal. Cada um poderia ter ficado em um quarto de tão grande que era a casa, mas separaram os meninos em um quarto, e as meninas em outro.

Harry deitou na cama no final de semana dizendo que pretendia voltar a Hogwarts aleatoriamente, assim evitava fazer guerras e seria mais fácil para que procurasse a penúltima Horcrux.

Harry, Rony e Hermione voltaram duas vezes dentro da semana, vasculharam muitos lugares, incluindo os banheiros e as bibliotecas, mas não acharam nada de interessante ou diferente, voltavam para a casa de Luna, mostrando desapontamento.

- Não fomos bem sucedidos! – respondeu Harry deixando-se cair sentado na cama, passando a mão na testa para secar o suor.

- O mês está acabando, Potter – lembrou Draco do outro lado do quarto – Eu... Eu preciso tomar uma decisão.

Harry olhou firmemente para Draco.

- Quer invadir mesmo a sua Mansão?

- Claro! Eu melhor do que ninguém conheço cada detalhe daquele lugar!

Harry concordou com os demais.

- Ótimo... – ele olhou através da janela, estava escurecendo – Vão arrumar suas coisas, partiremos hoje mesmo.

- Você está doido? – perguntou Rony cansado após ter chegado de Hogwarts – Minhas pernas não agüentam andar!

- Hoje é quarta-feira, véspera de reunião dos Comensais e vamos aproveitar que eles estão distraídos! – comentou Draco olhando para Rony – Se esperarmos até semana que vem, minha mãe vai estar morta! Faz parte da promessa!

Eles fizeram as malas novamente, esperaram o pai de Luna cair no sono e partiram até uma estação próxima.

- Não fica muito longe daqui, umas três horas no máximo! – murmurou Draco sentando no vagão.

Todos cochilaram durante a viagem, menos Hermione que ficou atenta ao relógio, disposta a chamar atenção deles assim que chegasse, e quando o trem deu uma guinada anunciando que estava terminando a viagem, Harry sentiu o estômago acompanhar a parada.

- Chegamos no vilarejo de Little Malfoy!

- Eles vão me reconhecer assim que sair do trem! – disse Draco olhando por cima do ombro – Meu avô fundou esse vilarejo!

- Pode ficar com a minha capa de invisibilidade – murmurou Harry puxando a capa da mochila e atirando na direção dele.

- E você?

- Eu me viro!

- Não acho seguro você ficar descoberto Harry – disse Hermione e todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, vamos dividir a capa então – disse Harry para Malfoy.

Os dois ficaram abertos sob a capa mas não havia mais nada a fazer. Luna apertou a mão de Rony e saiu do trem com o namorado, bem à frente. Parou ao lado de uma lanchonete para comprar água esperando algum sinal de Draco.

Hermione e Gina passaram pelo casal como se não os conhecessem, ainda assim elas eram os alvos dos jovens. Alguns até as chamavam por apelido fazendo Harry tremer de raiva, embora não fosse o único embaixo da capa.

- Weasley, sigam-me! – murmurou Draco puxando Rony pela roupa discretamente, e Draco o puxou para uma estradinha esburacada – Fiquem aqui que eu vou buscar as duas.

E lá foram Harry e Draco buscar as garotas que estavam se olhando em um espelho, ignorando as cantadas dos velhos que jogavam dama.

- É subindo essa estradinha – anunciou Draco em som alto – Daqui vocês já podem ver o quarto da minha mãe!

E Harry esticou o pescoço um pouco mais para enxergar uma luz acesa bem no alto de uma torre, a subida era muito estreita e nada plana, o que contribuiu para o cansaço.

- Vamos pelo porão! – disse Draco parando em frente a um portal gigante de ferro que se perdia de vista ao olhar para cima – É meio antigo e pesado, vou precisar da ajuda de vocês!

Juntaram os seis para empurrar o portão enferrujado, em seguida entraram pelo jardim todo esmagado e malcuidado, não havia vida naquele lugar.

- Estamos próximos? – perguntou Harry.

- Vamos descer pelo porão... – sussurrou Draco – A entrada é ali naquela árvore – apontou ele mas os demais não viam – Ei... Weasley! Pára de andar! – Rony parou bruscamente – Estão vendo aquela árvore do lado daquela pedra? Então, é ali mesmo!

Eles aproximaram do lugar, soltaram feitiços e a árvore partiu em duas abrindo um caminho para que descessem umas escadas.

- Ótimo, agora fico livre dessa capa idiota! – resmungou Draco saindo da capa e acendendo a luz com a varinha, o lugar era muito escuro e fedia esgoto – Estamos no subterrâneo e vamos sair direto na cozinha!

Andaram algum tempo descendo umas escadas, passaram entre algumas paredes e tornaram a subir uma pequena escadaria.

- Seus pais não foram avisados?

- Acho que não... A casa é muito grande... Cada vez que entrar alguém e eles forem avisados... Não haveria reunião! Seria um barulho infernal de sirenes!

Draco apalpou o alçapão e o levantou, finalmente a luz apareceu, mesmo que fosse de velas.

- Vamos, subindo – disse Draco puxando a fivela para que o restante chegasse à cozinha.

Era a coisa mais linda que Harry tinha visto em toda sua vida. A mesa era gigantesca, cabia no mínimo umas quarenta pessoas, e as costas das cadeiras, todas, eram esculpidas por madeira, muito bem desenhadas, combinando com a borda da mesa.

- Vamos pegar um atalho e subir até o meu quarto! De lá podemos chegar tranqüilos até o quarto da minha mãe!

Eles subiram uma escada em caracol escondida atrás de um quadro, e chegaram em um lugar escuro, abriram uma porta e estavam saindo do guarda-roupa de Draco.

- Será que eles não sabem que estamos aqui? - perguntou Rony.

- Eles já teriam aparatado – respondeu Hermione óbvia.

- Não se pode aparatar no terreno da Mansão Malfoy!

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Isso quer dizer que... Se quisermos fugir, temos que sobreviver até o portão? – perguntou Rony coçando a cabeça.

- É mais ou menos assim – disse Draco.

- Eu sabia que não devia ter aceitado esse convite maluco, eu sabia! – disse Rony dando alguns tapas na testa.

Draco correu até a cômoda para averiguar alguns objetos, retirou várias roupas, jogando no chão e puxou um punhal negro.

- O que você pretende fazer com isso? – perguntou Gina séria.

- Pode ser útil – explicou Draco, ele virou para todos – Acho melhor eu subir sozinho até o quarto da minha mãe! O caminho é estreito e perigoso! Existem guardas na porta!

Todos ficaram intrigados.

- E nós vamos ficar aqui? – perguntou Hermione intrigada – De jeito nenhum!

Harry pensou por um momento: E se ele for nos entregar aos Comensais?

- Eu vou com você – disse Rony puxando a varinha.

- Não! Eu vou! – gritou Gina dando um passo à frente.

- Você fica! – gritaram Harry e Hermione juntos.

Ela olhou assustada para os dois, mesmo não sabendo onde Harry estava direito.

- Ótimo, vamos juntos, Weasley! – disse Draco indo até a cama e levitando-a, um buraco apareceu bem embaixo – Se ouvirem barulho, podem disparar tiros!

- Boa sorte, cara – acenou Harry.

- Obrigado, para vocês também – disseram e sumiram pela escada que dava acesso ao quarto de Narcisa.

Luna e Gina não agüentaram a curiosidade, começaram a fuçar por todo o guarda-roupa do garoto, procurando por recordações, fotos ou pistas.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – tranqüilizou Harry vendo que Hermione tremia as mãos.

Toc, Toc, Toc. O barulho de dedos batendo contra a porta ecoou pelo lugar. Gina e Luna saltaram para trás, receosas e já com as varinhas em punhos.

- Vamos lutar! – disse Harry baixinho ficando de pé e a porta escancarou.

Uma figura alta e de cabelos negros surgiu à porta, não estava com a varinha em punhos e por isso foi pego de surpresa, estuporaram o rapaz com vários feitiços e trouxeram seu corpo para dentro.

- Quem é esse Comensal? – perguntou Harry para Hermione.

- Sabe que eu não faço idéia... – ela respondeu.

- Ele trabalhava no Ministério – explicou Luna – Ele era o melhor amigo do papai!

Harry arregalou os olhos na direção da garota.

- Como é o nome dele?

- Abouth Stoner! – disse Luna negando com a cabeça – O que pretende fazer?

- Não temos outra opção, não é? – murmurou Harry com as mãos soando – Eu... Eu terei que matá-lo!

Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e soluçava.

- Isso é terrível. Matar pessoas é terrível!

Harry abraçou-a de lado, confuso com os próprios pensamentos. Não sentia bem em fazer aquilo, mas precisava.

Ele apontou a varinha com as mãos suando, tentando parar de treme e murmurou.

- Eu não quero fazer isso, eu não quero – e caiu de joelhos em frente ao rapaz desmaiado – Mas... Mas é para a segurança da minha família!

Hermione apertou o seu ombro com força.

- Eu não sou um assassino! – estremeceu Harry com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu... Eu não sou um assassino!

- Sabemos que não é, Harry – disse Luna encarando-o – Sabemos que não faria mal a ninguém! Mas certas coisas você tem que enfrentar! Saber lidar com esse tipo de coisa vai ser normal daqui para frente... A batalha final se aproxima! E tem uma profecia a ser cumprida!

Harry apontou a varinha para o peito do rapaz.

- Eu... Eu não sou um assassino – ele suspirou fundo e as garotas viraram o rosto para cada canto da parede para não presenciarem a cena – _Avada Kedavra!_

O feitiço verde ofuscante jorrou de sua varinha e atingiu em cheio a garganta do Comensal atirado ao chão, antes se o rapaz estava inconsciente agora estava sem vida por completo.

- Eu me sinto sujo... – comentou Harry com lágrimas deslizando aos olhos – Eu não sou um assassino!

Hermione abraçou Harry com força em forma de consolo.

- Não fique assim! Um dia isso tudo vai acabar!

Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados enquanto Harry chorava até que o momento foi acabando, as lágrimas secando e ele sentiu depressivo, uma coisa era verdade, um dia tudo isso iria acabar. E ele não via a hora de acontecer...

- O Malfoy! O Malfoy foi preso! – berrou Rony jogando a cama de volta ao teto e abrindo um buraco no chão, bem onde a cama estava minutos antes.

- Ele foi pego? – perguntou Harry assustado saindo dos braços de Hermione – O que houve?

- Rodolfo Lestrange pegou o Malfoy! Tirou sangue do nariz de Malfoy! Eles saíram no soco e eu vim aqui correndo! – berrou Rony soando aos berros – Vamos, nós precisamos ajudá-lo! Se não chegarmos a tempo... Ele vai estar morto!

Rony saiu correndo à frente, a turma passou por diversos túneis e subiram algumas escadas até chegarem a uma porta misteriosa, chutaram e viram a seguinte cena: Draco caído ao chão recebendo um potente Crucio pelo Comensal Lestrange.

- Ora, ora... Quem temos aqui! – berrou ele virando a varinha imediatamente para a porta – Afastem-se! TODOS VOCÊS!

- Não devia ter feito isso! – gritou Gina vermelha de raiva – _ESTUPEFAÇA!_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! _– berrou ele.

Os feitiços se transformaram em fagulhas coloridas colidindo contra as paredes fazendo enormes buracos, a poeira do quarto se tornou obscura e como se houvessem nuvens negras, elas se materializaram em Comensais. Eram mais de dez.

_- CRUCIO!_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_- CRUCIO! _

_- ESTUPEFAÇA! _

_- BOMBARDA! _

_- CRUCIO!_

_- IMPEDIMENTA!_

_- CRUCIO! _

_- IMPÉRIUS! _

_- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! _

Era uma guerra que não parecia ter fim, Harry acabou saindo da capa para salvar Hermione da morte que foi por muito pouco. Rony foi atingido por um Impérios e segundos depois estava prensando Harry contra a parede para socá-lo foi quando Gina deu um chute no meio das pernas do irmão fazendo-o acordar.

Belatriz enfiou as unhas em forma de garras no pescoço de Harry tirando sangue do rapaz, o prensou contra a parede e perguntou em seus ouvidos.

- Será que sua mãe teria orgulho de ver você assim? – perguntou ela fazendo Harry perder a respiração.

Ele tentava respirar mas Belatriz fechava a sua traquéia, disposta a não soltar, e ainda o erguia pela parede, de um jeito que os pés dele não estavam mais ao chão, e começava a doer.

- Será que a Lílian Potter teria orgulho do filhinho dela? – perguntou novamente fazendo Harry sentir uma humilhação sem tamanho crescer pelo corpo.

Ela não tinha esse direito de falar de Lílian. Era suja e maquiavélica!

Harry aproveitou que Belatriz o ergueu um pouco mais no ar e mirou um pontapé no peitoral da mulher, lançando-a contra a parede oposta. Sabia que os seus poderes quando ficava nervoso triplicavam, poderes sem varinha.

Ele correu até Belatriz e a puxou contra a parede pelos ombros, vendo o enorme buraco que as costas dela tinha feito na parede.

- É claro que a minha mãe teria orgulho de mim! – disse Harry cerrando os dentes e executando um estupefaça. Ela simplesmente desfaleceu aos seus braços, caindo ao chão.

Harry conseguiu paralisar mais três Comensais de uma só vez, mesmo que o troco tivesse sido Hermione torturada por dois Crucios ao mesmo tempo. Luna acabou ficando inconsciente após ter batido a cabeça contra a parede. Gina conseguiu estuporar dois deles. E Rony também ajudou bastante. Por fim, acordados só restaram Lúcio, Rodolfo e Narcisa, com as varinhas apontadas para os, respectivamente, acordados: Harry, Rony e Gina.

- Nós vamos vencer essa batalha ainda, Lúcio – comentou Harry passando as costas das mãos na testa tirando o sangue que escorria do corte que recebera.

- Isso é o que você pensa, Potter! Eu poderia matá-lo agora! – murmurou crispando os lábios.

- Mas não seria conveniente, não é mesmo? – Harry olhou para os lados vendo que Gina mantinha a varinha firme na direção de Narcisa. Ele pensou bem antes de falar a seguinte frase – Não me convém vocês me matarem! Eu tenho a única arma que Voldemort quer! Eu sei onde está a penúltima Horcrux!

Houve um momento de silêncio, Narcisa pôs a mão na boca para tampar o barulho de sucção. Lúcio concordou com a cabeça, pelo visto compreendia o que era uma Horcrux. Rodolfo parecia atento a trocar olhares pelo canto do olho com os outros dois comensais. A reação mais surpreendente veio de Gina.

- E sabemos como destruir as Horcruxes!

Harry pensou um momento. Gina conhecia essa palavra? De onde? Como?

- Andei lendo os livros sobre o assunto! – justificou ela dando os ombros – Na enfermaria em Hogwarts!

Estava respondido. Gina andara pesquisando sobre Horcruxes. E finalmente descobrira.

Draco gemeu no chão sem fazer barulho, não tinha forças o suficiente, e como estava de costa para os comensais, eles sequer notaram. Harry desejou que ele acordasse logo.

- As duas últimas Horcruxes que ainda lhe restam estão vivíssimas! – comentou Lúcio rindo – Eu sei muito mais do que você pensa, Potter!

"Voldemort abriu o segredo com os Comensais. Eles também sabem sobre as Horcruxes" maquinou Harry.

- E pode ter certeza que eu vou exterminá-la assim que as encontrar!

Lúcio deu uma risadinha irônica.

- Eu duvido que você a mate!

Draco abriu os olhos e viu a cena, ficou de pé sem fazer muito barulho e os três rapazes pareceram entender que a intenção era desviar a atenção dos três Comensais para que Draco atacasse pelas costas.

- Não duvide nunca da minha capacidade! Nunca!

Draco ergueu uma das varinhas jogada ao chão nas costas do pai. Rony e Gina aproveitavam para atacar Rodolfo e Narcisa.

_- CRUCIO! _– gritou Draco fazendo o pai ajoelhar como se estivesse tomando um choque.

_- EXPELLIARMUS! _– gritaram Rony e Gina.

- Eu sinto muito papai, por todo o mal que o senhor me fez... Eu sinto muito! Por sua culpa tenho uma costela a menos! Por sua culpa eu passei metade da minha vida arranjando briga com quem eu não queria! Fui obrigado a escolher um caminho que eu não pertencia! Obrigado a fazer parte de uma maldita sociedade que eu nunca poderia dar as costas! Agora, papai, chegou o dia de tudo isso acabar... – ele respirou fundo - _Avada Kedavra! _– gritou Draco com a varinha apontada para as costas do pai. Lúcio caiu molemente para o lado, sem nenhuma indicação de que estava vivo.

Draco tinha os olhos vermelhos em lágrimas e estava muito branco. O restante contemplou a cena, todos estavam incrédulos.

A mãe de Draco caiu no desespero, ajoelhou-se na barriga do marido implorando para que não morresse, para que voltasse porque o amava mais do que nunca! Ela virou na direção de Draco rangendo os dentes como se fosse atacá-lo. E o fez.

- SEU MALDITO! SEU MALDITO! VOCÊ MATOU O SEU PAI! COMO PODE? COMO PODE FAZER ISSO?! VOCÊ É UM MALDITO! – Narcisa acertou um tapa em cheio no rosto do filho, obrigando-o a virar seus olhos em lágrimas para a parede – EU TE ODEIO MAIS DO QUE TUDO! E PENSAR QUE EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ SOBREVIVESSE! SEU VERME DE UMA FIGA! – As unhas de Narcisa tinham infiltrado no rosto do rapaz, fazendo arranhões que começavam a sangrar.

- Você tem certeza que quer isso, mamãe? – perguntou Draco sério, olhando atentamente para os olhos da mãe, ela chorava desesperada – Não vai mesmo mudar para o nosso lado? Você tem essa chance!

- Eu prefiro morrer a trair o meu sangue! Eu prefiro morrer a trair Lorde das Trevas! Eu sou eternamente fiel a ele e ao seu pai! E prometi que ia até o fim!

Draco chorava, as lágrimas misturavam com o sangue que escorria pelo seu rosto, pingando do queixo para o chão aos seus pés.

- Você deve ser desonrado! Você não pertence à família Malfoy!

- Mamãe, a última chance... – murmurou Draco apontando a varinha para sua mãe, ajoelhada em sua frente – Você tem a chance de escolher! Viver ou morrer?

- Não... Eu não vou mudar de opinião! Vou ficar sempre do lado do Lord das Trevas!

Draco piscou fortemente com a mão trêmula, respirou fundo, murmurando.

- Não quero que sofra mais então... Você não sabe como a vida é bonita lá fora! Mas se prefere perder assim... Vou antecipar sua morte para que não sofra mais! Não vale a pena ficar dentro dessa sociedade imunda! – dizia Draco quase aos gritos – Mas você optou assim mamãe... E vai morrer de qualquer forma... Nem imagina como os aliados de Dumbledore são poderosos, e não é por isso que passei para o lado deles! É porque eles realmente têm sentimentos! Eles sabem amar! Eles sabem viver! Foi ao lado deles que eu encontrei o meu verdadeiro amor – disse ele levantando os olhos na direção de Gina que forçou um sorriso meio canto de lábio, muito forçado mesmo – Sinto muito mamãe, ninguém te ama como eu, mas... Vou encurtar alguns meses de sua vida. _Avada Kedavra! _

Narcisa caiu de lado, depositando a cabeça no peitoral de Lúcio. Também morta.

**Notas do Autor:** _Três anos depois... Quem aparece? Eu! Desculpa a demora... Sério! Bom, vamos falar sobre o capítulo que eu tenho que sair jájá da net..._

Esse capítulo tem muitas entrelinhas, muitas mesmo!

Sobre Harry e Hermione, vocês nem se lembravam da Poção de Dragão que ainda estava lá, né? Aposto que esqueceram que tem mais outra também... Ah! E essa outra que sobrou vai ser importante! Ah... Se vai... '

Adorei o final desse capítulo, mostrou uma parte fria e cruel de Draco... Tipo... Ele lutou contra os PAIS! Sabe o que é lutar contra os próprios pais? Matá-los?! Isso vai ser traumatizante, mas... Não havia outra opção... E vocês verão com o decorrer da fanfic... Todo mundo vai ter que matar alguém, ou vão ser mortos e assim vai ser o futuro deles daqui para frente... É MATAR OU MORRER!

Desculpa a morte de Lúcio e Cysa, mas... Acho que os COMENSAIS precisam morrer... Os amigos de Harry também estão precisando... Acho que com a morte dos comensais... Fica cada vez mais próxima a relação entre Harry x Voldemort... Vai chegar uma hora que não vai ter como fugir... Só vai ter o Harry para enfrentar... E o Voldemort... Por isso, daqui para frente vão ocorrer muitas mortes... E eu sugiro que vocês se preparem para os finais tristes... E reservem seus lencinhos. VAI SER MUITO CHORO! xD

Mas quem quiser ver LUCIO E CYSA, leia minha nova fanfic (O seriado Potteriano) que foi estreiado dia 01/10 ... Estou recebendo elogios de vocês, e agradeço, prometo responder TODOS...

Não esperem muito do próximo capítulo, ele é meio enrolação e muito Harry/Hermione... Vai ser até meio nojento de tão romântico que é, hehehehe! xD

**Nota do Autor 2:** _E esse final do Harry versus Belatriz._

"Sua mãe sentiria orgulho de você?" ... Imagina a Belatriz falando isso pro Harry... ELE IA FICAR P DA VIDA! Imagina que raiva que dá... Uma pessoa falando da mãe dele, que tá morta... Que não tem nada vê com a história...

Mas o Harry se garantiu, devolveu ela contra a parede, e disse... D

"SIM, minha mãe teria orgulho de mim" xx

Adorei essa cena, muito humilhante! D

Até os próximos capítulos XD

**Notas do Autor 3: **_A fanfic está completa. Isso, terminada! Só depende do número de reviews para eu postar. Se tiver muitas reviews, eu posto rápido... Se não... Demoro bastante. xD. _

_Beijos. _

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

- O maquinista! – murmurou Harry suando de preocupação – Ele deve ser um Comensal da Morte! Estamos em uma estação imaginária!

Hermione colocou a mão na boca.

- RONY! GINA! MALFOY! SAIAM DO TREM AGORA! – berrou Hermione fazendo o seu grito ecoar pela rodoviária vazia o que era na verdade só alguns pilares e azulejos, um projeto no meio do nada, prova é que ao redor era tudo matado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Draco aparecendo preocupado – O que houve?

- O trem! Estamos numa estação desconhecida! As pessoas são bonecos! – gritou ela espantada – Essa rodoviária não existe! É falsa! Caímos na armadilha de Voldemort!


	23. A lua mais brilhante

Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.**

**A lua mais brilhante. **

- O Milorde está subindo! – gritou Rodolfo pegando uma varinha do chão e produzindo feitiços na direção de Draco que foi jogado contra a parede, adormecendo – Todos vocês vão morrer!

Harry trocou um olhar assustado com Rony e Gina e eles adormeceram o último Comensal acordado, em seguida pegaram os amigos desmaiados e acenaram as varinhas para que eles flutuassem para fora da Mansão, seguindo os três.

Eles foram descendo as escadas sem saber muito bem o caminho, apenas voltaram por onde vieram chegando até o quarto verde de Draco, desceram algumas outras escadas pelo guarda-roupa e estavam de volta aos jardins, escondidos por trás de uma árvore ao lado de uma rocha.

- Não podemos aparatar com eles assim! – disse Harry acenando a varinha; referia-se aos amigos desmaiados – E se cruzarmos com Voldemort no portão? Não podemos sair agora!

- E pretende ficar esperando aqui na Floresta? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Não é bem assim, Rony! É só até termos certeza de que não vamos cruzar com Lorde Voldemort! Não teríamos chance!

- Mas ele não quer te matar, pelo menos eu acho – murmurou Rony com os lábios roxos – Ele precisa chantagear você até descobrir onde está as Horcruxes!

Gina estremeceu ao lado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rony.

- Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer – gemeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Isso é tudo muito cruel, irmãozinho – gemeu ela se entregando as grossas lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto manchado de sardas.

Rony a abraçou com força, abafando o choro no peito, encaixou o queixo bem no topo de sua cabeça e suas mãos desceram pelos cabelos ruivos e sedosos da irmã.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Gina! Se nós sobrevivemos até agora... Pode ser que tudo dê certo ao fim disso!

Ela remexia imponente nos braços do irmão.

- Não, Rony! Nem todos sobreviveram – disse ela afastando um pouco para falar melhor – Neville se foi! Ele não está entre nós!

- Foi muito triste Neville ter morrido, eu sei... Você gostava muito dele, mas algumas pessoas vão, isso é normal! Veja só o professor Snape... Ele morreu heroicamente por Hermione! E é assim que as coisas funcionam! – ele suspirou – Como eu também fiz! – ele suspirou outra vez – Temos que passar por algum sacrifício até que tudo fique bem.

Harry sentiu-se incomodado com a afirmação de Rony. Era como se ele dissesse que tudo isso era para a sobrevivência de Harry. O que no fundo, até era verdade...

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – dizia ela entre os soluços – Mas eu não gostaria que fosse comigo!

- Nada vai acontecer a você, Gina – disse Rony observando seus dedos atravessar os cabelos da irmã – Se quiser, pode ir para a casa descansar!

- Não temos mais casa – lembrou ela se afastando com um aperto no coração – Mas ainda assim quero permanecer nessa Guerra!

Harry tinha a varinha em mãos e quase esquecera de vigiar o lugar.

- Acho que temos que ir – anunciou olhando o relógio – Ainda dá tempo de pegarmos o trem!

O céu começava a aparecer no horizonte e as estrelas iam se escondendo no fundo do céu azul escuro.

- Prontos para correr?

- Hábeis! – respondeu Rony em concordância.

Os três desataram a correr o mais rápido que puderam, os corpos levitando bem atrás no mesmo ritmo. Eles passaram pelos portões de ferro aos suspiros de alivio e desceram a ladeira com medo de serem vistos mas pelo horário do relógio tudo indicava que não haveria absolutamente ninguém acordado a essa hora. E chegaram em poucos minutos até a estação ferroviária.

- Vão pensar que estão mortos! – disse Rony olhando por cima do ombro – Seria legal se tentássemos acordar Draco, pelo menos!

- Não...

- E se aparatássemos? – sugeriu Rony.

- Gina ainda não sabe aparatar e mesmo que eu fosse, não tenho energias o suficiente para conseguir me manter em pé, levar ainda outras pessoas seria praticamente impossível!

- Levar pessoas desmaiadas pode indicar seqüestro ou qualquer coisa do tipo – murmurou Gina seriamente com as lágrimas secas no rosto manchado de sangue – Se o Ministério souber disso eles podem te prender!

- A última coisa que o Ministério obedece são as regras, ultimamente – disse Rony pegando o dinheiro da mochila – Vou comprar as passagens! Escondam um dos três embaixo da capa, o resto a gente leva meio andando como se a pessoa estivesse bêbada!

Harry concordou com um aceno e jogou a capa sobre Hermione. Gina ajudou a ajeitar as mochilas no banco esperando Rony chegar.

- Ele me perguntou se eu pertencia a família Weasley! Até aqui eles me reconhecem! – murmurou Rony apontando o dedo indicador para os guardas.

- E o que você respondeu? – perguntou Harry preocupado, não queria ser identificado.

- Disse que não, óbvio! Era um empregado da família Malfoy e que estava comprando passagens para ver minha família em Londres!

- Muito inteligente sua desculpa! – elogiou Gina ironicamente – Como se os Malfoys usassem pessoas para embarcarem ao trem!

- Vai lá justificar você se é tão inteligente! – retrucou ele.

- Ei! – cortou Harry furioso – Eu preciso de vocês do meu lado. Não brigando!

Eles concordaram com aceno e Harry passou os braços pelos ombros de Malfoy, Gina o ajudou a ficar em pé depois de acenar a varinha na direção de Hermione para que levitasse atrás deles.

- O meu dinheiro acabou – murmurou Rony infeliz – Eu só tinha alguns sicles e ele me vendeu uma passagem praticamente de graça porque eu implorei muito!

- Não tem problema – assentiu Harry com a cabeça – Eu te reembolso depois!

- Não precisa, cara! Não mesmo! Eu não vou aceitar! – disse Rony fazendo gestos com as mãos e pegando Luna no colo.

Foi a maior dificuldade entrarem no trem sem chamarem muita atenção, ocuparam algumas cabines e colocaram os desmaiados para sentarem.

- Estão muito machucados! – gemeu Harry arrepiando – Gina você sempre quis ser curandeira, não é?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ótimo. Vou enfeitiçar essa porta para que ninguém nos veja aqui e para que muito menos alguém abra ela – ele fez um aceno com a varinha e as cortinas correram pelas janelas que davam acesso ao corredor.

- E o que eu devo fazer? – perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas esticadas.

- Vamos curar esses ferimentos nos demais! – e apontou para o corte que Hermione tinha no cotovelo e descia até a palma da mão do outro lado.

Ele foi transfigurando algumas férulas, produtos químicos e entre outros. Gina ia moldando o formato dos órgãos para estacar o sangue que ainda jorrava dos sobreviventes à guerra.

Pode se dizer que a viagem não foi uma das melhores, Hermione acordou-os no meio de um sono berrando por água, Draco também acordou assustado pedindo explicação da história, a única que manteve o sono pesado até o fim da viagem foi Luna, praticamente ninguém havia descansado.

- Chegamos! – anunciou Harry sentindo o trem parar e muita gente estar do lado de fora esperando a vez de entrar – Cubram a Luna com a capa! Para que possamos evitar perguntas embaraçosas! – e o fizeram.

- Vamos executar algumas roupas para que ninguém nos reconheça! – sugeriu Rony.

- Ótima idéia – disse Harry puxando a varinha e fazendo óculos de sol para todos eles, com um porte suficientemente grande para tampar boa parte do rosto – Vamos sair por etapas também! Podem deixar, eu levo Luna!

Harry foi o primeiro a descer do trem, achando muito estranho manter aqueles óculos no rosto, era incômodo e não enxergava muito bem, mas ajudava a proteger contra o sol incandescente que brilhava do céu. E ao sair do vagão notou que as pessoas que estavam do lado de fora eram pessoas estáticas.

Ele aproximou de uma mulher com um boné estranho e estudou-a melhor. Estava imóvel e por mais que a estralasse os dedos em frente aos seus olhos, ela não se mexia.

- Tem alguma coisa errada – murmurou para si mesmo puxando a varinha, antes mesmo que voltasse correndo ao trem, Hermione já ia saindo.

- O que houve, Harry? O que aconteceu?

- Embarcamos em uma estação errada! Não podemos ter chegado... As pessoas estão imóveis!

- O que quer dizer?

- O maquinista! – murmurou Harry suando de preocupação – Ele deve ser um Comensal da Morte! Estamos em uma estação imaginária!

Hermione colocou a mão na boca.

- RONY! GINA! MALFOY! SAIAM DO TREM AGORA! – berrou Hermione fazendo o seu grito ecoar pela rodoviária vazia o que era na verdade só alguns pilares e azulejos, um projeto no meio do nada, prova é que ao redor era tudo matado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Draco aparecendo preocupado – O que houve?

- O trem! Estamos numa estação desconhecida! As pessoas são bonecos! – gritou ela espantada – Essa rodoviária não existe! É falsa! Caímos na armadilha de Voldemort!

Rony apareceu seguido por Gina.

- Podemos saber o porquê você está berrando tanto?

_- AVADA KEDAVRA! _– fez se um feitiço verde passando entre os cinco, por sorte não atingindo ninguém.

Eles puxaram a varinha antes de enxergarem a alguns metros um Comensal da Morte segurando uma varinha e berrando feitiços na direção dos três, acabou acertando Harry na primeira tentativa por um feitiço imperdoável mas o verdadeiro alvo de sofrimento foi Hermione.

- TIRE AS MÃOS DELA! – berrou Harry fazendo feitiços imperdoáveis com a varinha, saltando de forma assustada, o Comensal parou para bloquear os feitiços, suando.

- Ele não pode contra nós! – berrou Rony furioso _– AVADA KEDAVRA! _

O feitiço verde cortou toda a plataforma e atingiu o Comensal no meio jogando-o a alguns metros para trás. Sem vida.

Rony tentava buscar ar e tinha os olhos em lágrimas, estava parado como os bonecos sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu matei ele? – perguntou com os olhos esbugalhados – Eu matei ele?

- Tudo bem, Rony. Vai ficar tudo bem! – disse Gina em tom de consolo abraçando o irmão.

- Lupin! Tonks! – berrou Harry ajoelhado ao lado de Hermione desejando seriamente que ela estivesse bem – Vocês por aqui! – eles tinham acabado de aparatar.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer outra coisa, o trem explodiu e como se os aurores já pensassem sobre isso, agarraram os jovens e aparataram.

Quando Harry tomou consciência da vida novamente não soube quanto tempo havia passado até ali, só que parecia ter sido horas. Estava todo cuidado e enfaixado assim como os demais, e todos muito bem recuperados, felizmente.

- Onde estamos exatamente? – perguntou Harry sentando na cama e vendo Hermione aproximar para dar um beijo em sua testa.

- Estamos na casa de Gui e Fleur – explicou ela sorridente – É muito bonita, você precisa de ver que bom gosto a Fleur tem!

Harry se trocou e desceu com a amiga para ver os demais, eles estavam reunidos em volta de uma mesa tomando café, ficaram acordados em ver o amigo em pé, saudável e esse sentimento foi recíproco em relação aos demais.

Eles aproveitaram para descansar durante o restante do dia, e à noite jogaram xadrez de bruxo enquanto Harry e Hermione saíram na sacada para conversarem, longe dos olhares curiosos.

- Está chegando ao fim – pensou Harry olhando para o céu estrelado.

O casal era banhado por uma luz fraca vindo da lua brilhante. Cheia. Hermione suspirou fundo.

- Cada vez mais perto do fim – concordou ela olhando o perfil do garoto.

- Depois de tudo o que passamos! – respondeu Harry apertando a sacada com força, deixando os dedos brancos – É realmente inacreditável que eu esteja vivo! Se não fosse por você, Hermione...

- Ah! Que isso... – corou ela levemente.

- Você me ajudou tantas vezes! Você sempre esteve ao meu lado! Você me ensinou feitiços que eu jamais teria aprendido sozinho! Obrigado, Hermione. Obrigado mesmo! – ele passou os braços pela cintura da amiga de repente, ela se espantou mas deixou-se ser conduzida pelos braços do amigo – Você fez tudo o que uma mãe faria por mim!

Ela corou de leve.

- Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Você quis dizer namorados são para essas coisas – corrigiu ele sussurrando no ouvido dela, ela ficou toda arrepiada.

- Não somos namorados, somos?

- Acho que sim – murmurou ele ainda no ouvido dela – Ou pelo menos eu quero ser seu namorado.

Ela deu uma risadinha, toda envergonhada.

- Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem você fugindo da aula da Sibila – disse Harry ainda abraçado com Hermione, sentindo-se confortável assim.

- Eu dei o maior tapa na bola de cristal dela! – riu Hermione ao se lembrar – Também, ela estava me falando absurdos de mim! Falando que meu coração era mais velho do que páginas dos livros que eu lia desesperadamente! Oras... Ridícula!

- Acredite se quiser mas alguma coisa já naquela época me dizia que eu ia acabar ficando junto com você! Eu me lembro exatamente como se fosse hoje quando você me tirou do encantamento da Veela, após isso eu nunca mais voltei a olhar para elas!

Ela riu novamente.

- E na segunda prova do torneio Tribruxo, eu juro que antes de salvar a Cho eu corri na sua direção e cortei a sua corda, mas Vitor chegou logo em seguida!

- Ora, balança emocional! – zombou Hermione dando um tapinha de leve no braço dele, ele deu uma risada grossa também – Vai me dizer que você também me defendeu dela?

- Pior é que é verdade! Eu defendi você na frente do professor Dumbledore quando ela acusou a sua idéia de ter sido "estúpida".

- Que idéia?

- O feitiço da Armada de Dumbledore!

- Te defendi também do Slughorn! Disse que você era a melhor aluna da sala, quando na verdade, ele dizia que nascidos trouxas não eram poderosos! – ela remexeu inquieta nos braços dele.

Harry encarou o céu balanceado.

- Engraçado, os seis que foram para o Ministério da Magia terminaram juntos em casais! Eu e você! Rony e Luna! Neville e Gina! Como se tudo fosse combinado...

Hermione concordou pensativa.

- **Todos achariam os seus caminhos** – disse Hermione repetindo uma frase familiar.

- O mais engraçado é como todos suspeitavam que a gente estava junto. Sei lá, Tio Valter... Rita Skeeter... Vitor Krum uma vez me perguntou também... Até o Rony ficou meio enrolado com isso! Lembro quando você pensou que eu fosse monitor, ele ficou super sem-graça!

- Passamos por tanta coisa, não é mesmo? – perguntou Hermione mordendo o lábio e se lembrando – Lembro exatamente o dia em que você chegou na Sala Comunal dizendo que tinha beijado Cho! Foi horrível para mim!

- Não precisamos falar disso! – cortou Harry ainda sem soltar os braços em volta dela, e ela o abraçava em torno do pescoço.

- Mas eu joguei a maior indireta! Rony perguntou se você beijava bem, e eu o cortei dizendo que NÃO e você sequer percebeu!

- Você ainda dava dicas para eu sair com ela!

- Não sei se você percebeu mas toda vez que eu falava isso, ou eu estava de cara amarrada, ou zangada por algum motivo, ou até mesmo testando você, Harry Potter! – ela deu um tapinha na cabeça dele – Às vezes você é tão ingênuo!

Harry riu.

- Você sempre me julgou ingênuo, e não foi à toa! Mas uma coisa eu lembro muito bem... Quando Rony estava falando na Estufa de Herbologia que não queria ver você com McClagan no ano passado, eu perdi o controle do que estava fazendo, estraguei a vagem que estava segurando e ainda espatifei a vasilha em cima da mesa! Perdi o controle!

- Deixa isso para lá! – cortou Hermione beijando sua bochecha – Vamos curtir o momento!

Harry afastou do abraço para poder encarar a garota aos olhos, o seu coração deu um salto no peito ainda meio envergonhado, mas a convivência estava começando a fazer com que ele se acostumasse com isso. Ele amava Hermione e nada mais mudaria em sua vida. Ninguém faria ele pensar de modo diferente. Eles se amavam! Simplesmente se amavam! E estavam juntos há tanto tempo...

Harry passou os braços pelas costas da garota, desceu as duas mãos até à cintura e apertou, Hermione com as mãos cruzadas por trás do pescoço de Harry afastou um pouco a cabeça curvando-se para trás.

- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso muito dizer a você, Hermione – disse Harry encarando-a – Muito mesmo! Que eu quero falar faz muito tempo! Todo dia eu pensei "Vou procurar Hermione e dizer isso", mas não, esse momento não chegava, nunca aparecia, eu tremia, minha mente ficava bloqueada e pronto! E não dava certo! Cheguei a ter certeza que o destino conspirava contra mim! Mas agora... Agora eu tenho certeza que ele me recompensou! Tenho certeza que é o momento certo! Eu sei que você nem chegava a imaginar isso, mas...

- O que você tem a dizer? – perguntou ela serenamente.

- Nós sempre fomos amigos... Você sempre foi a minha melhor amiga... Quando eu descobri que gostava mesmo de você soube que o meu mundo estava de ponta cabeça. Tudo na minha vida mudaria! Tinha medo das coisas não serem iguais! Tinha medo de você não gostar de mim... Tinha medo de você gostar do Rony e eu ter que passar a vida inteira amando você... Sabia que minha vida tinha dado uma reviravolta muito grande! Eu não queria aceitar isso!

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Sempre contei todos os meus segredos para você... E acho que esse sentimento que eu estou guardando há meses por você tem que ser dito agora... Agora porque é a hora! – ele suspirou - Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hermione! Eu estou apaixonado por você! – e ao dizer isso sentiu o estômago rodopiar. Os olhos de Hermione brilharam em sua direção e ele sentiu ficar todo arrepiado.

- Eu só tenho um único medo – disse ela com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas, virando o rosto – Que em um futuro próximo eu acabe como a Gina... Quer dizer... Vocês terminaram, e...

- Com a gente não vai ser assim! – cortou Harry virando o rosto de Hermione em direção ao seu, obrigando-a a encará-lo – Você é especial! Você sempre esteve ao meu lado durante esses sete últimos anos! Se eu não gostasse de você... Nesses últimos sete anos teríamos virado inimigos e não namorados! – ele parou piscando – Eu sei cada detalhe da sua vida e você sabe da minha! Embora fôssemos amigos, tivemos praticamente uma relação de namorados... E sempre quando eu precisei de ajuda, conselhos... Você esteve lá! E ela não! Não tem como as coisas serem passageiras com você, Hermione! Eu tenho certeza que nascemos uma para o outro! A gente se completa! E isso não é uma conclusão de agora! São de sete anos de amizade!

- Que fofo! – murmurou ela com as lágrimas descendo.

- Mas é verdade... Da amizade ao amor, a distância é de um beijo!

- Eu amo você, Harry! Amo ter te conhecido! Amo tudo em você! E não posso viver mais isso! Sem os seus olhos, sem a sua boca, sem o seu corpo, sem o seu calor! – as lágrimas molhavam o seu rosto.

- Eu também te amo, Hermione! – sussurrou ele encarando Hermione bem ao fundo dos olhos – E amei também ter cruzado com você desde o primeiro dia no Express Hogwarts! A minha vida nunca mais foi depois que os nossos caminhos se cruzaram!

Harry desceu o pescoço até os lábios colarem aos de Hermione e eles fecharam os olhos deixando o tempo rolar. Ele afastou por meros segundos, roçou de leve o seu rosto ao dela para que as lágrimas secassem e o vento veio brincar com suas roupas e os dois bem protegidos contra o frio.

- Podíamos casar! – disse Harry afastando depois de um tempo.

Hermione riu pelo nariz.

- Você só pode estar ficando louco!

- Não, não, é verdade! Pensa comigo... – ele olhou sério para ela – Eu posso não sobreviver amanhã, e...

Ela colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, obrigando Harry a ficar quieto.

- Você vai sobreviver dessa! Nós vamos casar e ser felizes! Ter filhos como havíamos combinado!

- Podemos começar tentando desde já! – brincou ele.

Ela deu um tapa de leve em seu braço forte, ele nem devia ter sentido apesar do barulho.

- Sei lá... Gui e Fleur se casaram no meio da Guerra, por que nós não podemos nos casar?

- Eles são mais velhos! Têm estabilidade! Maturidade! – respondeu ela contando nos dedos – E, uma pergunta idiota, quem seria o padre? Quem faria o juramento perpétuo?

- Por que não a Lua? Ela está tão linda... Brilhante... Rindo para nós dois!

Ela limitou-se a rir, chamou-o de ingênuo várias vezes, e ele colocou um dos joelhos no chão e o outro apoiou com o pé, ficando em uma pose engraçada. Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta e abriu na direção dela, mostrando duas alianças brilhantes, reluzentes.

- Eu não estou brincando. Eu conheço você há tanto tempo... E sei que estou tomando a decisão certa sobre isso... Quer se casar comigo, Hermione Jane Granger?


End file.
